


Cure

by Lilaluux



Series: Cure [1]
Category: El Fundador del Diabolismo, El Gran Maestro de la Cultivación Demoniaca, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Medical Procedures, Romance, Sick Character, Traducción, possible trigger warnings, translated into Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 105,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaluux/pseuds/Lilaluux
Summary: Aquella estaba destinada a ser una consulta simple, rápida, tan sólo para decirle a la familia y al paciente que no había mucho que él pudiera hacer. E incluso después de que todos esos otros doctores, exámenes, tratamientos y la enorme pila de documentos sobre su escritorio le dijeran que a este pobre paciente sólo le quedaba permanecer tranquilo hasta sus últimos días.¿Cómo había terminado así?





	1. Diagnóstico

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494764) by [Yukirin_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukirin_Snow/pseuds/Yukirin_Snow). 



> Los personajes de esta historia no pertenecen, son propiedad de Moxiang Tongxiu. Así como esta historia es obra de Yukirin_Snow, quien fue muy amable al concederme el permiso para traducirla. Créditos absolutos y correspondientes para ella. :D

Lan Wangji no era un dios enviado. A pesar de lo que la gente decía, él no lo podía curar todo, él no podía hacer que el sol se alzara o hacer que la luna bajara. Particularmente no podía arreglar todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo, muy a pesar de su gran éxito en el campo de la medicina, especialmente como oncólogo. Él había dado pasos agigantados trayendo esperanza a las personas y curando a aquellos que no tenían ninguna. Él había salvado muchas vidas.

Aun así…

Lan Wangji todavía debía enfrentar inevitables momentos, como cuando tenía que entrar a una habitación con personas al borde del precipicio, esperando a que él les dijese que todo estaría bien y que tenía una solución; sin embargo, algunas veces no era una solución lo que él tenía por dar cuando entraba a la habitación, por mucho que lo odiara algunas veces sólo podía ofrecer palabras gentiles y de consuelo, seguidas de disculpas y sugerencias de cómo sobrellevar los últimos meses o años.

Su más grande obstáculo en esta área era el hecho de que su rostro a menudo era descrito como el de una ‘piedra’. Una cara de mármol que carecía de simpatía o compasión. Incluso una vez, él había sido acusado de estar en esto simplemente por el ‘dinero’. Sin embargo eso no era verdad. Se había convertido en doctor porque era la profesión de la familia, cada miembro de la familia Lan estaba relacionado con el campo de la medicina de alguna manera. Él había escogido oncología porque era invasivo, una rama de la medicina muy poco estudiada y una que necesitaba expandirse, su tío le había asegurado que él haría posible la diferencia. Así que, a la edad de 23 años, Lan WangJi había entrado en el mundo de la medicina siendo un novato, había tomado aquella especialidad por asalto, destacando en cada oportunidad. Un joven prodigio que se hizo famoso escalando en la jerarquía de la medicina al estudiar duro y encontrar respuestas donde otros no podían.

Él fallaba en expresar con propiedad su frustración y preocupación cuando no podía encontrar la respuesta. Así que entonces, a menudo él llamaría a su hermano mayor Lan XiChen, el jefe del área de pediatría del hospital y el próximo jefe superior del hospital en formación. Destinado a hacerse cargo del hospital propiedad de su familia. Su hermano tenía un rostro gentil y rasgos que instantáneamente calmarían cualquier situación que se presentara, la voz amable de Lan XiChen con palabras de reproche instantáneamente atenuaba las oscuras nubes en la cabeza de cualquiera.

Siendo así, cuando él recibió la masiva pila de documentación en su escritorio de un buen amigo proveniente de otro hospital refiriéndose a un paciente suyo. Supo que era una causa perdida. De todas formas leyó los reportes con diligencia, uno tras otro. Aprendiendo quien era su paciente.

_Nombre: Wei Ying/Wei WuXian_

_Sexo: Masculino._

_Edad: 21_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 31 de Octubre_

_Diagnóstico predominante: Tumor Cerebral Maligno en Etapa 3, tamaño 11,43 por 12,7 cm._

_Tipo: **Oligodendroglioma.**_

_Tratamiento: Radiación, Quimioterapia, Medicación._

_Síntomas: Fatigas, Nauseas, Dolores de Cabeza, Vómitos, Debilidad, Falta de Apetito, Pérdida de Peso, Convulsiones._

Continuó leyendo la información, los resultados se veían más desoladores de lo que previamente se declaraba. Un total de 11 doctores, cientos de tratamientos, y todos llegaban a lo mismo. 

_Tumor Agresivo, a pesar de los esfuerzos y tratamientos por reducir el tumor para una posible cirugía, el tumor entra en remisión y se reduce temporalmente 2,7 cm sólo para volverse más grande y más agresivo._

_Pronostico Final: Incurable._

Lan WangJi suspiró, pasando una mano sobre su cansado rostro, arrojó el folder sobre el escritorio. Se recostó sobre su silla y observó la pila de documentos, no necesitaba leer más para saber que cada folder tenía lo mismo, o resultados similares de lo que decía el primero. Un ‘Tumor Incurable’ era precisamente eso, incurable. Especialmente la Oligodendroglioma, localizada en el cerebro y tronco encefálico. No era de extrañarse que hubieran tenido dificultades, no podían operar un tumor si éste tenía casi 13 cm de magnitud, y si no podían reducirlo con medicamentos o quimioterapia. El único tratamiento posible que ellos podían ofrecer era un cuidado paliativo, medicinas para el dolor, sedantes, fármacos para las náuseas, etc. Sólo podían mantenerlo confortable y dependiendo de qué tan avanzado estuviera su cáncer y cuanto lo afectara día a día, existía una posibilidad de que a Wei Ying sólo le quedaran unos pocos meses de vida.

Miró al reloj, eran las 12pm, hora del almuerzo. Su hermano sin duda estaría de camino para arrastrarlo a la cafetería para almorzar. Después de todo, los miércoles era día del spaghetti y ese era el platillo favorito de Lan XiChen. Eso también significaba que su nuevo paciente, Wei Ying estaría finalizando su transferencia al hospital a eso de las 1pm. Eso le daba algo de tiempo para consultarle a su hermano de cómo acercarse a la esperanzada familia. Se puso de pie y tomó su bíper para enganchárselo al cinturón. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió justo cuando su hermano alzaba su mano para llamar a la puerta.

—¡Oh, Lan Zhan justo a tiempo! —Una reconfortante sonrisa cruzó por sus facciones al instante—. Supongo que no es un buen diagnóstico —dijo.

—Mn.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para cuando te reúnas con ellos? No tengo ningún paciente que atender hasta las 2pm —ofreció, leyendo a su hermano como un libro a pesar de su vacía expresión.

—Agradecido —respondió Lan WangJi. Salió de su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él, antes de marcharse dejó una nota sobre la puerta por si algo sucedía—. ¿Cómo estás, hermano? —preguntó decidiendo desviar la conversación de un tema tan pesado a uno más ligero.

—Ah sí, estoy bien y bastante orgulloso podría añadir —dijo cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda mientras caminaban—. A-Qing se recuperó completamente y está siendo dada de alta después del almuerzo, finalmente irá a casa con sus padres —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Cómo fue el juicio?

—Umm, sí, Xue Yang, él fue admitido en un instituto mental para su rehabilitación pero si no se recupera mentalmente entonces será una sentencia de diez años, lo tratarán como a un adulto —Lan XiChen sacudió su cabeza con tristeza—. Es una pena, él se veía como un chico con un futuro brillante, es difícil creer que un niño con un rostro tan inocente en realidad intentara diseccionar a su compañera de clases —declaró.

—¿Qué tan mayor es? —preguntó.

—Tiene 14 años, dos grados superior que A-Qing. Al parecer en su testimonio él dijo que ella lo había golpeado con su bastón y que no se disculpó entonces pensó que sería justo diseccionarla, para que ella ‘entendiera’ su dolor —el rostro de Lan XiChen se oscureció—. Tendrá por siempre una cicatriz pero felizmente no será tan malo.

Lan WangJi asintió. —Mn.

En realidad, sí que era malo. —Con optimismo, ella se recobrará mentalmente, de eso sí no es fácil recuperarse —proporcionó, con la mirada hacia el frente, A-Qing sonaba tan vivaz cuando la conoció, bromeando, riendo, y burlándose, incluso insultando y poniéndose bravucona frente a los demás. Lan WangJi había percibido su miedo subyacente que temblaba bajo su voz. La niña estaba tan aterrorizada de los adultos en la habitación excepto de sus dos papás. Xiao XingChen y Song Lan.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien con el terapeuta, le organicé citas para que venga semanalmente a sus sesiones por los próximos cuatro meses para ver cómo marcha su evolución, y si mejora entonces las disminuiremos hasta que ya no sean necesarias —le declaró a su hermano, el mayor lucía tan feliz por la recuperación de la pequeña niña, habiendo estado profundamente involucrado en su tratamiento desde el momento en que fue trasladada por aire al hospital después del ataque.

Pronto, llegaron a la cafetería, el lugar estaba lleno de enfermeras y médicos que estaban almorzando o cenando, dependiendo de cuando habían empezados sus turnos. Las familias se agrupaban alrededor de las mesas, algunas parecían felices, otras inertes. Algunas incluso estaban con sus cabezas apoyadas sobre sus brazos, cansados después de una larga noche sin descanso por estar al lado de la cama de sus familiares. Unos cuantos incluso eran padres de algunos de sus pacientes actuales.

Dirigiéndose hacia la fila, Lan XiChen cogió dos bandejas y las colocó en la encimera de metal delante de ellos siguiendo la fila mientras avanzaban para obtener sus almuerzos. Lan XiChen no necesitaba conocer la preferencia de Lan WangJi para poder ordenar por él, él ya sabía lo que su hermano quería. Siempre era lo mismo. Spaghetti con salsa vegetariana, mientras que Lan XiChen prefería Spaghetti Carbonara.

Lan XiChen. —¿Cuándo llegará tu paciente?

Lan WangJi. —Ya lo ha hecho, debería estar siendo internado e instalado para cuando terminemos de almorzar.

—Bien, bien entonces sólo recuerda procurar suavizarles la noticia, aunque estoy seguro de que ellos ya lo han de haber escuchado muchas veces de otros médicos, explícales toda la situación —las facciones de su hermano se suavizaron mientras ofrecía sabiduría, no era más fácil darle las malas noticias a pacientes adultos que dárselas a los padres quienes guardaban esperanzas por sus hijos. Lan XiChen se enfrentaba a eso a diario, y era por eso que Lan WangJi valoraba profundamente cada una de las palabras que su hermano ofrecía como consejo, aferrándose a ellas como un hombre ávido por conocimiento. —Se hará más fácil Lan Zhan, sólo no olvides nunca mantener abierto tu corazón aun cuando te duela.

Esa era una verdad muy cierta, después de todo. Lan WangJi no era ajeno a las pocas veces en la que había visto a Lan XiChen destrozado por la pérdida de un paciente. Su hermano se tomaba algunos días de descanso cada vez que esto ocurría y lloraba en su habitación lejos de la familia.

Lan WangJi siempre sabía que era mejor dejar a su hermano llorar solo ya que Lan XiChen sólo se angustiaría más ante los toques alentadores y lloraría más fuerte. Después de recuperarse, regresaría al trabajo y le enviaría a la familia un caro arreglo floral ofreciéndoles su más sinceras y absolutas condolencias.

Después de eso pasaron a conversaciones más ligeras, preguntándose sobre sus respectivas agendas o sobre sus planes para la semana, aunque era más Lan XiChen hablando e invitando a Lan WangJi a diversos lugares que Lan WangJi hablando en sí. El otro prefería mantenerse callado mientras comía pero le gustaba escuchar a su hermano hablar. Cuando Lan WangJi finalmente miró su reloj faltaba cinco minutos para las una. Se puso de pie grácilmente y su hermano siguió su ejemplo, depositando las bandejas y platos en el contendor para que se los llevaran el personal de la cafetería.

—Muy bien, andando —dijo Lan XiChen siguiendo a Lan WangJi hacia la sala de enfermeras en el ala de oncología para recoger el nuevo historial médico de Wei Ying.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Lan WangJi finalmente llegó a la habitación que albergaba a su paciente, la habitación 641, vio el nombre Wei en grandes y llamativas letras escrito sobre la placa. También pudo oír el ruido bullicioso dentro de la habitación, gente hablando y alguien riendo como si allí no hubiera una persona muriendo lentamente entre ellos.

Lan XiChen puso una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Lan WangJi, apretándoselo un poco para asegurarle con eso, que sí, realmente no había nada que Lan WangJi pudiera ofrecer que otros no hubieran ofrecido ya.

Golpeando con sus nudillos ligeramente el marco de la puerta, entró a la habitación ninguno de ellos le prestó atención aunque tampoco lo habían oído tocar. Se sorprendió un poco pero pensó que era una tontería que fuera una de las habitaciones privadas más caras del hospital.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba una familia de cinco personas. Un hombre alto con rasgos suaves estaba parado a los pies de la cama, vestía un traje gris a rayas con una camisa de vestir purpura eléctrico, acompañada de una corbata negra. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una muy baja cola de caballo que colgaba descuidadamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, su rostro gritaba serenidad, pero la pequeña sonrisa divertida que tiraba de las comisuras de su boca gritaba amor, mientras miraba a la persona en la cama. Un joven que se parecía mucho al hombre del traje se sentó a la izquierda de la cama vistiendo una holgada sudadera purpura con pantalones negros, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño con una brillante cinta que lo mantenía unido. Le estaba frunciendo el ceño al ocupante de la cama. A la derecha de la cama estaba sentada una mujer, con el cabello recogido en una larga trenza que bajaba por su espalda, ella vestía una mezcla de rosa y purpura, su expresión era suave mientras escuchaba atentamente, sosteniendo un cuenco con raspado de hielo con una especie de jarabe rojo encima. Estaba alimentando con una cuchara al ocupante de la cama.

Sus ojos deambularon hacia la mujer que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Tenía un profundo ceño fruncido en sus hermosos rasgos mientras miraba al ocupante de la cama, tenía sus piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos. Su fruncido ceño era intenso, e irradiaba frialdad. Él no estaba seguro de si se debía a la situación o a algo más profundo, más los ojos de Lan Wangji finalmente se posaron en el individuo sobre la cama.

Por un momento sintió que su garganta se apretaba y casi quiso entrecerrar los ojos ante el brillo que los asaltaban.

Él era Wei Ying, lo supo por el hecho de que estaba en la cama recostado sobre almohadas y metido en la cama con una pesada, cálida y gruesa manta de lana, probablemente traída con él. Su largo cabello negro caía suelto alrededor de él en ondas indómitas y sus brillantes ojos gris plateado brillaban cuando abría la boca para recibir otro bocado de golosina helada que se le obsequiaba. En lugar de la ropa blanca típica del hospital, vestía pantalones de chándal negro y una camiseta que decía _ACDC rocks on_. Una brillante sonrisa cubría su rostro casi tan brillante como el sol. Lan WangJi se sintió repentinamente preocupado al mirar a ese hombre. Si no fuera por las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, y sus mejillas ligeramente hundidas. Habría pensado que esa sonriente criatura estaba sano como un caballo. El problema subyacente era aún más trágico, e hizo que por primera vez Lan Wangji quisiera dar media vuelta y correr para leer el historial médico una vez más en caso de que se hubiera perdido de algo.

—¡Cielos, A-Li sus manos todavía funcionan! ¡Él todavía no está muerto! —espetó la mujer de la esquina.

La declaración lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se sintió ligeramente mortificado por sus palabras. Parecía molesta de estar aquí, incluso más molesta al reconocer que la persona en la cama todavía estaba viva. Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en ella, la mujer frunció el ceño.

—Madam Yu, es suficiente —declaró el hombre del traje a rayas, frunciendo ligeramente los labios.

Antes de que una evidente pelea pudiera estallar, Wei Ying tosió, ganándose la atención de todos. —No, está bien, Madam Yu tiene razón, gracias Shijie. Terminaré de comer yo mismo —dijo y extendió las manos, sus temblorosas manos tomaron el cuenco y lucharon por sostener la cuchara mientras sus dedos temblaban. Recogió algo de hielo del cuenco y se lo llevó a los labios, tomándose un momento para alcanzar su boca, el hielo en la cuchara cayó de nuevo dentro del cuenco, desafiante, como si dijera ‘adelante, intenta de nuevo’. Wei Ying frunció el ceño visiblemente cuando la joven alargó la mano. —Está bien A-Ying, te ayudaré a no…

—Jeje, sabes, de hecho creo que estoy bastante lleno, no te preocupes, dale el resto a A-Cheng, ¡parece que lo desea! —rio, metiendo rápidamente las manos debajo de las mantas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El silencio envolvió a los tres que rodeaban la cama y el hombre de pie suspiró—. A-Ying… —sin embargo, no terminó ya que Lan XiChen tosió, atrayendo finalmente la atención de todos hacia Lan WangJi.

—Hola, soy su doctor, Lan WangJi —saludo el más joven de los Lan, luego hizo un gesto hacia su hermano para también presentarlo—. Y él es Lan XiChen, jefe de pediatría y el siguiente en la línea para jefe del hospital.  

El chico de la cama sonrió. —¡Hola! Yo soy Wei Ying. Nombre de cortesía Wei WuXian. ¡Encantado de conocerlos! —sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos cansados se curvaron en una falsa sonrisa—. ¿Eres tú mi parca?

—¡WEI YING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oligodendroglioma: un tipo de tumor cerebral maligno que es canceroso, crece en el tronco encefálico y dentro del cerebro, afecta las funciones del cerebro y los sistemas nerviosos. Puede ser tratado si el tumor no es demasiado grande, sin embargo, también puede ser bastante agresivo si el tratamiento se vuelve imposible. El cuidado paliativo se usa para brindar comodidad.
> 
> Cuidado paliativo: Atención que se brinda a los pacientes que no pueden mejorar, que sufren dolor severo o estrés debido a una enfermedad. Se utiliza para aliviar el dolor y otros síntomas asociados con enfermedades agudas. Evita que el paciente sufra en sus últimos días.
> 
> Parca WangJi: El nombre que Wei Ying les da a todos los médicos que le dicen que él es un desahuciado, su forma de hacerle frente a la verdad. La broma no es bien recibida por los miembros de su familia, todos excepto Madame Yu.


	2. Promesa

  _Previamente:_

 _—_ _Hola, soy su doctor, Lan WangJi_ _—_ _saludo el más joven de los Lan, luego hizo un gesto hacia su hermano para también presentarlo_ _—. Y él es_ _Lan XiChen, jefe de pediatría y el siguiente en la línea para jefe del hospital._

 _El chico de la cama sonrió._ _—¡Hola! Yo soy_ _Wei Ying. Nombre de cortesía Wei WuXian. ¡Encantado de conocerlos!_ _—sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos cansados se curvaron en una falsa sonrisa—. ¿Eres tú mi parca?_

 _—¡_ _WEI YING!_  

* * *

 

Al principio el grito colectivo de tres voces sorprendió a Lan WangJi, aun cuando no se le notó en su rostro. Por su parte, el rostro de Wei WuXian parecía avergonzado. —¡¿Qué?! —preguntó con inocencia mientras su expresión se torcía ligeramente como preguntándose por qué se habían enfadado.

Lan WangJi estaba seguro que el joven al lado de Wei WuXian le hubiera dado un golpe si no fuera por el ligero temblor que Wei WuXian estaba teniendo a pesar de estar envuelto en aquella pesada manta.

—¡Qué te hemos dicho de decir eso! Tú no vas a... —le regaño el joven inclinándose contra el borde de la cama.

Wei WuXian. —Jiang Cheng, afróntalo. Ya he tomado toda clase de tratamiento, me he sometido a todos esos exámenes, ¿Qué es lo que otro doctor hará además de decirme que no hay nada que él pueda hacer? ¿No deberías aceptarlo y hacer del resto que me queda de vida algo más fácil? —el rostro del muchacho ahora reconocido como Jiang Cheng se contrajo. Era una combinación entre llanto y furioso enfado, como si no pudiera decidir cuál emoción era más fuerte. Sin embargo, lo que molestó a Lan WangJi fue cómo Wei WuXian no le había dado siquiera la oportunidad de hablar sobre sus conclusiones y parecía estar aceptando tan fácilmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Finalmente, dices algo sensato —declaró Madam Yu, ganándose una mirada severa de su esposo, sin embargo, no se retractó. No obstante, frunció los labios fuertemente en una línea delgada y continuó con la mirada fija hacia el frente.

—Lo lamento, doctor Lan. Han sido un par de años difíciles. Recientemente obtuvimos esta oportunidad para tener una consulta con usted, hemos escuchado grandes cosas sobre sus éxitos con… casos difíciles —la voz del hombre del traje se apagó al final de la frase como si el mencionar el padecimiento de Wei WuXian fuera doloroso.

—En lo absoluto, ¿y usted es? —preguntó.

—Oh, perdone mi descortesía, yo soy Jiang FengMian, el padre de Wei WuXian —respondió—. Adoptivo —proporcionó Madam Yu, chasqueando la lengua. 

Sin embargo, esta vez no se le prestó atención. Lan WangJi asintió. —Entiendo. Bien, empecemos, he examinado los reportes y el historial médico de Wei Ying —dijo, yendo con calma—. Tengo entendido que esto ha estado sucediendo durante dos años, y que tú has recibido diferentes tipos de quimioterapia junto con pruebas experimentales

Wei WuXian asintió, mantuvo su boca cerrada y su cabeza gacha mientras escuchaba en silencio las cosas más que conocidas para dejarle saber a Lan WangJi que estaba escuchando. Sólo estaba esperando por lo inevitable. —Tu informe dice que no has estado comiendo, debido a que vomitas cualquier cosa que sea pesado, apegándote más a los raspados y a los yogures light —lo que era insuficiente para suministrar a alguien, y al juzgar por lo muy delgado que se veía Wei WuXian y lo muy hundidas que estaban sus mejillas. Él apenas había comido eso. Era más que seguro que había perdido mucho peso.

—También, los síntomas de fatiga, y lo más reciente es que ¿has desarrollado debilidad en tus manos y piernas? —alzó la mirada para buscar la confirmación y otra vez se encontró con aquella deslumbrante y brillante sonrisa—. ¡Todo un quaterback estrella justo aquí! —Wei WuXian sacudió su cabeza bruscamente sólo para detenerse y cerrar los ojos con fuerza después de un momento mientras una palpitación sorda se abría paso a través de su cráneo.

Jiang Cheng se mofó. —Seguro, quarterback estrella, no podrías atrapar una pelota en este momento, mucho menos derribar a alguien.

—¡Que cruel! Yo podría… podría no volver a levantarme después.

—¡Ese es exactamente mi punto, endiablado!

La risa brotó de la garganta de Wei WuXian y se detuvo en la de Lan WangJi. Cesando cualquier palabra que podría haber estado a punto de decir mientras reparaba una vez más en la figura de Wei WuXian. Su manzana de Adán se movía de arriba hacia abajo bajo su delgada, casi pálida y translucida piel. Un ligero rastro de sudor cubría su frente y temblaba visiblemente desde los hombros hacia abajo. Era dolorosamente obvio que Wei WuXian estaba haciendo todo lo posible por fingir que estaba bien, que todo esto era sólo una broma tonta y que no estaba a pocos meses de planear su funeral. Él era terriblemente brillante y cegador para Lan WangJi, él había visto muchos pacientes, oído muchos gritos, sollozos ahogados y lloriqueos. Todos ellos le habían hecho todo tipo de preguntas, si había otra manera de solucionar las cosas.

Pero.

Wei WuXian estaba sentado allí como si estuviera sentado sobre el trono de algún dios, a punto de abrir las alas y volar en dirección al sol. Lan WangJi brevemente pensó que la sonrisa de Wei WuXian era como debería lucir el sol, incluso si sus pálidos labios estabas secos, o si se agrietaban ligeramente en las comisuras cuando hablaba.

—gji...angji… ¡Lan WangJi!

Se sobresaltó, y su cabeza giró bruscamente hacia quien decía su nombre sólo para ver a su hermano mirándolo fijamente con una expresión un tanto preocupada. Dándose cuenta rápidamente que la habitación se había quedado en silencio y que todos los ojos se posaban sobre él, tragó grueso y tosió cubriéndose con su mano. —Lo siento —dijo y los ojos de Wei WuXian se suavizaron, mientras una chispa de picardía centellaba en sus ojos.

—Yo…

Wei WuXian se armó de valor al instante, _‘Aquí viene’_  pensó. Incluso después de escuchar el mismo diagnostico tantas veces éste aún le ocasionaba un pesado y sordo dolor en el pecho. Él no había planeado estar aquí, así, en esta situación. Quizás a lo mucho estar borracho en alguna fiesta o meterse en una pelea aquí y allá en la cual Jiang Cheng intentaría minimizar sus estúpidas travesuras con débiles promesas porque, ¿a quién creía Jiang Cheng que engañaba? Wei WuXian no podía ser domesticado por nadie. Se suponía que él era un estudiante universitario de segundo año estudiando arte y diseño gráfico.

Fue hasta tres meses después, cuando le comenzó un dolor de cabeza muy doloroso e insoportable, sentía como si alguien estuviera usando un cincel del departamento de carpintería dentro de su cabeza. Luego sintió todo su ser entumecido, su cuerpo se había agarrotado y Jiang Cheng lo había mirado con absoluto horror mientras veía como el rostro de su hermano adoptivo se torcía y sus labios se contraían. Wei WuXian todavía no se reponía de la vergüenza por el calor que había escurrido entre sus piernas ya que había perdido el control de todas las funciones de su cuerpo. Estrepitándose en el suelo y llevándose consigo seis o siete caballetes, junto con frascos de agua sucia, pinceles usados y lienzos a medio trabajar al piso. Lo había sentido todo a pesar de sentirse frio y confundido, recordaba los gritos de las personas dispersándose y corriéndose hacia él mientras sufría de incontrolables espasmos sobre todo ese desastre. Recordaba la mirada de miedo de Jiang Cheng mientras se apresuraba a limpiar los vidrios rotos y pedazos de pinceles del cuerpo de Wei WuXian.

Había sentido las manos de alguien bajo su cabeza mientras él la golpeaba hacia atrás como si le estuviera haciendo una jodida sacudida de cabeza a una canción de heavy metal que sólo él podía escuchar. Se sintió mejor golpear aquellas manos que aporrear la parte posterior de su cabeza repetidamente contra el piso del salón de arte. Más tarde se enteró que había sido su mejor amigo, Wen Ning, quien había amortiguado su cabeza. El pobre chico se había sentado en la habitación del hospital sollozando al lado de la cama. Sus manos habían sido vendadas debido a los cortes de vidrio y sus ropas todavía estaban manchadas por el desastre que le había caído encima durante el lapso de tiempo en que Wei WuXian había experimentado su primer ataque. Jiang Cheng estaba dormido en el lado opuesto de la cama, con la cabeza inclinada sobre sus brazos y vistiendo un conjunto de ropa limpio, con una bolsa de plástico a un lado que adentro tenía su ropa estropeada para llevarla a casa más tarde.

No obtuvo los resultados de las pruebas que le hicieron hasta que Jiang FengMian y Madam Yu llegaron a toda prisa a la habitación, uno luciendo preocupado y el otro un tanto molesto. Se enteró de que los doctores le habían realizado escáner de resonancia magnética y una tomografía axial mientras estaba inconsciente. Tanto él como sus padres adoptivos y Wen Ning se congelaron cuando se les mostro el escáner, señalado exactamente el punto donde el tumor se había formado, como éste estaba afectando su función cerebral, lo que eventualmente conduciría a la perdida de sus funciones motoras, verbales y nerviosas.

Promesas de tratamiento vinieron a continuación, luego consultas alternas, más doctores, más exámenes, vómitos, sentirse más enfermo que un perro, medicamentos, etc. Sólo para que al final se le diga… que no había nada que pudiera ayudarlo.  

Y comenzó a tomárselo todo a broma, comenzó a sonreír a pesar de sentirse menos que un simple saco de huesos envuelto en delgada piel. Procuró ignorar los dolores de cabeza y hacerle frente a los temblores y pérdida de peso.

Inhaló profundamente e inclino su cabeza en dirección del apuesto doctor.

No creía que Lan WangJi fuese más mayor que él, se veía demasiado joven. _‘Totalmente mi tipo si no estuviera tocando las puertas de la muerte’_ pensó con melancolía. Los ojos de Lan WangJi eran unos hermosos orbes color dorado ámbar, y su piel parecía haber sido esculpida a partir del más fino jade. Él era alguien a quien le gustaría provocar sin vergüenza alguna, pero no podía reunir la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Vio como Lan WangJi abría su boca, listo para decir las temidas palabras y Wei WuXian bajó la mirada, era igual que siempre, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

—Voy a encontrar una manera de erradicar el tumor, y eliminar el cáncer —dijo.

La cabeza de Wei WuXian se alzó de golpe. —¿Qué...?

—A pesar de ser catalogado como ‘incurable’, esa es sólo una palabra. Significa que los otros doctores se rindieron en encontrar una cura —manifestó y los cansados ojos de Wei WuXian se abrieron ante sus palabras—. Voy a encontrarte una cura, no me voy a rendir contigo —anunció. Lan XiChen contemplaba a su hermano casi tan conmocionado como la propia familia, pero veía el fuego ardiendo en los ojos de Lan WangJi.

—No importa que tan agresivo quiera ser este tumor, nosotros seremos incluso mucho más agresivos con él. Tú vas a ser curado. Lo juro —Lan WangJi quería abofetearse a sí mismo, él nunca era impulsivo o hacia promesas que posiblemente no podría cumplir. Sin embargo, la luz que Wei WuXian irradiaba y la forma en que había esperado recibir las malas noticias para recostarse y tomar el terrible tratamiento no le pareció correcta. Él quería proteger la brillante y contagiosa sonrisa de Wei WuXian.

—¿Lo... lo dices enserio? —preguntó, sin estar seguro de poder creer en Lan WangJi.

—Mn.

Wei WuXian sintió algo que no había sentido en el último año. Un escozor en sus ojos, que se calentó y luego se humedeció cuando su visión se volvió borrosa y las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro, hipó y se restregó los ojos rápidamente con una delgada y temblorosa mano.

—Mu… muchas… gra… gracias —dijo en un tembloroso sollozo. Sintió una mano reconfortante posarse en su espalda y moverse en suaves círculos cuando Jiang YangLi, su hermana, se acercó para consolarlo con una sonrisa cansada cruzando sus facciones llenas de esperanza.

Después sintió una mano más fuerte sobre su cabeza y un cuerpo más firme apoyándose contra su costado, y unos cálidos labios presionándose sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. —Idiota, finalmente estás llorando otra vez —escuchó decir a Jiang Cheng y así fue. Wei WuXian se rompió y sollozos desgarraron su ser, tiró de la manta para presionar su rostro contra las suaves cubiertas mientras sus hombros temblaban por el esfuerzo.

Madam Yu no dijo nada, pero Lan WangJi pudo ver la expresión casi aliviada en su rostro cuando él prometió curar a Wei WuXian.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor no dude en decírmela —Jiang FengMian se encargó de tratar con Lan WangJi.

—Por supuesto, revisaré un poco más en su historial médico y en sus gráficas y consultaré con mis colegas médicos. Se me ocurrirá un plan, sólo sean pacientes —dijo, su corazón se rompía un poco con cada pequeño sollozo que escuchaba salir de Wei WuXian. En el momento en que el muchacho había comenzado a llorar algo en su interior se disparó. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero sabía que el llanto de Wei WuXian lo desconcertaba más que el de cualquier otra persona lo había hecho antes.

—Me despido, haré que venga una enfermera para realizar un análisis de sangre y programar otra resonancia magnética para esta noche —dijo, y Lan XiChen hizo una leve reverencia antes de excusarse junto con Lan WangJi.

Una vez que salieron al frio pasillo y la puerta se hubo cerrado, giró sobre sus talones para encarar a su pequeño hermano.

—¡¿Qué es lo que vas hacer para ayudarlo?! ¿Te das cuenta lo que le has prometido a ese pobre muchacho? —preguntó, él amaba a su hermano, consideraba que era inteligente y un genio pragmático… pero incluso él no podría soportar romper el corazón del chico una vez que hubiera fallado en encontrar una cura.

—Mn.

Al escuchar la confirmación a su pregunta, dejó caer su cabeza frotándose ambas sienes y el puente de su nariz con preocupación.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo primero que harás?

Lan WangJi suspiró. —No tengo idea.

 


	3. Paso 1

 

_Previamente:_

_Vio como Lan WangJi abría su boca, listo para decir las temidas palabras y Wei WuXian bajó la mirada, era igual que siempre, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil._

_—Voy a encontrar una manera de erradicar el tumor, y eliminar el cáncer —dijo._

_La cabeza de_ _Wei WuXian se alzó de golpe._ _—¿Qué...?_

_—A pesar de ser catalogado como_ _‘incurable’, esa es sólo una palabra. Significa que los otros doctores se rindieron en encontrar una cura_ _—manifestó y los cansados ojos de_ _Wei WuXian se abrieron ante sus palabras_ _—. Voy a encontrarte una cura, no me voy a rendir contigo._  


 

* * *

 

Wei WuXian gruñó.

  
—Con cuidado —dijo Jiang Cheng mientras daba un paso hacia delante.   
  
Wei WuXian le sonrió con cansancio a su hermano, estaba apoyándose con la ayuda de Jiang FengMian mientras el hombre le sujetaba su brazo izquierdo por el codo, y su otra larga y gentil mano le sujetaba por la parte baja de su espalda. —Ya… mmm —en ese momento, estaba de pie al lado de la cama, cambiándose, con la ayuda de Jiang Cheng. Una enfermera le había traído un conjunto de prendas que actuaban como pijamas para que se pusiera. Fue capaz de vestir la parte superior de su cuerpo con un poco de ayuda (necesitó que Jiang FengMian le atara los cordones para asegurarlo.) pero necesito añadir más ayuda para colocarse los pantalones. Sus piernas temblaban mientras Jiang Cheng se agachaba, para que pudiera meter a la vez cada una de sus temblorosas extremidades inferiores dentro de los largos pantalones blancos.

 Estaba agradecido de que Madam Yu y su Shijie se hubieran marchado para conseguir algunos bocadillos para comer, hubiera estado terriblemente avergonzado de tener que cambiarse delante de ellas. Todos ellos habían viajado un buen trecho y habían tenido poco tiempo para descansar durante el tiempo que les tomó el trasladarlo a este hospital. También estaba agradecido de que hubiera una sucursal de la compañía de su padre adoptivo aquí en esta ciudad. Eso significaba que él podría continuar con su trabajo y que la familia podía quedarse en una de las casas que tenían en la ciudad. Todos ellos habían estado a su lado desde el inicio del viaje. Algunos reluctantes, otros con entusiasmo.

Él odiaba el haberlos alejado de su estilo de vida. Cada uno había tomado turnos uno tras otro para cuidarlo. Sabía que era difícil para todos ellos. Jiang Cheng incluso había dado de baja su último año de la universidad para cuidarlo. Viajando de hospital a hospital y ayudándolo con su cuidado ya que su fuerza física se deterioraba.

—La ropa se siente agradable —sonrió, y Jiang Cheng rodó sus ojos mientras le subía los pantalones y tiraba de los cordeles con fuerza, atándolos.

—Son de muy buena calidad —Jiang FengMian rió para sí mientras lentamente depositaba a su hijo de vuelta a la cama, permitiéndole sentirse cómodo sobre las almohadas antes de volver a cubrirlo con la pesada manta.   
  
Jiang Cheng. —Aunque el blanco no te queda.   
  
—¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Una rotación de ojos. —Bueno, al menos estarás cómodo, ya que no puedes usar tu ropa de siempre durante la resonancia magnética, estas son mejores que esas otras almidonadas del anterior hospital —Jiang Cheng tomó una taza de la mesa de noche y la jarra de agua fría con hielo, comenzando a verter un poco para Wei WuXian.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Eran horribles y daban comezón! —él había odiado el anterior hospital. Todos allí parecían que felizmente lo arrojarían a un ataúd a tener que desperdiciar sus energías con él. También estaba seguro de que las enfermeras lo odiaban, nunca eran gentiles cuando le cambiaban su intravenosa o le sustituían las agujas.

—Bueno, desde ya puedo decirte que estarás en excelentes manos —sonrió Jiang FengMian mientras abría las persianas de la habitación dejando que entrara algo de cálida luz. Cambiando así instantáneamente la atmosfera de la cerrada e higiénica habitación.

—Sí… —Wei WuXian bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede? —Jiang Cheng se sentó a orillas de la cama, arrastrando su silla un poco más cerca.

—Yo…

Jiang FengMian. — Está bien A-Ying, di lo que estás pensando.

—Siento que estoy soñando, y que voy a despertar y que nada de esto tendrá un buen final —murmuró, sintiendo el familiar escozor de las lágrimas amenazando con bullir otra vez.

—No es así —Wei WuXian se giró para mirar a Jiang Cheng cuya expresión se había vuelto severa y solemne—. Él te lo prometió, él mantendrá su promesa o le sacaré la mierda por mentirte —aquello provocó hipos siendo estos una mezcla de risas y sollozos en Wei WuXian quien posó una mano temblorosa sobre el hombro de su hermano—. Gracias.

—Pues, preferiría que no golpearas al doctor que va a curar a A-Ying, pero estoy de acuerdo en que si hay algún problema con tal promesa, no descansaré hasta que el hospital me ruegue de rodillas para que les perdone la demanda que les pondré —sonrió Jiang FengMian, aunque estaba seguro de que no tendría que llevar las cosas hasta ese extremo.

Se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta y luego ésta se abrió mientras una doctora entraba. La mujer tenía un largo cabello castaño atado en una coleta de caballo, sus oscuros ojos color avellana se posaron en él mientras se acercaba en su dirección hasta detenerse a los pies de su cama. —Hola, soy la Dra. Wen, estoy aquí a pedido del Dr. Lan WangJi —dijo, y Wei WuXian la observó con intensidad.

Reparó en su apariencia tan familiar, reconociéndola de algún lado. Le tomó unos minutos antes de soltar un jadeo. —Eres la hermana mayor de Wen Ning. ¡Eres Wen Qing! —señaló con el dedo, y ella frunció el ceño.

—Primero que todo, señalar es de mala educación —vio como Wei WuXian bajaba la mano avergonzado murmurando un rápido ‘lo siento’ y luciendo abochornado—. Segundo, sí, lo soy —dijo, pero no entró en más detalle con respecto a su pequeño hermano. Volviéndose directamente hacia su expediente —Me informaron sobre tu situación actual con respecto a tu alimentación. Soy consciente de que estás teniendo dificultades al ingerir comidas que mayormente tienen un fuerte sabor a especias o que son de consistencia densa —dijo.

—Sí, extraño comer comida picante —gimió.

—Lo picante es lo que menos necesitas en estos momentos —dijo pasando una página del historial médico—. Principalmente consumes raspados de hielo con jarabes o leche condensada —leyó—. Y yogures bajos en grasa.

—Sí —esas eran las únicas cosas que podía comer sin querer vomitar al segundo después.

—De acuerdo… bien, sí —se quedó pensativa y escribió unas cuantas cosas más.   
  
Wei WuXian contuvo una risita cuando vio a Jiang FengMian discretamente tratar de ver sobre el hombro de Wen Qing para ver lo que ella escribía sin ser sorprendido. Luego, ella cerró el historial. —Un momento —abandonó la habitación yéndose por casi cinco minutos antes de retornar, trayendo consigo una botella azul. La depositó sobre la mesa y Wei Ying se inclinó hacia delante para echarle un vistazo a lo que ella había traído.

El diseño de la etiqueta era lo que parecía ser leche salpicando dentro de un vaso de batido, se leía _Chocolate_ como sabor principal y el nombre era _Ensure._  
  
—Voy asignar esto como uno de tus principales sustitutos de comida, por supuesto que vamos a trabajar para conseguir que comas más que sólo raspados y yogurt —explicó, tomó la botella una vez más y la agitó vigorosamente—. Esto es Ensure, lo usamos mayormente para personas mayores que no tienen mucho apetito, pero en este caso, lo que tú necesitas son vitaminas y calorías, tu peso es muy bajo para un hombre de tu edad —una vez que terminó de agitarlo, rompió la tapa y deslizó una pajilla dentro antes de tenderle la botella a Wei WuXian para que lo beba.

Lo tomó con vacilación al principio, olfateándolo de forma experimental sin estar seguro, pero la severa mirada de la doctora lo hizo beber rápidamente de la pajilla, sus ojos nunca dejaron los del otro. Se sorprendió cuando probó lo dulce del líquido, un poco más espeso que la leche pero agradable. —Sabe bien —murmuró, ahora mirando la botella en su lugar.

—Esto tiene 750 calorías por ración, así que haré que las enfermeras te traigan tres botellas por día, también vamos a incorporar yogures con mayor contenido en grasa, preferiblemente yogurt griego, no más raspados, eso no está ayudando en nada en tu nutrición —dijo—. También, algo de gelatina con electrolitos para aumentar tu nivel de glóbulos blancos, los anteriores exámenes que vi muestran que tus glóbulos tuvieron problemas para recuperarse después de tus tratamientos de quimioterapia —ella continuó garabateando en su historial mientras él continuó bebiendo, descubriendo gratamente que no sentía nauseas.   
  
Jiang Cheng sonreía feliz al ver a Wei WuXian bebiendo algo diferente, y por el hecho de que las altas calorías que contenía definitivamente provocarían el aumento de peso necesario.

—También podremos probar con algunos batidos para el desayuno, pediré a las enfermeras que traigan una lista para que la llenes con algunas selecciones y opciones de comida, crearemos un plan alimenticio para ti —cerró el expediente—. Tenemos que aumentar tu peso, es muy importante —se inclinó hacia la mesita de la cama—. Cuando tu tratamiento empiece, necesitarás todo el peso que puedas obtener o estarás en un peor estado del que estás ahora. También quiero verte comer más comidas solidas eventualmente, pero eso lo trabajaremos dentro de un par de días.

Asintió con avidez, la idea de comer comida estaba invadiendo su mente, pero temía vomitar. Recordando todas las veces que lo había hecho después de comer.

—Cuando comencemos a darte comidas sólidas, introduciremos medicamentos contra las náuseas media hora antes de que comas para que así no quieras vomitar luego —Wen Qing caminó por un lado de la cama para tomar su mano. Ella casi se estremeció por lo fríos que estaban sus dedos. Comprobó su pulso y luego volteó su mano. Le pellizcó su pálida piel y él hizo una mueca. —¡Ay!  
  
Wei WuXian observó cómo la piel se volvía blanca y como lentamente se hundía en su lugar. —La elasticidad está débil, te pondremos una intravenosa también, serán 100 ml por hora. Estás muy deshidratado.

Él bajo la mirada y luego sintió como la mano de ella se posaba sobre su cabeza agitando su cabello suavemente. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos y con una cálida sonrisa que cubría sus rasgos anteriormente serios. —Haremos que te mejores Wei Ying, un paso a la vez.

Sus labios temblaron. —¡Aquí todos los doctores y enfermeras son tan amables! —dijo sintiendo otra oleada de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.   
  
—Me alegra escucharlo. Muy bien, dejaremos que bebas eso, termínatelo todo por favor, y haré que la enfermera te traiga un poco de yogurt griego de vainilla. También quiero que te comas eso —caminó hacia atrás y retiró el historial de la mesa—. Si tu estómago comienza a sentirse pesado, te pondremos medicamentos líquidos contra las náuseas a través de la intravenosa

Él asintió. —Gracias —dijo débilmente.

Una vez que ella abandonó la habitación, se sintió aturdido mientras continuaba bebiendo el Ensure. Era tan agradable, el saborear el olvidado sabor del chocolate en sus papilas gustativas. Desde ya se sentía bien cuidado. Los otros hospitales apenas le habían ofrecido el mismo cuidado que estaba recibiendo en este hospital en las pocas horas de estar aquí. Jiang Cheng parecía aliviado. —¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó mientras observaba a Wei WuXian.

—Síp —respondió mirando tanto a su hermano como a su padre—. Me siento muy bien, no quiero vomitar en lo absoluto.   
  
Jiang FengMian. —Eso es maravilloso —suspiró, el alivio invadió sus rasgos.  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió, sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en meses.

 

* * *

  
  
Después de que Madam Yu y Jiang YangLi regresaron, se sorprendieron al ver a Wei WuXian comiendo un poco de yogurt. Jiang FengMian llevaba la cuchara hacia los labios del joven y Wei WuXian engullía la comida con entusiasmo. Tenía un vaso de jugo de manzana sobre la mesita rodante que ahora estaba asentada sobre sus piernas, había papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa.

—¡A-Ying, estás comiendo! —su Shijie se acercó para dejar la bandeja que habían traído de la cafetería sobre la mesa y levantó uno de los papeles de la mesa. **_PLAN NUTRICIONAL_** estaba escrito en la parte superior, y varias casillas cubrían el papel, cada hoja tenía un horario de comida diferente desde el desayuno hasta la cena y meriendas entremedio. Luego estaban los días de la semana en los que le gustaría tener las comidas. Notó que las palabras **_al azar_** habían sido tachadas—. ¿Están elaborando un plan alimenticio? —preguntó y él asintió.

—El Dr. Lan le pidió a la Dra. Wen que me ayudara a comer más, ella quiere que escoja las comidas que me gustaría comer cuando sea capaz —explicó, y su hermana asintió—. Es sólo que no puedo decidirme… —dijo con un leve rubor cubriéndole el rostro, él lo deseaba todo, pero sabía que tenía que ser inteligente con sus decisiones.   
  
Jiang YangLi asintió mientras el papel le era arrebatado de su mano, al voltearse vio que su madre lo había tomado. —¿Madre?

Los ojos de Madam Yu escudriñaron los papeles en silencio antes de tomar un bolígrafo. —Necesitas proteínas y deberás comer algo con bastante nutrientes —comenzó a marcar las casillas del papel y los ojos de Wei WuXian se ampliaron, Madam Yu nunca había tomado decisiones por él durante este proceso, ni se había mostrado proactiva, acompañando a su marido sólo por, lo que él había asumido, mera curiosidad.

—Las papillas de avena estarían bien, y puedes añadirle algo de sabor como azúcar morena, los huevos también tienen proteínas, nada de panceta ni salchichas ya que la grasa hará que te enfermes —dijo murmurando mayormente para sí misma, sin pedirle su opinión—. Frutas también, melón, uvas, poco ácido —continuó marcando las casillas y escribiendo pequeños comentarios en los lugares permitidos.

Tan pronto como dejó el primer papel a un lado, tomó el siguiente y repitió el proceso.

Todos los ojos se habían centrado en ella en silencio. Jiang FengMian sintió una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios así que se cubrió su boca con su mano. Miró a Wei WuXian quien lucía como si el apocalipsis hubiera comenzado, aunque dejó que su esposa continuara.

—Listo —dijo una vez que llenó todos los papeles y de nuevo los acomodó en una pila ordenada sobre la mesa.

Miró a las cuatro personas que la observaban y al ver sus expresiones, se mofó. —¡Que! ¡Si dejan que el mocoso elija, estaría comiendo un montón de horribles menjunjes! —y tomando su café y su recipiente con ensalada se sentó en el sillón de la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Giró su cuerpo lo máximo posible, para así no tener que verlos y en su lugar enfocar su vista en la ventana.   
  
Wei WuXian no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que cruzó sus conmocionadas facciones. Observó los papeles, la mayoría de sus comidas favoritas estaban anotadas. Junto con otras cosas, algunos de los bocadillos que se habían escogido eran cosas como _galletas saladas y mantequilla de maní_ y _uvas y queso._ Cada elección era algo saludable, alto en calorías y deliciosa.   
  
Wei WuXian. —Gracias, Madam Yu.

Un chasquido de lengua y un resoplido fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

Los otros sonrieron y se acomodaron para comer.   


* * *

 

 

El pitido de la máquina de resonancia magnética era lo que más se escuchaba cuando se acostó sobre la plataforma, el técnico encargado colocaba bloques de espuma alrededor de sus costados y debajo de sus rodillas. Sintió la almohada bajo su cabeza, la cual era gruesa y densa mientras otro bloque de espuma sostenía su cabeza en su lugar, para que así no pudiera moverla. Una venda cubría sus ojos para prevenir que las luces de la resonancia lo afectaran. —Muy bien, no debes moverte, ¿de acuerdo? —escuchó al técnico decir mientras salía de la sala cerrando la puerta tras él.

Asintió hasta que recordó que su cabeza no podía moverse.

El sonido de del micrófono haciendo click y la familiar voz de Lan WangJi llegó hasta él. —Esto hará mucho ruido Wei Ying, pero por favor sopórtalo lo mejor que puedas mientras tanto —escuchó—. Vamos a comenzar ahora, permanece lo más quito posible, la primera serie de imágenes tomará cinco minutos.

El micrófono se apagó y sintió como la plataforma empezaba a moverse y se deslizaba hacia atrás dentro de la máquina, cuando estuvo dentro, pudo sentir la proximidad de las paredes y el pitido de la máquina se convirtió en auténtico zumbido mientras hacía un fuerte ruido. —¡Estoy dentro de una impresora! —gritó Wei WuXian mientras reía.

El micrófono volvió a encenderse. —Quédate quieto Wei Ying, el reír sacude tu cuerpo y nos dará imágenes borrosas —dijo Lan WangJi, y Wei WuXian pronunció un. —¡Lo siento!  

  
Volvió a escuchar el sonido y con la venda puesta sintió como si estuviera escuchando un ruido blanco. La sensación hizo que sus ojos decayeran bajo la tela y finalmente se cerraran. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando volvió a sentir la plataforma deslizándose fuera de la máquina. Bostezó.

—Muy bien, buen trabajo, tenemos todas las imágenes —escuchó la voz de Lan WangJi haciendo eco a su alrededor cuando el técnico volvió a entrar y comenzó a retirar los bloques de espuma, le quitó la venda de los ojos y él entrecerró los ojos ante la brillante luz de la sala. Lo ayudaron a sentarse y divisó a Lan WangJi detrás del escaparate de vidrio, hablando con otro doctor mientras cada uno de ellos se turnaba para señalar las imágenes en la pantalla de la computadora. Lan WangJi pareció estar irritado cuando el otro doctor se encogió de hombros y sacudía la cabeza. Gesticulando con sus manos como si dijera. _‘no hay esperanzas’_.

Vio como Lan WangJi decía algo para después agarrar las hojas de sus escáneres del cerebro, y salir rápidamente de la habitación. El otro doctor se puso de pie de un salto para ir tras él y el corazón de Wei WuXian se hundió.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? A veces es desorientador salir de la resonancia, pero estarás bien dentro de un minuto o dos —dijo una mujer del cuerpo técnico, tomándolo del brazo y ayudándolo a levantarse de la plataforma para subirlo a una silla de ruedas.

Wei WuXian engulló. —Sí… sólo estoy soñoliento —dijo mientras la mujer lo sacaba de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el elevador para llevarlo de regreso a su habitación.

—Me lo imagino, ya que parece que no has dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

Él asintió confirmándolo. —No, no realmente —algunas veces le aterraba el dormir, le preocupaba quedarse dormido y no despertar. Que fuera el final de Wei Ying.

—No tienes que preocuparte, aquí estás en muy buenas manos —dijo entrando al elevador—. Te llevaremos de vuelta a tu habitación, una vez metido en la cama y conectado a tu intravenosa, si quieres puedo pedirle a la enfermera que te traiga un reproductor de DVD y algunas películas para que las mires en la televisión, eso te ayudara a dormir.

—Eso sería estupendo, gracias —sonrió débilmente.

—No es nada, corazón, el Dr. Lan WangJi nos dijo que nos aseguráramos de que estés lo más cómodo y contento que puedas estar —dijo, y Wei WuXian sintió un calor que se extendía por su pecho.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, ganándose un asentimiento.

—Sí, él dijo que cualquier cosa que necesites o quieras se te sea dada. Siempre y cuando esté dentro de lo razonable, pero quiero que sepas que aquí la mayoría de los pacientes duermen alrededor de las nueve así que si estás viendo películas trata de mantener el volumen bajo —dijo.

Él asintió. —Así lo haré.   


Sonrió, le gustaba Lan WangJi… le gustó desde el momento en que se conocieron y él se mostró complaciente, le gustaba que la voz de Lan WangJi fuera tranquila y dulce al hablarle, sin irritación entrelazando sus palabras. Era agradable.

Esperaba que la próxima vez que hablara con Lan WangJi, tuviera buenas noticias, pero sobre todo… soló quería hablar con él.

 


	4. Riesgo

_Previamente:_

  
_Él asintió. —Así lo haré._

_Sonrió, le gustaba Lan WangJi… le gustó desde el momento en que se conocieron y él se mostró complaciente, le gustaba que la voz de Lan WangJi fuera tranquila y dulce al hablarle, sin irritación entrelazando sus palabras. Era agradable._

_Esperaba que la próxima vez que hablara con Lan WangJi, tuviera buenas noticias, pero sobre todo… soló quería hablar con él._

 

* * *

 

—¿Hermano?

  
—Sí, Lan Zhan —Lan XiChen no alzó la vista del papeleo, revisando algunas ordenes de alta y notas finales.  
  
—¿Tu amigo Nie MingJue todavía es el jefe del área de Neurocirugía?

Lan XiChen. —Sí, de hecho, ¿querías verlo?

—Mn —Lan WangJi levantó en alto los escáneres de Wei WuXian, utilizando la luz del techo de su oficina para iluminar las imágenes. Frunció los labios mientras seguía con la mirada la mancha en el tronco encefálico, la mitad inferior era normal hasta que llegaba justo por debajo de la base de su cerebro.

Allí, en el tronco, estaba el monstruo más feo y grotesco que había visto en su vida. El tumor era realmente grande, la porción que era visible en el tronco sólo era una tercera parte de lo que había allí, el resto estaba asentado justo dentro del tejido del cerebro de Wei WuXian. Podía ver donde se habían deformado los tejidos y donde el tumor estaba presionando para causar todo el problema.

Ningún doctor en su sano juicio lo tocaría.

Ninguno excepto Lan WangJi.

Sin embargo él tenía una idea, una arriesgada, una que podría cambiar lo que ahora estaba pasando. Se harían un par de cirugías, algunos tratamientos agresivos. Posiblemente una forma más agresiva de quimioterapia, no obstante, todo aquello sería tormentoso para Wei WuXian. El joven tendría que ganar algo de peso antes de que pudieran considerarlo. Había repasado hipótesis tras hipótesis y había llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno de sus colegas oncólogos querría tocar el tumor de Wei WuXian ni con una vara de tres metros. Por lo tanto, tenía que poner a otros de su lado, para idear una estrategia antes de que le dijeran algo a su paciente.

Justo ahora, Wei WuXian estaba extremadamente vulnerable mentalmente. Después de recibir rechazo tras rechazo, el joven ahora tenía algo de esperanza, y si existían dudas precediendo a una solución, era posible que Wei WuXian se rindiera por completo.

Necesitaba a Wei WuXian tan mentalmente involucrado en esto como fuera posible, para así poder recuperarse.

—Se va a su casa por la noche, aunque puedo pedirle que se reúna contigo por la mañana —Lan XiChen se recostó sobre su silla—. ¿Por qué no lo dejas por hoy? Has estado en esto todo el día —sugirió.

—Me voy a quedar —Lan WangJi bajó los escáneres para mirar a su hermano mayor quien se veía preocupado—. Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer, y traje una muda de ropa para cambiarme. Dormiré en la sala de descanso más tarde —dijo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Lan XiChen parecía indeciso ante esa respuesta.

—Mn.  
  
—De acuerdo —contestó, estirándose y cerrando el último de los historiales, apilándolos en una pila ordenada. Luego tomó los recipientes de su cena y los depositó en el bote de basura—. Si necesitas algo me llamas, ¿está bien?

—Mn.

—Bien, buenas noches, WangJi, asegúrate de descansar un poco.

—Lo haré. —observó a su hermano recoger sus cosas antes de abandonar la habitación.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el historial médico de Wei WuXian una vez más, tantos métodos, tantos procedimientos experimentales pero ningún doctor había abordado la posibilidad de quizás, sólo quizás, cortar parte del tumor y después usar agresivamente la quimioterapia y la radiación para reducir el tumor de manera que el resto pueda eliminarse.

Conocía los peligros de meterse con el tronco encefálico, incluso si cortaban el tumor de ese lugar, no podrían erradicarlo todo, pero si tomaban la mayor parte y dejaban sólo un poco alrededor del tronco, podrían matar el resto a base de tratamiento. Aunque para eso, quería la intervención de Nie MingJue, el mejor del departamento de neurocirugía. Si lograba tocarle el ego a ese orgulloso hombre de la forma correcta, esperaba poder atraerlo y convencerlo de asumir los riesgos que otros habían pasado por alto.

Sin embargo, también estaba preocupado, al promover esas peligrosas soluciones, estaría arriesgando la vida de Wei WuXian, o posiblemente causar algo que podría afectar su habla, su vista, su audición, o sus funciones corporales. De pronto se sintió aterrado ante la idea de que la brillante sonrisa de Wei WuXian desapareciera.

Lan WangJi cerró de golpe la carpeta con el historial y se inclinó sobre su escritorio, apoyando sus codos y frotándose ambas sienes.

—¡Vamos, anímate! —murmuró para sí mismo. ¿Cómo es que un paciente lo había alterado tanto en tan pocas horas? Él apenas sabía algo de Wei WuXian aparte de su breve encuentro y la información proporcionada por sus expedientes. Entonces, ¿Por qué Wei WuXian se sentía más que sólo un paciente?

Poniéndose de pie, decidió salir y dar un paseo. Bajando las luces hasta modo tenue, abandonó la estancia.

A esas horas de la noche la mayor parte del personal se había ido a casa, excepto por las enfermeras del turno nocturno y los técnicos. Los pasillos finalmente estaban en silencio, salvo por algunos murmullos de los familiares persistiendo en las habitaciones de los pacientes o el suave sonido de una televisión aquí o allá. Poco después de que él hubiera llegado al hospital y se hubiera hecho cargo del área de oncología, le había propuesto algunas sugerencias a su tío, el actual jefe interino del hospital, para cambiar las cosas en esa parte del pabellón. Quitando las paredes blancas y desoladoras, reemplazándolas con las actuales paredes azul grisáceo, el piso había cambiado de un mortecino hormigón a una baldosa gris que brillaba y reflejaba la luz, la mayoría de las habitaciones tenían cortinas en lugar de persianas y cada habitación estaba equipada con iluminación ajustable para adaptarse a cada una de las necesidades individuales de los pacientes.

Caminó por todo el pasillo, echándole un rápido vistazo a los pacientes de aquí y allá, algunos estaban dormidos, otros hablando en voz baja con sus seres queridos. Se mantuvo alejado de las habitaciones que tenían incienso quemándose junto a la puerta. Deteniéndose brevemente sólo para encender unos nuevos en el caso de que se hubieran terminado y ofrecer una oración. A los pacientes que no tuvieron fuerzas para continuar con los duros tratamientos. Se sintió horrible por ellos.

Pronto se encontró ante la habitación de Wei WuXian. La luz continuaba encendida y pudo escuchar los sonidos bajos de una película reproduciéndose en el interior. Abrió la puerta lentamente, envolviendo sus nudillos contra la superficie para alertar a quien estuviera dentro que él estaba allí. Una vez que entró, miró hacia la pantalla del televisor.  
  
_Patch Adams_

Se rió por dentro, aquella era una película tan irónica para ver dadas las circunstancias. Se volteó hacia la cama, esperando ver esos grandes ojos gris-plateado observándolo. Pero en su lugar, vio a Wei WuXian acostado de lado, con su brazo izquierdo metido debajo de la almohada, y con su cabello esparcido alrededor de él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su boca ligeramente abierta, babeando sobre la almohada. Una segunda manta color verde azulado había sido añadida a la cama. La intravenosa estaba bombeando, y notó que la bolsa con suero estaba casi vacía.

Revisando los signos vitales de Wei WuXian en el monitor, alzó el historial al final de la cama. Ordenaría que los signos vitales de Wei WuXian sean tomados cada cuatro horas. Prácticamente cada ronda. Sin embargo, no quería que nadie lo despertara. Finalmente se había quedado dormido y él necesitaba ese descanso.

Escribiendo en el historial médico, lo depositó sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación. Fue a buscar una nueva bolsa de suero y regresó. Apagó la máquina antes de cambiar la bolsa vacía por la nueva. Luego la volvió a encender. El pitido era suave. Luego observó sus signos vitales una vez más. Decidiendo saltarse el análisis de presión arterial.

Una vez que terminó con todo, cogió algunos pañuelos y con cuidado limpio la baba de la barbilla de Wei WuXian, cuidadoso de no perturbarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

La apariencia adorable e infantil que Wei WuXian parecía tener al dormir era encantadora en cierto modo. Metió las mantas a su alrededor asegurándose de que estaba cómodo y abrigado. Después apagó las luces de la habitación de modo que sólo una suave luz naranja irradiaba a través de ella, y luego bajó el volumen de la televisión.

Se quedó de pie a un lado de la cama de Wei WuXian por un rato, escuchando el sonido de la respiración de Wei WuXian, suaves ronquidos llegaron a sus oídos y se inclinó hacia él.

—Te lo prometo, haré que te cures, ya no tienes que preocuparte más —susurró, normalmente no diría esas cosas en voz alta, no. Él era el tipo de persona que se guardaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos y sentimientos para sí mismo. Aunque esta vez, no pudo evitar querer que Wei WuXian escuchara sus palabras. Extendió su mano para lentamente quitar un mechón de cabello del rostro de Wei WuXian y colocárselo suavemente detrás de la oreja.

—Oh, Doctor Lan WangJi, usted aquí.

Se enderezó, retirando su mano como si hubiera sido quemado. Dándose la vuelta con rapidez, sus ojos se encontraron con los del más joven de los Jiang.

—Ah, sí, estaba dando un paseo. Vi las luces encendidas y entré a hacer una revisión —dijo.  
  
Jiang Cheng. —Oh.

Tomó el historial deslizándolo dentro del soporte. —¿Continua por aquí? —preguntó, y Jiang Cheng asintió.

—Sí, todos se fueron a casa. Prometí quedarme esta noche y mañana ir a dormir cuando todos regresen —se sentó en la silla y dio sorbos a su café, tenía un bagel sobre su regazo.

—Puedo hacer que le traigan una camilla, hay mucho espacio en la habitación, no hay problema —ofreció el joven Lan, asegurándole a Jiang Cheng que no había ningún inconveniente.

El joven se veía sorprendido. —¿Qué…? ¿De verdad? —ninguno de los otros hospitales les había ofrecido tal comodidad de hospedaje, diciéndoles que se fueran a casa o acataran las reglas.

—Sí, Wei Ying necesita todo el apoyo que pueda obtener, y creo que uno de los problemas que enfrenta es ver cuán agotados todos ustedes lucen —explicó—. Si usted está bien descansado, él se sentirá mejor mentalmente.

Jiang Cheng asintió, tenía sentido. —De acuerdo —concordó y Lan WangJi asintió encaminándose hacia la salida para pedirle a una enfermera que preparara una camilla para Jiang Cheng.  
  
—Doctor…  
  
Se detuvo y miró a Jiang Cheng.

—¿Usted… hablaba en serio, cierto? ¿Sobre curar a Wei Ying?

Lan WangJi parpadeó, volteándose para mirar a Jiang Cheng apropiadamente. Para mirarlo a consciencia, habiéndole echado un vistazo antes. Ahora veía la expresión de cansancio en su rostro, las bolsas bajo sus ojos a consecuencia de las noches sin dormir sentado al lado de Wei WuXian, para asegurarse de que él seguía respirando. Vio la forma en que sus hombros se hundían y de que su tez estaba un poco pálida. Él pudo saberlo, este chico amaba mucho a su hermano adoptivo, y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para verlo con plena salud. Caminó sin decir una palabra y arrebató el café de la mano de Jiang Cheng. —Prometí curarlo, y lo haré —dijo, tirando el café a la basura.

—Hey, ese era mi…

—Haré que la enfermera le traiga un poco de té, y algo para que coma más que ese bagel, usted necesita dormir, no cafeína —se dirigió hacia la puerta dejando al hombre más joven sorprendido, con la mano todavía en el aire donde su café le había sido arrebatado.

—Si no duerme, haré que una enfermera le coloque un sedante —le advirtió, aunque técnicamente él no podía sedar a alguien que no era su paciente, pero eso Jiang Cheng no lo sabía—. Volveré para ver cómo está Wei Ying más tarde.

Y con eso. Lan WangJi se marchó.

Y Jiang Cheng parpadeó.

 

* * *

  
—De acuerdo, entonces explícame otra vez lo que quieres hacer —Nie MingJue miraba a Lan WangJi como si tuviera dos cabezas. Lan WangJi, Lan XiChen, y el propio Nie MingJue estaban reunidos alrededor de la pantalla que proyectaba los escáneres del cerebro de Wei WuXian. Él había entendido la idea general que Lan WangJi estaba insinuando, pero necesitaba dejarlo claro.

—Quiero cortar la mayor parte del tumor del tronco encefálico, y luego reducir el resto con quimioterapia y radiación agresiva —dijo—. Quitar lo más que se pueda sin tocar el tallo encefálico para aliviar la presión de su cerebro, devolviéndole algunas de sus funciones generales y detener las convulsiones —la expresión de Lan WangJi no cambió, dejándole saber a los otros que hablaba muy en serio—. Si eliminamos el cáncer alojado en el tronco entonces tendremos un alto porcentaje de éxito en deshacernos del resto del cáncer.

—Sí, y una gran posibilidad de matar al chico —se mofó Nie MingJue, el hombre se cruzó de brazos sobre su musculoso pecho mientras miraba los escáneres—. Digamos que esta hipótesis funciona, erradicamos dicha parte, luego atacamos el resto con quimio y radiación —citó, mirando a Lan WangJi—. Estarías matando cada glóbulo blanco de su cuerpo, su sistema inmunológico será dañado. Tendríamos que ponerlo en una **sala de aislamiento** libre de gérmenes para evitar que contraiga alguna infección o enfermedad.

Vio como Lan WangJi asentía mostrándose de acuerdo y continuó. —Entonces digamos que todo resulta como dices, ¿Qué pasa si le matamos su médula y ya no podamos moverlo para la cirugía final para extirpar el resto del tumor? —sería cosa de un **Dios te salve** y Wei WuXian probablemente moriría en la mesa de operación. También estaba el hecho de que sufriría antes de eso. Sería más como una tortura previa al salto final.

Sin embargo, Lan WangJi tenía una solución. —Donantes, buscaré donantes para reemplazar su médula espinal —dijo.

Lan XiChen. —Es una opción —habló finalmente, habiendo escuchado las sugerencias y preguntas hipotéticas—. El atacar el tumor de frente sin matar su médula sería difícil, pero si reemplazamos la médula tan pronto como el tumor sea reducido, en un lapso de dos semanas podríamos regenerar suficientes anticuerpos para moverlo a un ambiente completamente estéril. Luego quitaríamos el tumor.  

Nie MingJue parpadeó, mientras su mejor amigo lentamente era influenciado por la voluntad de Lan WangJi.

—Mn.

—¿Qué hay de los otros riegos? ¿Qué si pierde la vista, la audición o el habla? —Nie MingJue extendió la mano para rodear el lugar donde el resto del tumor se posaba en el cerebro de Wei WuXian—. ¿Es esa una vida que deliberadamente podemos ofrecerle?

—Pero estaría vivo.

Nie MingJue cerró la boca de golpe y resopló.

—Aunque él no tendrá que preocuparse por esos riesgos —respondió Lan WangJi mirando los escáneres, ignorando cuando Nie MingJue lo miró—. Porque serías tú quien lo haga, y nadie es mejor que tú en eso.

Nie MingJue mordió el anzuelo.

El orgullo brotó dentro del musculoso pecho del hombre y tosió. —Bueno, quiero decir que tienes razón. Yo no permitiría que él sufriera ninguno de esos riesgos —hizo una pausa, rascándose la nuca—. Está bien, de acuerdo, tú prepara todo el esquema. En este momento tengo que realizar una cirugía —miró su reloj.

—Estará listo después de las 11 am, así que me reuniré contigo y les presentaremos el plan antes del almuerzo, ¿está bien?

Una inclinación de cabeza y Nie MingJue salió de la habitación, con un pensamiento en mente _‘loco bastardo’_.

Lan XiChen parecía hacer eco de sus pensamientos.

—Es extremadamente arriesgado. Primero él sufrirá mucho dolor antes de mejorarse —Lan WangJi pudo escuchar la cautela lacerando la voz de su hermano.

Tomando asiento dijo. —Lo sé, pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —le preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia el montón de documentos esparcidos sobre su normalmente ordenado escritorio—. Es la única solución, los otros doctores no lo intentaron. Y yo prometí que le encontraría una cura —declaró.  
  
Lan XiChen lo imitó y se sentó. —Lo sé —concordó.

—No es un camino rápido, ni una solución fácil, tomará un tiempo, primero tenemos que lograr que esté lo más saludable posible, luego empezaremos con el resto del proceso —dijo frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—Sí, y además, él está en las mejores de las manos, ahora ve y consigue algo para desayunar, toma un baño, y cámbiate —le ordenó Lan XiChen—. Después elabora el plan. Tengo pacientes que atender esta mañana. Suerte —dijo poniéndose de pie para después marcharse.

Lan WangJi haría lo que su hermano le dijo, un baño le ayudaría a despejar la mente.  

 

* * *

  
—Entonces, si miran aquí verán que este es el lugar donde proviene el problema principal del tumor que se encuentra en el tronco encefálico, es…

—Querrá decir ‘Feo’.  
  
Nie MingJue detuvo su explicación, volteándose a ver a Wei WuXian que estaba bebiendo un poco de Ensure sabor fresa. Sus grandes ojos inocentes miraban los escáneres y a Nie MingJue. Incluso Lan WangJi se había volteado a mirarlo. —¿Perdón?  
  
Wei WuXian. —El tumor, le puse un nombre —sonrió con tanta inocencia que a Nie MingJue casi le da un dolor de muelas—. Se llama ‘Feo’, porque es feo.

Jiang Cheng reprimió un resoplido ante la mirada incrédula que recibió Wei WuXian del Doctor MingJue.  
  
—De acuerdo, bien, entonces —respiró hondo apartando sus ojos de Wei WuXian. —‘Feo’ —comenzó—, está asentado aquí en tu tronco encefálico, la mayoría de los doctores no lo tocarían debido a los peligros asociados con la extirpación de un tumor de este tamaño. Sin embargo, al Dr. Lan WangJi se le ha ocurrido una idea.  
  
Todos parecieron moverse en sus asientos, mirando hacia adelante con expectación en dirección de los dos médicos mientras ellos los guiaban paso a paso a través del proceso. —Lo que haría, sería cortar a _Feo_ del tallo, dejando aproximadamente 1 cm. y medio alrededor del tronco encefálico.

Wei WuXian frunció el ceño, eso aun significaba que todavía tendría cáncer, y no resolvía todo el problema. Antes de que pudiera enfadarse por eso, Nie MingJue continuó. —Una vez hecho esto, serás sometido a quimioterapia y radiación agresiva, será tan agresiva que matará todos tus glóbulos blancos y a tu sistema inmunológico y, con suerte, al resto de… Feo.

—¡Eso pondría a A-Ying en un peligro enorme! —jadeó Shijie.

—¡Esa no es una solución, es una sentencia de muerte! —Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos un plan —habló Lan WangJi, silenciando la habitación una vez más. Tuvo que apartar sus ojos de Wei WuXian, la mirada desoladora de su rostro lo hizo flaquear—. Estoy buscando donantes para reemplazar la médula ósea de Wei Ying, desarrollaremos su sistema inmunológico rápidamente luego de ponerlo en una sala de aislamiento, una vez hecho esto y haber reducido a Feo… le haremos una segunda cirugía para remover el resto del tumor, después de eso le haremos quimioterapia menos agresiva junto con implantes de médula ósea para mejorar el sistema inmunológico y eliminar por completo el cáncer.

Escuchó en silencio en busca de cualquier protesta, volviendo su mirada hacia la familia Jiang, todos tenían expresiones pensativas en sus rostros. Wei WuXian se veía extremadamente aturdido, mirando los gráficos.

Estaba anonadado, nadie había sugerido una operación hasta ese momento. La idea nunca había sido expuesta y él no la creía posible, pero ahora, dos médicos estaban de pie frente a él listos para lanzarse a la tarea y correr el riesgo si él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

—¿Cuáles son los riesgos? —preguntó Jiang FengMian.

—Si la cirugía no sale bien, pérdida de la vista, la audición, o el habla —dijo Nie MingJue, exhalando lentamente mientras lo decía—. Pero yo no dejaré que eso ocurra.

—Nie MingJue es el jefe del departamento de neurocirugía, y no ha tenido un solo caso fallido —aportó Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian levantó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a ambos doctores, contemplando los riesgos. Él podía vivir sin su sentido del oído, y sin el habla posiblemente (Jiang Cheng apreciaría el silencio), ¿pero la vista? No estaba seguro, él quería ser un artista, pero muchos artistas pintaban sin poder ver, ¿cierto?

Todas las miradas se posaron en él, en espera del sí o no.

Lan WangJi estaba al borde viendo las emociones atravesar el rostro de Wei WuXian, cada una diferente, miedo, confusión, preocupación, tristeza, aceptación. Era como una montaña rusa. Entonces Wei WuXian habló.

—Hagámoslo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: 
> 
> Sala de aislamiento – si el doctor quiere tener al paciente alejado, o aislado de otros pacientes mientras recibe cuidado médico, será en una habitación especial, llamada ‘sala de aislamiento’ para mantenerlo separado de otras personas, presión de aire positiva puede ser utilizada. Bombeando constantemente aire limpio y filtrado dentro de la habitación. Esto se hace para mantener las enfermedades contagiosas fuera de la habitación.
> 
> Dios te salve –una metáfora que a veces se usa para describir un último recurso de arreglar algo.


	5. Comienzo

 

_Previamente:_

_Todas las miradas se posaron en él, en espera del sí o no._

_Lan WangJi estaba al borde viendo las emociones atravesar el rostro de Wei WuXian, cada una diferente, miedo, confusión, preocupación, tristeza, aceptación. Era como una montaña rusa. Entonces Wei WuXian habló._

_—Hagámoslo._

 

* * *

 

 

 —Y entonces, ¿en cuanto a mi cabello?  
  
Lan WangJi levantó la vista del historial de Wei WuXian para fijar sus ojos en el joven recostado en la cama.  
  
Wei WuXian le sonreía bobamente, mientras removía un poco de la compota de manzana del cuenco frente de él, dos semanas habían pasado desde que el tratamiento había empezado, y habían comenzado a introducir alimentos más sólidos. Por el momento todavía eran cosas suaves, pero más densas que el yogurt o la gelatina. Wei WuXian había conseguido comer un poco de esto y un poco de aquello con la ayuda adicional de los medicamentos contra las náuseas.

No lo forzaban a comer toda la comida que se le daba, tan sólo lo que él pudiera sobrellevar en cada ocasión, utilizando suplementos para cubrir las carencias. Lan WangJi ya podía ver una leve mejoría en la tez de Wei WuXian; También le habían introducido algunos medicamentos para ayudarlo con los temblores y las migrañas, incluido un par de **beta-bloqueadores** para ayudar a prevenir las convulsiones.

—¿Qué pasa con tu cabello? —preguntó.

—¿Van a raparme la cabeza cuando sea mi primera cirugía? —Wei WuXian se veía genuinamente curioso.

—Innecesario —respondió Lan WangJi mientras anotaba un par de cosas más—. No vamos a raparte la cabeza, sólo el área al cual tenemos que acceder, no podrás ni verlo cuando termine la operación.

—Porque mi cabeza estará vendada, es por eso que no lo veré.

Un suspiro escapó de él, parecía que últimamente Wei WuXian tenía una respuesta sarcástica para todo. Aunque supuso que eso debería hacerlo feliz, después de todo aquello significaba que Wei WuXian estaba mejorando. —Sí, pero donde afeitaremos es aquí.

Deambuló por el lado de la cama, Wei WuXian lo siguió con la mirada.

Se sorprendió cuando la mano de Lan WangJi se alzó para deslizarse a través de su cabello, acariciando la base de su cráneo por encima de su cuello. No pudo evitar el ronroneo que escapó de él mientras cerraba sus ojos… las manos de Lan WangJi eran frías y se sentían bien.

—Nadie lo notará —afirmó.  
  
Wei WuXian. —Ya veo.  
  
Lan WangJi apartó su mano, dejando que las suaves y sedosas hebras de su cabello se deslizaran a través de sus dedos mientras regresaba a la mesa donde reposaba la carpeta con el historial. —Comete la merienda —le dijo. Wei WuXian obedientemente llevó la cuchara hacia su boca dando un bocado, se sentía genial el poder comer por sí mismo por una vez sin requerir de ayuda.

—¿Cómo has estado sintiéndote con el **Topiramato**? ¿No sientes mareos o entumecimientos? —preguntó el joven Lan.

—Nope, de hecho me siento bien. Es bueno no temblar.

—¿Y las migrañas?

—Se fueron, sólo regresan cuando pasa el efecto del medicamento.

Lan WangJi volvió a asentir antes de garabatear algo más en el historial antes de cerrarlo. —Muy bien —comenzó a decir doblando sus manos sobre el expediente—. Entonces, lo que haremos hoy es pesarte, ver si has ganado algo de peso, después quiero que hagas un poco de actividad física —declaró.  
  
Wei WuXian parpadeó y lo miró. —¿Ejercicio? —preguntó, obteniendo otro asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sólo será un paseo, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas físicas —Lan WangJi frunció sus labios, pensativo—. ¿Dónde está tu familia hoy? —cuestionó, al no encontrar a ninguno de los Jiang.

—Ah, el tío Jiang tuvo que ir a la sucursal de la compañía para ocuparse de algunos problemas de la compañía principal —explicó, tomando otro bocado de compota—. Y Madam Yu, Shijie, y A-Cheng fueron a recoger al hijo de Shijie y a su esposo al aeropuerto. Ellos vienen para quedarse mientras yo estoy en tratamiento —Wei WuXian no se llevaba bien con su ‘cuñado’ Jin ZiXuan, el esposo de Jiang YangLi. Pensaba que el hombre era pretencioso y que invertía demasiado en su apariencia. No obstante, estaba completamente loco por su sobrino, el pequeño Jin Ling. 

Era pequeñito, y regordete, y tan, tan lindo.

—Mn, puedo hacer que una enfermera te lleve a dar un paseo después del almuerzo, o si sabes cuándo regresara tu familia, uno de ellos podría hacerlo —sugirió sin esperar lo que escuchó a continuación.

—¿Y por qué no me llevas tú?

La cabeza de Lan WangJi se alzó de golpe, resistiendo el impulso de abrir los ojos desorbitadamente ante la invitación de Wei WuXian. —¿Qué?

Wei WuXian. —Quiero decir, me gustaría conocer más al doctor que está haciendo todo esto por mí —sonrió tímidamente mientras un leve rubor le cubría el rostro—. Después de todo, el Dr. Lan WangJi es el primero que ha ido tan lejos por mí.

—Lan WangJi.  
  
Wei WuXian ladeó su cabeza, confundido. —Sí, ese eres tú —dijo, Lan WangJi no se había dado cuenta de que  había dicho su nombre en voz alta.

—Sólo dime Lan WangJi, no es necesaria la parte del Doctor.  
  
Una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Wei WuXian. —¡hehe! —asintió rápidamente—. ¡Somos cercanos! —dijo emocionado.

—No lo somos —añadió Lan WangJi mientras parpadeaba una vez más por la luz que irradiaba Wei WuXian, secretamente, le gustó escuchar decir a Wei WuXian que eran cercanos.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si estás permitiendo que te llame sólo Lan WangJi! —se inclinó sobre la mesita rodante, apoyándose sobre sus piernas cruzadas y sonrió—. Por cierto, tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué usas tu apellido y primer nombre en tu título? —dio vueltas con la cuchara a los restos de compota que había sobrado.

Lan WangJi pareció meditar antes de responder. —El hospital es propiedad de mi familia, por lo que, naturalmente hay muchos doctores en este hospital que tienen el apellido Lan. Y para que no haya confusiones, también usamos nuestro primer nombre —explicó, viendo el sutil golpe de comprensión cruzando el rostro de Wei WuXian.  
  
—Oh, de hecho tiene sentido —afirmó—. Entonces, ¿el Dr. Lan XiChen también está en oncología? —él había sido visitado un par de veces por el otro doctor cuando Lan WangJi no estaba allí. El amable y gentil doctor siempre lo tranquilizaba cuando se sentía un poco atribulado.

—Es mi hermano mayor, y no. Él es el jefe del área de pediatría —respondió.  
  
Wei WuXian. —¡Oh! Eso pensé, ya que se ven bastantes similares.    
  
—Mn.

—Así que, ¿a él le gusta trabajar con adorables niños y lindos bebés? —la emoción brotó de los ojos de Wei WuXian. Tenía debilidad por las cosas lindas. Especialmente los bebés.

—Sí —asintió Lan WangJi y luego exhaló—. ¿Terminaste de comer? —preguntó, y Wei WuXian asintió mostrándole el cuenco casi vació—. Bien —se acercó y apartó la mesita de la cama, luego sacó una báscula. Caminado por el lado derecho de la cama, la colocó en el suelo y ayudó a Wei WuXian a levantarse de la cama.

Aun con los beta-bloqueadores y el Topiramato, Wei WuXian todavía se encontraba muy débil y necesitaba ayuda adicional. El joven colocó sus manos en los antebrazos de Lan WangJi mientras el doctor lo sostenía por ambos codos y lo ayudaba a subirse a la báscula. Wei WuXian temblaba de pies a cabeza por el esfuerzo extra y Lan WangJi lo sostenía lo más firme que podía. —Intenta mantener todo tu peso en la báscula —le instruyó con gentileza.  
  
Wei WuXian asintió. —Sí —procuró relajarse mientras pisaba la fría báscula de metal. Después de un par de veces de ver los números digitales de la báscula cambiar entre 54 kg y 57 kg estos se detuvieron en 55,8 kg. Sintió que Lan WangJi deslizaba su mano alrededor de su cintura, presionando la palma de su mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Instintivamente, se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo todo su peso sobre Lan WangJi—. Lo… lo siento —murmuró, necesitando recuperar el aliento. Sintió sus piernas entumecidas y volviéndose gelatina.

—No te preocupes —Lan WangJi se quedó allí, de pie con Wei WuXian apoyado en sus brazos. La respiración del otro hombre era pesada, y había comenzado a sudar por el esfuerzo.  
  
Desde que él había sido admitido, Lan WangJi había visto a Wei WuXian casi cada día durante las dos semanas de su estadía. Aunque hasta ahora, nunca lo había tocado físicamente así, de esta manera, dejando la mayor parte del tedioso trabajo a las enfermeras. Ahora sin embargo, podía sentir por completo a Wei WuXian y su estómago dio varias volteretas, como si se hubiera formado un circo en su interior sin su conocimiento.

No le gustó, no le gustó en lo absoluto. No porque Wei WuXian estuviera tocándolo, sino porque WuXian estaba espantosamente delgado. Aun habiendo ganado un par de kilos. Bajo las blancas prendas del hospital, él sentía cuan hundida estaba la espina dorsal de Wei WuXian, podía sentir cada protuberancia de su columna vertebral mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su espalda, y la forma en que los huesos de sus caderas sobresalían ligeramente. Podía sentir su caja torácica moviéndose contra la suya y distinguir cada uno de los huesos del tórax. También vio la delgadez de sus muñecas, estaba seguro de que con un poco más de presión de la necesaria, podía romperlas fácilmente.

—Wei Ying…

—Ese soy yo, estoy aquí —jadeó suavemente.

—Vamos a volver a la cama —le ayudó a enderezarse, Wei WuXian parecía feliz de que le ayudara a volver a la cama—. Después del almuerzo, creo que un paseo por todo el pasillo es suficiente —no quería presionarlo mucho, ya que el simple hecho de estar de pie le era difícil.

—¿Eso quiere decir que daré el paseo contigo? —preguntó, trayendo la conversación a la pregunta inicial.

Lan WangJi vaciló unos breves momentos antes de dar un ligero asentimiento. —Mn.  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió, recostándose contra las almohadas mientras Lan WangJi lo volvía a arropar.

—Es una cita entonces.

 

* * *

 

  
Lan WangJi se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el estridente sonido de la sirena. Estaba en el la sala de emergencias realizando algunos trabajos programados cuando vio a otros corriendo por su lado agarrando batas asépticas para colocárselas encima del uniforme. Luego vio a Lan XiChen corriendo a toda velocidad mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta y se colocaba un par de guantes.

Abandonando la ventanilla de admisión, lo siguió. —¡Hermano! —lo llamó, recibiendo una breve mirada—. ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó.

—Es una emergencia, traen a un niño pequeño, al parecer la policía allanó una casa ante los reportes de fuertes ruidos y drogas —se quedó afuera junto con su hermano mientras esperaban a la ambulancia que entraba en ese momento, el viento agitaba sus ropas.

Lan WangJi frunció el ceño. — ¿Cuántos años tiene el niño?

—Ah, dos, creo. No fueron específicos —dijo Lan XiChen mirando hacia la calle. Se veía preocupado—. Dijeron que niño tenía grandes magulladuras, estaba inconsciente, sangraba, y creo que mencionaron un par de puñaladas hechas con arma blanca —los ojos de Lan WangJi se abrieron de par en par, sintió que la bilis quería subírsele por la garganta, ¿Quién podría hacerle tal cosa a un niño indefenso?

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, aun cuando habían otros tres doctores, un par de manos extras no harían daño a nadie.

—Sí, si no te importa Lan Zhan.

—En lo absoluto.

Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a entrar adentro, atándose su propio cabello y tomando una bata y un par de guantes. No había terminado de atar los cordeles del traje cuando Lan XiChen pasó precipitado hacia la sala de traumatología 2. El pequeño niño sobre la camilla estaba respirando con dificultad, sangraba y se veía inconsciente. Lan WangJi los siguió y tomando una linterna comprobó la reacción de sus pupilas. Dándole gracias al cielo al ver que ambas pupilas se dilataban y se contraían.

—Comiencen la **intubación,** le perforaron los pulmones, no podrá respirar por sí mismo —especificó Lan XiChen, cortando la remera del niño con unas tijeras. Otros se apresuraron a colocarle una intravenosa para la transfusión de sangre.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Lan WangJi, tomando los suministros e inclinando la barbilla del niño hacia arriba. Primero verificó con el **laringoscopio** antes de comenzar a introducir el tubo en su garganta. Una vez colocado en su lugar, aseguró el tubo y lo infló un poco para mantenerlo estable. Luego agregó la bolsa y comenzó a bombear—. ¿Cuál es el daño? —preguntó mientras Lan XiChen lo revisaba.

—Necesitamos llevarlo al quirófano de inmediato —dijo mientras le limpiaba la sangre, revelando rápidamente más puñaladas de las que había visto anteriormente—. Uno de sus pulmones necesita ser reparado, su brazo está roto, al igual que varias costillas —presionó con sus dedos alrededor del estómago y la parte inferior del pecho del pequeño, evitando sus pulmones—. Pásenme la vara de ultrasonido —ordenó, y una enfermera se la pasó rápidamente, Lan XiChen colocó gel en el estómago del niño y comenzó a girar el dispositivo.

—Sí, como lo pensé, justo aquí. Tiene una hemorragia interna —hizo la vara a un lado—. Muy bien, todos, vamos a moverlo ahora y necesito que todos se mantengan de pie, no dejen de moverse —empezaron a asegurar al niño. Una enfermera se hizo cargo de bombear la bolsa de aire para el pequeño y Lan WangJi se agachó para tomar la remera que había sido cortada de debajo de la camilla, para evitar que se atascara en la rueda.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio el emblema en la prenda, le era familiar.

—Hermano —dijo, llamando su atención.

—¿Qué?

—Es un Wen —alzó en alto la prenda para mostrarle el emblema y los ojos de Lan XiChen se abrieron en par en par.

—Ve y dile a Wen Qing —dijo después de un momento—. ¡Andando! —y el grupo de médicos salieron de la sala de traumatología para dirigirse hacia el quirófano.

Una vez que se dispersaron, Lan WangJi se quitó los guantes y la bata y los arrojó a un bote de desechos tóxicos. Se deshizo su coleta y dando pasos rápidos, se apresuró a llegar al ala de nutriología del hospital. No se detuvo a preguntar si Wen Qing estaba disponible o no, yendo directo a su consultorio. Con firmeza, tocó tres veces la puerta. —¿Wen Qing? —llamó.

—Adelante.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Wen Qing en medio de una conversación con una madre, con su joven hija junto a ella. —Lamento interrumpir pero, Dra. Qing, es una emergencia —declaró.

—Oh, un momento —miró a sus pacientes—. Lo siento mucho, tendremos que dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy pero, hagamos una cita para la próxima semana, mismo día ¿les parece? —un gesto afirmativo y Wen Qing se puso de pie, saliendo de su despacho.

—¿Qué sucede, Dr. Lan WangJi? —preguntó.  
  
Lan WangJi. —Un niño ha sido traído de emergencias, y llevado de inmediato al quirófano.

Ella parpadeó. —Eso es terrible —dijo, y Lan Wangji asintió.

—Él portaba el emblema de los Wen… es posible que lo conozcas —explicó.

A Wen Qing se le atoró la respiración en su garganta. —… —ella inconscientemente lo agarró del brazo, estabilizándose —. Vamos —dijo y corrió por el pasillo junto con él hacia el área quirúrgica del hospital, sus tacones golpeaban con fuerza la baldosa del suelo mientras corrían.  
  
Lan WangJi se aseguró de sujetar su brazo para estabilizarla.

Una vez que llegaron al pabellón y encontraron la sala donde Lan XiChen estaba operando, se dirigieron hacia el teatro quirúrgico. Wen Qing miró hacia abajo y entrecerró los ojos para distinguir las facciones del niño antes de que se le escapara un jadeo, llevando sus manos hacia su boca mientras observaba.  
  
—¡A-Yuan!  
  
—¿A-Yuan?

—Sí, él es el hijo de mis primos. ¡Sus padres fallecieron el año pasado! Pero él estaba al cuidado de una tía —dijo, mirando a Lan WangJi en busca de respuestas—. ¿Cómo? —parecía consternada.

—Un allanamiento a una casa, él debió haber estado con un pariente en ese momento. Fue una redada por drogas, cuando los policías llegaron allí, lo encontraron en ese estado.

La furia se apoderó del rostro de Wen Qing. —¡WEN CHAO!  
  
Lan WangJi cerró sus ojos cuando ella gritó. —Esto no está bien, ¡Esa escoria inmunda! ¡Debía estarlo cuidando pero en cambio estaba drogándose! —Wen Chao era conocido por su carácter violento, prácticamente siendo repudiado de la rama principal por derrochar dinero, y por sus vicios al beber, fumar y acostarse con cualquiera. Una mala imagen para el clan Wen.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó, queriendo ir a buscarlo para molerlo a palos—. ¡Ese bastardo debería ser el que esté en esa mesa, no A-Yuan! —hervía de rabia mientras miraba hacia el quirófano. Wen Yuan había sido conectado a la máquina de respiración asistida. Lan XiChen se movía alrededor, usando un estetoscopio para evaluar los daños, tratando de decidir entre usar un láser para cerrar la perforación en su pulmón o suturarlo. Optó por intentar el láser primero, si no funcionaba, usaría las suturas. Aunque quería dejar al niño con el menor signo de cicatrices posible.  
  
Lan WangJi. —Arrestado, supongo —señaló.

—Voy hacer unas cuantas llamadas —dijo, sacando su celular, dejándose caer en una silla.

—Mn.

Se dio la vuelta para dejarla sola. Justo antes de marcharse, se volvió para mirarla. —Él está en muy buenas manos, Dra. Qing —sus palabras fueron sorprendentemente compasivas—. Mi hermano se asegurará de que se recupere.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, sus labios se apretaron en una delgada línea. —Gracias.

Dicho eso, se marchó.

 

* * *

 

  
—Te ves cansado.

—Mmm.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Una emergencia.  
  
—Oh.  
  
Lan WangJi miró a Wei WuXian, caminaba a su lado mientras él empujaba una silla de ruedas, usándola como soporte mientras avanzaban lentamente por el pasillo. Observó como Wei WuXian temblaba, pero tenía una sonrisa preocupada en su rostro. Pudo saber por la manera en que lo miraba que quería detalles.

—Un niño fue traído de emergencias al hospital —empezó a decir mientras se detenían, Wei WuXian necesitaba recuperar el aliento—. Fue golpeado y apuñalado —escuchó el jadeo de asombro de Wei WuXian antes de mirarlo.    
  
Los ojos de Wei WuXian estaban abiertos de par en par, estaba sorprendido, y se veía herido de cierta forma. —¡Qué clase de animal le haría eso a un niño indefenso!

—Mi hermano lo está tratando, estará bien. Está en buenas manos —le aseguró antes de hacerle un gesto para que continuaran con la caminata, a ese punto se encontraban casi a la mitad del pasillo—. El niño es hijo del primo de la Dra. Qing —añadió.

—¡No es cierto! —Wei WuXian dio un traspié y la silla de ruedas voló hacia delante, llevándolo consigo. Cerró los ojos y espero el impacto del suelo, pero éste nunca llegó. Unos fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor cuando la silla rodó y cayó de lado colisionando contra la pared. Abrió los ojos y levantó la vista.

Cabello negro y liso caía a su alrededor como cortina y sus ojos se encontraron con unos preocupados orbes ámbar. —¿Wei Ying, estás bien?

Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, sus labios se sentían más secos de lo normal. Podía jurar que escuchaba a su corazón latir con fuerza en sus oídos. Sus ojos color gris-plateado recorrieron las líneas de los rasgos faciales de Lan WangJi, su piel suave y sin mancha al igual que un blanco jade, sus finos y pálidos labios ligeramente abiertos por la preocupación. Su suave expresión de angustia.

Dándose cuenta que se había quedado callado por un buen rato, sacudió su cabeza. —Estoy bien… —se atragantó cuando Lan WangJi lo depositó en el suelo. Le hizo un gesto a una enfermera para que le acercara la silla, y sacó su linterna de bolsillo para comenzar a examinarlo.

—Sigue la luz —dijo, moviéndola de un lado a otro—. ¿Sientes mareo? ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Entumecimiento? —recitó los síntomas y Wei WuXian dejó de seguir la luz. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su cansado rostro.

Tomó las manos de Lan WangJi y las detuvo, bajándolas, sosteniéndolas contra su regazo. —Estoy bien. Mira, no estoy temblando, sólo fue la conmoción —dijo, tomando una de sus manos, la colocó sobre su mejilla—. Ya ves, estoy bien.

Lan WangJi suspiró, tranquilizándose a sí mismo. Cuando Wei WuXian había comenzado a caer, su corazón saltó hacia su garganta. Sintió el pánico surgir a través de él como fuego salvaje. —Mn —se mostró de acuerdo, una vez que la silla de ruedas fue traída, se movió para ponerse de pie, retirando sus manos de Wei WuXian con reluctancia. —Creo que ya es suficiente caminata por hoy —dijo, mientras lo acomodaba en su silla. Notando algo diferente cuando levantó el brazo.

—Se te salió la intravenosa —dijo y sacó su pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre el sitio donde había estado la aguja. La sangre corría suavemente por su antebrazo, y algunas gotas habían caído en su camisa y pantalones—. Necesitas un baño —añadió, arrugando ligeramente la nariz. Sin embargo, sintió algo y miró a Wei WuXian. 

—Te ves lindo con esta arruguita entre tus cejas —Wei WuXian había colocado su dedo índice justo entre las cejas de Lan WangJi, presionando la parte donde su piel se arrugaba. Le dio una mirada sobresaltada y las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Wei WuXian se rió.

—Wei Ying… —luchó por hablar.

—¡Me has mostrado tantas expresiones el día de hoy! Me siento bendecido.

—… —le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Wei WuXian.

—Normalmente tienes esa expresión de ‘acabo de perder a mi esposa’ en todo tu rostro —Wei Ying alejó su mano para hacer un gesto hacia su propio rostro—. Me gustan estas otras expresiones tuyas —sonrió.

Lan WangJi suspiró, agachando la cabeza. —Mn… —comenzó a llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación—. Un baño y luego te pondré una nueva intravenosa.

—¿Te bañarías conmigo, Lan WangJi?

El doctor se atragantó. —¡Desvergonzado!

Esa tarde, el ala de oncología se llenó de risas. Iluminándola, trayendo sonrisas a los rostros de todos, y secretamente, también al de Lan WangJi.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-Bloqueadores – también conocidos como agentes bloqueadores beta-adrenérgicos, son medicamentos que reducen la presión arterial. Los beta-bloqueadores funcionan al bloquear los efectos de la hormona epinefrina, también conocida como adrenalina. Cuando se toma beta-bloqueadores, el corazón late más lento y con menos fuerza, lo que reduce la presión arterial. 
> 
> Topiramato – es un tipo de medicamento para las convulsiones que por lo general, se usa con los Beta-Bloqueadores para tratar las convulsiones y los temblores asociados con la epilepsia y otras enfermedades médicas.
> 
> Intubación –la intubación traqueal, generalmente llamada simplemente intubación, es la colocación de un tubo de plástico flexible dentro de la tráquea, para mantener una vía respiratoria abierta o para servir como un conducto a través del cual se administran ciertos medicamentos.
> 
> Laringoscopio –es un instrumento utilizado para examinar la laringe, o para insertar un tubo a través de ella.


	6. Reencuentro

 

_Previamente:_

_Lan WangJi suspiró, agachando la cabeza. —Mn… —comenzó a llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación—. Un baño y luego te pondré una nueva intravenosa._

_—¿Te bañarías conmigo,_ _Lan WangJi?_

_El doctor se atragantó._ _—¡Desvergonzado!_

_Esa tarde, el ala de oncología se llenó de risas. Iluminándola, trayendo sonrisas a los rostros de todos, y secretamente, también al de_ _Lan WangJi._  
  


_  
_ —Escúchame y déjame terminar —Wei WuXian miró a Jiang Cheng—. Sólo un videojuego —suplicó.

—Nope, conoces las reglas.  
  
Jiang Cheng pausó el juego de su consola portátil. Bajándola hacia su regazo para mirarlo. —El doctor dijo, nada que fuera ruidoso, sobre estimulante, ni con luces destellantes —dijo, haciendo lista—. Es por eso que madre te quitó tu celular.

—Extraño mi celular.

—Sí, puedo apostarlo. No tener con que fastidiar a nadie.

—¡Malo! Simplemente extraño hablar con mis amigos, como Wen Ning —refunfuñó.

—Lo volverás a ver una vez que todo esto termine.

—… —Wei WuXian apartó la mirada—. No te pongas así —dijo Jiang Cheng, removiéndose en su asiento—. Todo saldrá bien, Wei Ying —alargó el brazo para palmearle en el brazo—. Este tratamiento va a funcionar, de todo lo que tienes que preocuparte es de ganar peso y algo de fuerza.

—Mmm…  
  
Jiang Cheng suspiró.

—El primito de Wen Ning está en el hospital.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, me lo contó Lan WangJi, lo trajeron hace unos días. Aparentemente, estaba gravemente herido —volvió a mirar a Jiang Cheng—. Fue una redada, creo. Él dice que el niño se está recuperando muy bien, pero que despertó asustado.

—Puedo imaginarlo, ¿y tiene algunos de sus familiares con él?

—No, la Dra. Qing es su único familiar con el que cuenta ahora mismo. Es por eso que ella no ha estado viniendo —se removió en su sitio, acomodándose sobre las almohadas. Jiang Cheng asintió, antes de hacer una pausa.

Jiang Cheng. —Espera, ¿Lan WangJi? Es tu doctor, ¿Por qué lo llamas con tanta familiaridad?

—Él me dijo que lo llamara así.

—¿De verdad?

—Sip —sonrió Wei WuXian.  
  
Jiang Cheng asintió, acomodándose en su silla y apoyando sus pies en el borde de la cama. —Shijie dijo que esta tarde vendría con A-Ling—informó, la expresión de Wei WuXian se iluminó aún más.

—¿En serio? ¡No puedo esperar para ver a A-Ling!

—En todo este tiempo tuvo un desarrollo acelerado, por lo que ya no está tan gordito.

—Aw, con lo que me gustan sus mejillas regordetas —hizo un mohín.

—Él odia cuando se las pellizcas, siempre llora ¿no te acuerdas? —Jiang Cheng rodó sus ojos cuando Wei WuXian soltó una risa ahogada.

—Ahora ya no tengo fuerzas para pellizcárselas —se recostó en la cama y se estiró.

—Lo que me recuerda, tienes que dar otro paseo —le recordó Jiang Cheng.

Wei WuXian gimió. —Pero si te fastidia caminar conmigo.

—Sólo porque eres muy lento.

—Soy una doncella que se está recuperando, muchas gracias.  
  
Jiang Cheng soltó un bufido mientras pateaba ligeramente la pierna Wei WuXian. —Sí doncella, lo que usted diga. Acuérdate que necesitarás de toda la fuerza que puedas obtener cuando comiencen con la quimioterapia y la radiación. Ya que estarás muy débil —dijo, haciendo contacto visual con su hermano—. Si para entonces estás como estás ahora, estarás mucho peor por el desgaste.

Fue el turno de Wei WuXian de rodar los ojos. —Ya lo sé, ¡Me lo recuerdan a cada día! —frunció el ceño.

—¿Después del almuerzo?  
  
Wei WuXian asintió. —Después del almuerzo.

—¿Cuál es el menú el día de hoy? —preguntó Jiang Cheng. 

—Ah, um, creo que es sopa de verduras, melón y galletas saladas —habían comenzado a suministrarle comidas más sólidas cada día de manera lenta pero segura. Su favorita de lejos eran las sopas, los fideos y vegetales eran suaves y fáciles de comer. Hoy sería el primer día que comería melón, un alimento más sólido—. Oh, y Ensure de banana —sonrió.

—De verdad que te gustan esas cosas, ¿no? —Jiang Cheng soltó una risita socarrona.

—Esas cosas me harán engordar. Con todos esos beneficios más, los que me sirven durante las comidas y meriendas, probablemente esté comiendo alrededor de 3000 calorías por día —sonrió con suficiencia—. ¡Estaré todo esponjosito! ¿Todavía me amarás cuando esté gordo?

—Ugh, eres un caso perdido —Jiang Cheng se frotó las sienes—. Bueno, mientras te traen tu almuerzo, yo iré a la cafetería. Volveré después —se levantó y se guardó su consola en su bolsillo, asegurándose de que ésta no pudiera tentar a su hermano.  

—¡Está bien, disfruta tu almuerzo! —sonrió Wei WuXian. 

Justo cuando salía de la habitación, llegaba una enfermera con el almuerzo de Wei WuXian. Sonrió, el hecho de que Wei WuXian estuviera comiendo alimentos adecuados otra vez era un gran alivio, gracias a los medicamentos que evitaban que Wei WuXian se enfermara cada vez que comía.

—Oh, señor Jiang, ¿yendo a almorzar? —preguntó la enfermera y él asintió—. Está de suerte, es el día del spaghetti en la cafetería —dijo—. De seguro le gustará.

Él sonrió. —Gracias, estoy seguro que sí.

Dicho esto, se fue.

 

* * *

 

 

—Di ‘ah’ —persuadió Wen Qing. 

Wen Yuan hizo como Wen Qing le dijo, copiando su gesto y abriendo la boca mientras que ella con una cuchara lo alimentaba dándole algo de pudin. —Aquí viene, rico ¿verdad? —el niño asintió. Wen Yuan era el primo de Wen Qing y el sobrino de Wen Ruohan. El pequeño había perdido a sus padres el año pasado debido a un accidente de automovilístico. Nadie había podido acogerlo después del accidente a excepción de su tía. La cual, como Wen Qing acababa de enterarse, había abandonado a Wen Yuan y lo había dejado al cuidado de Wen Chao. Saber eso la había puesto furiosa.  
  
Wen Chao había estado “cuidando” a Wen Yuan por los últimos seis meses.

Cuando ella fue a la estación de policía para confrontarlo, no se sorprendió cuando él le gruñó. Todavía estando bajo los efectos de todas las drogas que tenía en su sistema.

 

— _¡El mocoso no dejaba de llorar! ¡Y luego cuando lo golpeé, lloró aún más fuerte! ¡Quería que se callara!_

 

Suspiró suavemente y después sonrió cuando el pequeño niño volvió a abrir su boca por un poco más de la rica comida. —Ya pensaremos en algo, ¿está bien cielo? —dijo.

El niño parpadeó—. ¿El tío Chao? —preguntó suavemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No tendrás que volver con él —el pequeño se veía aliviado por sus palabras y luego soltó un lloriqueo cuando intentó girar su brazo, el cual estaba enyesado por debajo del codo, felizmente la rotura no había sido nada grave—. Oh, no A-Yuan, no lo hagas, eso tiene que estar así por otras tres semanas, luego podrás quitártelo —dijo, sosteniendo su brazo. 

La sutura de su pulmón había sido exitosa, aunque todavía precisaba de oxígeno para ayudar en su curación. Sus magulladuras comenzaban a curarse, pasando de unas manchas negras y moradas a unas ligeramente grises y verdes. Afortunadamente, las señales de su incisión eran menores, excepto por la larga incisión en la parte inferior de su estómago, donde Lan XiChen había necesitado abrirlo para atender la hemorragia interna, un par de sus costillas rotas habían perforado sus órganos menores.

 Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mal que había estado Wen Yuan. Wen Qing tenía que darle gracias a su estrella de la suerte, ya que podría haber sido mucho peor.

 

…

 

— _Él tendrá algunas cicatrices, pero como todavía es pequeño, sus habilidades de curación lo favorecerán. También le hice la incisión a lo largo de su estómago, cosa que sanará sin dejar cicatriz. Probablemente sólo tendrá donde fue apuñalado, aunque será diminuta y poco perceptible_ — _le había explicado_ _Lan XiChen, después de sentarse a su lado afuera de la sala de operaciones. Wen Yuan había sido llevado a la sala de recuperación._

— _Gracias, Lan XiChen, muchas gracias_ — _suspiró, con la cara entre las manos._

— _¿Algún otro familiar está viniendo?_

— _Únicamente mi hermano, pero sólo pudo conseguir un vuelo para dentro de tres días_ — _explicó._

_Lan XiChen._ — _Ah, bueno. Wen Yuan despertará de la anestesia en un par de horas, así que ¿Por qué no vas a esperar con él? Yo me encargaré del resto_ — _dijo, palmeándole el hombro y ella asintió con aprecio._

— _Te lo agradezco, Lan XiChen, te lo agradezco._

_…_

—Hoy traje algunos juguetes, podrás jugar con ellos después de que hayas terminado de comer. __  
  
Los ojos de Wen Yuan se ampliaron y asintió. —¡Mn! ¡Mn! —abrió su boca otra vez para tomar otro bocado. Una vez que terminó, Wen Qing vació el contenido de una bolsa sobre la cama y regazo de Wen Yuan.   
  
—¡Oh! —chilló él ligeramente y agarró un nuevo y brillante camión de bomberos con su brazo sano.

—¿Te gusta ese? —preguntó, y el pequeño asintió—. ¡Vroom! —lo hizo rodar sobre las mantas de la cama y el cansado rostro del niño se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—¿Hermana?

Wen Qing alzó la mirada y vio el familiar rostro de su hermano menor, Wen Ning. Estaba de pie en el vano de la puerta luciendo un poco demacrado a causa de su largo vuelo, con una bolsa de viaje sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Sus grandes ojos marrones se llenaron de preocupación cuando vio a Wen Yuan. —¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó al pequeño quien sonrió.

—¡Vroom! —respondió, imitando al motor del camión de bomberos.

Wen Qing. —¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

—Abarrotado —se acomodó en la silla sobrante al lado opuesto de la cama depositando su bolsa de viaje en el suelo y fuera del camino—. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó. Wen Qing miró a Wen Yuan. Se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que saliera de la habitación junto con ella. No quería recordarle al niño cosas aterradoras. 

Una vez en el pasillo, ella miró a su hermano. —Wen Chao. Él tenía en su poder a A-Yuan, ¡estando drogado! —pasó su mano por su cabello, suspirando suavemente—. Ese bastardo, tenía a A-yuan desde hace meses, y nadie lo sabía —no podía creer que ese hubiera sido el caso, el hecho de que Wen Chao incluso hubiera estado de acuerdo en quedarse con el niño la desconcertó al principio. Hasta que Wen Chao se explicó.  


— _JiaoJiao quería un niño, así que le di a A-Yuan, se hartó de él después de un par de meses, ella no quiere un mocoso que se ensucia y lloriquea por comida cada cuatro horas._

Wen Qing se pellizcó el puente de la nariz al recordar.

—Pero ¿él está preso, cierto? —preguntó su hermano. 

—Sí, el tío Ruohan no planea pagarle la fianza. Y no creo que lo haga. Ya que aquello es una mancha para el apellido Wen.

Wen Ning puso sus ojos en blanco—. Todo lo que hace la rama principal es una mancha para el apellido Wen —murmuró y miró a su hermana, comprendiendo—. Él va a quedarse en el hospital por un tiempo ¿verdad? —Wen Qing asintió, confirmándolo.

—El servicio social se está involucrando —dijo, y conocía la razón. Lan XiChen tenía la obligación de notificar al servicio social de la situación. No sólo los informes de los tratamientos de Wen Yuan habían sido presentados a la policía sino también sus conclusiones. Las probabilidades de que Wen Yuan fuera puesto de inmediato bajo la custodia de cualquiera eran muy escasas—. No quiero que lo envíen de regreso con la rama principal —dijo ella, temiendo lo peor—. Pero no puedo llevarlo conmigo, mi horario de trabajo en el hospital es demasiado ajetreado. Nunca tendría tiempo para él —indicó.   
  
Wen Ning asintió, él tampoco podía llevarse a Wen Yuan. Todavía era un estudiante universitario, no sabría cómo cuidar a un niño. —Bueno, cruzaremos ese puente cuando sea el momento —palmeó ligeramente la espalda de ella y una sonrisa comprensiva cruzó su rostro.

—Sí —concordó Wen Qing—. Por cierto, ¿sabías que tu amigo está aquí, en este hospital?

—¿Mi amigo?

—Sí, ah… ¿Wei Ying?

Abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente, no había escuchado nada de Wei Ying desde hace mucho. Sólo recordaba cómo había permanecido en el hospital durante bastante tiempo. Para después recibir una llamada del otro joven.

 

* * *

  
  
— _Hey, Wen Ning, ¿Qué onda?_  
  
Wen Ning. — _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?_  
  
— _Ah ya sabes, todas esas cosas…_

_Podía escuchar la tensión en la voz de Wei WuXian mientras trataba de hacerle frente al ataque del día anterior. Se le había pedido que se marchará mientras la familia de Wei WuXian discutía los resultados con el doctor. A regañadientes había regresado a los dormitorios de la universidad y había esperado por noticias durante dos días. Cuando su celular sonó, lo tomó rápidamente y con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos._

— _Wei Ying, no tienes que fingir que estás bien_ — _murmuró sobre la línea. Su propia voz lo traicionó mientras se quebraba ligeramente._

_Un suspiro fue la perdición._  
  
Wei WuXian. — _Todo está jodidamente mal._

_Lo escuchó sollozar al otro lado de la línea._

— _¿Qué es lo que está mal?_

— _Todo…_ — _un tembloroso suspiro y luego una ligera tos seguida de un suave sollozo_ —. _Wen Ning… estoy muriendo._  
  
Resistió el impulso de dejar caer su celular. — _¿Q… que?_

— _Tengo cáncer, cáncer cerebral_ — _podía escuchar la voz de Wei WuXian rompiéndose mientras éste trataba de controlarse_ —. _Tengo un tumor del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong en mi cerebro_ — _escuchó un ruido sordo al otro lado de la línea._

— _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso?_ — _preguntó con la preocupación lacerando su voz._

— _Estoy bien, sólo me apoye sobre la puerta. Estoy en el baño, todos los demás aun lo están procesando_ — _murmuró_ — _. Tengo… tengo mucho miedo Wen Ning… estoy por volverme loco, el doctor dice que existen tratamientos, pero yo… tengo un mal presentimiento_ — _otro ahogado hipo_.

— _Shh, está bien, está bien_ — _no lo estaba, pero Wen Ning no sabía que más decir. Su corazón se rompía con cada pequeño sollozo que escuchaba por la línea_.

— _Yo… voy a morir._  
  
Wen Ning. — _¡No digas eso! ¡Tú no vas a morir!_ — _hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea, él no había querido gritar, pero el escuchar a su mejor amigo hablar así lo había alterado_ —. _Lo siento._

— _No, No, está bien… hey escucha_ — _Wei WuXian soltó un tembloroso suspiro_ —. _¿Puedes venir al hospital? En verdad quiero verte._

_Wen Ning asintió antes de darse cuenta que Wei WuXian no podía verlo._ — _Sí, dame media hora, allí estaré._

— _Nos vemos_ — _y la línea se cortó._

_Wen Ning se quedó mirando su celular por unos buenos cinco minutos, antes de que ardientes lágrimas comenzaran a caer por su rostro de forma incontrolable. Estuvo sentado por los primeros diez minutos después de que la llamada terminara, llorando a lágrima viva, temiendo por la vida de su amigo. Sin embargo, sería un pilar emocional de apoyo lo mejor que pudiera. No más esconderse detrás de Wei WuXian, encogido de miedo, esta vez Wei WuXian necesitaba que él sea el fuerte. Se puso sus zapatos y tomó las llaves de su auto, dejando rápidamente el dormitorio._

_Esa fue la última llamada que compartió con su amigo._  
  


* * *

 

 

—Yo sugiero Spaghetti Carbonara.  
  
Jiang Cheng se sobresaltó, dándose la vuelta para ver quien le había hablado. Se había quedado viendo el menú por un buen rato mientras las personas se movían a su alrededor. Entonces vio al doctor que se había reunido con ellos el primer día que llegaron al hospital. Él lucia muy similar al Dr. Lan WangJi, supuso que los dos estaban emparentados de alguna manera. 

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —el rostro amable de Lan XiChen se curvó en una sonrisa—. Es que, te quedaste viendo el menú por tanto tiempo que pensé que probablemente no sabrías que comer —rió para sí.

—¿En serio? ¿Estuve mirando por tanto tiempo? —preguntó.

Lan XiChen. —Unos buenos cinco minutos, creo —sonrió mientras tomaba una bandeja, y también tomando otra para Jiang Cheng, pasando al otro lado—. Eres Jiang Cheng, ¿cierto? El hermano de Wei Ying? —preguntó, colocando la bandeja sobre el mostrador y deslizándola

—Sí.

El doctor le regaló otra sonrisa. —Yo soy Lan XiChen, el hermano mayor del Dr. Lan WangJi —tenía sentido.

—Oh, ah, gracias por ayudar a cuidar de Wei Ying —inclinó su cabeza instintivamente y Lan XiChen soltó una risita.

—No hay problema. Lan WangJi está muy involucrado en el tratamiento de Wei Ying. Quiere verlo completamente recuperado, así que cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar en el proceso es un placer —dijo.

—Aun así, gracias.

—Dos Spaghetti Carbonara, por favor —Lan XiChen alargó sus manos para tomar los dos platos del personal de la cocina y colocó uno sobre la bandeja de Jiang Cheng.

El joven Jiang parpadeó. —¿Gracias? —ni siquiera había pensado en ordenar.

—Tú también necesitas comer sano, muchas proteínas y calcio —dijo Lan XiChen—. ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo? —preguntó, y Jiang Cheng parpadeó mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar su comida.  
  
Jiang Cheng. —Ah, sí, claro…  
  
El mayor de los Lan alzó su mano. —Guarda tu billetera, yo invito —ofreció, pagándole al cajero.

—Mientras almorzamos, puedo responder cualquier pregunta que puedas tener —dijo, y Jiang Cheng frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad, inseguro del propósito de Lan XiChen—. Puede que sea el jefe del departamento de pediatría pero incursioné en oncología y neurocirugía por un tiempo antes de establecerme en el ámbito de pediatría. También he sido parte de las reuniones referentes al tratamiento de Wei Ying —explicó, para aclarar la confusión—. Así que, cualquier cosa que no comprendas o de lo que no estés seguro. Estaré más que feliz de responder tus dudas.

El alivio pareció inundar el rostro de Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen se dio cuenta de ello. Parecía que Jiang Cheng tenía preguntas y quería respuestas pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlas. Probablemente porque no quería discutir ningún riesgo o inquietud frente a un agotado Wei WuXian.  
  
Encontraron una mesa para dos en el rincón más alejado de la cafetería donde podían hablar con cierta privacidad. Jiang Cheng se inclinó hacia delante, ansioso por hacer sus preguntas, y sintiéndose cómodo debido a los amables gestos de Lan XiChen. —Dime el porcentaje de riesgo de esta cirugía.  
  
Lan XiChen tragó grueso, quizás no debió haberse ofrecido a responder sus preguntas.  

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Wei Ying?  
  
Wei WuXian levantó su mirada de su almuerzo, con un pedazo de melón en su boca. El pedazo de fruta se le cayó de la boca aunque sobre su regazo cuando su mandíbula se abrió con sorpresa y conmoción.

—¡Wen Ning! —gritó.  
  
Wen Ning sonrió desde la puerta, sus ojos marrones relucieron cuando tomó reparo de su apariencia.  
  
A comparación de cuando Wei Ying había sido diagnosticado con cáncer cerebral la primera vez, él ahora se veía terrible. Su piel lucia pálida, sus ojos cansados. Wen Ning podía ver como los huesos de su clavícula sobresalían de debajo de la prenda superior que vestía y de cómo sus manos se veían delgadas y frágiles. Wei WuXian siempre había sido un chico atlético, y bien alimentado, nunca sufrió de desnutrición (principalmente porque su comida favorita eran los Cheetos picantes, y él podía comerlos como si no hubiera un mañana). Ahora sin embargo, él parecía que no podría alzar siquiera a un bebé.

Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde, rápidamente tiró de su amigo para darle un abrazo teniendo cuidado con su intravenosa y que tan fuerte lo abrazaba. Se estremeció al sentir a Wei WuXian debajo de sus ropas. Tan incómodamente delgado. Sintió como de igual manera los brazos de Wei WuXian se envolvían a su alrededor, podía sentir leves temblores mientras era abrazado.

Wei WuXian. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Mi hermana me llamó, nuestro primo fue herido —dijo y la compresión cruzó el rostro de Wei WuXian, dándose cuenta de que esa era la razón de la llegada de Wen Ning—. No tenía idea de que tú estabas aquí hasta que ella me lo contó —Wen Ning se separó del abrazo y miró a Wei WuXian a los ojos—. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó, resistiendo la urgencia de romper a llorar.

—Ah, el anterior hospital me transfirió aquí… estoy mejor obviamente —Wei WuXian esbozó una diminuta sonrisa mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo—. El haber sido transferido aquí fue la mejor cosa que me pudo haber sucedido —dijo.  
  
Wen Ning ladeó la cabeza, confundido. —El doctor que me está viendo… ha encontrado una manera de extirpar el tumor.

Los ojos de Wen Ning se abrieron desorbitados, la alegría lleno el vacío y ahuyentó los sentimientos tristes. —¿De verdad?

Wei WuXian asintió en confirmación. —Aunque es riesgosa, y no será nada agradable… pero… él prometió que me sanaría.  
  
Wen Ning no pudo evitarlo, grandes y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin su consentimiento y nuevamente abrazó a su amigo. —¡Estoy tan aliviado! —dijo, con voz rota mientras sus lágrimas humedecían el hombro de Wei WuXian.

—Jajaja, me alegro, me alegro —dijo, acariciándole la espalda. 

—Ejem.  
  
Wen Ning se apartó de Wei WuXian rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su detrás. Se encontró con la mirada aguda de Madam Yu. La matriarca de la familia Jiang era famosa por su temperamento, Wen Ning estaba familiarizado con su filosa lengua, más de una vez siendo sometido por ella ya que había ridiculizado su virilidad.

  
Madam Yu. —Wei Ying. ¿Por qué no estás comiendo? —preguntó al ver la comida a medio comer sobre la mesa.

—Ah. Es que Wen Ning apareció, sólo estaba hablando con él —le informó.

—Hablar no es lo que deberías estar haciendo, comételo todo —ordenó, y Wei WuXian obedientemente metió otro pedazo de melón a su boca.

—¿Usted aquí, Madam Yu? —preguntó mientras Wen Ning permanecía sentado en silencio en la silla junto a la cama.  
  
Madam Yu caminó hacia el otro asiento, depositando su abrigo y bolso sobre él antes de abrir las persianas. —Jiang FengMian pidió que viniera —indicó—. Para darle a A-Cheng un descanso —resopló—. Aunque a mí me esté quitando tiempo de mi horario —chasqueó la lengua mientras se giraba hacia él—. Eres tan molesto.

Él sudó ligeramente mientras ella hablaba, su lengua afilada azotándolo de nuevo, aunque tenía que admitir que esta vez sus palabras sonaban más suaves a como lo hacían generalmente.

—Asegúrate de comerlo todo, no dejes si quiera un solo pedazo —dijo, y él pareció vacilar, los ojos de ella se estrecharon mientras lo miraba—. Si quieres la cirugía necesitas aumentar de peso, y si no comes lo suficiente, estarás atrapado en esa cama por más tiempo y nos arrastraras a todos contigo —dijo bruscamente.

Wei WuXian frunció los labios y asintió a regañadientes. Wen Ning se removió a su lado, siendo inteligente y manteniéndose callado. —Sí, Madam Yu —respondió, tomando otro bocado de su sopa.

—Bien —ella tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, cambiando de canal hasta dejarlo en una telenovela ‘ _Los días de nuestras vidas’_ o algo así. Estaba a punto de acomodarse en otro asiento cuando vio la mirada de Wei WuXian. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, vio que miraba hacia la ventana que daba al pasillo.

Estaba enfocado en lo que estaba sucediendo.

  
Un enfermero estaba empujando una camilla al otro lado de la habitación, un paciente de cáncer cruzaba el pasillo. Una sábana blanca cubría la camilla y el cuerpo sobre ella de la cabeza a los pies. Una mano se asomaba por debajo de la sábana. Los familiares caminaban detrás del enfermero, portando pañuelos negros y arrugados en sus manos, todos lloraban o se reconfortaban los unos a los otros.    


Madam Yu vio cómo Wei WuXian palidecía, con sus ojos fijos en la escena, su manzana de Adam se movía de arriba abajo mientras engullía secamente. El miedo había llenado sus ojos y la mano que sostenía la cuchara tembló. Ella caminó hacia la ventana y agarrando las cortinas las cerró, bloqueando la vista. —No seas tonto, eso no te sucederá a ti —resopló—. No pienses en ello —y acomodándose en su asiento, se puso a ver su programa.

Se quedó paralizado por un rato, pero agradecido con ella por cerrar las cortinas. Wen Ning observaba a Wei WuXian.  
  
Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio y después comenzaron a conversar de a poco en voz baja, procurando no molestar a Madam Yu.

Fue poco después de la 1 pm, que Wei WuXian sintió un cosquilleo incomodo en su garganta. —Mm —tosió y Wen Ning parpadeó.

—¿Estás bien? —se levantó para servirle un poco de agua, parándose a su lado.  
  
—Sí. Ack…mm —volvió a toser y se frotó la garganta, la sentía seca y le picaba—. Yo sólo… mhm... —otra tos.

Madam Yu volteó a mirarlo.  
  
—Ten, bebe —le alargó el vaso a Wei WuXian y comenzó a frotarle la espalda en suaves círculos.  
  
Wei WuXian. —¿Ustedes huelen el humo?  
  
Wen Ning olfateó el aire, al igual que Madam Yu.  
  
Fue un momento después que la alarma de incendios emitió un sonido estridente y las luces de la alarma comenzaron a destellar en rápida sucesión.

  
Wei WuXian se enfocó en eso al instante.  
  
Un momento después, todo su cuerpo se agarrotó.  

 


	7. Convulsión

 

 _Previamente:_  
  
_Wei WuXian._ _—¿Ustedes huelen el humo_ _?_  
  
Wen Ning olfateó el aire, al igual que Madam Yu.  
  
Fue un momento después que la alarma de incendios emitió un sonido estridente y las luces de la alarma comenzaron a destellar en rápida sucesión.

 _Wei WuXian se enfocó en eso al instante._  
  
_Un momento después, todo su cuerpo se agarrotó._

 

* * *

 

  
El mundo había comenzado a moverse en cámara lenta, el estridente sonido de la alarma de incendios silenciándolo todo mientras sus ojos observaban como las luces se encendían rápidamente, emitiendo una luz cegadora tras otra.

Entonces, el pitido comenzó, fuerte y constante, como un tono de marcación largo. Vio como Wen Ning lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, su boca se movía pero ninguna palabra llegaba a él. Sintió una mano sobre su brazo y giró su cabeza para ver a Madam Yu. Ella también estaba diciéndole algo, pero él no podía entenderlo. El entumecimiento le siguió a continuación, comenzó en las puntas de los dedos de sus manos y luego siguió y continuó hasta las puntas de sus pies. Su mandíbula se había contraído y parecía que no podía abrirla. Su cabeza se sentía pesada, sentía que no podía aguantarla y el dolor empezó a deslizarse por la parte posterior de su cuello hacia el centro de su cráneo y alrededores.

Estaba siendo partido en dos.

Intentó mover sus manos pero nada, ellas también se tensaron, comprimiéndose.

Su visión se tornó borrosa. Lo último que vio antes de sentirse a sí mismo caer hacia un lado fue a Madam Yu gritándole, con manos extendidas para sostenerlo, pero falló

**¡CLANG!**

—¡Wei Ying!

—¡Recuéstalo! 

El sonido volvió al mundo y Wen Ning hizo todo lo posible por sostener a Wei WuXian mientras éste se ladeaba fuera de la cama, en un movimiento involuntario. Wen Ning procuró evitar la silla y la máquina de la intravenosa pero no tuvo suerte. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Madam Yu gritó.

—¡Idiota! ¡Dije con cuidado!

Ella trató de cruzarse a lo largo de la cama para tomar las piernas de Wei WuXian las cuales todavía estaban sobre la misma, una doblando a la otra en un ángulo extraño mientras Wen Ning sostenía la mitad de su cuerpo superior sobre su regazo. —¡Aléjalo de la cama! —ladró, y él asintió, tan sólo logrando llevarlo hacia la mitad de la habitación después de que de alguna manera (no estaba seguro cómo) desconectó la manguera de la intravenosa de la máquina.

En el momento que Wei WuXian fue recostado en el suelo, comenzó a convulsionar. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido. Wen Ning dio un grito ahogado. El cuerpo de Wei WuXian se golpeaba y sacudía de arriba abajo en el suelo de forma incontrolable. Madam Yu tomó la almohada de la cama y se arrodilló a su lado, esperó hasta que la cabeza de Wei Ying rebotó hacia arriba y en ese instante deslizó la almohada debajo de su cabeza. Cuando ésta volvió a caer golpeó la almohada azul claro la cual amortiguó el impacto. No obstante, cuando volvió a subir, ella vio las manchas de sangre. Él debió haberse roto la cabeza contra la baldosa. Este no era el primer ataque que ella había presenciado, pero ciertamente era diferente de los que anteriormente había visto.

  
Normalmente Wei Ying se quejaba de los dolores de cabeza antes de tener sus ataques, agarrándose la cabeza como si se la estuvieran partiendo. Pero nunca antes al grado de causarle tal inactividad e inconciencia a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos y se había tumbado de bruces por unos minutos. Los doctores le habían dicho a ella y al resto de la familia que cuando sucediesen sus convulsiones, tan sólo esperasen a que éstas pasaran y se aseguraran de que no hubiera nada con lo que él pudiera golpearse. Ya ellos se habían acostumbrado a no verlo sufrir de estos ataques por las últimas tres semanas. La medicación había estado funcionando bastante bien hasta ahora.

—¡Mmm! —el cuerpo de Wei WuXian dio un tirón y él torció su lado derecho levantándolo del suelo mientras que sus brazos se curvaron, como si intentara abrazarse a sí mismo con fuerza pero sin estar seguro de cómo hacerlo. Sus dedos señalaban en direcciones extrañas y sus ojos giraron hasta quedar dentro de su cabeza. El sonido que emitió los alarmó a los dos.

—¡V… ve…! ¡Busca a su doctor! —le ladró Madam Yu a Wen Ning.

Una vez fuera de su conmoción, el joven volteó a mirarla. —¿A su doctor?

—¡Sí! ¡Al doctor Lan WangJi! ¡Este ataque es diferente! —gritó Madam Yu sobre el estruendo de la alarma. Las enfermeras corrían por el pasillo para hacer que los pacientes evacuaran el edificio. Wen Ning se dio cuenta de que las enfermeras no habían venido en su ayuda y era porque las cortinas habían sido cerradas.

Se puso de pie de un saltó, sin perder tiempo. —¡Sí, claro! Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando salió al pasillo, vio y olió el humo, espeso y pesado en el aire. ¿Qué había pasado? Él no vio ningún incendio, ni ningún indicio de fuego. Se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo, pasando más allá de la ventanilla de admisión. Se topó con una persona y vio que era otro doctor.

—¡Muchacho! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Directo a la escalera! ¡Tienes que evacuar! —le ordenó.

—¡Tengo que encontrar al doctor Lan WangJi!

—¡Yo no sé dónde está!

El otro doctor se fue corriendo sin esperar más preguntas. Ordenando a las enfermeras hacer esto y aquello.

—¡Doctor Lan WangJi! —gritó en medio del caos. Las personas se chocaban con él por todos lados. Vio que el elevador se había detenido por procedimientos de emergencia. Los pacientes en silla de ruedas eran llevados a toda prisa hacia la escalera—. ¡Doctor Lan Wang…!

—Aquí estoy, ¿Cuál es el problema? Debes de evacuar.  
  
Wen Ning parpadeó a través del humo, tosiendo fuertemente contra su brazo para intentar no respirarlo. —¡Necesito su ayuda! —dijo, tratando de distinguir las facciones de Lan WangJi.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi amigo, su paciente Wei Ying —aclaró y vio, por lo poco que pudo distinguir, como al instante la preocupación se reflejó en el rostro del doctor—. ¡Está teniendo un ataque! —volvió a toser.

  
Lan WangJi. —Vamos.  
  
Agarró a Wen Ning del brazo, tirando de él de regreso por el camino que había venido, deteniéndose tan sólo ante un armario de aspecto extraño con una computadora en la parte superior la cual tenía una etiqueta en blanco y negro que rezaba **Armario Automatizado de Dispensación**. Lan WangJi tecleó un código y oprimió un par de botones en la pantalla táctil. Segundos después, un cajón se abrió y Lan WangJi tomó una jeringa con algo dentro. Lo cerró de golpe y siguió adelante y deprisa, arrastrando a Wen Ning por el brazo.

Para este punto, el humo había comenzado a filtrarse dentro de la habitación, aunque no era tan denso como en el pasillo, era una significativa presencia dentro de dicho lugar.  
  
Lan WangJi se tomó un momento para evaluar la situación. Madam Yu estaba arrodillada en el suelo, junto a la cabeza de Wei WuXian. El joven todavía se encontraba en medio de una terrible convulsión. Había comenzado a echar espuma por la boca. —¡¿Qué hago doctor?! —preguntó, y él se acercó.

—Yo me haré cargo —dijo, y ella se hizo hacia atrás para darle espacio.  
Lan WangJi se arrodilló, y extendió las manos tomando ambos lados de la cabeza de Wei WuXian, apenas podía sostenerlo aun con la rigidez de su cuello. Se agachó para abrir un poco la boca de Wei WuXian, deslizando su linterna de bolsillo entre las esquinas de su boca y sus dientes. La mandíbula de Wei WuXian se apretó contra ella y felizmente la linterna sirvió para mantener su boca lo suficiente abierta para que Lan WangJi metiera sus dedos dentro, asegurándose de que Wei WuXian no estuviera mordiéndose la lengua. La espuma provenía de adentro de su garganta.  

—Ayúdeme a voltearlo hacia su izquierda —dijo, y Madam Yu asintió, moviéndose hacia el lado izquierdo de Wei WuXian y tomándolo de la derecha—. 3, 2, 1 —y ambos voltearon a Wei WuXian.  
  
—Tú sostén sus piernas —le ordenó a Wen Ning quien obedientemente las sostuvo, con sus manos afianzando las piernas de su amigo con fuerza. Aunque no deberían hacer tal cosa, ya que eso podría lastimar a Wei WuXian. No obstante, Lan WangJi quería que los fluidos dentro de la boca de Wei WuXian salieran. El doctor agarró la olvidada jeringa y le quitó la tapa, insertando la aguja en la parte superior del muslo de Wei WuXian.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Wen Ning.

— ** _Diazepam_**  para detener la convulsión —explicó Lan WangJi.  
  
Madam Yu. —¿Por qué hay humo? ¿Dónde es el incendio? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, en un momento todo estaba bien, y al siguiente todo era un caos.

—Un cortocircuito en las paredes del piso de abajo, este lado comparte el mismo sistema de ventilación que aquel —explicó, la convulsión de Wei WuXian había comenzado a detenerse, la espuma dentro de su boca drenó cuando su mandíbula se aflojó. Lan WangJi removió la pequeña linterna de su boca y luego lo volvió a colocar de espalda.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —cuestionó Wen Ning.

—Ustedes dos evacuen, Wei Ying no puede ser movido en este momento, yo cuidaré de él, así que váyanse —ordenó.

—Nosotros no podemos hace e… —Madam Yu cerró la boca de golpe ante la mirada severa de Lan WangJi.

—Váyanse —repitió.  
  
Wen Ning. —Perdone Madam Yu, pero creo que deberíamos escuchar al doctor Lan WangJi —él también estaba reluctante a dejar a Wei WuXian, pero preferiría dejarlo en las manos del doctor que en cualquier otras.   

Se puso de pie lentamente, y Madam Yu miró a Wei WuXian, quien ahora había dejado de convulsionar, acostado de lado en una posición de recuperación, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca aflojada mientras más espuma goteaba sobre la almohada y el suelo.

La mujer agarró su bolso. —Vámonos —sentenció, dejando la habitación por delante de Wen Ning.

  
Una vez que ellos se fueron, Lan WangJi se levantó del suelo. Observó la intermitente luz de la alarma y su estridente ruido. Ya sabía que aquello había sido el culpable de la convulsión de Wei WuXian. Entonces, fue directo hacia el baño, empujando la puerta con suavidad. Se dirigió a la tina y abrió la llave de la ducha, dejándola en modo tibio. Luego volvió a salir y quitó las mantas de la cama para tomar la sabana, con ella en mano se acercó a Wei WuXian y, usando su fuerza envolvió al joven dentro de la tela. Alzó en brazos a Wei WuXian al estilo nupcial y regresó al baño. Sin importarle como se vería después de entrar en la bañera con el joven, tenía que evitar que el humo los alcanzara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y no sólo eso, si el fuego decidía irrumpir en ese piso, el agua los mantendría húmedos, y con suerte, fuera de peligro.

Se sentó en la tina mientras que el agua los bañaba desde arriba. Movió el cuerpo flácido de Wei WuXian, para tenerlo acunado dentro de su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y reposó su espalda firmemente contra su pecho. Luego inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para asegurarse que sus vías respiratorias estuvieran despejadas, reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Estoy contigo, Wei Ying —presionó sus labios a un lado de la cabeza de Wei Ying donde la sábana la cubría.

—Estoy contigo.

 

* * *

 

—¡Madre!  
  
Jiang Cheng corrió hacia Madam Yu, viéndola salir del edificio por la salida de emergencias. Ella tosía entre sus manos al igual que Wen Ning que apareció en su detrás.

—¡Wen Ning!  
  
Wen Ning. —Hola, Jiang Cheng —volvió a cubrirse con la mano, dándose la vuelta para alzar la vista hacia el edificio. Efectivamente, debajo del piso donde se encontraba Wei WuXian y a unas cuantas ventanas de distancia, salían nubes de humo de una de las habitaciones. Llamas lamiendo el interior tanto como el exterior. Afortunadamente, la habitación en llamas no estaba cerca de la de Wei WuXian y los bomberos ya estaban trabajando para extinguir el incendio junto con la ayuda del sistema de aspersores.

—¿Dónde está Wei Ying? —preguntó el más joven de los Jiang.

Su madre quitó su mano de su boca. —Él todavía sigue en la habitación, tuvo una convulsión cuando la alarma se disparó —dijo, viendo la mirada de horror de su hijo—. No podíamos moverlo, A-Cheng, el doctor Lan WangJi se quedó con él.  
  
—¿Lan WangJi todavía está dentro del edificio?  
  
Jiang Cheng se volvió al notar la presencia de Lan XiChen quien había escuchado la conversación, él había tenido que irse durante el caos de la evacuación para asegurarse de que todos los miembros del área de pediatría sean puestos a salvo.

Jiang Cheng. —Doctor Lan XiChen.

—¡¿En que está pensando?! —miró hacia el ardiente humo y hacia donde él sabía, se encontraba la habitación de Wei WuXian. La preocupación enturbió sus facciones, parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

—Estoy seguro de que ellos están bien —Jiang Cheng intentó tranquilizar al mayor de los Lan.

—¡Él debió haber llamado a los de emergencia para que fueran por Wei Ying!

—Los bomberos apagaran el fuego, ¡Estoy seguro! —nuevamente trató de tranquilizarlo.  
  
—… —Lan XiChen no parecía convencido.

—Cof… cof…  
  
Lan XiChen se distrajo cuando escuchó el típico sonido de tos y miró a Madam Yu y a Wen Ning. Ambos tenían sus rostros rojos y tosían entre sus manos. —Ustedes han inhalado mucho humo, vengan por aquí —dijo, haciéndoles un gesto para que lo siguieran—. Le conseguiremos algo de oxígeno —Wen Ning asintió y comenzó a seguir a Lan XiChen, Jiang Cheng tomó a su madre por el brazo para escoltarla yendo detrás del doctor Lan. No pudo evitar mirar periódicamente hacia el fuego mientras el parqueadero se llenaba cada vez más de pacientes y gente del personal.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando finalmente el incendio fue apagado, todos estaban al borde. El departamento de bomberos hizo un barrido en los pisos en busca de cualquier fuego persistente. La habitación donde el incendio había empezado estaba totalmente destruido, ahora era una mancha negra sobre el costado del hospital, que por lo demás estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Después de apagar el incendio, pasó aproximadamente media hora antes de que pudieran entrar al edificio. Lan XiChen no perdió tiempo, entró al edificio y tomó el elevador el cual había sido nuevamente habilitado y se dirigió al sexto piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, fue asaltado por los rastros del humo sobrante, sin embargo el sistema de ventilación había comenzado a succionar el aire contaminado. Corrió a toda prisa pasando la ventanilla de admisión encaminándose hacia la habitación de Wei WuXian. Cuando entró, vio la almohada ensangrentada en el suelo y la máquina de la intravenosa volcada.

No vio señales de Lan WangJi ni de Wei Ying. Preguntándose si los dos habían sido evacuados por el departamento de bomberos, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido del agua fluyendo. Corrió hacia el baño y abrió la puerta. La luz de la habitación iluminó el oscuro baño. Divisó dos figuras dentro de la tina. Lan WangJi estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la pared de azulejos, con sus brazos fuertemente envueltos alrededor de la segunda figura, la cual estaba liada en una sábana, ambos estaban empapados de cabeza a los pies.

El cabello de Lan WangJi parecía una negra cascada alrededor de él y Wei WuXian. El menor de los Lan alzó la vista, sus ojos tenían una filosa mirada como si advirtiera un ‘ten cuidado con lo que dices’ cuando la puerta se abrió. Se relajó visiblemente cuando vio que era Lan XiChen. —Hermano.

El mayor de los hermanos Lan sintió que sus piernas se volvían débiles, deslizándose por el suelo, gateó hacia su hermano y se estiró para cerrar la ducha. —Idiota —exhaló, alargando una mano temblorosa para tocar la mejilla de Lan WangJi—. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si hubieras muerto?

—No morí.

No pudo evitar la risa que escapó de él. —No, no moriste —sonrió.

Entonces, Lan XiChen se enfocó en Wei WuXian. —¿Él está bien?

—Está inconsciente —Lan WangJi levantó un poco la sábana y la quitó de la cabeza de Wei WuXian. Él se veía relajado ahora, aunque empapado.  
  
—Muy bien, vamos a trasladar a todos tus pacientes, este piso todavía no es seguro. Todavía está lleno de humo —dijo.  
  
Lan WangJi asintió, sus brazos abrazaron a Wei WuXian un poco más cerca. —Iré a buscar algo de ropa seca para los dos, y luego buscaremos el lugar para trasladarlos —dijo Lan XiChen poniéndose de pie—. Ya regreso.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Wei WuXian volvió en sí otra vez, estaba en un lugar diferente.

Notó las brillantes paredes y el zoológico de animales alrededor de la parte superior de las mismas. Podía escuchar débiles sonidos de niños y del personal moviéndose alrededor, respiró cuando sintió un fuerte olor a oxígeno.

—A-Ying, estás despierto —volteó su mirada y se enfocó en la voz. Madam Yu estaba sentada junto a su cama, se veía un poco demacrada—. ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó. Sus ojos lucían genuinamente preocupados mientras lo observaba. Él la miró en silencio sin responder, sus labios estaban pegados como si estuviera mascando chicle y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse, con la cabeza ladeándose de un lado a otro. Involuntariamente alzó su brazo conectado a la intravenosa de arriba abajo, hasta que sintió a Madam Yu tomar su mano, acariciando sus nudillos con su pulgar. Volvió a repetir la pregunta. —¿Te sientes bien?

Wei WuXian. —¿Qué pasó? —susurró.  
  
—Hubo un incendio —dijo—. Un trabajo eléctrico mal hecho en las paredes de una oficina recientemente renovada, en el piso debajo del tuyo —declaró.

—¿Dónde estoy? —esta definitivamente no era su habitación.

—Están dispersando el humo y atendiendo los daños causados por el fuego, tú fuiste trasladado al octavo piso —explicó mientras vertía un poco de agua en un vaso—. Desafortunadamente por ahora tendrás que compartir habitación con un niño, hasta que solucionen todo de nuevo, ahora estamos en pediatría —Madam Yu se agachó y ayudó a Wei WuXian a apoyarse, inclinando el vaso con agua  hacia sus labios y alentándolo a beber un poco.

—¿Pediatría? ¿Niño? ¿Dónde están A-Cheng y Wen Ning? —preguntó, aunque su voz sonó ronca por el daño del humo.

—Aquí, estamos aquí —la cortina fue abierta de un lado y allí estaban Jiang Cheng y Wen Ning. Con sus rostros cubiertos de preocupación y temor—. ¿Estás bien?  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió. —Jajaja, perfectamente —dijo, antes de toser, Jiang Cheng se acercó para palmearle la espalda.

—No te esfuerces en hablar —dijo.

—¿Cómo logre salir de ahí? —Wei WuXian tenía una mirada perpleja, a menudo se olvidaba de las cosas después de sus ataques.

—No lo hiciste. El doctor Lan WangJi te metió dentro de la tina junto con él y se sentó allí debajo de la ducha hasta que apagaron el fuego, tú estabas inconsciente —explicó Jiang Cheng.

El asombro inundó las facciones de Wei WuXian. —¿Él hizo eso?

—No se te podía mover —explicó Madam Yu—. La convulsión que sufriste esta vez fue peor que las anteriores —informó, poniéndose de pie ahora que él había despertado—. Iré a contarle a Jiang FengMian sobre esto y a decirle a A-Li que no vengan por esta noche. Ellos pueden visitarte en otra ocasión —recogió su bolso y su abrigo—. Asegúrate de tomar mucha agua, A-Ying. El doctor dice que le hará bien a tu garganta —luego se despidió y se fue.

—¡NING!  
  
Todos los ojos se posaron en el ocupante olvidado de la habitación, cuyas mejillas estaban infladas con molestia por haber sido olvidado.  
  
Wei WuXian parpadeó antes de sonreír.  
  
—Ese es un bonito camión de bomberos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armario Automatizado de Dispensación –Es un armario codificado que a menudo se encuentran en los hospitales que almacenan medicamentos y suministros de emergencia para los pacientes, es más conveniente que ir a la farmacia del hospital o depósitos.
> 
> Diazepam –Este es un medicamento de emergencia que se utiliza para ayudar a detener las convulsiones que se han prolongado por mucho tiempo. Únicamente debe usarse en dicho caso. *ADVERTENCIA* No intenten colocar este medicamento por su cuenta, déjenselo estrictamente a los médicos profesionales. La colocación de una dosis de Diazepam a una persona que está sufriendo una convulsión puede causarle más daño si no se administra de manera correcta. Corresponde estrictamente al médico del paciente o a su médico tratante el decidir si ellos reciben este medicamento o no. *FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA*


	8. Sonrojo

 

_Previamente:_

  
  
_—¡_ _NING!  
  
Todos los ojos se posaron en el ocupante olvidado de la habitación, cuyas mejillas estaban infladas con molestia por haber sido olvidado.   
  
Wei WuXian parpadeó antes de sonreír.   
  
__—Ese es un bonito camión de bomberos._

 

* * *

 

 _  
_ —Aguarda, si continuas rebotando, lo arruinaré —Wei WuXian soltó una risita.

 

—¡Dibuja!

 

—¡Sí, A-Yuan! ¡Sí! ¡Una vez que termine de escribir mi nombre, dibujare! —rió—. ¡Que mandón! ¿Qué quieres que dibuje? —preguntó, escribiendo cuidadosamente su nombre en negrita.

 

—¡Camión! ¡No! ¡Mariposa! —Wen Yuan rebotaba de arriba abajo todo emocionado, posicionado en la cama de Wei WuXian junto con él, el chiquillo le sostenía el brazo mientras que Wei WuXian usaba un marcador Sharpie para escribir y dibujar sobre su yeso de color verde brillante.

 

—Mariposa será.

 

—Para de rebotar A-Yuan, se te abrirán los puntos —dijo Wen Qing desde su asiento, apoyada entre las dos camas, una pila de historiales estaba colocada sobre la cama de Wen Yuan. Ella estaba haciendo su trabajo mientras los visitaba. Wen Ning había ido al apartamento de su hermana a descansar después de pasar dos noches en el hospital atendiendo a Wen Yuan y a Wei WuXian.  
  
—Mn —el suave gimoteo del niño la hizo suspirar y mirarlo—. Puedes jugar con el hermano Wei, sólo no saltes demasiado —dijo suavemente extendiendo el brazo para agitar el suave cabello negro del pequeño. El niño estaba acomodado entre las piernas del joven, con sus juguetes esparcidos sobre la cama mientras hacía rodar su camión de bomberos de arriba abajo sobre la pierna izquierda de Wei WuXian, usándola como su pista de carrera. Wen Qing sonrió—. Buen niño —dijo girándose hacia sus expedientes para continuar revisándolos.

  
—¡Ya está hecho! —Wei WuXian admiró su trabajo, a pesar de su leve temblor se las había arreglado para hacer un pulcro trabajo con su nombre y la mariposa que había dibujado sobre la N de su nombre. Wen Yuan inclinó el yeso y ladeó su cabeza para tratar de ver el dibujo lo mejor posible, el ángulo era incómodo, y estaba al revés. Una vez que decidió que se había inclinado lo suficiente chilló de alegría. —¡Hermano Wei! ¡Hermano Wei! —señaló al yeso y Wei WuXian rió.

 

—¡Ese soy yo! ¡Estoy aquí! —dijo, disfrutando de las atenciones de Wen Yuan, de esa carita linda y regordeta que le regalaba la más brillante de las sonrisas.

 

Wen Yuan. —¡Vroom! —hizo correr el camión por la pierna de Wei WuXian hacia el muslo del mayor.

 

—¡Vroom! ¡Y A-Yuan lleva la delantera! ¡Todos los demás corredores están muy lejos de alcanzarlo! —Wei WuXian hizo de comentarista, agarrando uno de los autitos y persiguiendo a Wen Yuan. El niño chilló y empujó el camioncito más rápido inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante—. Oh, ¡Pero hay otro corredor! ¡A-Ying está a su altura! ¿Podrá éste vencer a A-Yuan? —preguntó y reprimió una carcajada cuando vio la expresión de pánico y horror en el rostro de Wen Yuan al pensar que perdería la invisible carrera —. ¡Oh! ¡Y el ganador es…! —se oyó un gritito ahogado cuando Wen Yuan se lanzó hacia delante, cayendo directamente en el regazo de Wei WuXian—. ¡Es A-Yuan! ¡Tome su medalla de oro!    


El deleite y la calidez atravesaron el pecho de Wei WuXian cuando Wen Yuan levantó su cabecita mostrando una enorme sonrisa. —Oh, eres tan lindo —dijo abrazando al pequeño, cuidando de no hacerlo con demasiada fuerza. Las magulladuras de Wen Yuan se habían tornado en un amarillo claro, apenas perceptibles bajo las luces fluorescentes.

 

Dos días habían pasado desde el incendio, en ese lapso, Wei WuXian había tenido tiempo de sobra para conocer al niño, quien le cogió simpatía al instante, queriendo jugar con él y mudándose casi de forma permanente a su cama, la única manera de sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a su propia cama era por las noches cuando se quedaba dormido. Cosa que Wen Yuan pasaba sus días con sus juguetes esparcidos por la cama de Wei WuXian, o acurrucado al lado del muchacho de veintiún años viendo caricaturas y chupándose el pulgar. Esto, sin embargo, no le molestaba a Wei WuXian, con gusto envolvía su brazo alrededor del pequeño de dos años y miraba las caricaturas junto con él, a menudo se quedaba dormido durante algún programa de monstruos llamado _‘La casa de Wimzie’._ La siesta se convirtió rápidamente en una costumbre.

 

Nadie se quejaba de esto, por supuesto. El que Wei WuXian estuviera obteniendo el descanso necesario, sin tener que recurrir a los sedantes, los hacía más que felices.

 

Wei WuXian tampoco había visto a Lan WangJi desde el día anterior al incendio. No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle. Sin embargo, Lan XiChen le había dicho que Lan WangJi se había visto forzado a tomarse un breve descanso por un par de días después del incendio por orden del jefe de cirugía. Su tío Lan QiRen. Así que Lan XiChen lo había estado atendiendo al igual que a sus otros pacientes.

 

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. —Buenas tardes.

 

Tres pares de ojos se giraron hacia la puerta.

 

—Buenas tardes, Doctor Lan XiChen —saludó Wen Qing sentándose derecha.

 

—Hola, ¿Cómo está nuestro pacientito hoy? —preguntó, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

 

—Activo —Wen Qing asintió en dirección a la cama de Wei WuXian.  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió cuando Wen Yuan se acurrucó más contra él, aferrándose a la parte delantera de sus ropas. —Hola, A-Yuan. ¿Me dejas examinarte? —preguntó, aproximándose lentamente.

 

No se sorprendió cuando Wen Yuan infló sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza, enterrándola en el pecho de Wei WuXian. —¡NO!

 

El doctor rió con timidez. —Sólo una miradita, prometo que no tomara mucho tiempo —aseguró pero recibió el mismo agudo ‘no’.

 

—A-Yuan, no tienes que dejar mi regazo si no quieres, si yo te sostengo, ¿dejarías que el buen doctor te examine? —preguntó Wei WuXian bajando la mirada hacia el pequeño, quien a su vez lo miró.

 

Wen Yuan lo pensó unos minutos, mirando entre Wei WuXian y Lan XiChen antes de asentir levemente, dándose la vuelta a regañadientes del regazo de Wei WuXian para encarar a Lan XiChen. —Ah, ¿ya ves? No es tan malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras Wei WuXian levantaba la remera de Wen Yuan. Permitiéndole a Lan XiChen revisarle sus puntos y la incisión de su estómago, quitándole su vendaje por unos minutos antes de reemplazárselo por uno nuevo, para después dejar que Wei WuXian le volviera a bajar la prenda—. Muy bien, ahora vamos a escuchar tu corazón, ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió y tomó el estetoscopio, colocando la pequeña pieza de metal sobre la parte baja del pecho de Wen Yuan. Luego de un momento, se movió para mirar al pequeño—. ¿Puedes imitarme y respirar hondo? —preguntó, inhalando profundamente.

 

Wen Yuan no lo hizo. —Vamos, haz como hace el hermano Wei —dijo Wei WuXian respirando hondo, haciendo una demostración dramática de ello. A Wen Yuan pareció gustarle y asintió, respirando de la misma forma y cerrando sus labios con fuerza.

 

—Oh ¡No la retengas! Respira —rió Lan XiChen cuando el rostro del pequeño se puso rojo.

 

Wen Yuan soltó el aire con un fuerte jadeo, viendo puntitos en sus ojos. —No tienes que retener la respiración, A-Yuan. Sólo inhala y exhala profundamente —repitieron el proceso, acabando rápidamente—. Terminamos —miró a Wen Qing y sonrió—. Todo está sanando muy bien, se le podrá sacar los puntos dentro de unos pocos días —sonrió, escribiendo en su expediente.

 

—¿Tienes noticias del Servicio Social? —preguntó ella.

 

Él hizo una pausa antes de asentir ligeramente. —Le están iniciando una investigación exhaustiva a la familia Wen y a todos sus miembros —dijo, y aunque se suponía que no debía decirle nada a Wen Qing, él sabía que ella merecía saberlo.

  
La doctora bajó la cabeza mientras se frotaba las sienes. —Me lo suponía —murmuró.

 

—Aunque los recomendé a ti y a Wen Ning. Les aseguré que tú tienes un historial laboral impecable y que eras una doctora de primerísima categoría, y que tu hermano también está estudiando medicina.

Ella parecía agradecida por esa información—. Gracias, te lo agradezco —sin embargo, ella sabía que las cosas no estaban a su favor referente a lo sucedido con Wen Yuan. Después de todo no había manera de que ella o Wen Ning pudieran hacerse cargo de él, y una vez que los del Servicio Social descubrieran los trapos sucios que escondía la rama principal, era más que probable que Wen Yuan se convertiría en propiedad del estado hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho.

 

—Cualquier ayuda que necesites, la familia Lan está más que dispuesta en dártela, mi tío ya se ha ofrecido a escribir cartas de recomendación en tu nombre —dijo Lan XiChen.

 

Wen Qing asintió. —Gracias de nuevo —dijo, él asintió y se fue. Wei WuXian estaba observándola y ella frunció los labios—. ¿Sí? —su expresión se tornó cálida.

 

—Todo estará bien, las cosas se solucionarán —le aseguró.

 

Se limitó a asentir, volviendo su mirada a sus expedientes.

 

—¿Caricatura?

  
Wei WuXian miró al niño. —Está bien, caricaturas —dijo, agarrando el control remoto y acomodándose con Wen Yuan.

Y así, todos se quedaron en silencio.

 

* * *

 

 

Más tarde, cuando Wei WuXian despertó, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Wen Yuan también se removió.

—¿Disfrutaste tu siesta? —preguntó Wen Qing mientras ordenaba sus expedientes, acercándose para tomar al adormilado niño y llevarlo a su propia cama.

—Mmm —se frotó los ojos.

—El almuerzo llegará pronto —dijo, mirando a Wei WuXian—. Probaras comer un sándwich el día de hoy, ¿cierto?

Asintió. —Sí… umm, de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, creo —bostezó, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Bien, mientras más carbohidratos consumas mejor —dijo, metiendo a Wen Yuan en su cama. Luego acercó la mesita rodante hacia él, bajándola para que estuviera a su altura—. Tan sólo come la mitad si eso es todo lo que puedes comer, cualquier cosa que logres retener a este punto es una victoria —dijo—. Te administre un medicamento para las náuseas en tu intravenosa mientras dormías —explicó.

Él asintió mientras se erguía y se sentaba, acomodándose y haciéndose para atrás cuando su mano aterrizó sobre uno de los autitos de juguete. —Mm, ¿algo más?

—Tu hermano vino por aquí. Dijo que volvería después del almuerzo. También dijo que tu hermana igual vendría con su familia después del almuerzo —explicó.

Wei WuXian asintió. —Me sorprende que él no tome algo de la cafetería y venga a comer conmigo —murmuró.

Wen Qing. —Estoy segura que él sólo quiere algo de paz lejos de todo el caos de pediatría, hay muchos niños llorando por todas partes después de todo.

—Sí, probablemente tengas razón.

 

* * *

 

  
—¡Lan XiChen!  
  
Lan XiChen levantó la vista del expediente que estaba examinando, mirando de derecha a izquierda por quien estuviera llamándolo.   
  
—Lan XiChen.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver al joven Jiang parado detrás de él, sosteniendo una bandeja con sándwiches y jugos Súper Smoothies. —Hola, Jiang Cheng —lo saludó, parpadeando.

—Hola.

Un silencio incomodo se posó entre ellos.   
  
Lan XiChen. —¿Necesitas algo Jiang Cheng? —preguntó, una sonrisa divertida tiró de sus labios cuando un tierno sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Jiang Cheng.   
  
Jiang Cheng. —Ah… me preguntaba si estabas libre y si tal vez querías que almorzáramos juntos —se estaba pateando mentalmente a sí mismo, no había pensado bien las cosas. Comprar comida antes de confirmar si Lan XiChen estaba libre para unírsele fue un error. Tampoco estaba seguro de por qué pensó en pedirle al mayor de los Lan que almorzara con él.

Quería decir que lo hacía para pagarle por el almuerzo del otro día, pero al mismo tiempo. Quería estar en compañía de Lan XiChen.  
  
—…  
  
Al no recibir respuesta, se preparó para el rechazo. —Está bien.

Casi deja caer la bandeja, tanteando para seguir sosteniéndola cuando Lan XiChen se estiró para tomar ambos lados de la bandeja, posando sus manos sobre las de Jiang Cheng. —Me gustaría almorzar contigo, ¿Por qué no bajamos al patio? Hace un lindo día afuera —sonrió.   
  
—… a… h… sí —tragó. La sonrisa de Lan XiChen era tan bonita.

Después de eso, Jiang Cheng esperó pacientemente a un lado, mientras Lan XiChen terminaba de organizar algunos historiales de sus pacientes y hablaba con la enfermera. Cuando terminó, se acercó al joven Jiang. —¿Listo? —preguntó.

Se puso levantó de su asiento con rigidez. —Sí.   
  
Lan XiChen se rió entre dientes, caminando hacia el elevador en dirección al patio en el segundo piso. Era un día soleado, no había una nube en el cielo, y el aire era sorprendentemente cálido para ser principios de noviembre.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Lan XiChen después de un minuto en silencio.  
  
Jiang Cheng. —Estoy bien, ¿y tú?   
  
—Bien también, un poco cansado pero, es parte del trabajo —sonrió.

—¿No puedes ir a casa? Estás aquí casi todos los días —Jiang Cheng miraba a Lan XiChen quien a pesar de afirmar que estaba cansado, todavía tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, sí, sí puedo, pero el trabajo de un doctor nunca termina —sonrió—. Lo que ahora hago, nunca será peor de lo que hacía en mis días de internado —cerró los ojos, no quería recordar esos días… aun cuando su familia era propietaria de este hospital. Él hizo su internado en otro hospital antes de convertirse en residente, y después de eso fue que se transfirió al hospital de su familia.

Cada vez que recordaba aquellos días, recordaba el ser llamado cada cinco minutos, el ser forzado a hacer el trabajo sucio, e interrumpir a muchos de los que estaban de turno en medio de uno de sus ‘rapiditos’ cuando quería descansar. Rápidamente aprendió a pegar la oreja contra la puerta para escuchar los sonidos o a golpear lo suficiente fuerte para espantar a las personas de adentro. Si tenía suerte, encontraba una habitación vacía y trababa la puerta. (Si lo pensaba realmente, así era como había conocido a Nie MingJue.)  
  
Por tal motivo, se había asegurado de advertir a Lan WangJi antes de que éste empezara su internado. Lan WangJi sólo tuvo un accidente en donde había entrado a un armario de suministros para buscar nuevos vendajes y encontró a dos internos haciéndolo como conejos en celo.

Esa fue la última vez que un interno intentó hacer algo así cuando Lan WangJi estaba de turno.

Lan XiChen rió ligeramente al recordar a su hermano arrastrando a los dos internos dentro de la oficina de su tío, frunciendo el ceño mientras los obligaba a sentarse y les decía.

_‘Reciban su castigo’_

El rumor de que los dos internos fueron puestos a encargarse de las bacinillas y baños de esponja de los pacientes se extendió rápidamente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen lo miró con ojos muy abiertos antes de sonreír con más ganas.

—Nada, sólo recordé algo divertido —rió para sí.

—Ah —Jiang Cheng no era mucho de bromas de todos modos, así que no le preguntó que lo había hecho reír.

Cuando llegaron al piso, el elevador se abrió en el pabellón de los adultos mayores. Toda la planta estaba dedicada a la tercera edad, a aquellos que necesitaban cuidado constante al final de sus vidas, o fueron colocados allí para su jubilación. Esta planta era mucho más tranquila que las otras. El patio estaba situado en el centro del edificio, todos los lados del hospital lo encerraban. El suelo estaba hecho de piedra fina, con diferentes colores que creaban patrones a lo largo de las losas de piedra. Había grandes macetas en forma de cajas llenas de flores y árboles altos, la mayoría de ellos de aspecto exótico, colocados en las cuatro esquinas del jardín. Se habían construido bancos de madera alrededor de ellos, para que las personas pudieran sentarse. Una gran fuente estaba situada justo en el centro de la cual fluía agua de un intricado pico. Cuando se acercaron, divisó algunos peces Koi nadando alrededor, algunas flores de loto artificiales y pequeñas placas dentro de la fuente. Un par de señoras estaban desmigando pedazos de pan y dejándolos caer dentro del agua, los peces pululaban para comer la comida ofrecida.

Había muchas mesas de piedra esparcidas por el patio con sillas acolchonadas. Unas pocas personas las ocupaban. Lan XiChen lo condujo hacia un banco desocupado con macetas a los lados y se sentó. —Es lindo, ¿no te parece? —inquirió.  
  
Jiang Cheng asintió, ofreciéndole a Lan XiChen uno de sus verdes jugos Smoothies, junto con un sándwich. —No sabía que te gustaría así que ordene lo que sonaba bien —dijo.

Lan XiChen rió entre dientes llevando su Smoothie hacia sus labios y dando un sorbo de la pajilla. —Sabe bien, ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó.

Jiang Cheng. —Bondad verde o algo así —tomó un sorbo de su propia bebida.

Era sorprendentemente dulce a pesar de tener, lo que él apostaba, era repollo y espinacas.

—Oh, puedo decirte que me gusta con toda seguridad —dijo Lan XiChen comenzando a desenvolver su sándwich—. Los emparedados de pavo son realmente buenos, especialmente si los consigues cuando están recién hechos.   
  
Jiang Cheng se sintió aliviado, ¡finalmente había hecho algo bien en toda esta interacción!

Lan XiChen. —¿Entonces?  
  
Jiang Cheng. —¿Hmm?

—¿Tienes más preguntas que hacerme? —Jiang Cheng hizo una pausa mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich, bajándolo lentamente, una mirada meditativa cruzó sus facciones. No habló de inmediato, pensando en las palabras correctas por decir.

—No… —dijo despacio—. Pero… estoy preocupado —murmuró.   
  
Lan XiChen inhaló lentamente, cambiando de posición para encarar a Jiang Cheng. —Las probabilidades de las que te hable, son sólo números. Porcentajes hechos a base de pruebas y errores —explicó—. Esos porcentajes varían cada día. Cuando más gente sobreviva, más altas serán las probabilidades —le ofreció una gentil sonrisa al hombre más joven.

—Pero, si Wei Ying sale de la primera cirugía y se somete a la quimioterapia y radiación, cuando sus glóbulos blancos disminuyan por debajo de cantidad que se considera segura, será puesto en aislamiento —eso significaba que ninguno de los Jiang podría cuidarlo o visitarlo, y si lo hacían, sería con una pared de vidrio de por medio. Si él no se recuperaba, sólo se debilitaría aún más. Y si no encontraban un donante, sus probabilidades disminuirían todavía más. Él no quería ver a Wei WuXian sufrir solo. No quería que posiblemente muriera en una prisión esencial.

—Lan Zhan es uno de los mejores doctores de oncología hasta la fecha —Lan XiChen colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Jiang Cheng.

El joven se mordió el labio, y se llevó el sándwich hacia su boca una vez más, murmurando. —Aun así, sólo hay diez por ciento de probabilidades de supervivencia.

Lan XiChen no pudo argumentar contra eso.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, comiendo sin decir nada y Jiang Cheng quiso abofetearse por hacer que la conversación se tornara incómoda. No había querido hablar de Wei WuXian o del tratamiento. Fue el interrogatorio de Lan XiChen que poco a poco había sacado el tema a colación. Lo que realmente quería preguntarle a Lan XiChen era acerca de él, y sobre qué fue lo que lo había hecho querer trabajar en pediatría. Llegar a conocer al doctor un poco más puesto que se había involucrado en el cuidado de Wei WuXian aun cuando no era su obligación.

Sin embargo, el silencio fue roto cuando alguien se sentó al lado opuesto de Lan XiChen. —Hey —dijo, arrebatando el Smoothie del regazo del doctor. Jiang Cheng estiró el cuello para ver quién era, reconociéndolo como el doctor que realizaría la cirugía de Wei WuXian cuando llegara el momento.

—Hola Nie MingJue —saludó Lan XiChen, como si el que le quitaran su jugo fuera algo natural—. ¿Dónde está A-Yao?  
  
Nie MingJue frunció la cara y miró hacia otro lado, tomado un trago del Smoothie. Haciendo terriblemente obvio que no quería hablar sobre eso.

—Oh, ¿otra pelea?

Nie MingJue. —Está siendo un jodido entrometido otra vez.    
  
Lan XiChen suspiró suavemente. —Estoy seguro que eso no es lo que piensas.

—Él cree que cada persona que viene con problemas neurológicos, tiene Alzheimer ¡Y quiere que se les haga una prueba! —refunfuño, volteándose para mirar a los dos—. Se lo he dicho, le he dicho que no todos lo tienen, y que no debería de andar molestando a mis pacientes que tratan de recuperarse, ni a los que intentan obtener un diagnóstico antes de que yo hubiera hablado con ellos primero —se veía furioso, pero su voz era suave, aun cuando soltaba sus palabras entre gruñidos.

—Ese es su trabajo, él también es neurocirujano —Lan XiChen alargó la mano y recuperó su Smoothie, usando una servilleta para limpiar la pajilla.  

—¡Pero yo soy su médico asistente! ¡Debería escucharme!

—También eres su novio y te cuesta mucho separar ese hecho del trabajo.

Jiang Cheng parpadeó. ¿Nie MingJue tenía un novio y trabajaban juntos en el mismo hospital? Ya podía imaginarse el drama. Sus ojos se posaron en Lan XiChen y un tinte rosa subió desde su cuello hasta su rostro. Se dio la vuelta, decidiendo que no debería escuchar esa conversación y también porque quería esconder el rostro, dándole a su sándwich un par de bocados grandes y metiéndoselos a la boca.

Nie MingJue balbuceó. —Pero… eso… ¡no es cierto!   
  
Lan XiChen enarcó una ceja.  
  
—¡Ugh! Bien, le diré que se retire, y que le enviaré a cualquiera que presente Alzheimer para su beca de investigación —dijo Nie MingJue, pasándose una mano por su rostro.

—Bien, ahora ve y reconcíliate con A-Yao. Estoy en medio de un almuerzo con mi amigo —declaró, echando al otro hombre.   
  
—Oh no, no querrás que me reconcilie con él en este momento, ten por seguro que me meteré en problemas —dijo Nie MingJue y una maliciosa sonrisa cruzó su hermoso rostro.

—¡Nie MingJue! ¡Estamos en el trabajo!   
  
—¡Vamos! No me digas que anteriormente no has atrapado a unos cuantos echándose un polvo en las salas de descanso —el hombre sonrió con suficiencia a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —el rostro de Lan XiChen se sonrojo y sus labios se apretaron firmemente—. ¡Es contra las reglas!   
  
La risa de Nie MingJue bramó por el patio durante unos cuantos minutos mientras se marchaba. El rostro de Lan XiChen permaneció colorado y con la mirada en el suelo, con la esperanza de que se lo tragara por completo.

Una ligera tos a su lado le recordó que estaba en compañía de Jiang Cheng.  
  
Jiang Cheng. —Así que…   
  
—¿Mmm?  
  
—Aquí realmente pasan esas cosas… al igual que en esos dramas médicos.

Olvídenlo, Lan XiChen quería buscar el precipicio más cercano y saltar de él.

 

* * *

 

  
Wei WuXian silbó cuando Lan WangJi entró a la habitación, haciendo que Wen Yuan levantara la mirada con curiosidad desde su regazo. El más joven de los hermano Lan enarcó una ceja inquisitiva hacia Wei WuXian mientras se acercaba para quedar de pie al lado de su cama.

 

—Cabello recogido en una coleta, uniforme típico del hospital —enumeró Wei WuXian con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—. ¡Me gusta ese look! Ahora eres el Doctor Sexy.

 

Las puntas de las orejas de Lan WangJi se pusieron rojas mientras miraba a Wei WuXian. —Ridículo —resopló, escuchando una carcajada.

 

—¡Doctor Sexy! ¿Está aquí para tomarme la temperatura? —sonrió Wei WuXian, con sus hombros sacudiéndose por la risa contenida.

 

—Te la tomare de manera rectal si sigues con eso.   
  
Wei WuXian cerró la boca de golpe, no, claro que eso no le gustaría, así que decidió comportarse. —Lo siento, no es necesario. Seré bueno —sonrió—. Perdón.

 

Satisfecho, Lan WangJi caminó alrededor del borde de la cama, empezando a hacer una revisión de su paciente, examinando sus ojos, temperatura, presión arterial. Todo.

 

—¿Te has sentido bien? —preguntó después de un rato.

 

Wei WuXian asintió. —Sí, me siento mejor. No he tenido más dolores de cabeza desde ayer —aseguró. Lan WangJi asintió y escribió en su historial.

 

—Mañana por la mañana podremos regresarte a tu habitación. Cuando no esté tan lleno de gente ni haya demasiado ruido —Wei WuXian asintió, abrazando a Wen Yuan más cerca mientras el niño mordisqueaba una galleta de banana y miraba los _Teletubies_ en la televisión.

 

—¿Por qué estás usando el uniforme médico? ¿Acaso normalmente no vistes pantalones de vestir, camisa y corbata? —cuestionó, no es que le molestara ese look en Lan WangJi, ya que dejaba expuesto su musculoso brazo aun cuando estaba usando un suéter color celeste debajo del uniforme. Podía decir que Lan WangJi se ejercitaba por el tamaño de sus bíceps.

 

—He estado aquí desde anoche, he tenido que recuperar tiempo perdido con todos mis pacientes —explicó—. No he tenido tiempo de ir a casa para cambiarme de ropa o tomar un baño, así que me bañe aquí y estoy usando un uniforme de repuesto —la monótona explicación no dejó lugar para más preguntas.

 

Wei WuXian asintió. Recostándose en la cama. —Aquí dice que subiste un poco de peso, 1 kg. —dijo Lan WangJi, leyendo el historial.

 

—Mmm, y hoy comí un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con mermelada, ¡y no me enferme! —estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, al principio cuando comenzó a comerlo, tuvo que resistir la urgencia de devolverlo. Después de un par de intentos, fue capaz de tragarlo, añadiendo algo de fruta y Ensure.

 

—Eso es bueno, me alegra escucharlo. Si sigues ganando 1 kg por cada cuatro días —calculó los números y observó a Wei WuXian—. Podremos programar la cirugía para el 1 de febrero.   


Los ojos de Wei WuXian se ampliaron. —Eso es pronto.

Lan WangJi asintió. —Debería haber encontrado un donante para ese entonces. Después de un par de semanas en recuperación, cuando la incisión de la primera cirugía sane, comenzaremos con la quimioterapia —explicó—. Cuando la quimio empiece a funcionar, añadiremos la radiación —evaluó las reacciones de Wei WuXian, para asegurarse de no estar abrumándolo.

 

Wei WuXian se mordió su labio. —Bien… está bien —asintió, un tanto repetitivo.

Lan WangJi. —Todo saldrá bien, una vez que hagamos la cirugía, se reducirá una gran cantidad de presión para ti… ya no tendrás más convulsiones —lo que significaba que podrían quitar un medicamento del tratamiento de Wei WuXian.  
  
—¿No más convulsiones? —preguntó.   
  
Lan WangJi asintió.   
  
—Trabajaré duro —prometió el joven—. Comeré mucho, y haré caminatas más largas, estaré más que listo para la primera cirugía —dijo. Él podía hacerlo, él podía. Lan WangJi estaba invirtiendo mucho por él, así que él también podía hacer su parte.   
  
También esperaba pasar una mejor navidad con su familia. El año pasado ni siquiera pudieron celebrarlo con él en el hospital. Se había sentido horrible pero, este año sería capaz de hacerlo. Y sería él quien animaría la celebración.

—¿Tu familia está en camino? —preguntó Lan WangJi—. Puedo hablar con ellos también sobre esto.

  
Wei WuXian asintió. —Sí, estarán aquí más tarde.   
  
Lan WangJi asintió. —Entonces volveré más tarde —guardó el historial dentro de su soporte y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Adiosito, doctor Sexy.   
  
Wei WuXian se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando Lan WangJi cubrió su rostro con su mano por la vergüenza, tanto su rostro como sus orejas ardían. Cerró la cortina y prácticamente salió corriendo (no, más bien camino rápido) de la sala de pediatría

  
Wei WuXian debería aprender a escoger sus palabras con cuidado al estar rodeado de niños bastante influenciables.  

 


	9. Sorpresa

 

_Previamente:_

_—Eso es bueno, me alegra escucharlo. Si sigues ganando 1 kg por cada cuatro días —calculó los números y observó a_ _Wei WuXian_ _—. Podremos programar la cirugía para el 1 de febrero._ __  
  


_Los ojos de Wei WuXian se ampliaron._ _—Eso es pronto._

_Lan WangJi asintió._ _—Debería haber encontrado un donante para ese entonces. Después de un par de semanas en recuperación, cuando la incisión de la primera cirugía sane, comenzaremos con la quimioterapia —explicó—. Cuando la quimio empiece a funcionar, añadiremos la radiación —evaluó las reacciones de_ _Wei WuXian, para asegurarse de no estar abrumándolo._

_Wei WuXian se mordió su labio._ _—Bien… está bien —asintió, un tanto repetitivo._

  
Lo último que esperaba ver Lan XiChen cuando entró al despacho de su hermano, era verlo sentado y dormido sobre su escritorio. Usando el uniforme del hospital, y con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano. Su frente reposaba en su palma y tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, respirando a un ritmo lento y uniforme. Lan WangJi se veía como si hubiera estado a mitad deshacerse la coleta de su cabello antes de quedarse dormido.

 

Había un montón de documentos esparcidos sobre su escritorio.

 

El mayor de los Lan caminó alrededor del escritorio para ver lo que Lan WangJi había estado leyendo.  

_Técnicas de Neurocirugía en el Tronco Encefálico  
(y sus riesgos asociados)_

Un diagrama en una de las páginas describía varias imágenes de lo que debe y no se debe hacer cuando se trataba del tronco encefálico, desde moverlo hasta remover el tumor o nudo que se había formado. Incluso un par de imágenes mostraban la ruptura del tronco e incluso el corte. La lista de posibles riesgos abarcaba al menos tres páginas. El mayor riesgo de todos, por supuesto, estaba escrito en destacadas letras grandes, y era ‘ ** _Muerte Cerebral_** ’.

 

Estaba redondeado y una flecha de brillante tinta roja lo señalaba. Lan WangJi le había escrito un mensaje. Lo que había escrito hizo que los hombros de Lan XiChen temblaran por la risa silenciosa al ver lo muy lindo que era. Era tan poco característico de Lan WangJi hacer algo tan tonto.   


_‘No sucederá, yo pelearé contra ti’_

Alargando el brazo, colocó su mano sobre la espalda de su hermanito y le dio unas suaves palmaditas.    
  
—Lan Zhan… Lan Zhan despierta.

Lan WangJi se enderezó de golpe, parpadeando lentamente antes de que un largo y profundo gemido saliera de sus labios. Se pasó sus manos por su rostro exhalando ligeramente mientras se despertaba.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí en el hospital? —Lan XiChen se acercó a su hermano hasta quedar dentro de su rango de visión, viendo como los cansados ojos ámbar de Lan WangJi trataban de enfocarse en él.

—Um —Lan WangJi tomó su reloj de pulsera desechado sobre su escritorio, mirándolo por unos momentos—. ¿Desde las 9 pm de ayer? —lo dijo como si estuviera cuestionándoselo a sí mismo.   
  
Lan XiChen. — ¡Santo Dios! ¿Has dormido siquiera?

—… —Lan WangJi iba a responder pero se detuvo cuando Lan XiChen lo miró de manera severa—. El café y dormir una siesta rápida en el sillón de tu oficina no cuentan como dormir.

 

—Entonces no, no he dormido.

  
Lan XiChen suspiró, negando con la cabeza y pellizcándose el puente de su nariz. —De acuerdo, entiendo que estás bastante involucrado en este asunto de Wei Ying, y admiro tu determinación —alzó su mano para deshacer el resto de la coleta de Lan WangJi dejando que las oscuras hebras cayeran libremente sobre la espalda de su hermano—. Pero necesitas descansar, no serás de ninguna ayuda si andas por ahí muerto de cansancio, y un indebido descanso provoca errores —lo reprendió suavemente—. Así que, no lo vuelvas hacer.

 

Juntó toda la documentación en una pila y la sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos, señalando a su hermano. —Ve a una de las salas de descanso y duerme un poco, te devolveré esto después de que hayas dormido al menos unas seis horas.

 

La expresión de Lan WangJi estaba en blanco, estaba reluctante a dejar que se llevaran sus documentos, pero sabía que su hermano no se los devolvería a menos que siguiera sus instrucciones. —Wei Yi…   
  
—Wei Ying puede esperar un poco, él no irá a ningún lado —declaró Lan XiChen—. Si tienes algo que explicarle a él o a su familia, puedo informarles que te reunirás con ellos esta noche. Tan sólo son las 2 de la tarde, estarás allí a eso de las 8, ¿Qué te parece?

  
Lan WangJi asintió después de un momento, la sugerencia era aceptable. También estaría un poco más alerta para ese entonces. El tratamiento de Wei WuXian había ocupado una buena parte de su tiempo, y todos sus demás pacientes también necesitaban de sus atenciones, tenía que exprimir cualquier tiempo extra que pudiera para investigar más acerca de la cirugía que iban a realizar dentro de tres meses (si las cosas iban bien). Además del tipo de quimio y radiación que iban a utilizar para matar el cáncer.

 

Se puso de pie lentamente de su escritorio, tomando su reloj mientras Lan XiChen lo observaba irse.

 

Lan WangJi no podía evitar querer ver a Wei WuXian en cada oportunidad que tuviera. Anoche había entrado furtivamente a su habitación para comprobar cómo estaba. El joven dormía en su cama con Wen Yuan acurrucado a su lado, _Mi Pobre Angelito_ se reproducía en la televisión. El ver a los dos juntos fue una vista de lo más conmovedora. No quiso perturbarlos, así que se limitó a apagar la televisión y cerrar las cortinas. Diciéndole a la enfermera que no los molestaran por ninguna razón. Constantemente se preguntaba qué tipo de persona había sido Wei WuXian antes de contraer cáncer cerebral, si había sido un chico alegre, o si había tenido una agenda organizada. No estaba seguro si las bromas eran una fachada para hacerlo parecer más fuerte de lo que era.

 

Sin embargo, sabía que veía al verdadero Wei WuXian cuando éste se ponía nervioso, preocupado, y temeroso. Las capas de emociones caían hasta quedar totalmente descubierto, exponiendo a Wei WuXian de sí mismo y a su confusión interna.

 

Cuando encontró una habitación de descanso vacía, Lan WangJi entró en ella cerrando la puerta tras él y trabándola para asegurarse que nadie lo molestara. Cerró las cortinas, bloqueando cualquier luz proveniente del pasillo y se recostó en la cama. Le tomó unos momentos removiéndose en ella hasta ponerse cómodo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

 

Se quedó dormido imaginando una gran sonrisa brillante, acompañada de unos ojos gris-plateado.   
  

* * *

 

  
  
—Creo que tenemos un impasse por aquí. 

Wei WuXian rió entre dientes. —¿Tú crees?

Actualmente, estaba sentado en su cama, con dos niños pegados a cada uno de sus brazos. Los dos se lanzaban miradas fulminantes el uno al otro.

—¡Mío! —decía Wen Yuan tirando de Wei WuXian.

—¡No! ¡Mío! —gritaba el otro.

Jiang YangLi y su esposo, Jin ZiXuan, habían llegado hace poco. Con Jin Ling en los brazos de Jin ZiXuan. El pequeño niño había estado aferrado a su padre hasta que vio a Wei WuXian. Al instante, comenzó a retorcerse entre el abrazo de su progenitor para intentar llegar a la cama de Wei WuXian. Fue entonces que divisó a Wen Yuan echó un ovillo al lado de su tío y todo el infierno se desató. Empezó a gritar y a llorar, demandando al otro niño que soltará y se alejara de Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian había tratado de apaciguar la situación permitiéndole a los dos que estuvieran con él. No obstante, ambos niños decidieron que ninguno quería compartir su atención y se aferraron a sus brazos, y cada vez que intentaba liberarse y convencerlos de compartir, otra ronda de gritos y ‘no’ sonaban en sus oídos. Jin ZiXuan había ido a comprar algunas paletas de hielo, ofreciéndoselas a los pequeños para convencerlos de llevarse bien, pero aquello sólo había terminado en los niños chupando las paletas mientras seguían fulminándose con la mirada.   
  
Jiang YangLi. —No me había dado cuenta de que eras muy popular, A-Ying —dijo ella, estirándose para limpiar la carita pegajosa de Jin Ling con una toallita húmeda. No hizo ningún movimiento para tratar de moverlo.

—Yo tampoco —suspiró.   
  
Jin ZiXuan. —Él no te ha visto en un buen tiempo, y el verte con otro niño… creo que Jin Ling se siente insultado y traicionado.

—¡Pero yo no he traicionado a nadie! —Wei WuXian gimoteó mirando a ambos niños—. A mí me gustan los dos, ¡al hermano Wei le gusta los dos! —dijo, sólo para ganarse un par de miradas enojadas.

Aquello lo hizo sudar un poco. —Voy a jugar con ambos, no tienen por qué pelearse, ¿está bien? A-Yuan, Jin Ling es mi familia —dijo, procurando liberar su brazo del agarre increíblemente fuerte para revolver el cabello del niño—. Jin Ling no me va a llevar a ningún lado —luego miró a Jin Ling—. A-Yuan tampoco me llevará a ningún lado —le aseguró.

Sus expresiones parecieron suavizarse mientras consideraban sus palabras.

—Estoy seguro de que los dos tienen mucho en común —dijo mirando a su shijie—, como los juguetes, estoy seguro de que a los dos les gustan las figuras de acción.

Los ojos de Jin Ling se abrieron bien grandes, asintió y miró a su madre con expectación. Ella alzó su pañalera y vertió varias figuras de acción sobre la cama. Los ojos de Wen Yuan se iluminaron al ver los juguetes y a Jin Ling a regañadientes. Vacilante, soltó el brazo de Wei WuXian, aferrándose sólo a su manga mientras tomaba un juguete. Wen Yuan se llevó su pulgar a la boca, chupándoselo y mirando con curiosidad a Jin Ling, haciendo obvio que él también quería jugar.

—A-Ling, ¿Por qué no juegas con A-Yuan mientras yo platico con mami y papi? —sugirió Wei WuXian cuando Wen Yuan lentamente lo soltó—. No tienen que bajarse de la cama —Jin Ling se dio la vuelta dándole a Wei WuXian una mirada en blanco antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Mm! —y le tendió un juguete a Wen Yuan quien gateó para unirse a él.

Wei WuXian hizo girar sus adoloridos brazos una vez que estuvo libre, agradecido de que los niños finalmente hubieran encontrado algo en común. Se volteó tanto como pudo para mirar a los dos padres sentados junto a su cama. —Entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó.

Jiang YangLi sonrió. —Van bien —respondió ella y Jin ZiXuan asintió.

—Perdona si tardamos mucho en venir, después de que escuchamos que tuviste otro ataque y sobre el incendio. A-Li pensó que sería mejor si te dejábamos descansar un poco. 

Wei WuXian. —Está bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a las convulsiones, y me explicaron que fue la alarma y su luz intermitente lo que desencadeno la convulsión —aseveró—. También me dijeron que cuando me trasladen de regreso a mi habitación, desactivaran la alarma que hay dentro, así no tendré otro ataque si hay otro incendio —cruzó los dedos mientras lo decía, como si con eso pudiera ahuyentar la idea de que otro incendio sucediera.

—Eso es un alivio —sonrió Jiang YangLi.   
  
Jin ZiXuan se removió en su asiento para estar más cómodo. —¿Cuándo crees que te programen la cirugía?

—Oh, de hecho, Lan WangJi hace poco habló conmigo al respecto, él dijo que si continuo ganando 1kg por cada cuatro días. Me harán la primera cirugía el 1 de febrero.   
  
Jiang YangLi. —¡Esa es una noticia maravillosa! —vio como el alivio invadía el rostro de su shijie. Entendía muy bien el por qué, luego de dos años sin ir a ninguna parte y no tener respuestas, ahora finalmente un progreso estaba siendo hecho—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está A-Cheng? —Preguntó Jiang YangLi, no había visto a su hermanito desde que llegaron.

—Oh, umm, la Dra. Wen dijo que él estuvo por aquí antes, pero yo tampoco lo he visto, ¿tal vez se fue?    
  
Jin ZiXuan. —Tal vez, o tal vez anda distraído por ahí.    
  
Wei WuXian ladeó su cabeza, las posibilidades de que Jiang Cheng anduviera distraído eran escasas.

—¿Por qué andaría distraído? —todas las miradas excepto la de los niños se giraron hacia la puerta. Jiang Cheng estaba parado allí, sosteniendo varias bolsas grandes.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Wei WuXian, estirando el cuello para intentar ver dentro de las bolsas, pero Jiang Cheng rápidamente las metió dentro del espacio que había entre la pared y la silla de Jin ZiXuan.

—Fui a almorzar y luego padre me llamó y me pidió ir a recoger unas cosas —Jiang Cheng se inclinó para susurrarle algo a su hermana al oído antes de volver a enderezarse—. Muy bien, Wei Ying, hora de tu paseo —dijo, tomando la silla de ruedas doblada en la esquina de la habitación, al lado opuesto de la cama de Wen Yuan.

—¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora? —gimoteó.

—Mientras más pronto vayas y lo des, más pronto regresaras —Jiang Cheng retiró las mantas que cubrían a Wei WuXian, deteniéndose momentáneamente cuando los niños lo miraron, observándolo fijamente y prometiéndole en silencio la condena eterna si continuaba con lo que hacía. Él les devolvió la mirada—. Lo traeré de regreso, hermano Wei necesita dar su paseo para volverse más fuerte —dijo. Ellos continuaron mirándolo antes de, aparentemente, aceptar la explicación y volver a jugar con las figuras de acción.

—No te preocupes, A-Ying, nosotros estaremos aquí. Ve a dar tu paseo y vuelve pronto —él miró a su shijie y vio que ella le sonreía, animándolo a ir.

Asintió y con ayuda bajó sus piernas de la cama, deslizó sus pies dentro de un par de pantuflas antes de agarrarse de las manijas de la silla. Apoyándose con firmeza, se levantó con la ayuda de Jiang Cheng. Sus piernas se tambalearon al principio antes de que ambas comenzaran a caminar hacia la puerta. Jiang Cheng miró a su hermana y asintió ligeramente.

Una vez que los dos se fueron, Jiang YangLi se puso de pie y tomó las bolsas vaciando su contenido sobre la cama. —Cariño, pongámonos a trabajar antes de que regresen —dijo sonriendo.

Jin ZiXuan observó el contenido sobre la cama, entendiendo la idea al instante.

 

* * *

 

 

 Lan WangJi no pudo seguir durmiendo por más tiempo, una hora y media parecía ser lo máximo que podía conseguir descansar, dormir en el hospital era algo que simplemente no funcionaba. Se podía escuchar toda clase de ruidos. Desde personas corriendo de aquí para allá afuera de la puerta hasta personas hablando por el intercomunicador, e incluso los gritos o gemidos de algunos pacientes proveniente de sus habitaciones.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasando su mano por su cabello, sobre las hebras sueltas. Por lo general, lo mantenía atado en una coleta o en un medio moño. Pero Lan XiChen había tomado su banda elástica, así que le tocaba conseguirse una nueva. Al menos sus sueños habían sido placenteros aunque no podía recordar de qué habían tratado.

Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia la salida luego de hacer la cama. Destrabó la puerta y salió al pasillo, el cambio de temperatura le produjo un estremecimiento involuntario. El ambiente en la sala de descanso se había sentido agradable y fresco gracias al aire acondicionado. Sin embargo, el pasillo se sentía un tanto bochornoso y húmedo por las personas que por ahí transitaban. Se encaminó hacia los elevadores, pensando en ir a buscar una nueva banda elástica y tomar algo para beber antes de regresar a ver a Wei WuXian. Con suerte, el resto de su familia estaría allí, y podría explicarles el plan para llevar a cabo la programación de la cirugía.

También podría ir a casa después de eso y dormir apropiadamente, así como recuperar los documentos que eran rehenes de Lan XiChen. 

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso que quería, se dirigió hacia su despacho y consiguió una banda para el cabello de repuesto. Atando su cabello en su habitual medio moño. Luego abrió el gran gabinete en la esquina de la habitación, dentro había un pequeño frigorífico lleno de botellas de agua y bebidas saludables.

—… Caducados —murmuró mirando un par de botellas, las tomó y las arrojó a la basura. Últimamente había estado tan ocupado que no había tenido tiempo de reorganizar el refrigerador y desechar lo que estuviera por vencerse.

Bebió una botella de agua, apreciando el líquido que aliviaba su garganta, la cual todavía le picaba debido al humo inhalado días atrás. Aunque no había sido algo tan grave, aun así se vio afectado.   
  
Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, salió de su oficina y se dirigió a los ascensores, con destino al octavo piso. Al entrar, se movió hacia la esquina del elevador, con su espalda recta mientras se acomodaba entre la multitud de personas que había dentro. Agradecido de que tan sólo tuviera que recorrer dos pisos. Cuando las puertas sonaron y se abrieron, enarcó una ceja.

—¡Oh! ¡Lan WangJi! —Wei WuXian sonrió al ver al doctor saliendo del elevador.

—¿Wei WuXian? —miró hacia Jiang Cheng quien era el que empujaba la silla, y Wei WuXian iba cómodamente sentado en ella—. ¿Fuiste a dar tu paseo? —preguntó, situándose a su lado mientras Jiang Cheng continuaba empujando.   
  
—Sí, fui por todo el pasillo y cerca de la ventanilla de admisión antes de que me cansara —Wei WuXian lucia orgulloso, aun cuando le había tomado casi una hora dar el paseo, lo había conseguido.

—Es por eso que ahora yo lo estoy llevando —dijo Jiang Cheng. Lan WangJi asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, mientras más largas sean las caminatas mejor —dijo, mirando a Wei WuXian—. Quiero programar algo de fisioterapia para ti, para que puedas tener algo de ayuda para estirar los músculos de tus piernas y que estos se recuperen —declaró.   
  
Wei WuXian asintió. —Sí mi capitán.   
  
Lan WangJi no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a los apodos de Wei WuXian.

—¿El resto de su familia está aquí? —preguntó caminando junto con ellos.   
  
Jiang Cheng. —De hecho, ya deberían de haber llegado.

—¿Tío Jiang y Madam Yu también están aquí?

Jiang Cheng asintió. —Sip. Wei WuXian asintió feliz al saber que toda su familia se iba a reunir.

Pero en ese momento, Jiang Cheng les dio la vuelta, llevándolos en la dirección contraria a su habitación.

—Aguarda ¡Estás yendo por el camino equivocado! —Wei WuXian inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su hermano.

—No, no lo estoy.

—¡Mi habitación queda por el otro lado!

—¿Y?

—Y, si estamos yendo a mi habitación, deberíamos dar la vuelta.

—No estamos yendo a tu habitación —Jiang Cheng tomó la cabeza de Wei WuXian, enderezándosela mientras continuaban caminando por el pasillo. Lan WangJi también sentía curiosidad.

—Creo que se te zafó un tornillo —dijo Wei WuXian cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, sólo escucha, idiota —se burló Jiang Cheng, rodando los ojos.

 Wei WuXian parpadeó antes de hacer lo que se le dijo. Entonces, desde el interior de unas puertas pudo oírlo. La música flotó por el pasillo y sus ojos se iluminaron. Una canción que le gustaba mucho estaba sonando, proveniente de una de las puertas abiertas. También podía oír a personas hablar, y el ruido de los niños. Los familiares chillidos de Jin Ling y la bien conocida risa de Wen Yuan.    
  
_I’ve got this feeling, inside my bones  
it goes Electric wavy when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home.  
We’re flying up no ceiling, when we in our zone.  
  
I got that sunshine in my pocket,   
Got that good soul in my feet,   
I feel that hot blood in my body,   
Then it drops, OOOH._ __  
  
La voz de Justin Timberlake cantando la canción, hizo que Wei WuXian quisiera empezar a bailar en su silla, moviendo sus pies sobre la misma.   

Jiang Cheng giró la silla y empujó a Wei WuXian dentro de la habitación. Con Lan WangJi siguiéndolos de cerca. Al entrar, varias personas gritaron.    
  
—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS WEI YING!  
  
Petardos de serpentina estallaron rociando confeti por toda la habitación, la cual Wei WuXian rápidamente reconoció como la sala de juegos de pediatría. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

En la habitación, sonriéndole y de pie en un semi circulo, estaba su familia y amigos. Wen Ning le sonreía al lado de su hermana. Jiang FengMian estaba parado en el centro al lado de Madam Yu, quien por esta vez, no tenía una expresión de irritación en su rostro, se veía pasiva con los brazos cruzados sobre su cintura. Jin ZiXuan estaba agazapado con los niños, para asegurarse de que no se metieran confeti a la boca, Wen Yuan aplaudía tan fuerte como podía con su mano enyesada, Jin Ling arrojaba más papel brillante al aire. Lan XiChen estaba de pie sosteniendo un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, y a su lado, Jiang YangLi sostenía uno mucho más pequeño y hecho de pudin de crema de huevo.

—Chicos… —cubrió su boca temblorosa y al instante las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Jiang Cheng le despeinó su cabello mientras le sonreía. —Aunque un par de semanas tarde, feliz cumpleaños Wei Ying —dijo.

Wei WuXian no pudo evitar que sus hombros temblaran cuando cálidas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Él no había celebrado su cumpleaños en dos años. Había estado muy enfermo como para celebrarlo. Siendo incapaz de comer o de disfrutar de la compañía de alguien más. Le había pedido a su familia que no le hicieran nada. Aunque Jiang Cheng lo había intentado, pero al final tuvo que dejar esas cosas en un segundo plano.

Lan WangJi bajó la mirada. Habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa para Wei WuXian. 

Se acercó a su hermano deteniéndose a su lado. Le lanzó una mirada interrogativa y Lan XiChen le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Los encontré decorando la habitación de Wei Ying, pero era demasiado pequeña, así que les dije que podían usar la sala de juegos —explicó.

Lan WangJi asintió, comprendiendo.   
  
Jiang YangLi tomó también el pastel que sostenía Lan XiChen, uno de ellos tenía velas de cumpleaños con el número _21_ , mientras que el otro era un simple pudin.

—Pide un deseo, A-Ying —dijo, agachándose y sosteniendo el pastel frente a él.

Él lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. —Mmmm.

Lo pensó un momento y luego sopló las velas dando una gran bocanada de aire.

Los aplausos lo rodearon y Jiang Cheng dio una vuelta alrededor de su silla. —¿Qué fue lo que deseaste?   
  
Wei WuXian. —¡No puedo decírtelo! ¡No se haría realidad!

Wen Ning rió entre dientes, acercándose. —Felicidades.   
  
Wei WuXian asintió, y entonces la fiesta empezó. Lan WangJi fue arrastrado a la celebración, aunque aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Jiang FengMian y Madam Yu. Informándoles sobre los planes para seguir adelante con la cirugía si Wei WuXian continuaba con su actual ritmo de recuperación. Cuando le preguntaron acerca de los donantes, fue honesto y les dijo que seguía a la espera dado que la lista de donadores tenía sus prioridades, Wei WuXian estaba por debajo de la misma dado que no se encontraba en peligro inminente de morir. A no ser que alguien apareciera y se ofreciera a donarle su medula y que ésta fuera compatible, pero si no, tenían que esperar.

El doctor tenía la esperanza de que Wei WuXian tendría un donante antes de que la situación hubiese avanzado demasiado.

Después de eso se acercó a Wei WuXian quien estaba aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música y con los niños en su regazo. El doctor miró al joven, quien le devolvió la mirada al darse cuenta que Lan WangJi estaba allí.

—¿Qué te gustaría por tu cumpleaños, Wei Ying?

Wei WuXian parpadeó. —¿Ah? Jaja, nada. Estoy bien… soy feliz —sonrió—. No tienes que hacerlo.

—A él le gustan los conejos y el Guqin —proporcionó Wen Ning, ganándose una mirada de Wei WuXian por irse de lengua.

Wen Ning se alejó al instante.

—¿Es verdad?

—Mmm, sí. Pero no se permiten conejos en los hospitales, y no sé tocar el Guqin lo suficientemente bien, sólo me gusta el sonido que hace —confirmó Wei WuXian.    
  
Lan WangJi asintió con comprensión antes de mirar a Wei WuXian. —Feliz cumpleaños, luego te daré tu regalo —y diciendo eso, se fue.   
  
Wei WuXian lo contempló mientras se iba.  

_Mi deseo fue poder hablar contigo y verte por más tiempo._

 


	10. Llanto

 

_Previamente:_

 

_—¿Es verdad?_

_—Mmm, sí. Pero no se permiten conejos en los hospitales, y no sé tocar el_ _Guqin lo suficientemente bien, sólo me gusta el sonido que hace_ _—confirmó_ _Wei WuXian.  
  
Lan WangJi asintió con comprensión antes de mirar a Wei WuXian._ _—Feliz cumpleaños, luego te daré tu regalo —y diciendo eso, se fue._ __  
  
Wei WuXian lo contempló mientras se iba.  

 

 _Mi deseo fue poder hablar contigo y verte por más tiempo._  


* * *

__  
  
Lan WangJi salió del elevador cuando éste se detuvo en el área de oncología. Observando lo muy tranquilo que estaba el lugar.

 

Aunque eso no debería sorprenderlo, muchos pacientes a esas horas estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones, cansados luego de un largo día de quimioterapia u otros tratamientos. Las enfermeras habían ido a casa, dejando sólo a las pocas que estaban programadas para el turno nocturno deambulando tranquilamente de aquí para allá, controlando a los pacientes.

 

Lan WangJi tenía un horario estricto para las enfermeras  cuando se trataba de controlar a los pacientes.

 

Se suponía que debían controlar a los pacientes que se encontraban en estado de severo a crítico cada 45 minutos o cada hora para asegurarse de que estaban bien.

 

Aquellos que todavía podían desenvolverse por sí mismos hasta cierto punto eran controlados cada dos horas. 

 

A los pacientes que recientemente se les diagnosticaba se los dejaban solos la mayor parte del tiempo a no ser que necesitaran asistencia inmediata.   


En cuanto a Wei WuXian, había ordenado que dejaran en paz al joven, que lo examinaran cada cuatro horas.

Era por eso que Lan WangJi estaba aquí.

 

Aprovechando la oportunidad para visitar a Wei WuXian después del horario de visitas, de esa manera no sería hostigado por las enfermeras en su día libre. Después de todo, no se podía vivir en el hospital, y había una cuota de horas establecida para poder estar. Él había superado las sesenta horas en una semana. Pero incluso si su familia era propietaria del hospital, él no estaba exento a las reglas.

 

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el mostrador de admisión. —Oh Doctor. ¿Usted por aquí esta noche? —al voltear la vista, divisó a la enfermera de turno. La mujer bajó la revista que leía, claramente estaba disfrutando de su descanso hasta que lo vio.

 

—Mn —sacudió la cabeza—. Esta noche estoy de visita, no de turno —respondió, ganándose una inclinación por parte de la mujer al comprender.

 

—Oh, bueno entonces, disfrute de su vista Doctor. Buenas noches —dijo, despidiéndolo con la mano. Él asintió y se dirigió a su destino previsto. La habitación **_641_**. Vio que afortunadamente las luces seguían encendidas aunque de forma tenue. La televisión sonaba en el fondo, por lo que el sonido no era muy alto. Las cortinas a lo largo de la ventana estaban cerradas para evitar que la gente de afuera mirara. Por el silencio que había supuso que el ocupante de la habitación estaba solo.

 

Cuando Lan WangJi alzó su mano para llamar a la puerta, algo pasó volando y se estampó contra la pared, antes de caer al suelo. Luego sus oídos detectaron un gemido frustrado y entró a la habitación.

 

—Wei Ying…

 

Wei WuXian se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, desplomado sobre la mesita rodante. Materiales de arte estaban dispersos sobre su regazo, un cuaderno de bocetos yacía abierto sobre la mesa, y unos cuantos borradores y lápices yacían descartados a un lado. Wei WuXian tenía sus manos enredadas en sus cabellos y se arañaba el cuero cabelludo mientras sus manos temblaban. Lan WangJi dirigió su mirada hacia el objeto que había sido arrojado y vio que era un lápiz, se preguntó que había hecho el lápiz para ofender a Wei WuXian.

 

Se inclinó para recogerlo.

 

Caminando hacia su cama, bajó la mirada y vio un dibujo de algún tipo de ave en el papel, los contornos estaban torcidos y pudo ver la gran raya de grafito que cruzaba sobre el borde del ave y parte de su cabeza. Miró a Wei WuXian y colocó a un lado los objetos que traía.

 

—Wei Ying, ¿Qué sucedió?

 

Después de unos segundos, Wei WuXian levantó la cabeza, mirando a Lan WangJi con ojos tristes y frustrados. Alzó sus manos y éstas temblaron fuertemente, temblaban de la misma manera que lo hacían la primera vez que se conocieron. —¿Por qué otra vez estoy temblando? —Gimió, incapaz de contener la tristeza y frustración en su voz—. No puedo dibujar, todos los regalos que me dieron por mi cumpleaños se van a desperdiciar —Lan WangJi ahora entendía cuál era el verdadero problema y suspiró.

 

—Esto ocurre algunas veces, cuando el cuerpo se adapta a un medicamento, este se vuelve menos efectivo —dijo, tomando las temblorosas manos de Wei WuXian entre las suyas—. Aumentaremos la dosis —le aseguró, acariciando sus nudillos con sus pulgares.   
  
Wei WuXian sorbió por la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas no derramadas. —Sólo quiero dibujar —hipó.

 

—Entonces vas a dibujar.   
  
Wei WuXian ladeó su cabeza, inseguro de lo que eso significaba. —¿Cómo?

 

Lan WangJi se movió, acomodando a Wei WuXian un poco hacia delante para poder sentarse detrás de él. Tomó la mano del joven y le colocó el lápiz en ella, permitiendo que Wei WuXian se sintiera cómodo con la manera como lo sostenía, haciendo que apoyara su espalda sobre él para afianzarlo. Luego agarró la base de la mano y muñeca de Wei WuXian, haciendo que el temblor se detuviera al instante por la estabilización.

 

—Dibuja —susurró Lan WangJi en su oído, su voz era suave y baja.

 

Aquello provocó un estremecimiento en la espina dorsal de Wei WuXian. 

 

Dirigieron sus manos hacia el papel, Wei WuXian se aseguró de cambiar de página para comenzar un nuevo boceto, Lan WangJi movía su mano junto con la de él. Aquello era como tener un soporte ortopédico, pero uno que se movía a la par.

 

Mientras Wei WuXian dibujaba, no pudo evitar concentrarse en el calor que sentía sobre su espalda, en la sensación de tener el pecho de Lan WangJi contra él. En como la presencia de su doctor ahuyentaba el frío, la frustración, la ira y la burbujeante tristeza. Se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento de Lan WangJi contra su cuello y mejilla mientras éste reposaba su mentón sobre su hombro. Y casi saltó cuando sintió su otra mano envolverse alrededor de su cintura, posándola sobre su vientre y extendiendo sus dedos.

 

Estaba atrapado entre aquellas sensaciones cuando Lan WangJi habló de nuevo. —¿A-Yuan?

 

Bajó la mirada hacia su trabajo y notó que de hecho, había dibujado la carita regordeta de Wen Yuan, la cual les sonreía desde el papel. Sonrió. —Sí —soltó una suave risita mientras se recostaba contra el abrazo de Lan WangJi. Lo hizo sin pensarlo y a Lan WangJi no pareció importarle, tan sólo soltó la mano dibujante de Wei WuXian para asentarla en el mismo lugar donde estaba la otra, sobre el vientre de Wei WuXian.   


—Él lloró mucho cuando me trasladaron la anterior semana. La Dra. Wen literalmente tuvo que sujetarlo a la cama —dijo, recordando como el pequeño Wen Yuan, al darse cuenta que Wei WuXian estaba siendo trasladado, había pataleado y gritado, llorando en voz alta mientras soltaba balbuceos de bebé y palabras coherentes. Únicamente se detuvo cuando Wei WuXian le prometió visitarlo, y que cuando Wen Yuan quisiera visitarlo, podía pedir que llevaran a verlo. Con su carita llena de lágrimas y con su naricita mocosa, asintió mientras se calmaba.

 

Realmente amaba a ese niño. Era tan adorable.

 

—Mn.   
  
Wei WuXian sonrió. —Wen Ning me contó que las investigaciones iban para largo —murmuró—. Pero que es muy probable que haya una decisión antes de navidad —Wen Yuan permanecería bajo el cuidado del hospital hasta que eso sucediera.

  
Lan WangJi asintió, admirando las habilidades de Wei WuXian, él verdaderamente era un talentoso artista. La imagen de Wen Yuan estaba tan llena de vida que casi parecía sobresalir del papel. —Eres muy bueno en esto.

 

—¿Eso crees?

 

—Mn.  
  
Wei WuXian rió ligeramente, entonces notó las cosas que Lan WangJi había traído con él. Un objeto largo envuelto en un manto blanco estaba apoyado en la pared, y sobre la silla una caja negra cubierta con una malla del mismo color.

 

Wei WuXian. —¿Qué trajiste?

 

Al recordar que de hecho, tenía la intención de hacer algo por Wei WuXian, Lan WangJi se apartó a regañadientes, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la caja.

 

—Un regalo de cumpleaños tardío —dijo Lan WangJi abriendo la caja, metió la mano en su interior mientras Wei WuXian intentaba mirar a través para ver su contenido. Cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta, Wei WuXian tragó grueso, resistiendo la urgencia de chillar de alegría. Porque en los brazos de Lan WangJi había un pequeño conejito bebé, era completamente negro y se veía somnoliento mientras su pequeña nariz se movía.

 

—¡Un conejito! —dijo en voz baja, sorprendido de que Lan WangJi hubiese traído uno al hospital. Los animales no estaban permitidos en los hospitales después de todo, ¿cierto?

 

—A ti te gustan los conejos, por eso traje uno de los míos que tengo en casa —afirmó.

 

Fue entonces que Wei WuXian reparó en la apariencia de Lan WangJi. Hoy vestía ropas casuales, un par de jeans oscuros y un polo azul con blanco. Era sencillo, pero Wei WuXian apreciaba la vista de todas formas. Lan WangJi se veía mucho más cómodo y relajado de esa manera.

 

—¿Es tu noche libre? —preguntó mientras Lan WangJi se acercaba a la cama.   
  
—Mn.   
  
Wei WuXian estaba conmovido, Lan WangJi había venido a verlo en su noche libre, y con un conejo para el colmo.

 

—Es tan lindo —dijo mirando al conejo y permitiendo que Lan WangJi colocara a esa peluda bolita sobre su regazo. Al principio el animalito se agitó antes de encontrar un lugar cómodo dentro de su regazo. El joven extendió su mano para acariciarlo suavemente, pasando sus dedos por su cabeza y orejas, bajando por su espalda antes de repetir el movimiento.

  
—No me pareció práctico comprarte un conejo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales, pero pensé que te gustaría que te visitaran con uno —dijo, sentándose en la silla junto a él.

 

—Gracias, me encanta —apreciaba el gesto, nunca antes había tenido una mascota—. ¿Cuántos conejos tienes?

 

Lan WangJi miró al conejito bebé. —Incluyendo este, trece actualmente. Es que la madre acaba de dar a luz —dijo.

 

—Oh, estoy tan feliz.

 

Lan WangJi asintió. —Mn, me alegro.

 

—Estoy feliz de que vinieras a visitarme, Lan WangJi.   
  
—Lan Zhan.  
  
Wei WuXian parpadeó. —¿Qué?

 

—Llámame Lan Zhan, cuando sólo estemos tú y yo —los ojos de Lan WangJi estaban fijos en Wei WuXian, mirándolo con seriedad—. Ese es mi nombre de nacimiento.

  
Wei WuXian engulló, más lágrimas querían brotar, se sintió realmente bendecido de repente. Pero no estaba seguro de por qué. Tal vez era el hecho de que Lan WangJi estaba siendo tan íntimo con él, viniendo a visitarlo en su noche libre, el que le trajera una de sus cosas favoritas, o el que lo ayudara a dibujar.

 

Sollozó y agachó la mirada.

 

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian sacudió su cabeza, sosteniendo al conejito con mucho cuidado en su regazo.

 

—No… es sólo que… estoy tan feliz —sollozó una vez más mirando a Lan WangJi—. Gracias por todo… Lan Zhan.  
  
El calor se filtró por el pecho de Lan WangJi, el escuchar a Wei WuXian decir su nombre hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido.

 

Un momento de silencio transcurrió entre ellos. Tan sólo siendo roto cuando Wei WuXian preguntó. —¿Qué te hizo querer ser doctor? —Lan WangJi ladeó la cabeza ante su pregunta—. Y no me vengas con que, _‘Es el negocio de la familia’_ ya que siempre hay otra razón para elegir el camino que tomamos en la vida.

Lan WangJi se quedó pensativo, y Wei WuXian aprovechó la oportunidad para contemplar esa rara expresión en el rostro de Lan WangJi. La forma suave en que apretaba su mandíbula, o como movía sus cejas cuando pensaba, o como sus labios formaban una delgada línea. Con la luz tenue de la habitación que proyectaba sombras en su rostro. Wei WuXian apreciaba aquella vista. Lan WangJi era el tipo de persona que él hubiera perseguido de haber estado más sano.  

—Quería salvar a las personas —Lan WangJi alzó la mirada para fijarla únicamente en Wei WuXian—. Quería salvar a personas como tú, quería darles esperanza donde no había ninguna —admitió.

—Ah, entonces yo soy uno más del montón —dijo apartando la mirada.

—¡No! 

Wei WuXian se sobresaltó y miró a Lan WangJi.

—No —volvió a decir Lan WangJi, esta vez más suave—. Tú eres más que eso, eres Wei Ying —dijo Lan WangJi acercándose a la cama—. Tú eres mucho más que eso para mí —afirmó. Wei WuXian tenía una mirada afligida en su rostro, inseguro de que quería decir Lan WangJi con eso.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que tú eres especial, Wei Ying —alargó su mano para apartar un mechón del rostro del hombre más joven—. Tu sonrisa y tu risa iluminan la habitación —declaró—, como un rayo de sol, en medio de un lugar por lo demás inhóspito y lúgubre. Tu luz no merece desaparecer —manifestó. Los ojos de Wei WuXian se pusieron rojos. El conejito en su regazo se retorció y saltó, aterrizando en el regazo de Lan WangJi. Él rápidamente lo colocó de vuelta en su caja, y luego se enfocó en Wei WuXian una vez más. El joven tragó grueso mientras sentía su garganta contraerse.

—Eres tan bueno, Lan Zhan —susurró. Lan WangJi se puso de pie sólo para sentarse sobre el borde de la cama de Wei WuXian—. Sabes… —inhaló, lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos poco a poco mientras él trataba de limpiarlas—. Aun si… aun si la cirugía no es un éxito… aun así —hipó, con voz rota, mientras su garganta se contraía dolorosamente—. Si la cirugía no resulta y yo… termino… ya sabes —hizo un gesto pretendiendo que moría, procurando proyectar una apariencia divertida a pesar de sus ojos rojos—. Aun así… estaré contento, y estaré tan agradecido —plasmó una llorosa sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a Lan WangJi—. Porque tuve tantas personas maravillosas a mí alrededor y… —colocó su mano sobre la de Lan WangJi—. Te tuve a ti, quien hizo todo lo posible por salvarme.

Lan WangJi tomó a Wei WuXian por el cuello acercándolo hacia él y presionando sus frentes, a la par que enredaba sus largos y delgados dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de Wei WuXian. —No te dejare ir —dijo firmemente—. Así que no pretendas que estás bien, Wei Ying, Yo estoy contigo —dijo, sintiendo como el otro hombre se tensaba ante sus palabras—. Yo voy a salvarte, y voy a curarte… —manifestó en voz baja y gentil con un sonido calmante.

—Puedes soltarlo, Wei Ying —exhaló.   
  
Los orbes grises de Wei WuXian se elevaron hacia Lan WangJi, tragó con fuerza, y antes de que la represa se rompiera se arrojó hacia los brazos del joven Lan. Presionando su rostro en el cuello de Lan WangJi, en el punto exacto entre su hombro y barbilla. Comenzó a llorar con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Lan WangJi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Wei WuXian, acunándolo contra su cuerpo. Permitiendo que el joven se rompiera, dejando que sacara de su ser dos años reprimidos de miedo, agonía y sufrimiento. Todas esas cosas que había intentado esconder de su familia y amigos. Todo por no querer que ellos se preocuparan más por él.

Se aferró a Lan WangJi y sollozó por un rato, calmándose poco a poco. Lan WangJi se había movido de posición, para poder sostener a Wei WuXian de una manera más cómoda, acunándolo contra su costado. Wei WuXian reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del doctor, inhalando aquí y allí, de forma suave y temblorosa mientras ambos miraban la televisión sin prestar atención a lo que decía.

—¿Mejor?

Wei WuXian asintió suavemente, con su brazo sobre el vientre de Lan WangJi, limpiándose las lágrimas restantes de su rostro con el dorso de su mano.    
  
—¿Lan Zhan?  
  
—¿Mmm?

—¿Vendrás a verme más a menudo? —Wei WuXian preguntó, acurrucándose un poco más dentro de la calidez de Lan WangJi—. Me gustas y me gusta tu compañía —dijo suavemente—. Quiero conocer más de ti…   
  
Lan WangJi permaneció en silencio y Wei WuXian temió haber hecho algo malo, excediendo el límite de doctor-paciente.

Sintió que la mano de Lan WangJi abandonaba su cintura para posarse sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su cabello, pasando sus uñas sobre el cuero cabelludo. —Lo haré —respondió Lan WangJi—. Vendré a visitarte. También deseo conocer más de Wei Ying.

Sonrió levemente cerrando sus ojos, entonces recordó el otro objeto en la habitación. —Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalándolo.

Lan WangJi parpadeó, soltando un suspiro. —Toco el Guqin, y hoy iba a tocarte la canción que escribí para ti —dijo.   
  
Wei WuXian se apoyó ligeramente sobre su codo. —¿Me escribiste una canción? —Preguntó, ganándose un asentimiento afirmativo por parte de Lan WangJi, quien estaba apoyado sobre las almohadas—. ¿Puedo escucharla? —cuestionó.

—Mmm, en otro momento —prometió Lan WangJi—. Ya es tarde y no quiero despertar a los otros pacientes que están descansando.

Wei WuXian hizo un pucherito y suspiró, recostándose. —Eso apesta —murmuró.

—Descansa Wei Ying.

Permanecieron en un tranquilo silencio. El arrullo del corazón de Lan WangJi lentamente empujó a Wei WuXian al mundo de los sueños.

La última cosa que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido fue a Lan WangJi susurrando algo.   
  
— _Compartiré contigo la carga que llevas._

 

* * *

 

  
A la mañana siguiente cuando Wei WuXian despertó, estaba solo en su cama de hospital, Lan WangJi se había ido. Al igual que el Guqin y el conejito. La luz comenzaba a alcanzar su punto más alto a través de las cortinas ligeramente abiertas. El hospital comenzaba a despertar, el personal corría para empezar su trabajo y atender a los pacientes. Sonrió cuando se recostó en el lugar que Lan WangJi previamente había ocupado, descubriendo que todavía estaba cálido y olía a sándalo. Abrazó la almohada e inhalo profundamente su esencia, encontrando en ella calma.

Sonrió como adolecente atolondrado. No podía esperar para ver de nuevo a su doctor. El rostro estoico de Lan WangJi pasó a través de sus ojos y se incorporó. Alargando su mano hacia la mesita rodante, acercándosela hacia sí una vez más luego de haber sido alejada la noche anterior.

Volteó la página de su cuaderno que contenía la imagen de Wen Yuan y levantó el lápiz. Se sorprendió al principio cuando su mano no tembló, entonces levantó la vista hacia su intravenosa, estaba lo suficiente seguro de que había una nueva bolsa con una dosis más fuerte de su medicación que goteaba lentamente. Lan WangJi debió haberla cambiado mientras él dormía.

Se volteó hacia su cuaderno y empezó a dibujar, comenzando con unos bellos ojos color ámbar.   


 


	11. Calidez

 

_Previamente:_

_—¿_ _Lan Zhan?  
  
_ _—¿M_ _mm?_

_—¿Vendrás a verme más a menudo? —_ _Wei WuXian preguntó, acurrucándose un poco más dentro de la calidez de Lan WangJi_ _—. Me gustas y me gusta tu compañía —dijo suavemente—. Quiero conocer más de ti…_ __  
  
Lan WangJi permaneció en silencio y Wei WuXian temió haber hecho algo malo, excediendo el límite de doctor-paciente. 

_Sintió que la mano de Lan WangJi abandonaba su cintura para posarse sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su cabello, pasando sus uñas sobre el cuero cabelludo._ _—Lo haré —respondió_ _Lan WangJi_ _—. Vendré a visitarte. También deseo conocer más de_ _Wei Ying._  


* * *

 

Wei WuXian levantó su cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana que daba al pasillo del hospital. Desde ahí él podía ver parte de la ventanilla de admisión, los ascensores, y una pequeña parte del otro pasillo que estaba separado por la ventanilla de admisión.

 

Pero principalmente, podía ver a Lan WangJi, el doctor estaba parado afuera de una de las habitaciones, con su pelo recogido en un medio moño, y portando su bata de doctor impecable y sin ninguna arruga. Estaba hablando con un hombre y una mujer mientras les mostraba un escáner que él mismo sostenía. Después de unos minutos vio como el alivio inundaba el rostro de la pareja. El hombre se lanzó hacia Lan WangJi y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

 

Una expresión de incomodidad y sorpresa atravesó el rostro de Lan WangJi a pesar de ser un hombre acostumbrado a entregar estas clases de buenas noticias. Vio como Lan WangJi levantaba torpemente su mano para palmear al hombre por la espalda.  

  
Wei WuXian no pudo contener la risa que se le escapó.

 

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Jiang Cheng al lado de su cama, con sus pulgares apretando los botones de su consola, tratando de superar el nivel en el que estaba.

—Oh, nada —respondió mirando brevemente a su hermano para ver si lo estaba mirando. Afortunadamente Jiang Cheng seguía concentrado en su juego.

 

Retornó su mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana, justo cuando el hombre finalmente soltaba a Lan WangJi. Después el hombre tomó a su esposa y juntos entraron a la habitación para abrazar a su hija, la cual, a lo que Wei WuXian suponía, finalmente se había recuperado por completo y había alcanzado el nivel supremo de _‘Libre del cáncer’._

Lan WangJi levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron. Se quedó quieto por un momento.

 

Wei WuXian sonrió y levantó levemente su mano a manera de saludo.

 

Quiso reírse otra vez cuando vio como el rostro de Lan WangJi mostró una leve timidez antes de girarse y desaparecer por el otro pasillo. Calidez se extendió por su pecho y suspiró felizmente apoyándose sobre su mano, descansando su mentón en su palma.

 

—Estás extrañamente tranquilo el día de hoy, ¿sucedió algo bueno? —preguntó Jiang Cheng, bajando por fin su juego para mirar a Wei WuXian, quien estaba sentado en su cama, garabateando en su cuaderno de bocetos.

 

—En realidad no —mintió. Mirando al más joven de los Jiang.  
  
Jiang Cheng. —¿Estás seguro?

 

—Estoy seguro. Simplemente me siento muy bien hoy —respondió.

 

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde la noche que Lan WangJi había venido a visitarlo. Ahora estaban en la primera semana de diciembre. El frio de noviembre se había marchado para dar paso a vientos helados y cielos grises. Ahora Lan WangJi lo visitaba cada vez que podía (principalmente cuando no había nadie más en su habitación). A veces almorzaban juntos, o Lan WangJi venía por las noches después del horario de visitas.

  
Wei WuXian solía aprovechar sus visitas nocturnas para hacerle tantas preguntas como podía.

 

Y lo que aprendió fue que, Lan WangJi era un genio. Se graduó de la escuela siendo muy joven y había asistido como ayudante medico por dos años antes de dedicarse por completo a la medicina. Ingresando como interno a la edad de 19 años por un periodo de 2 años, para inmediatamente establecerse en el ámbito de la oncología. Cuando el anterior jefe de oncología se hubo retirado, la posición a cargo había quedado vacante, y ninguno realmente lo quería. La responsabilidad de tener que ser el mejor era una negra perspectiva ya que la idea de arruinar la reputación ante posibles fracasos era poco atractiva.

 

Lan WangJi la había solicitado, prácticamente saltándose su residencia. Obtuvo el puesto sin ningún problema considerando su dedicación y contribución al campo de la oncología. (Algunos decían que fue meramente porque nadie más lo había solicitado). 

 

También descubrió que a Lan WangJi le gustaban los conejos, la playa, la música clásica china y que sus colores favoritos eran el blanco y azul. Wei WuXian había tenido la leve sospecha de que esos eran sus favoritos considerando el esquema de colores del hospital.

Otra forma en la que se aprovechaba de las atenciones de Lan WangJi no sin sentirse culpable, fue que por las noches cuando lo visitaba, le pedía que se acostará con él en la cama para ver una película. Al principio Lan WangJi se mostraría vacilante hasta que Wei WuXian le decía que tenía frio.

  
Lan WangJi sin desperdiciar un segundo, se acomodaría con él en la cama, permitiendo que Wei WuXian se acurrucara a su lado mientras se metía bajo las mantas. A menudo se quedaba dormido de esa manera y despertaba en una cama vacía que olía fuertemente a sándalo.

 

Jiang Cheng bostezó y estiró su cuerpo, sentándose derecho. —Bueno, voy a ir a almorzar. Volveré en aproximadamente… —miró su reloj— hora y media —miró a Wei WuXian —. La Dra. Wen dijo que hoy podías probar con alguna bebida rehidratante ya que lo estás haciendo muy bien al comer. ¿Quieres una? —podía conseguir una en su camino de regreso.

 

—Claro que sí —sonrió Wei WuXian —. Azul, por favor.

Jiang Cheng asintió distraído, mirando intensamente su reloj. Últimamente parecía que cada día Jiang Cheng tenía un horario programado, exactamente a las 11:55 él se iba, declarando que era la hora del almuerzo. Entonces desaparecía, regresando únicamente después de las una y media de la tarde.

Vio cómo su hermano abandonaba la habitación para dirigirse hacia el elevador. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Wei WuXian retiró sus materiales de arte de la mesa y los metió en el bolso que le habían dado para guardarlos. Luego se volvió a acomodar, ajustando la cama para que quedara más inclinada, permitiéndole sentarse derecho y de manera cómoda.  

No mucho después de haber hecho aquello, vio al gran carrito que traía la comida detenerse frente a su habitación, junto con la enfermera encargada de traerle su comida de la tarde. Ella entró y sonrió al verlo listo y esperándola, depositó la bandeja sobre la mesita, levantando la tapa y haciéndola a un lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, cariño? —preguntó.

Ella era una mujer de edad avanzada con la que él estaba familiarizado, siempre tenía su cabello recogido en un moño apretado y pulcro, unos par de mechones blancos sobresalían de debajo de la malla para el cabello. Vestía el uniforme del hospital, con zapatillas blancas. Su forma regordeta se bamboleaba al caminar. Ella le recordaba mucho a una abuela.

—Bien, y hambriento —dijo mirando al contenido de su almuerzo.

—¡Eso es bueno! Significa que se te ha regresado el apetito, eso está muy bien —dijo, colocándole un batido de Ensure de chocolate para que también lo bebiera. En la bandeja había un quiche sin corteza con relleno de jamón, queso y, lo que el suponía, eran pimientos verdes. Una ensalada de frutas mixta que tenía fresas, manzanas, uvas y melón, y si acaso se le antojaba, un poco de arroz con leche como postre.

—Ahora, me han dicho que te diga algo, cariño. Si no puedes comer todo el quiche está bien. Esto es sólo para ver si puedes manejar comida más densa —le dio unas suaves palmaditas en su brazo, acomodando un poco sus almohadas para que estuviera más cómodo—. Pero, si consigues comer todo esto sin devolverlo, entonces veré como me las arreglo para que tengas tu cena de pavo en navidad —dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian se ensancharon. —¿De verdad? —realmente no había pensado mucho en la navidad. La idea de comer pavo como cena era atractiva, él extrañaba esa parte de la navidad, era la tercera mejor cosa además de estar con su familia y el intercambio de regalos.

La enfermera asintió. —Lo hacemos todos los años, una especie de pequeño regalo para los pacientes que pueden comerlo. Pavo con salsa de arándanos, acompañado de puré de patatas, y zanahorias rellenas.

La boca de Wei WuXian se hizo agua ante la mera descripción y miró su comida con determinación. — ¡Entonces me lo comeré todo y no lo devolveré! —declaró, ganándose una risita de la enfermera.

—Así se habla, cariño, muy bien —sonrió—. Tú disfruta tu almuerzo, volveré más tarde para recoger las cosas —y dicho eso, se fue.

Justo en el momento que estaba por darle su primer bocado al quiche, vio a Lan WangJi pasando por allí.

—¡Lan WangJi! —lo llamó, haciendo que el otro hombre se detuviera.   
  
Lan WangJi miró sobre su hombro antes de entrar a la habitación. —¿Pasa algo, Wei Ying? —la preocupación laceraba su voz—. ¿Tienes dificultades para comer? —caminó acercándose a la cama.

Wei WuXian se rió ligeramente. —No, no. Yo estoy bien. Quería preguntarte si te gustaría almorzar conmigo —preguntó, mirando esperanzado a Lan WangJi—. ¿Es tu hora del almuerzo, cierto? —Lan WangJi, como todo buen reloj que marcha bien, siempre almorzaba al mediodía.  

Lan WangJi asintió. —Ya regreso —dijo, yendo a su oficina para buscar su propio almuerzo, el cual había comprado temprano en la mañana pensando en trabajar mientras almorzaba. Sin embargo, la idea de almorzar con Wei WuXian era mucho más atractiva. Cuando regresó, vio que Wei WuXian lo había esperado. Cerró las cortinas para darles más privacidad y se acomodó junto a su cama.   
  
Lan WangJi. —¿Quiche?

—Sip, me dijeron que si podía arreglármelas para comerlo sin devolver, entonces verían si me permitían comer pavo para navidad —sonrió, llevándose el primer bocado a su boca.

—Eso es bueno, lo admito —dijo Lan WangJi—. La cena de pavo aquí es bastante buena.   
  
Wei WuXian soltó una risita.

—Voy a tomarte la palabra.

 

* * *

 

 

Lan XiChen se encontraba de pie frente a la ventanilla de admisión, mirando su reloj y contando los segundos. Hace unos minutos había terminado de revisar todos los expedientes y los había apilado cuidadosamente en el mostrador. Había estado mirado su reloj por un rato y en silencio. Cuando dieron las 12:05, se dio la vuelta.

—Justo a tiempo —sonrió.    
  
Jiang Cheng estaba parado detrás de él con la boca ligeramente abierta, congelado en el proceso de llamar a Lan XiChen. Las palabras murieron en su garganta y a cambio un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Buenas tardes, A-Cheng —caminó hacia él—. ¿Listo para almorzar? —preguntó.   
  
Jiang Cheng tragó saliva. —Eso es obvio, ¿no?

—Yo no diría eso, pero como te has estado reuniendo conmigo para almorzar todos los días desde que nos conocimos —sonrió mirando hacia lo que Jiang Cheng había comprado el día de hoy. En la bandeja había dos vasos de chocolate caliente para ahuyentar el frio del exterior, y dos recipientes con delicioso macarrón con queso y tocino de la cafetería.    
  
Jiang Cheng se ruborizó más fuerte al haber sido atrapado.

—No es que me moleste, de hecho espero nuestras pequeñas citas para almorzar. Pero, si esto sigue así, puede que me malacostumbre y entonces empezare a esperarlo todos los días a partir de ahora —Lan XiChen no pudo contener la sonrisa que tiró de sus labios, al ver a Jiang Cheng tratar de evadir su mirada.   
  
Jiang Cheng. —Eso no me molestaría.

Okay, eso era jugar sucio. No había esperado que Jiang Cheng respondiera a sus evidentes provocaciones con tanta sinceridad. Haciendo que él también se sonrojara, desde el cuello hasta la cara. —Hehe —trató de reírse—. ¿Qué tal si vamos al décimo piso? tienen un salón muy confortable y un televisor —sugirió, en lugar de continuar con la línea original de conversación.

—De acuerdo —respondió Jiang Cheng.

Se habían estado reuniendo casi todos los días desde el primer día en la cafetería, excluyendo los días libres del doctor. También habían intercambiado números de teléfono semanas antes (Lan XiChen se había dicho que lo hizo por si Jiang Cheng tenía más preguntas.) y a menudo hablaban por ese medio cuando estaban ausentes. Por lo general, buscaban zonas tranquilas para comer. Evadiendo cualquier probabilidad de tener que interactuar con alguien más que no sean ellos dos.

Lan XiChen se había enterado que Jiang Cheng estaba especializándose en administración de empresas y comercio en su universidad, preparándose para cuando tuviera que unirse a la compañía de sus padres, y posiblemente, tomar el control de ella. La rama principal de la familia YunmengJiang residía en California. Donde originalmente había emprendido toda esta travesía, terminando aquí en el hospital de GusuLan en Seattle. Afortunadamente esto era más flexible para la familia Jiang, esto le permitió a Jiang FengMian establecer un horario de trabajo más rutinario con toda su familia residiendo aquí mismo en la ciudad. También les proporcionó un lugar adecuado para quedarse, en lugar de estar pagando hoteles noche tras noche.

También se enteró de la enternecedora y noble dedicación de Jiang Cheng para cuidar de Wei WuXian. El joven había dado de baja un año en la universidad para cuidar a su hermano.

Al llegar al salón del décimo piso, Lan XiChen tiró del codo de Jiang Cheng conduciéndolo hacia un conjunto de sillones de cuero, con una mesa redonda colocada entre ellos. Lo soltó para poder sentarse grácilmente en uno de los asientos, la comodidad se sentía tan bien después de haber estado de pie durante seis horas sin parar. Observó a Jiang Cheng quien imitó su acción sentándose en el asiento contrario.

Lan XiChen. —¿Cómo está Wei Ying?

—Está bien, se ve mucho más feliz en estos días —dijo Jiang Cheng abriendo la tapa de su chocolate caliente y dándole un sorbo—. Está sonriendo más, y no son sonrisas falsas, también ha ganado algo de peso, y sus mejillas no lucen tan hundidas.

El mayor de los Lan asintió. —Eso realmente es una buena noticia. 

—Hey, ¿Lan XiChen? —fue el turno de Jiang Cheng de hacer preguntas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás libre el próximo sábado?

Lan XiChen se detuvo a medio camino de darle un bocado a su todavía caliente macarrón con queso. Sus ojos se posaron en Jiang Cheng, quedándose fijos en él.

—Quiero decir, nunca he estado en esta ciudad antes, y la verdad es que no tengo nada más que hacer el sábado ya que Shijie estará cuidando a Wei Ying, así que pensé que tal vez… —su voz fue volviéndose más baja, lucia casi tímido mientras intentaba romper el contacto visual con Lan XiChen—…tú me podrías mostrar los alrededores —finalizó.

Lan XiChen parpadeó antes de sonreír. —Sí, estoy libre. Claro que encantaría mostrarte los alrededores. 

Jiang Cheng suspiró aliviado.

—Si tenemos suficiente tiempo el sábado, quizás podríamos tomar el ferry a Vancouver, hay un excelente restaurante chino en el puerto, ya que utilizan pescado fresco en algunos de sus platillos —sugirió Lan XiChen. Desde el puerto se podía ver fácilmente la ciudad de Vancouver a la distancia. Un viaje por el puerto no sería para nada una mala idea.

—Suena bien. Entonces, el sábado deberíamos encontrarnos aquí digamos a las… nueve de la mañana —sugirió Jiang Cheng.

—Suena a una cita para mí.   
  
Jiang Cheng desvió su mirada, poniéndose más rojo que un tomate cherry.

—¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo mañana por la mañana? —Lan XiChen preguntó—. Estaré aquí a las cinco de la mañana, por lo que puedo reunirme contigo alrededor de las nueve para desayunar —eso estaba un poco fuera de su horario normal, ya que normalmente desayunaba a las siete de la mañana, pero por Jiang Cheng estaba dispuesto a esperar.

—Sí, eso me gustaría.   


* * *

 

  
Lo primero que Wei WuXian escuchó al salir del elevador siendo llevado en silla de ruedas por Lan WangJi, fue el grito a todo pulmón de Wen Yuan. Podía oír el llanto del pequeño mientras gritaba “¡No! ¡No! ¡No!” una y otra vez, con voz más fuerte y más angustiosa mientras más lo decía.

Aquello lo desconcertó, el miedo invadió su garganta. Completamente preocupado por lo que estuviera causando tales sonidos desgarradores.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación, Wei WuXian vio a un número de personas. Dos enfermeras, un técnico y Wen Ning.

Las enfermeras estaban tratando de sujetar a Wen Yuan. Una de ellas le sostenía su brazo enyesado, el técnico tenía una mini sierra circular que se usaba para remover el yeso, y Wen Ning se paseaba en el extremo de la cama, con el pánico escrito en su rostro y casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Su pequeño Wen Yuan gritaba, pataleaba y lloraba, levantando su cuerpecito en un arco un tanto extraño sólo para que una enfermera lo empujara antes de que otra vez comenzara a patalear y agitar sus piernas. Sacudía sus bracitos e intentaba liberar el brazo bueno para poder empujar al técnico. Cada vez que se sacudía, el técnico perdía firmeza y tenía que intentar volver a empezar. Lágrimas grandes y gruesas rodaban por el rostro de Wen Yuan, tenía su carita toda arrugada y roja de tanto gritar y llorar.    
  
—¡¡¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! —Sonaba casi como un pterodáctilo—. ¡No! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡¡¡We…Wei!!! —sollozó, su pecho subía y bajaba cuando empezó a perder fuerzas por el esfuerzo que hacía.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —cuestionó Wei WuXian mientras Lan WangJi lo empujaba dentro de la habitación.

Todos se detuvieron, al igual que el sonido de la sierra. El único sonido lo hacia Wen Yuan mientras sollozaba sin poder hacer nada y aun inmovilizado en la cama.

—Es hora de quitarle el yeso, pero él no quiere —susurró Wen Ning con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, encorvado en la esquina mientras veía la escena desarrollarse.

—¡Él sólo tiene dos años! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Suéltenlo! —dijo Wei WuXian, horrorizado de que tres adultos se hubieran literalmente confabulado contra Wen Yuan.  
  
Lan WangJi frunció el ceño, apretando la mandíbula mientras miraba a los tres miembros del hospital. Rápidamente soltaron a Wen Yuan quien seguía recostado ahí, sollozando y respirando pesadamente. A continuación comenzó a hipar cuando se calmó un poco, pero las lágrimas no cesaban.

—¡Wen Ning, deberías de haberles dicho algo! A-Yuan fue golpeado por adultos ¡Está aterrorizado! —Wei WuXian exclamó. Su amigo agachó la cabeza con timidez, susurrando un suave ‘lo siento’, dándose cuenta que de hecho, él debió de haberlos detenido. Aun cuando ellos sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo, eso era algo que Wen Yuan no entendía.

Al escuchar a Wei WuXian, el niño se levantó, hipando y una nueva ronda de lágrimas empezó. Luego gateó sobre la cama con sus bracitos estirados. —A…Ahh… —luchó por pronunciar una palabra coherente. Wei WuXian movió su silla para acercarse a la cama, extendiendo sus brazos para tomar a Wen Yuan, quien cayó dentro de ellos, envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Wei WuXian, sollozando en su hombro.    
  
Escuchó brevemente el hipido de Wen Yuan en su oído.    
  
— _hic… Mamá… hic…_

Él no hizo ningún intento por corregir al pequeño niño mientras le frotaba la espalda con dulzura.

 

—Shh… Shh… todo está bien A-Yuan, ya no llores —dijo, rebotando su rodilla ligeramente y acariciando la espalda de Wen Yuan. El llanto pronto murió convirtiéndose en un pequeño y suave lloriqueo, pasando a temblorosas inhalaciones—. Shh… —dijo una vez más antes de alejarlo ligeramente hacia atrás—. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué no quieres que te quiten el yeso? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso no es pesado y pica?

  
Wen Yuan asintió a su pregunta, pero sollozó y señaló la parte superior de su yeso, donde desaparecían las grandes letras con el nombre de Wei WuXian, en el punto exacto donde una mariposa se asentaba cuidadosamente sobre la N.  
  
Wen Yuan. —Mariposa, mía…   
  
Wei WuXian se dio cuenta rápidamente, conmovido más allá de lo increíble, de que la verdadera razón por la que Wen Yuan no quería que le cortaran el yeso, era porque no quería que el técnico arruinara la obra de arte que él había dibujado para el pequeño. Podía ver claramente el punto donde el técnico había tratado de cortar, justo en la parte superior.

 

Levantó la vista. —¿Hay alguna manera de cortar el yeso por debajo? —preguntó y el técnico asintió.

 

—Eso no es ningún problema —concordó.

 

Mirando de nuevo a Wen Yuan, pasó su mano sobre el suave cabello de bebé de Wen Yuan. —¿Qué te parece eso? El señor cortara por debajo y el dibujo no se arruinara —dijo, Wen Yuan se veía pensativo, su rostro poco a poco volvía a su color natural mientras se calmaba.

 

—Después de que el técnico lo corte, puedes dármelo y yo lo guardare para que no se arruine, puedes conservarlo para siempre si quieres —sonrió. Wen Yuan lo miró con ojos bien abiertos.

 

—¿Sí? —soltó otro pequeño hipido.

 

—Sí —afirmó Wei WuXian.

 

Una vez que el asuntó se resolvió y el rostro de Wen Yuan fue limpiado con una toallita húmeda. El niño se sentó obedientemente sobre el regazo de Wei WuXian, ambos sentados en la cama. El técnico cuidadosamente cortó el yeso de su brazo, asegurándose de no dañar el arte.

  
Lan WangJi, que había sido casi olvidado, observaba la escena desde un lado. Admirando la manera como Wei WuXian manejó la situación. Sus pensamientos se desviaron y se preguntó si Wei WuXian sería así de maternal si estuviera sano. Él parecía estar en su elemento con los niños.

 

Se imaginó entonces, a un saludable y fuerte Wei WuXian persiguiendo a un niño por el patio trasero de una casa, sonriendo mientras atrapaba al niño que reía, sosteniéndolo dentro de sus brazos. La luz del día desvaneciéndose detrás del roble mientras eran llamados para que entraran a cenar… imaginó que era él quien los llamaba.

 

Sacudió su cabeza, no debería pensar en este tipo de fantasías. Aunque era una fantasía muy atractiva.

 

Caminó hacia la cama y buscó dentro de su bolsillo hasta sacar una brillante paleta roja. Usualmente las tenía consigo para dárselas a los niños que eran sus pacientes (aunque rara vez los veía). Se la ofreció a Wen Yuan quien sonrió.

 

El pequeño utilizó su brazo recién liberado para agarrar la paleta. Los músculos de su brazo estaban un poco atrofiados por la falta de uso, su muñeca se veía algo delgada, pero aquello era algo menor en comparación con la dulce sonrisa que los saludaba a todos.

 

—¿Qué se dice, A-Yuan? —preguntó Wei WuXian.

 

—Gracias… _papá…_ —nadie escuchó la última palabra, Wen Yuan la susurró en voz baja mientras se metía el caramelo a la boca.

  
Wei WuXian rió entre dientes. —A-Yuan ¿quieres ir a una aventura conmigo y Lan WangJi? ¡Vamos a encontrar a Jiang Cheng! —él había querido hacer una parada para ver a Wen Yuan antes de hacer aquello, habiendo convencido a Lan WangJi para que lo ayudara a encontrar a su escurridizo hermano. Ahora quería llevarse a Wen Yuan con él.

 

El niño asintió.   
  
Wen Ning observaba toda la interacción desde la esquina donde se encontraba, aliviado de que los gritos hubieran terminado.   


_Ellos realmente se ven como una linda familia._ Pensó mientras los observaba.

 


	12. Amar a un niño - Parte 1

_Previamente:_

_Wei WuXian rió entre dientes._ _—_ _A-Yuan ¿quieres ir a una aventura conmigo y Lan WangJi? ¡Vamos a encontrar a Jiang Cheng!_ _—él había querido hacer una parada para ver a_ _Wen Yuan antes de hacer aquello, habiendo convencido a Lan WangJi para que lo ayudara a encontrar a su escurridizo hermano. Ahora quería llevarse a Wen Yuan con él._

_El niño asintió._  
  
Wen Ning observaba toda la interacción desde la esquina donde se encontraba, aliviado de que los gritos hubieran terminado.   


_‘Ellos realmente se ven como una linda familia’._ _Pensó mientras los observaba_.

 

* * *

 

Jiang Cheng se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro frente a las puertas del vestíbulo de la entrada principal del hospital.

 

Las personas iban y venían, algunos le daban miradas extrañas mientras él seguía en su trayecto de ir y volver. Miró su reloj.

  
_9:02 am._

Se preguntó si tal vez, lo habían dejado plantado. Si quizás Lan XiChen había decidido que pasar el día juntos no era algo de su interés.

 

Antes de que pudiera dejar que sus pensamientos fueran más lejos su celular vibró. Sonando ruidosamente en su mano cuando le llegó la notificación de un nuevo mensaje. En su intento por agarrarlo bien por poco y casi termina tirándolo al suelo para su inevitable caída, antes de atraparlo y suspirar con alivio. 

 

Al mirar el nuevo mensaje casi se estremeció al ver el nombre de Lan XiChen.

 

Preparándose para el posible contenido del mensaje lo abrió y gimió, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras finalmente se relajaba, con toda la tensión desapareciendo de su ser.   
  
_Lan XiChen: Ven al estacionamiento. Nivel B1 tercera fila de la izquierda, Silver Subaru._

Estaba agradecido, pensó que probablemente sería un tanto raro tener a un desconocido como su chofer por todo un día, así que considero simplemente tomar taxis. Pero por lo visto, Lan XiChen se le había adelantado y había traído su auto.

 

Se encaminó hacia los ascensores.

 

Al joven no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Lan XiChen, apoyado sobre la puerta del lado del conductor de su auto. Su rostro era iluminado por la pantalla de su celular. Los sonidos de Candy Crush se escuchaban, haciendo obvio que Lan XiChen estaba concentrado en pasar de nivel, con su rostro luciendo ligeramente determinado.   
  
—Hola —saludó Jiang Cheng.   
  
Lan XiChen alzó la vista. —Oh, buenos días A-Cheng —sonrió antes de que su celular emitiera el sonido que indicaba  _‘NIVEL NO SUPERADO’,_ alertándole a Lan XiChen que sus habilidades eran malas y que no lograba superar esos malvados niveles de dulces y botellas de soda.

 

—¿Candy Crush? —Jiang Cheng enarcó una ceja.

 

—¡Jajaja! Sí, mis pacientes más grandes siempre lo están jugando. Entonces pensé que podría intentarlo —dijo, metiendo su celular a su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta del conductor—. De hecho, es bastante adictivo —admitió.

 

—Sí, Wei Ying solía jugarlo antes hasta que… bueno, ya sabes —no necesitó entrar en detalles, puesto que Lan XiChen ya lo sabía.

 

—Bueno, tal vez dentro de unos pocos meses él podrá volver a hacerlo —dijo Lan XiChen, animado. Jiang Cheng se sentó en el lado del pasajero, y después de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, Lan XiChen puso en marcha el auto para salir del estacionamiento.  

 

—¿Has comido? —preguntó Lan XiChen mientras pasaban la entrada del estacionamiento, teniendo cuidado con los otros conductores que entraban y salían.

 

—Sí —respondió Jiang Cheng. El clima estaba un poco frio, el cielo era de un ligero gris. Jiang Cheng se inclinó un poco hacia delante en su asiento—. ¿Crees que vaya a nevar? —preguntó. Él nunca antes había visto la nieve, tampoco Wei WuXian. Ambos habían sido criados en la calurosa y húmeda California.

 

—Ya estamos en la temporada, debería nevar pronto. Pero, puede que antes tengamos algunas lluvias —al estar cerca de la costa, les permitía tener vientos cálidos algunas veces, los cuales traían las nubes con lluvia hacia la tierra. Por el momento sólo habían visto nevar de forma esporádica, ya que por lo general no nevaba hasta navidad.   
  
Lan XiChen giró hacia la carretera principal, conduciendo en una dirección que Jiang Cheng consideró aleatoria.

 

—¿Tienes planes para navidad? ¿La vas a celebrar con Wei Ying? —inquirió Lan XiChen.

 

—Sí, mi hermana también desea lo mismo. Incluso consiguió un pequeño pino de maceta para decorarlo en su habitación —el arbolito era de tan sólo medio metro de altura y era lo suficiente redondo para poder decorarlo con una pequeña tira de luces—. Lo trajo hoy, para que pudieran decorarlo con Jin Ling —Jiang Cheng se había reído al ver como los ojos de su sobrino se iluminaron cuando descubrió que en esa mañana, él podría decorar un árbol y escribirle cartas a Santa. Luego había preguntado si Wen Yuan también podría ayudar. Shijie le aseguró que sí podía.

 

—Me alegro.

 

—Wen Yuan también debe estar emocionado —Jiang Cheng volteó a mirar a Lan XiChen—. Porque Santa lo visitara —ya podía imaginarse a Lan XiChen vestido como Santa Claus yendo de habitación a habitación en el área de pediatría, repartiendo regalos a los niños en nochebuena.

  
Lan XiChen frunció los labios cuando se detuvieron en una luz roja. —Wen Yuan no estará en pediatría, ni con nosotros para navidad —dijo, tamborileando con sus dedos el volante—. La investigación se cerró. La rama principal del clan Wen clan fue considerada inadecuada para cuidar de Wen Yuan.

Jiang Cheng sintió que habían tocado un tema incómodo, aunque él ya estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos por medio de Wen Ning, cuando éste aparecía para visitar a Wei Ying.

—Y a pesar de que a Wen Qing y Wen Ning se les dio la potestad de apoderados inmediatamente, ninguno de los dos puede llevarlo a sus casas con buena consciencia y atender todas sus necesidades con regularidad —aquello no le había gustado a Lan XiChen. Wen Yuan sería puesto al cuidado de extraños, en un programa de acogida, lo que tampoco era lo más prometedor. Pero los del Servicio Social lo consideraron la mejor opción. A menos que Wen Qing y Wen Ning encontraran a alguien adecuado a quien entregarle la tutela.   
  
—¿Alguien ya se lo ha dicho a Wei Ying? —preguntó Jiang Cheng en voz baja.   
  
—No lo sé, creo que Wen Ning planea decírselo. Sé que la trabajadora social vendrá por la tarde para conocer a Wen Yuan —la luz cambió de rojo a verde y Lan XiChen aceleró, habían llegado al centro de la ciudad, rodeado de muchos edificios altos. Uno de ellos tenía un gran centro comercial. Lan XiChen giró hacía allá, entrando al estacionamiento subterráneo.   
  
Jiang Cheng miró a su alrededor. —¿El centro comercial? —preguntó, y Lan XiChen asintió.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algunas compras navideñas para los niños, este centro comercial tiene una tienda increíble de artículos Disney —sonrió el joven Lan.

—La verdad es que no soy muy bueno con los niños —admitió Jiang Cheng, removiéndose un poco en su asiento mientras Lan XiChen buscaba un espacio para estacionar.

—Estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien, además, siempre puedo hacerte cargar las bolsas.

Jiang Cheng rió entre dientes. —Bien, pero yo escojo el próximo lugar.   
  
Lan XiChen. —Hecho.

 

* * *

 

 

—Jajaja, ¿Qué fue lo que pediste A-Yuan?  
  
Wei WuXian inclinó su cabeza mirando el pedazo de papel sobre la mesita rodante, garabatos hechos con diferentes colores de crayones estaban dibujados por toda la hoja, haciendo que no tuviera ningún sentido. Sin embargo, Wen Yuan parecía entenderlo.   
  
Wen Yuan levantó la mirada y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. —¡Camión! ¡Madliposa! ¡Cayones! —enumeró y luego señaló hacia Wei WuXian.

Le tomó un momento a Wei WuXian captar la idea antes de echarse a reír mientras se señalaba a sí mismo. —¿Yo? ¿Me quieres para navidad? —Sus hombros se sacudían por la risa mientras se estiraba para acunar la carita de Wen Yuan entre sus manos—. Tú ya me tienes, A-Yuan. Yo no iré a ninguna parte —se sintió culpable casi al instante, eso era un tanto mentira… él posiblemente podría desaparecer de la vida de Wen Yuan… pero por otro lado, Wen Yuan estaba en una edad donde probablemente no lo recuerde dentro de unos años.

Wen Yuan parpadeó. —Oooh —sonrió y  garabateó algo más en el papel.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Wei WuXian cuando Wen Yuan señaló el papel.

—¡Mío! —dijo, indicando lo que había escrito al lado de su deseo de tener a Wei WuXian como regalo de navidad.

—¡Decora, por favor! —se escuchó la voz de Jin Ling desde debajo de la cama.

Wei WuXian se inclinó levemente sobre el borde. Viendo a Jin Ling cubierto desde la cabeza a los pies con una guirnalda hecha de palomitas de maíz. Jiang YangLi sonreía desde el lugar donde estaba, arrodillada en el suelo.

—Lo siento, A-Ling, no tengo fuerza suficiente para sentarme en el suelo y decorar el árbol —se disculpó Wei WuXian—. Pero A-Yuan puede ayudar —comentó, estirándose para tomar en brazos a

Wen Yuan y levantarlo. El niño ayudaba tanto como podía, sabiendo que era difícil para Wei WuXian levantarlo.   
  
Una vez que Wei WuXian lo dejó en el suelo, Wen Yuan se acercó al árbol con Jin Ling, sus pequeñas piernas daban pasos ligeros por el suelo mientras que Jin Ling arrastraba la guirnalda de palomitas. Wei WuXian casi deseaba poder bajar al suelo junto con ellos y hacerlos rodar por el piso mientras les hacía cosquillas. Pero eso era algo que tendría que esperar.   
  
Soltó una risita, apoyándose sobre la palma de su mano para mirar.  

Jiang YangLi les pasaba los adornos a los niños, uno detrás de otro después de haber desenrollado la guirnalda de palomitas del cuerpo de Jin Ling, el niño había comenzado a mordisquear las palomitas.

 

—Mamá dice que santa tlaela los dlegalos aquí —le informó Jin Ling a Wen Yuan al cabo de un rato, con la nariz orgullosamente levanta hacia el aire.    
  
Wen Yuan se aferró a esas palabras como si fueran mágicas, sus ojitos destellaron. —¿De verdad? —prácticamente se metió la mano a la boca cuando comenzó a chuparse el pulgar, su otra manito se aferró al dobladillo de su pijama con fuerza. Un nuevo conjunto que Wen Qing le había comprado con un eslogan de superhéroe.

 

—¡Síp! —Jin Ling sacudió su cabeza con toda confianza, Wei WuXian creyó ver un complejo de superioridad formándose en él, e hizo una nota mental para decirle a Jin ZiXuan que quitara su nariz del cielo y mirara a la tierra de vez en cuando. O podría corromper al pequeño y dulce Jin Ling.

 

Un suave golpe en la puerta alejó su atención de los niños, divisando a Wen Ning. El otro chico sonrió, agitando su mano ligeramente. —¿Puedo llevarme a A-Yuan por un momento? —preguntó.

 

—Claro, no hay problema, él es tu primo. Ahora, si él quiere ir es otro asunto —sonrió Wei WuXian con socarronería, sabiendo que Wen Ning se desmoronaría en el momento en que Wen Yuan comenzara a llorar.

 

—Sólo serán un par de minutos —le aseguró Wen Ning.

 

Le tomó casi cinco minutos persuadir a Wen Yuan para que dejara que Wen Ning lo alzara antes de salir por la puerta.   
  
Wei WuXian los siguió con la mirada y se recostó ligeramente sobre la cama, mirando a través de una abertura en las cortinas.

 

Vio a Wen Ning afuera de la habitación sosteniendo a Wen Yuan, cuya expresión lentamente comenzaba a agriarse. Luego vio a una mujer, vestida con una falda negra, tacones altos, y una camisa de vestir color granate. Su cabello castaño estaba amarrado en una intricada trenza. La mujer intentó estrechar la mano de Wen Yuan pero él se alejó de ella, con sus cejas fruncidas y con sus labios hechos un puchero.   
  
Wei WuXian reprimió la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar ante tal expresión. _‘¡Que pequeño hombre de las cavernas!’_  pensó.

Y al mismo tiempo, se preguntó de qué podrían estar ellos hablando.   


* * *

 

  
—Oh, comenzó a nevar después de todo —Lan XiChen estaba de pie a orillas del centro comercial, extendiendo su mano mientras grandes y esponjosos copos de nieve flotaban desde el cielo, comenzando a formar un delgado manto blanco en el suelo.

 

—Mmm, que bueno que compre este paraguas —dijo Jiang Cheng, alzando en alto el paraguas violeta decorado con lotos rosados que había comprado.  

 

—Muy bueno de hecho.

 

Jiang Cheng lo abrió, y se hizo a un lado para que ambos entraran bajo el paraguas. Hace rato que habían terminado de hacer las compras, todos los regalos se encontraban ahora metidos tanto en el maletero como en el asiento trasero del auto de Lan XiChen. Habían decidido ir a un restaurante que había recibido una buena crítica de _YELP._ El restaurante no estaba lejos del centro comercial, así que Jiang Cheng había sugerido caminar hasta allá, dejando el auto en el cálido estacionamiento subterráneo.

 

Bajando los escalones que conducían al centro comercial, empezaron a dirigirse al restaurante.

Comenzaron una charla banal hasta que Jiang Cheng notó que Lan XiChen levantaba sus manos y las ponía sobre su boca. Exhalando aire caliente que pronto se volvió un humo translucido antes de disiparse en la fría atmosfera. —Creo que debí haber traído guantes —comentó con una sonrisa.

 

Jiang Cheng tragó saliva. Las acciones de Lan XiChen eran tan lindas y tan dulcemente adorables.

  
Extendió su mano para tomar la izquierda de Lan XiChen, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos para luego deslizar sus manos unidas dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

  
Lan XiChen se puso más rojo que nunca. —Umm… ¿A-Cheng?

 

—Es sólo para mantener nuestras manos calientes —mintió.   
  
Lan XiChen se le quedó mirando por unos buenos minutos antes de apartar su mirada, completamente rojo.

 

Permanecieron en silencio caminando lado a lado, con Jiang Cheng balanceando el paraguas sobre ellos con su mano libre. Lan XiChen metió su mano libre en el bolsillo de su propio abrigo, procurando no enfocarse en la sensación de los dedos de Jiang Cheng entrelazados con los suyos, o en como su mano se sentía mucho más cálida ahora. Intentando reducir el rubor que amenazaba con quitarle el tono natural a su piel de forma permanente.

 

—Apreció mucho lo que has hecho, Lan XiChen —habló Jiang Cheng, atrayendo la atención del hermano mayor de los Lan.

 

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho? —cuestionó confundido. Sintió la mano de Jiang Cheng estrechar la suya un poco más fuerte.   


—Pasar tiempo conmigo, hablar conmigo —una bocanada de aire cálido escapó de la boca de Jiang Cheng convirtiéndose en niebla y elevándose al cielo—. Yo… realmente nunca tuve a alguien con quien poder hablar acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando —admitió, volviendo sus ojos gris-purpura hacia Lan XiChen. Este último también lo estaba mirando con una curiosa comprensión plasmada en su rostro.   
  
Lan XiChen. —¿Y tus amigos de la escuela?

—Heh, las únicas personas con las que me relacione fueron Wei Ying y Wen Ning —declaró—. Wei Ying me dice que estoy emocionalmente reprimido y que es por eso que las personas no pasan mucho tiempo conmigo —murmuró.

 

Lan XiChen sonrió, acercándose un poco más a Jiang Cheng. —Pues yo creo que lo estás haciendo bastante bien.   
  
Jiang Cheng bajó la mirada, Lan XiChen había vuelto su atención hacia adelante, mirando hacia la calle mientras caminaban, con sus hombros casi tocándose. Jiang Cheng se movió más cerca, inclinándose hacia la mejilla de Lan XiChen, y cerrando los ojos.   
  
—Mira, ya llegamos.   
  
Jiang se enderezó al instante y miró hacia delante otra vez, un matiz de vergüenza cubría su rostro, y secretamente maldijo a la caminata por ser tan corta.

 

* * *

 

 

Lan WangJi había estado enfrascado en algunos expedientes de sus nuevos pacientes, quedándose hasta tarde en su despacho por la noche. Por suerte la información dada en los papeles era fácil, se trataba de la realización de algunas biopsias para detectar el cáncer. Hasta ahora nada había sido confirmado, así que tendría que ordenar algunas pruebas más.

Sacó un par de hojas para comenzar a escribir cuando un ligero toque en la puerta le alertó de la presencia de alguien más. Vio que se trataba de una enfermera. —¿Sí?

Ella se veía preocupada cuando entró a la oficina, retorciendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo. —Doctor, espero que usted pueda ayudarme con algo —empezó a decir, mientras él se enderezaba en su asiento.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Es Wei Ying, señor.    
  
La garganta de Lan WangJi se contrajo, se apoyó sobre el brazo del asiento, apretándolo con fuerza, la preocupación se posó como una piedra en su estómago. —¿Qué pasa con él?

—Se rehúsa a comer. Fui a ver cómo estaba después de la cena —dijo ligeramente—, y no había tocado ni un solo bocado de su comida —frunció sus labios con fuerza—. Él estaba tan alegre por la mañana, no entiendo por qué no quiere comer ahora —dijo.   
  
Lan WangJi se puso de pie, tratando de serenarse a pesar de la confusión en su cerebro. —Yo me haré cargo, no se preocupe, continúe con sus obligaciones —dijo, despidiéndola. Esperó hasta que la enfermera se hubo ido para después salir de su despacho. Se dirigió directo a la habitación de Wei WuXian. Cuando llegó, no se molestó en tocar, sino que entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Las cortinas continuaban cerradas, bloqueándolo de los ojos curiosos.   
  
Wei WuXian estaba sentado sobre la cama, una vez más, desplomado sobre la mesita rodante, acunando su frente entre sus manos. Sus hombros se sacudían levemente mientras sollozaba, con la luz tenue de la habitación pudo ver lágrimas cayendo sobre un pedazo de papel, un papel garabateado con marcas de crayones. Se detuvo por un momento, luego se acercó a la cama parándose en la esquina de la misma. La comida que se había rehusado comer estaba colocada en la mesa de repuesto, entre dos sillas a un lado de la cama.

Le habló con ternura. —¿Wei Ying?  
  
Wei WuXian no levantó la mirada al instante, por el contrario, permaneció en la misma posición en silencio dejando que más lágrimas cayeran.

Lan WangJi miró alrededor de la habitación, para ver si algo en particular había causado que Wei WuXian se pusiera en ese estado. En la esquina, debajo del televisor había un pequeño pino en una maceta, decorado con luces blancas y muchos adornos de color dorado, rojo, blanco y purpura. Una guirnalda de palomitas de maíz ligeramente masticada lo envolvía, algunas decoraciones festivas colgaban del techo y otras estaban pegadas a la pared.

—¿Wei Ying? —intentó una vez más.   
  
En ese momento Wei WuXian levantó su cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos, y miraba a Lan WangJi como si su corazón hubiera sido arrancado de su pecho y pisoteado repetidas veces antes de ser colocado en su lugar.

—…Ell… —los labios de Wei WuXian temblaron cuando intentó hablar, su garganta se contrajo.   
  
Lan WangJi se sentó lentamente en su cama, frente a la mesita rodante alargando su mano para acariciar con el pulgar la mejilla de Wei WuXian, atrapando unas cuantas lágrimas en el camino.

—Ellos pondrán a A-Yuan en un programa de acogida —gimió—. Mañana lo llevaran al orfanato a la espera de su asignación —dijo tragando con fuerza—. Se lo llevaron esta tarde, dijeron que querían conseguir sus últimos papeles del alta.   
  
Lan WangJi vio el genuino dolor posarse en los ojos de Wei WuXian. Bajó la mirada y vio el papel que Wei WuXian había estado observando. Era sólo un montón de garabatos desordenados y un dibujo de Wei WuXian, que no era más que una figura de palo con cabello negro. —¿Qué es esto?  
  
Wei WuXian se rió amargamente. —La carta de A-Yuan para Santa —dijo suavemente mirando el papel—. ¿Tú sabes lo que él pidió? —se mordió el labio mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre una de las oscuras líneas.  
  
Lan WangJi lo miró expectante, esperando que continuara.

—Él me pidió a mí —dijo.

—Wei Ying… —no estaba seguro de qué decir, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Wei WuXian estaba unido a Wen Yuan. Sabía que esta situación no era favorable, pero era mejor a que regresara con la familia Wen.  
  
Lan WangJi. —Es por su propio bi…

—¡No, no lo es! —gritó Wei WuXian, estampando su mano sobre la mesa, un moretón purpura apareció casi al instante en el costado de su puño cerrado. Lan WangJi le sostuvo su mano, haciendo la mesita a un lado y empujándola hacia la pared del fondo.

—¡No lo es, Lan Zhan! ¡Él no necesita una familia de acogida, o un orfanato! —dijo, con sus ojos ahora fijos en Lan WangJi—. ¡Lo que él necesita es una familia de verdad! —Las lágrimas ahora brotaban con ganas de sus ojos, empapando sus mejillas y cuello—. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Ese no es un lugar para que los niños estén! ¡Es horrible! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Y nunca sabes con quien vas a estar!

Lan WangJi le dio a Wei WuXian una mirada inquisitiva, sin saber por qué era que él se sentía de esa manera con respecto a sistema de acogidas. Su pregunta fue respondida incluso antes de que la hiciera. 

—Yo estuve en un orfanato, mis… mis padres murieron antes de que incluso pudiera recordarlos —soltó un hipido.    
  
Lan WangJi lo comprendió al instante. Él mismo provenía de un hogar lleno de amor, había sido educado para respetar a sus mayores, y siempre se le había dado todo lo que necesitaba, nunca se le dejó querer o pedir por más. Nunca tuvo que experimentar el ser arrastrado entre parientes o extraños. 

—Es horrible, Lan Zhan... es horrible. A-Yuan no se merece eso —agachó la cabeza.

Lan WangJi se acercó y lo atrajo hacía sí, permitiendo que Wei WuXian se sumergiera en su abrazo. Apoyó su mejilla sobre su cabeza, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acariciando su cabello con el otro.

—No quiero que ese angelito termine como yo. 

 

* * *

 

  
_El primer recuerdo que Wei WuXian tenía, era de gritos. De botellas rompiéndose contra una pared en algún lugar de la casa. Del sonido de golpes mientras alguien pisaba fuertemente yendo de habitación a habitación. Discusiones en voz alta y el sonido de perros ladrando y gruñendo a su alrededor. En todas esas veces él cubriría su cabeza con sus manos y acercaría sus rodillas a su pecho en el espacio reducido que ocupaba.  
  
_— _¡ESTA CASA ESTÁ COMO LA MISMISIMA MIERDA!_

 _La puerta del lugar donde se refugiaba se abriría y un rostro furioso aparecería ante él._ — _¡Sal de aquí, maldito gusano! ¡Limpia! ¡No te mantengo para que no hagas una mierda!_ — _siempre se estremecía ante el sonido de esos insultos, si se movía con lentitud, entonces le tironeaban del pelo. Tal como en ese momento, lo arrancarían de su lugar de dormir donde sólo tenía una pequeña manta apenas utilizable y un pequeño bloque duro envuelto en camisetas raídas que hacía de almohada. Con un osito de peluche todo desgarrado que había sido arrancado de las fauces de un rottweiler._  
  
Se tambalearía hacia delante después de estrellarse contra la pared, sus huesudos bracitos apenas amortiguaban su caída mientras se apresuraba a recoger la ropa desechada, tomando entre sus manos una prenda interior de mujer y haciendo una mueca ante las manchas blancas que cubrían algunos artículos. Poniendo en su sitio los zapatos y alzando la basura y botellas rotas de cerveza. Evitando las jaulas de los perros ya que ellos saltaban hacia él y le ladraban. 

— _¿Qué pasa con esa ropa?_ — _alguien gritaría antes de tomar un par de usados pantalones de la pila de ropa que tenía en sus manos. Quiso gritar cuando le pusieron las bragas sobre su cabeza y lo empujaron contra la pared._

— _No…_ — _gemiría hasta que su cara fuera agarrada con fuerza, apretándosela con mucha fuerza._

— _Sólo recuerda que no eres más que un jodido cheque de pago, niñato, yo no soy tu jodido papi así que deja de lloriquear._

_Lo empujarían con fuerza contra la pared, la parte de atrás de su cabeza se golpearía fuertemente, dejándole ver puntos negros detrás de sus parpados. Luego se arrastraría hacía la cocina quitándose las bragas de su cabeza con asco contenido. Vería comida esparcida a medio comer y desechadas en los platos sobre la encimera. Y pedazos de vidrios esparcidos por el suelo a causa de los vasos rotos. Colocaría la pila de ropa que tenía en sus manos en una esquina y tomaría la escoba, barriendo los vidrios con mucho cuidado mientras intentaba no pisarlos con sus pies descalzos._

_Levantaría la cabeza y por supuesto que vería galletas desechadas, o pedazos de pan duro sobre la encimera… tragaría saliva y su estómago gruñiría suavemente como si intentara no ser escuchado. Estaba tan hambriento, sus ropas eran demasiado grandes para él. Miraría de un lado a otro para luego dirigirse hacia la encimera, manteniendo sus ojos sobre la puerta de la cocina mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan mohoso entre sus manos, metiéndoselo rápidamente a la boca, masticándolo y tragándoselo todo al instante._  
  


_Luego correría otra vez a limpiar, con cuidado de no tocar más comida o sería arrojado a las perreras otra vez si lo atrapaban._

_No abandonaría la limpieza hasta escuchar ser llamado de la manera habitual.  
  
_— _Wei Ying ven aquí.  
  
_— _¡_ _Ya la escuchaste Wei-mierdilla! ¡Ven aquí!_  
  
En aquel día, al escuchar que lo llamaban, caminó hacia la sala de estar, asomándose lentamente. Las persianas estaban cerradas, y los perros al verlo le ladraron, provocando que quisiera llorar al instante con todas las fuerzas de su pobre corazón, pero si soltaba siquiera un pío sería el fin para él. En el sofá, estaba sentada una mujer usando lencería diminuta, su cabello tenía una especie de permanente mal hecho y su rostro estaba cubierto de un maquillaje demasiado extravagante. A su lado, estaba el hombre dueño de la casa quien era el que le daba órdenes. 

— _Ven aquí, bebé, siéntate a mi lado_ — _dijo la mujer, acariciando el sitio que había entre ella y el hombre. Miró al otro ocupante del sofá y sólo recibió una mirada desagradable y un asentimiento de cabeza ante la orden. Se acercó frotándose sus delgados bracitos y se sentó_ —. _Ooh. ¿Dónde te hiciste esos moretones, bebé?_ — _preguntó, colocando su mano sobre un gran moretón que tenía en su clavícula._

_Tragó grueso y respondió de la forma que le habían enseñado._ — _Me caí._

_Ella giró sus grandes y pintadas uñas sobre el moretón, rascándoselo ligeramente y él procuró no estremecerse._ — _Oh cariño, lo haré mejor, lo haré todo mejor_ — _sonrió, su rostro casi se retorcía mientras deslizaba su mano sobre el pecho del niño, sobre su estómago y después deslizándola entre sus piernas._

 _Él saltó en ese momento._ — _¡No…!_ — _al instante lo agarraron y lo tiraron al suelo, colocándole un pie sobre su espalda, haciéndolo sufrir._

— _¡NO TE ATREVAS A CONTESTARNOS ASÍ PEDAZO DE MIERDA!_

_Wei WuXian no pudo evitar llorar, sintiendo la bota del hombre contra sus omóplatos, dolorosa y furiosa._

— _¡Pásame esa jeringa! ¡Sí, esa!  
  
Wei WuXian comenzó a gritar suplicando._ — _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_  
  
Fue ignorado y al instante sintió el pinchazo de la jeringa, sintiendo que algo ardiente entraba en sus venas haciéndole sentir dolor y agonía mientras su mente consciente se desvanecía. 

_Tan sólo recordaba que siendo ese el último día que fue maltrato. La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y un hombre alto de un largo cabello negro había irrumpido en la sala y le había dado un puñetazo demoledor al hombre encima de él. Los policías se apresuraron a entrar, junto con los investigadores privados, y alguien llamó a los paramédicos mientras lo levantaban del suelo._

_Cuando despertó, se encontró con Jiang FengMian sentado junto a su cama en el hospital, cortando rebanadas de melón. El hombre le sonrió con ternura y le tendió el plato con melones. Pero él se encogió hacia atrás por instinto._

— _Shh, todo está bien, A-Ying. No temas. Nadie nunca más te volverá a lastimar._

* * *

 

  
Lan WangJi se sintió horrorizado cuando Wei WuXian le contó sobre su tiempo en el programa de acogida, de lo mucho que había sido lastimado, drogado, maltratado, y pasado hambre. Si no hubiera sido por Jiang FengMian, Lan WangJi dudaba que Wei WuXian estuviera aquí y ahora.

Wei WuXian se aferró a él.

—No… no puedo… imaginar a A-Yuan sufriendo lo mismo —sollozó suavemente.

Lan WangJi se hizo hacia atrás un poco, levantándole el rostro a Wei WuXian. —Veré que puedo hacer —dijo.   
  
Wei WuXian asintió.

—Necesitas comer —murmuró Lan WangJi, poniéndose de pie para buscar la bandeja con comida.

—¿Lan Zhan?  
  
—Mn.  
  
—¿Te quedarías conmigo? —Pidió Wei WuXian, frotándose su rostro lloroso—. ¿Por favor?  
  
Lan WangJi lo observó por un segundo y luego se quitó su bata de doctor, colocándola en una silla y acercando la bandeja. Se acomodó en la cama y colocó la bandeja sobre sus regazos. Tomó la cuchara y la sumergió en la crema, para después levantarla y alimentar a Wei WuXian, quien abrió la boca con cansancio y comió. Todavía soltando leves hipidos mientras comía… cansado de tanto llorar.

—Yo estoy aquí Wei Ying… estoy aquí…  
  
Wei WuXian entrelazó sus manos libres y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Lan WangJi, mientras aceptaba otro bocado de comida.

—Yo también —murmuró.   


  
Lan XiChen se detuvo frente al gran rascacielos de apartamentos, parqueando el auto de manera segura mientras Jiang Cheng tomaba sus cosas.

—La pase muy bien hoy, A-Cheng —sonrió Lan XiChen.

—Yo también, muchas gracias, estuvo genial —Jiang Cheng le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Puedo esperar un almuerzo el día lunes? —Bromeó Lan XiChen sin esperar que Jiang Cheng asintiera—. 12:05 como siempre —sonrió al ver a Lan XiChen farfullar.

Abrió la puerta del auto y se volteó a mirar al médico pediatra con afecto. —Buenas noches y dulces sueños, Lan Huan —luego salió y cerró la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano antes de subir los escalones y entrar al edificio. El hombre de la entrada le abrió la puerta cuando lo vio acercarse.

En ese momento, Lan XiChen pudo jurar que su corazón dio un salto.  


	13. Amar a un niño - Parte 2

_Previamente:_  
  
_—¡No, no lo es! —gritó_ _Wei WuXian, estampando su mano sobre la mesa, un moretón purpura apareció casi al instante en el costado de su puño cerrado. Lan WangJi le sostuvo su mano, haciendo la mesita a un lado y empujándola hacia la pared del fondo._

_—¡No lo es,_ _Lan Zhan! ¡Él no necesita una familia de acogida, o un orfanato!_ _—Dijo, con sus ojos ahora fijos en_ _Lan WangJi_ _—. ¡Lo que él necesita es una familia de verdad! —Las lágrimas ahora brotaban con ganas de sus ojos, empapando sus mejillas y cuello—. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Ese no es un lugar para que los niños estén! ¡Es_ _horrible! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Y nunca sabes con quien vas a estar!_

 

* * *

 

 

 La siguiente semana y media pasó de forma tan lenta como el andar de un caracol.

Wei WuXian había perdido su carisma y permanecía recostado de lado en su cama y en silencio cuando alguien iba a visitarlo, manteniéndose callado y sólo respondiendo a las preguntas que se le hacían. Jiang Cheng había intentado sacarlo de ese estado de depresión en el que había entrado. Wei WuXian ni siquiera quería salir a dar sus caminatas, aun cuando Lan WangJi le decía que debía de hacerlas.   
  
Incluso Madam Yu se había sentido frustrada con su estado de depresión, tratando de ordenarle que saliera de la cama, pero cuando eso pasaba Jiang FengMian colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa mientras sacudía la cabeza suavemente, instándole a que ya no continuara con su insistencia.

  
Wen Ning lo había visitado un par de veces, pero Wei WuXian le había dado suficiente demostración al otro chico de que no estaba listo para verlo ni para hablar con él. Su amigo entonces salía de la habitación con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y con su labio temblando levemente, procurando que sus emociones no se desbordaran.

 

La única vez que comía era cuando Lan WangJi venía y lo alimentaba. Lan WangJi incluso le había prometido que si él se rehusaba a comer, se vería forzado a suministrarle **alimentación por sonda** y que eso no era nada agradable… así que estuvo de acuerdo en comer sólo si Lan WangJi era quien le daba de comer.  

 

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta e infantil, pero Wei WuXian se sentía lo suficiente cómodo como para dejar sus lágrimas fluir únicamente cuando Lan WangJi era quien estaba a su lado.

 

Con él, no había necesidad de fingir ser fuerte.

 

Cuando estaba solo, contemplaba en silencio el pequeño arbolito de navidad y la pila de regalos que constantemente iba creciendo debajo él. Sus ojos se fijaban en el pequeño regalo envuelto en un brillante envoltorio amarillo con figuras de los minions. Era el regalo que él le había pedido a su Shijie le comprara a Wen Yuan para navidad. Esta sería la primera navidad memorable de Wen Yuan… y él la pasaría en un orfanato.

 

Se recostó en su cama, tirando de las mantas hasta cubrirse los hombros, rodando hasta darle la espalda a Jiang Cheng quien estaba sentado en silencio en la silla continua a su cama.   
  
Jiang Cheng observaba a su hermano mientras hacía eso. Quería estirar sus manos y sacudirlo hasta quitarle ese desanimo que llevaba consigo. Pero, sabía que de hacerlo, tendría el efecto contrario.

 

Se mordió el labio inferior y después de un rato se inclinó a palmeó a Wei WuXian en la cadera. —Voy a ir a almorzar… ya regreso —se puso lentamente de pie—. Asegúrate de comer, ¿está bien? —murmuró.  
  
—Mmm…

Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, y mientras se iba, vio a Lan WangJi viniendo por el pasillo. Levantó una mano a manera de saludo antes de continuar hacia los ascensores. Vio como el doctor ingresaba a la habitación de su hermano justo cuando una enfermera llegaba con el almuerzo de Wei WuXian.

Exhalo suavemente, aliviado.

 

* * *

 

 

Divisó a Lan XiChen parado en la esquina de una de las habitaciones del hospital, la niña dentro de la habitación saltaba de arriba abajo con emoción. Tenía unas manguerillas alrededor de su rostro las cuales le suministraban oxígeno. Pudo escuchar el típico sonar de ‘ _Rockin around the Christmas Tree’_  reproduciéndose en los altavoces de la sala de pediatría. Algunas enfermeras bailaban ligeramente detrás del mostrador de admisión, comiendo galletas navideñas y ofreciéndoselas a algunos pacientes o familiares que pasaban por ahí mientras les deseaban feliz navidad.

  
Lan XiChen estaba vestido con un reluciente atuendo rojo de Santa, tenía el cabello recogido debajo del gorro y barba y bigote blanco le cubría el rostro. Acarreaba consigo un gran saco de terciopelo rojo con cordeles dorados, bordado con detalles en forma de copos de nieve. Sacó un regalo envuelto en papel rosa y se lo entregó a la pequeña niña.

 

La niña chilló con alegría y desenvolvió y abrió la caja, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su nuevo osito de marca y lo abrazó con fuerza agradeciéndole a ‘ _Santa Claus’_  por su regalo de navidad.

  
Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que cruzó por su rostro mientras veía a la niña regresar obedientemente a su cama.

 

—Hey Santa, ¿te importaría charlar un rato? —llamó en voz alta mientras se acercaba.

  
Lan XiChen volteó su cabeza y lo vio, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.—¡A-Cheng! ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Feliz Navidad!   
  
Jiang Cheng soltó una risita tomando la punta de la barba de Lan XiChen. —¿Haces esto por mí, Santa? —bromeó.   
  
—Oh, ¡Que más niño travieso! —Lan XiChen le devolvió la broma, feliz de que la barba ocultara el sonrojo que cubría su rostro y también por el suave rubor que una enfermera le había aplicado en sus mejillas para darle la apariencia jovial de Santa.

 

—Sí, merezco recibir carbón por los últimos 12 años —volvió a bromear.   
  
Lan XiChen rió. —Bueno, quizás si eres un buen niño y me ayudas a repartir el resto de los regalos, te de uno a ti también.

 

—Está bien, pero eso sí, debo aclarar que nadie le gana a A-Ying cuando se trata de ser travieso.

  
Lan XiChen asintió. —Pues, estoy seguro que él recibirá un muy lindo presente este año —aseguró.

  
Anteriormente, Lan XiChen le había dicho a Jiang Cheng que no podría reunirse con él para almorzar el día de hoy; el día de navidad era siempre ajetreado y la mayoría del personal estaba de turno. Tenía planeado pasar la tarde repartiendo regalos y le había ofrecido a Jiang Cheng que le ayudase si así lo deseaba. Sabía que el resto de la familia Jiang tenía planeado venir y tener una pequeña celebración en la habitación de Wei WuXian. Eso, si conseguían sacarlo de su estupor.

 

—… Sí… quizás, si es que tiene las ganas de desenvolver algo —dijo Jiang Cheng mordiéndose el labio otra vez, Lan XiChen extendió el brazo y con su mano enguantada presiono su pulgar sobre el labio de Jiang Cheng.

 

—No te muerdas el labio, se te irritara y se formaran llagas —le reprochó gentilmente.

 

—Disculpa, es un molesto hábito —murmuró.

 

—Tienes que dejar de hacerlo, tienes un rostro lindo. Sería una pena que se arruinara por posibles cicatrices en los labios —dijo el mayor de los Lan a la ligera.

 

Un asentimiento y Jiang Cheng tomó el pesado saco de Lan XiChen. —Muy bien, te ayudaré —dijo.

 

—¡Perfecto! —Lan XiChen buscó dentro del saco y sacó una diadema con astas y una nariz roja. —¡Serás mi reno! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Vamos, Rodolfo!

  
Jiang Cheng estaba en shock. —¡R…Rodolfo!  
  
Los hombros de Lan XiChen se sacudían por la risa mientras se cubría la boca con el dorso de su mano. —Lo siento ¡Lo siento! Sólo quise ser un poquito malo y molestarte —admitió, dirigiéndose a la habitación del próximo paciente—. No te preocupes, puedes seguir siendo A-Cheng —sonrió.

—Ugh, bien —Jiang Cheng puso sus ojos en blanco, pero secretamente por dentro estaba sonriendo por la broma de Lan XiChen.  


El mayor de los hermanos Lan siempre lucia ajetreado, ya que tenía que repartir su tiempo entre cumplir con sus propias obligaciones, entrenar para ser el próximo jefe a cargo del hospital y ayudarle con Wei WuXian. Todo eso lo hacía verse agotado, pero ahora parecía estar de buen humor. Lo cual le hacía sentir un gran alivio.

 

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Lan XiChen se dirigió hacia otra habitación, entrando antes que él, al instante se escuchó el grito de un niño, lleno de emoción y alegría.   
  
—¡Santa!  
  
Lan XiChen soltó un jovial   _‘¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho!’_ en el momento en que Jiang Cheng entraba a la habitación, acarreando el saco con él. El pequeño niño se sentó en su cama sobre sus rodillas, unas cicatrices causadas por quemaduras cubrían parte de su cuello y rostro. Pero aun así, el niño sonreía y a pesar de las cicatrices, se sentía muy feliz.

  
Lan XiChen. —¡Feliz Navidad, Daniel! —Caminó hacia la cama de su pequeño paciente y le dio un gran abrazo, haciéndolo rebotar de emoción—. ¿Has sido un buen niño este año?

  
Daniel asintió con entusiasmo. —¡Sí! ¡Tomó toda mi medicina, y trato de no llorar cuando el Doctor Lan XiChen me cura mis quemaduras! —dijo, soltando las palabras a gran velocidad—. ¡Y tengo cuidado en decir por favor y gracias a las enfermeras como me enseño mi mami! —sonrió, su madre también sonreía desde el lado opuesto de la cama, con el orgullo plasmado en su rostro al ver a su hijo.

—Por ser un buen niño tengo un regalo para ti —Lan XiChen se volteó para buscar dentro del saco que sostenía Jiang Cheng. Sacando un muñeco superhéroe envuelto en papel de regalo azul y entregándoselo al niño. Daniel lo desenvolvió rápidamente revelando la figura de acción.

—¡Wow!  
  
Jiang Cheng recordaba haber escogido ese juguete el día de su salida con Lan XiChen, el doctor tenía una lista de regalos que había recibido de los niños después de haberles hecho escribir sus cartas a Santa. Lan XiChen había comprado el juguete que cada niño más quería y los pagó todos con su propio bolsillo. Jiang Cheng también había ayudado comprando unos cuantos.

—¡Ten una muy feliz navidad Daniel! Ya me tengo que ir, los otros niños me esperan. 

Al dejar la habitación, Jiang Cheng compartió una sonrisa con Lan XiChen y continuaron con su entrega navideña de regalos.

 

* * *

 

 

 —Hola A-Ying.  
  
Jiang YangLi entraba a la habitación, trayendo consigo a un soñoliento Jin Ling quien restregaba sus ojos con su manita, presionando su mejilla contra el hombro de su madre. Su hermana depositó tanto su bolso como la pañalera de Jin Ling sobre el asiento.   
  
Jin ZiXuan entró a continuación, acarreando varias cajas envueltas en brillantes colores y las colocó debajo del árbol. —Feliz navidad, Wei Ying —saludó.    
  
Wei WuXian sonrió levemente desde la cama, recostándose sobre las almohadas con sus brazos cruzados sobre su estómago. —Feliz navidad —dijo tan débilmente que apenas lo oyeron.

Jiang YangLi se acercó y colocó a Jin Ling en la cama, el niño gateó hasta Wei WuXian, acomodándose cerca de su cabeza y besándolo en la mejilla, babeándolo un poco. —Feliz navidad —bostezó antes de acurrucarse contra el costado de su tío para ver la televisión la cual mostraba un especial de navidad.

—Wei Ying, entiendo que estés molesto —manifestó Jin ZiXuan—. Pero tienes que alegrarte y celebrar con todos los que estamos aquí contigo —le regaño, parándose cerca del borde de la cama, vio que su esposa lo miraba con sorpresa y regaño pero aun así continuó—. No hagas que A-Ling recuerde su primera navidad de forma amarga —señaló.   
  
Wei WuXian lo miró con sorpresa. Él no se había esperado eso de Jin ZiXuan. Pero vio que tenía razón. No sería justo para Jin Ling.  
  
—Estaré mejor cuando todos los demás lleguen —regresó su mirada a la televisión. Evadiendo la mirada del otro hombre.   
  
Jiang YangLi se apresuró a cambiar de tema. —A-Ling, trata de estar despierto, sólo tomaste una siesta y si te vuelves a dormir, estarás de mal humor cuando abramos los regalos.   
  
Jin Ling gimió suavemente y tiró de las mantas, tratando de meterse debajo de ellas con Wei WuXian. —No tengo sueño —dijo, Jiang YangLi negó con la cabeza.

—Un poco más de sueño no le hará daño —le sonrió a su hermana. Ella asintió y lo dejo pasar.

—Madre y padre están trayendo algo de comida que los doctores dijeron que podíamos comer —informó—. Pase toda la mañana cocinándolos para ti, A-Ying, así que espero lo disfrutes.

Él asintió. —Amaré comer la comida hecha por Shijie. No la he comido desde hace mucho.

Su hermana sonrió. —Bien, también me asegure de invitar a Wen Ning y a Wen Qing. Y le extendí la invitación al Dr. Lan WangJi —declaró, comenzando a arreglar la habitación y metiendo las cosas dentro del armario designado específicamente para Wei WuXian.  
  
—Mmm —realmente no respondió con entusiasmo ante la idea de ver a los hermanos Wen, pero no quería arruinar un momento que tenía que ser alegre con su amargura. Sabía que los hermanos Wen no tenían a nadie con quien celebrar la navidad más que ellos dos. La rama principal del clan los había echó a un lado después de la investigación realizada por los del servicio social.  

—…  
  
Todos en la habitación permanecieron en completo silencio.

 

* * *

 

 

 Alrededor de las 5 pm, todos los demás comenzar a llegar a la habitación. Madam Yu entró, seguida de Jiang FengMian quien traía consigo bandejas con comida caliente. Wen Ning se deslizó detrás de él, con la cabeza gacha y sosteniendo bolsas con platos de plástico y utensilios. Wen Qing lo siguió a continuación luciendo menos preocupada y ofreciéndose rápidamente a ayudar a Jiang FengMian a preparar la comida y los platos. Madam Yu se sentó en una silla, Jin Ling se apresuró a ir con ella, queriendo ser alzado por su abuela, Madam Yu no vaciló en alzar al niño.

Jiang Cheng saludó a todos los presentes tras que entró a la habitación.   
  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que Lan XiChen apareciera. —Feliz navidad a todos —saludó.

—Feliz navidad —un coro de voces le respondió, Lan XiChen tomó asiento en la silla al lado de Jiang Cheng quien sonrió. —¿Cómo estás, Wei Ying?

—Tan bien como puedo —murmuró, jugando con un cordel suelto de la manta.

—Mmm, Lan WangJi deberá estar aquí pronto, así que anímate —le reprendió suavemente, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa. Tratando de reconfortar su corazón roto.

—Sí —Wei WuXian asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más.

—Una vez que él llegue, podemos abrir los regalos y luego comer. A-Ling ha sido un niño muy bueno y ha esperado todo el día —comentó Jiang YangLi.

—Él podría haberlos abierto ya… —Wei WuXian la miró desconcertado, sin saber por qué le habían impedido hacerlo.

—No, él tiene que esperar —dijo ella firmemente, y Jin Ling asintió.

—Abiré los regalos con We… —Madam Yu le cubrió la boca con su mano y el niño miró a su abuela, confundido.

—Shh… —le dijo, llevándose un dedo a los labios, el pequeño pareció captar la idea y asintió.

Todos se enfrascaron en pequeñas charlas a su alrededor y Wei WuXian sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se frotó las sienes y se recostó en la cama una vez más. Wen Ning parecía a punto de explotar, mordiéndose el labio mientras platicaba nerviosamente con Wen Qing sobre algo en particular de forma muy silenciosa. Su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a empeorar cuando escuchó un chillido familiar provenir del pasillo.

El sonido de pequeñas manos aplaudiendo le alertó que alguien estaba justo afuera de la puerta y entonces Lan WangJi entró. Los ojos de Wei WuXian se ensancharon, las lágrimas brotaron al instante de sus ojos al ver que, en los brazos de Lan WangJi, vestido con un suéter azul oscuro con figuritas de renos, con pantaloncitos beige y pequeños zapatos de vestir, estaba Wen Yuan.

El niño sonreía radiante, rebotando dentro de los brazos de Lan WangJi. —¡¡Wei!! —aplaudió, y Wei WuXian miró a Lan WangJi antes de extender sus brazos con expectación. Lan WangJi asintió y bajó a Wen Yuan hacia los brazos de Wei WuXian, quien abrazó con fuerza al pequeño.

—¿¡Cómo!? —cuestionó, y Wen Ning sonrió.

—Decidimos que no le haría daño a A-Yuan si se nos unía para navidad —sonrió, con los labios crispados como si quisiera decir más—. Lan WangJi preguntó si habría algún problema, pero como no lo hubo, decidimos que estaría bien.    
  
Wei WuXian suspiró y acarició a Wen Yuan, quien estaba restregando su rostro de un lado a otro todo feliz contra el pecho de Wei WuXian.  

—¡Feliz Navidad! —dijo, arrastrando las palabras de la misma forma que lo hizo Jin Ling.

—Feliz Navidad A-Yuan —besó la cabecita del niño.   
  
Lan WangJi dejó que una leve sonrisa se deslizara por su rostro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, la habitación se llenó de luz de repente.

Wei WuXian lo miró, gesticulando un ‘ _Gracias’_  mientras abrazaba al niño el cual le devolvió el abrazo.

Rieron, jugaron, los niños abrieron sus regalos y se divirtieron mucho, principalmente al desenvolver los regalos pero luego se concentraron en los regalos en sí, ansiosos por abrir las cajas, sacando figuras de acción, ositos de peluches y libros para que les lean.   
  
Wei WuXian observaba desde la cama, feliz de que Wen Yuan estuviera pasando una navidad memorable. El niño reía casi sin parar y eso derretía su corazón una y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente comenzaron a comer, Wen Yuan se sentó en el regazo de Wei WuXian, frente a él. Periódicamente sacaba comida de su propio plato y se la entregaba a Wei WuXian quien la aceptaba, alimentando al niño de la misma forma. Todos se alegraron al ver a Wei WuXian comiendo por iniciativa propia, con el ánimo de siempre recuperado.

Wei WuXian no quería que la noche terminase, porque sabía que al termino de todo, Wen Yuan sería llevado de vuelta al orfanato. Intentó hacer a un lado el pensamiento por el momento.

Todos comenzaron a irse alrededor de las nueve. Jin Ling estaba dormitando sobre el pecho de su abuelo mientras que Jin ZiXuan sostenía a Jiang YangLi en su regazo, hablando con ella en voz baja. Momento después finalmente se marcharon. Wen Yuan estaba acurrucado al lado de Wei WuXian, chupándose el dedo, aferrado a las ropas de hospital de Wei WuXian. _‘VeggieTales Christmas’_ se mostraba en la televisión. El niño sostenía su nuevo peluche de mariposa que Wei WuXian le había conseguido, presionándolo contra su pecho, completamente dormido.

Lan WangJi caminó hacia ellos y con gentileza liberó los deditos de las ropas de Wei WuXian, alzando al niño al instante. —Ya regreso —dijo.

 

Wei WuXian frunció el ceño, sus labios comenzaron a temblar. —¿Ya lo tienes que devolver? —preguntó. Lan WangJi se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se fue.

 

Volvió solo luego de aproximadamente veinte minutos y cerró la puerta tras él, la única luz que quedaba provenía del arbolito de navidad, el cual arrojaba un suave brillo naranja por toda la habitación.

 

Se acercó a Wei WuXian y le tendió un grueso sobre amarillo. Wei WuXian parpadeó. —No tenías que comprarme nada —dijo.

 

—Feliz Navidad, Wei Ying —contestó él, sin decir más mientras Wei WuXian abría lentamente el gran sobre, encontrándose con una gran pila de papeles. Escrita en negrita vio la primera palabra.

****

**_ADOPCIÓN_ **

 

Se congeló al principio, sus ojos se posaron en Lan WangJi quien asintió instándole a continuar.

Sacó el resto de los papeles mientras tragaba con fuerza. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos cuando leyó la primera página.

 

**_ ADOPCIÓN _ **

**_ Documentos Oficiales de la adopción de  _ **

**_ Wen Yuan _ **

**__ **

**__ **

_ Nombre de Nacimiento: Wen Yuan _

_ Nombre Oficial de Adopción: Lan Yuan _

_ Padre/Tutor: Lan Zhan/Lan WangJi _

_ Fecha: 15 de Diciembre del 2018 _

_ Tutor Secundario: Wei Ying/Wei WuXian _

_ Parientes: Wen Qing y Wen Ning _

__

 Wei WuXian se cubrió la boca mirando Lan WangJi, ¡Quería besar a este hermoso bastardo!

—También serás catalogado como su tutor una vez que firmes —dijo Lan WangJi, tendiéndole un bolígrafo. Su expresión era suave y cariñosa mientras observaba la alegría y conmoción en los ojos de Wei WuXian.

Al carajo.   
  
Wei WuXian agarró la corbata de Lan WangJi y tiró de ella. Lan WangJi se tambaleo hacia delante cayendo en la cama encima de Wei WuXian, los papeles de la adopción se agitaron hasta caer al suelo cuando Wei WuXian conectó su boca con la del doctor. Besó a Lan WangJi con fuerza, inclinando su cabeza y lamiéndole su labio inferior.

Lan WangJi se sorprendió antes de devolverle el beso, acunando el rostro de Wei WuXian entre su mano. Movió su peso, para no quedar completamente sobre Wei WuXian.  
  
Wei WuXian separó sus labios y profundizo el beso, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca Lan WangJi, todavía sabía a menta por el caramelo que Wen Yuan le había dado antes.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —dijo entre besos acalorados.   
  
Lan WangJi rompió el beso después de un breve jadeo mientras miraba la cara enrojecida de Wei WuXian. Wei WuXian era una hermosa visión, con su ondulado cabello negro extendido sobre las almohadas debajo de él y con sus labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados a causa de los besos.

Pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de Wei WuXian y se lo acomodó a un lado de su cuello. Se lamió los labios que repentinamente se sentían muy secos.

—Lo que sea por ti, Wei Ying —se inclinó y lo besó una vez más—. Lo que sea.  

Aquella noche fue una verdadera feliz navidad.  


* * *

  
—Feliz Navidad, A-Cheng.  
  
Jiang Cheng miró a Lan XiChen, ambos estaban recostados en el sillón de cuero de su despacho.

—Feliz Navidad, Lan Huan.

El menor se agachó para buscar su mochila y sacó algo de ella, una larga caja negra con letras doradas en la tapa. Lan XiChen reconoció el objeto como proveniente de la tienda de música. Ladeó su cabeza.    
  
Jiang Cheng se lo entregó. —Me dijiste que te gustaba el Xiao…así que… —dijo tímidamente.

Lan XiChen soltó un suspiro. —Me alegra no ser el único —buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. De igual manera se la entregó a Jiang Cheng mientras tomaba su regalo.

—¿A la cuenta de tres? —preguntó y Jiang Cheng asintió.   
  
—3… 2… 1.

Ambos abrieron sus respectivas cajas. Dentro de la de Jiang Cheng había un anillo, de una banda color purpura con tungsteno plateado debajo. Varios relámpagos grabados se tejían a su alrededor como un látigo. Era hermoso, lo sacó de su caja y lo deslizó en su dedo índice. Encajaba perfectamente.

Sonrió y volteó a ver a Lan XiChen quien estaba admirando el bello Xiao artesanal de la caja, el instrumento estaba hecho de jade, era liso e intricadamente labrado. —Me encanta —dijo, encontrándose con la mirada de Jiang Cheng.

—Me alegro.

Ambos se hundieron en el sofá y suspiraron ligeramente.

El silencio fue roto por Lan XiChen.

—¿Por qué será que el pavo siempre hace que te sientas cansado?

—¿Acaso has bebido?

—…Quizás un poco.   
  
Jiang Cheng se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando el momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una enfermera colocó un muérdago sobre el sofá de Lan XiChen con la esperanza de que pudiera tener un beso con él. Sin embargo, fue Jiang Cheng quien se sentó a su lado. Pero al parecer no lo notaron. 
> 
> Alimentación por sonda: A menudo se usa con los pacientes que no pueden comer por su propia cuenta. Es muy desagradable e incómodo, ya que en la mayoría de los casos se suministra el alimento directamente a la garganta.


	14. Cuenta Regresiva

 

_Previamente:_  
  
_—Feliz Navidad,_ _Wei Ying_ _—contestó_ _él, sin decir más mientras Wei WuXian abría lentamente el gran sobre, encontrándose con una gran pila de papeles. Escrita en negrita vio la primera palabra._

* * *

****

**_ADOPCIÓN_ **

_Se congeló al principio, sus ojos se posaron en Lan WangJi quien asintió instándole a continuar._

_Sacó el resto de los papeles mientras tragaba con fuerza. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos cuando leyó la primera página._

**_ ADOPCIÓN _ **

**_ Documentos Oficiales de la adopción de  _ **

**_ Wen Yuan _ **

  
_31 de Diciembre del 2018_  
  
11:55 pm

Wei WuXian se acurrucó contra el costado de Lan WangJi recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su doctor. Lan Yuan dormía feliz entre ambos mientras ellos miraban la televisión. La cuenta regresiva del año nuevo estaba a punto de iniciar. Lan WangJi tenía su brazo envuelto a su alrededor y con sus dedos acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Wei WuXian.

 

—Estaba tan determinado a permanecer despierto, pero míralo ahora —Wei WuXian rió entre dientes—. Ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo —gentilmente acarició la cabecita de Lan Yuan, con cuidado de no despertarlo.  
  
Lan WangJi. —Mejor así, los niños necesitan dormir para crecer.

 

—Tienes razón, tal vez el próximo año —sonrió.

 

—El próximo año ya casi está aquí.

 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Wei WuXian golpeó juguetonamente a Lan WangJi en el muslo, el otro hombre rodó los ojos antes de notar que la cuenta regresiva ya comenzaba.

 

Wei WuXian se unió al conteo. —10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…  _feliz año nuevo_ —vitoreó bajito, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertar al pequeño que dormía plácidamente.

  
Lan WangJi estiró su mano para tomar a Wei WuXian por el mentón, levantándole el rostro, sonriéndole. —Feliz año nuevo, Wei Ying —susurró, inclinándose para besarlo.  
  
Wei WuXian suspiró contento, devolviéndole el beso, su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

 

Se separaron después de unos cuantos besos tiernos.  
  
Wei WuXian exhaló suavemente, mientras Lan WangJi murmuraba. —Muchas cosas buenas te esperan este año, Wei Ying.

 

Wei WuXian sonrió y presionó sus frentes juntas. —Siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo Lan Zhan, superaré cualquier cosa.  
  
Lan WangJi asintió orgulloso antes de bajar la mirada hacia Lan Yuan.  

 

—Sera mejor que lo lleve a casa —musitó.

 

—De acuerdo —aunque Wei WuXian estaba reluctante a que se fueran, sabía que tenían que hacerlo. Pero antes le robó un beso más a Lan WangJi y después le dio una a Lan Yuan en la mejilla. El niño alejó su rostro no queriendo ser perturbado de su sueño, Wei WuXian se echó a reír—. Cuídense.  
  
Lan WangJi asintió, tomando la pañalera de Lan Yuan y alzando al pequeño entre sus brazos. —Mañana por la mañana estará en la guardería, así que lo traeré por la tarde a verte.  
  
Wei WuXian asintió.

 

—Duerme bien, Wei Ying —y dicho eso, salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

  
Wei WuXian se sentía bendecido.

 

  
_10 de Enero del 2019_  
  
2:45 pm  
  
—Okay, aclaremos esto, eres Nie HuaiSang, ¿el hermano menor de Nie MingJue? —Wei WuXian preguntó mientras estiraba y empujaba sus piernas, para luego, estas sean presionadas contra su pecho mientras el menor de los hermanos Nie apoyaba su peso sobre las piernas de Wei WuXian.

 

—Correcto.

 

—¿Cómo es que te dedicas a la fisioterapia y no a la neurocirugía como tu hermano? —Wei WuXian ladeó su cabeza mirando con curiosidad a Nie HuaiSang, él era una versión más femenina de Nie MingJue; su cabello era más corto, sólo le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y lo tenía medio recogido en una coleta.

 

—Ah, bueno. Todavía continúo haciendo mi internado, y la verdad es que no soy muy bueno cortando a la gente, casi siempre me desmayo ante los primeros síntomas de un trauma masivo —rió tímidamente y un tanto avergonzado—. Nunca podría hacer una cirugía, así que estoy enfocándome más en la medicina física y deportiva.

 

Wei WuXian no pudo evitar pensar que Nie HuaiSang estaba en la profesión equivocada, si un poco de sangre ya lo hacía desmayarse.

 

—Ah, pero mi hermano me ha estado contando de tu cirugía, te deseo la mejor de las suertes —dijo Nie HuaiSang mientras cambiaba de pierna. La fisioterapia de Wei WuXian había funcionado bien, podía decir que Wei WuXian ya había ganado algo de músculos en sus piernas.

 

—Gracias.

 

  _15 de Enero del 2019_

_10:25 am_

—Hola, soy el Dr. Jin GuangYao, seré quien asista al Dr. Nie MingJue en tu cirugía —el pequeño doctor se paró a los pies de su cama, sonriendo levemente, tenía una familiar marca bermellón entre sus cejas.

 

—¿Es usted pariente de Jin ZiXuan? —preguntó Wei WuXian, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

 

—Ah, soy su medio hermano. Pero siempre he vivido en Seattle con mi madre —respondió—. Mismo padre, pero realmente no me relaciono mucho con ese lado de la familia, aunque asistí al matrimonio de tu hermana con A-Xuan —comentó—. Sin embargo, no creo que nos hayamos conocido —Wei WuXian negó con la cabeza, él se había perdido la boda de su hermana por causa de los tratamientos.

 

—Bueno, sólo para que lo sepas, vamos a cuidar muy bien de ti, Wei Ying.

 

Luego prosiguió a explicarle a Wei WuXian los pasos más importantes de la cirugía.

 

—También tendremos que remover los medicamentos anti-convulsiones veinticuatro horas antes de la operación, no podemos correr el riesgo de que hayan efectos adversos por la mezcla de medicamentos —dijo cuidadosamente—. Experimentaras temblores, es normal así que no tengas miedo. Y para prevenir cualquier complicación, vamos a tener que atarte.

Wei WuXian tembló, inseguro de cómo sentirse al respecto, pero asintió de todas formas. —¿Tendré convulsiones? —cuestionó.

 

—Es muy probable que una vez que quitemos la medicación, puede que experimentes algunas leves convulsiones, nada grave. Y probablemente duren entre 30 segundos a 2 minutos. —respondió.

 

Wei WuXian quiso decirle que, incluso si las convulsiones duraban poco tiempo, igual se sentirían como una eternidad.

 

 _21_ _de Enero del 2019_

_4:19 pm_

Nie MingJue se agachó, tratando de obtener el ángulo correcto mientras ejecutaba el procedimiento por enésima vez. Removiendo lentamente el tronco encefálico de imitación.

 

Un chillido agudo llegó a los oídos de todos.

 

—Muerte cerebral, Doctor —anunció la enfermera, viendo el monitor.

 

—¡MIERDA! —Nie MingJue estampó el bisturí contra la mesa, apartándose del maniquí recostado sobre la camilla.

 

—Tiene que haber una mejor manera —observó Lan WangJi mientras Nie MingJue se paseaba de un lado a otro.

 

—He intentado cientos de maneras diferentes, ¡pero en todas el ángulo está mal! —Gritó el otro doctor, apoyándose contra la pared—. ¡Mis manos están temblorosas! —gruñó.

  
Lan WangJi frunció el entrecejo, esto no era bueno. Hasta ahora todos sus ensayos terminaban en muerte cerebral o muerte total, ninguno de sus intentos jugaba a su favor. A este punto no quería ni considerar poner a Wei WuXian bajo el bisturí.

 

El suspiro colectivo de todos los doctores llenó la sala.

 

—¿Por qué no intentamos recostarlo boca abajo?  
  
Nie MingJue miró a Jin GuangYao.

—¿Boca abajo? —preguntó.

 

Incluso Lan WangJi miraba al otro hombre como si hubiese perdido la razón.

  
Jin GuangYao. —Escúchenme y déjenme terminar, es como una cirugía de la espalda —miró a ambos doctores—. No tienen al paciente sentado mientras trabajan en su columna vertebral, ¿verdad? —se movió para reclinar la cama, volteando al muñeco y colocándolo boca abajo. Posicionó la cabeza y utilizó las correas para asegurarla en su sitio, lo mismo hizo con los hombros, brazos y piernas.

 

—Observen, si enderezamos el cuello y aseguramos la cabeza, también tenemos una vista clara del tronco encefálico —afirmó—. Esto nos permitirá atarlo y en el caso de que sufra una convulsión durante la operación, no se moverá sino que se mantendrá firmemente en su lugar —la idea podría funcionar, sólo tenían que intentarlo.  
  
Nie MingJue lo miró con recelo antes de suspirar y acercarse una vez más al maniquí. —Muy bien, vamos a empezar otra vez. Todos, desde el principio.  
  
Lan WangJi asintió y se movió para ayudar, lo mismo hizo Jin GuangYao.

 

  
  
_28_ _de Enero del 2019_

 

_3:00 pm_

 

—Mira eso, 66 kg —sonrió Wen Qing cuando Wei WuXian se paró sobre la báscula, un tanto tambaleante pero parado con sus propias fuerzas—. Oficialmente puedo darte luz verde para la cirugía, lograste aumentar de peso, dar tus caminatas sin ayuda la mayoría de las veces —escribió todo aquello en el historial mientras él regresaba a la cama.

 

—¿Debería estar preocupado por lo que vendrá después? —preguntó.

 

Wen Qing levantó la vista y vio su genuina preocupación, se apoyó sobre la mesa. —No va ser agradable, si te soy honesta —por lo que ella entendió de los otros doctores, respecto al procedimiento y los siguientes pasos, iba a ser doloroso, molesto. Wei WuXian iba a sentirse cien veces peor antes de volver a sentirse mejor—. Perderás algo de peso debido a la quimio y radiación, te sentirás cansado, adolorido, y tendrás dolores de cabeza a causa de la cirugía cerebral —dijo—. Es normal que los tengas mientras te recuperas, pero Wei Ying, estarás a un paso más cerca de estar libre del cáncer.

 

Se acercó a su cama y lo ayudó a arroparse. —No te pongas miedoso ahora, estás en muy buenas manos. Además, creo que el Dr. Lan WangJi se pondría hecho una fiera si algo te sucede.

 

El joven sonrió. —Gracias… te lo agradezco.

 

Un suave chillido lo alertó de la presencia de Lan Yuan. —¡¡¡Mamá!!! —el niño se acercaba dando grandes pasos y estirando sus bracitos.

 

Una enfermera de la guardería se asomó por la puerta. —Él quería venir a verlo —dijo sonriendo.

 

Wen Qing tomó al niño en brazos y lo colocó sobre la cama. —Jajaja, creo que ahora eres su mamá permanente —dijo.

 

Wei WuXian levantó la nariz con orgullo. —Soy una mamá pájaro con todas las de la ley.

 

Wen Qing se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras salía de la habitación, viendo como Wei WuXian abrazaba fuertemente a Lan Yuan.

 

 

 _30_ _de Enero del 2019_

_11:49 pm_

Lan WangJi se despertó sintiendo como tiraban de los cobertores y se inclinó sobre el borde para ver que era.  
  
Los ojos grandes de Lan Yuan lo miraban, el niño abrazaba su mariposa de peluche contra su pecho, vistiendo un mameluco con estampados de nubes. —Aliba —susurró suavemente.

El mayor se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos y subirlo a la cama —¿Está todo bien, A-Yuan?  
  
Lan Yuan se movió, gateando hasta quedar a su lado y apoyar su cabecita sobre el brazo de Lan WangJi, comenzando a chuparse el pulgar. —No hagas eso —dijo Lan WangJi y se estiró para tomar un chupete descartado sobre la mesita de noche y meterlo dentro de la boca de Lan Yuan.

—Papá —habló el niño haciendo sonar el chupete.

—¿Mn?

—¿Mamá bien? —preguntó.    
  
Lan WangJi suspiró suavemente y se acomodó en la cama para asegurarse que Lan Yuan estuviera bien metido debajo del gran y cómodo edredón. Luego apoyó la cabecita del pequeño sobre su pecho.

—Duerme, A-Yuan. Mamá está bien —murmuró. Cerrando sus ojos con la intención de volver a dormir.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas por parte de Lan Yuan, éste terminó recostado por completo sobre el pecho de Lan WangJi. Acurrucándose contra él y colocando su oreja sobre el corazón de su padre. Estrechó su mariposa con fuerza y Lan WangJi levantó su mano para posarla sobre la espalda Lan Yuan, manteniéndolo firmemente contra sí. Se quedó mirando el techo por un rato antes de depositar un beso suave en la cabecita del niño. Quedándose dormido momento después.  

 _  
  
31_ _de Enero del 2019_  
  
8:30 pm

 

—Perdón por lo tarde de la sesión, hermano Wei —Nie HuaiSang empujaba la silla de ruedas desde el ascensor  hasta el ala de oncología.

 

—Está bien. Es mejor que estar solo en la cama —rió Wei WuXian mientras pasaban por mostrador de admisión.

 

—Oh, Dr. Lan WangJi. Buenas noches —saludó Nie HuaiSang al ver a Lan WangJi aproximarse.  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió. —¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó—. ¿Dónde está A-Yuan?  
  
—La Dra. Wen se lo llevara esta noche —informó Lan WangJi.  
  
—Ah, supongo que tiene sentido. No puedes tener ninguna distracción después de todo, con lo de mañana me refiero —sonrió nerviosamente y Lan WangJi miró a Nie HuaiSang.

 

—Yo me encargo desde aquí —dijo—. Buenas noches, Nie HuaiSang.

 

—Buenas noches, doctor.  
  
Lan WangJi tomó la silla de Wei WuXian y el hombre más joven sonrió. —Hola —una sonrisa boba cubrió su rostro mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Lan WangJi.

 

El doctor le devolvió la mirada y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente. —Hola —saludó.  
  
—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó

 

Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza. —Estoy seguro que mañana todo será un éxito —respondió.

 

—Gracias.

Wei WuXian volvió a mirar al frente. Cuando entraron a la habitación, su mandíbula se abrió por completo al ver que el lugar había sido cambiado.

Tiras de luces colgaban por todas partes, a lo largo de los muebles, encima del armario, sobre las sillas. Pétalos de loto estaban esparcidos sobre la mesita rodante y dos largas velas estaban encendidas sobre ella junto con dos platos que contenían comida deliciosa: puré de patatas, zanahorias, algún tipo de budín de Yorkshire y un trozo de filet mignon. Y por último un recipiente con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate colocado a un lado para comer como postre.

Volteó a ver a Lan WangJi, tratando de contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Esta es una especie de ultima cena? —bromeó.  
  
Lan WangJi le lanzó una mirada exasperada y él soltó una risita. —Es broma, es broma —se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la cama, usando el borde para afianzarse antes de sentarse—. ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? —preguntó.  
  
Lan WangJi asintió suavemente.

—Me encanta —dijo sollozando—. Gracias.

Lan WangJi le tomó la mano y besó sus nudillos con gentileza antes de entrelazar sus dedos. —Estaré contigo en todo momento, Wei Ying… —dijo, estirando su mano para acunar el rostro de Wei WuXian, y acariciar tiernamente su mejilla.

Wei WuXian se inclinó contra su toque, mirando con amor a Lan WangJi. —Lo sé —sonrió.

No quería soltar la mano de Lan WangJi pero comer con una sola mano no era algo práctico. Estaba maravillado con los sabores, aun cuando la comida había sido ligeramente sazonada para que su estómago lo pudiera soportar, todavía podía saborear su real sabor. La forma en que la carne se derretía en su boca era placentera. —La comida está deliciosa. ¿Dónde la conseguiste? —preguntó.

Lan WangJi. —La compré en uno de mis restaurantes favoritos —respondió, tomando un sorbo de su agua con gas—. Te llevaré allí una vez que te mejores —declaró.

—Quieres decir que… —Wei WuXian contuvo la respiración y miró a Lan WangJi en estado de shock.

—Deseo continuar esto que tengo contigo, Wei Ying —afirmó el joven Lan, haciendo a un lado sus cubiertos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Lo quiero. Quiero compartir cada instante contigo y con A-Yuan —dijo de forma muy seria—. No quiero que esto sea sólo una aventura del momento —explicó—. Tú iluminas mi pequeña parte del mundo, Wei Ying, tú eres mi sol.

Wei WuXian comenzó a llorar, aquellas palabras le tocaron en lo más hondo de su corazón. Se cubrió la boca mientras contenía un sollozo de felicidad. Lan WangJi alzó su mano para limpiarle algunas lágrimas que caían por su rostro. —¿Wei Ying?  
  
Wei WuXian asintió con la cabeza, —Mmm —sonrió—. Yo también… yo también lo quiero, Lan Zhan…  
  
Lan WangJi se inclinó sobre la mesita, con cuidado de las velas, y besó a Wei WuXian, feliz de oírlo responder de esa manera.

Aquello le daba esperanza de que todo saldría bien, estaban próximos a la montaña, listos para escalar y con esperanza de tener un mañana más brillante.

Este era tan sólo el principio, por supuesto, el inicio de una larga travesía, pero él no dejaría que Wei WuXian la atravesara solo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Wei WuXian miró a Lan WangJi con ojos gentiles. —Después de que hayamos terminado de comer, ¿crees que…? —asintió en dirección a las tijeras y afeitadora sobre la mesa, Jin GuangYao le había dicho donde tenía que rasurarse la cabeza y cómo.  
  
Sin embargo, Wei WuXian quería que Lan WangJi lo hiciera.  
  
Lan WangJi miró los utensilios y asintió. —Será un honor.

  
  
_31 de Enero del 2019_  
  
10:01 pm

Wei WuXian cerró sus ojos cuando Lan WangJi suavemente le cepilló el cabello con el cepillo, asegurándose de que su larga melena quedara sin ningún enredo. Él estaba sentado en una silla, en medio de la habitación, con una sábana envuelta sobre sus hombros, el suave brillo de las lucecitas lo calmaban, junto con Lan WangJi parado a su detrás.

 

Ronroneó cuando su doctor pasó suavemente sus dedos a través de su cabello, acariciando con sus uñas su cuero cabelludo de la forma que más le gustaba.

 

Sintió que dejaba a un lado el cepillo y luego tomaba un peine.  
  
Lan WangJi separó el cabello de Wei WuXian, atando las hebras que no necesitaba cortar, asegurándose que estuvieran fuera de su camino haciéndolas a un lado. Con suavidad, juntó la parte del cabello que se quitaría y lo ató en una cola de caballo lo más cerca posible de la cabeza de Wei WuXian, entonces levantó las tijeras.  
  
—Wei Ying… voy a cortar ahora.  
  
Wei WuXian inhaló profundamente. —Mmm… de acuerdo… —dijo, preparándose a sí mismo. Escuchó el primer corte de la tijera antes de sentirlo.

  
_Snip, snip, snip, snip._

Luego sintió como un cierto peso se quitaba de su cabeza, ahora la sentía mucho más ligera.  
  
Lan WangJi tomó la coleta recién extraída y se la pasó a Wei WuXian quien la aceptó y la sostuvo contra su regazo… quiso llorar… sabía que su cabello volvería a crecer, pero eso no cambiaba el cómo se sentía, era como si una parte de él hubiera sido arrancada, como si una parte de su pasado lo abandonara.

Escuchó el zumbido y luego una suave vibración contra su cabeza. Lan WangJi estaba teniendo cuidado en no presionar la maquinilla de afeitar contra la cabeza de Wei WuXian, no quería provocarle ninguna convulsión. Había notado como el joven comenzaba a temblar, aunque de forma sutil. Cuando hubo eliminado el resto del cabello dejando aquella zona como pelusa de durazno. Tomó un rasurador y la crema de afeitar, llevando el cuenco al baño para llenarlo con agua tibia. Observó a Wei WuXian quien, temblorosamente, comenzó a trenzar la cola de caballo, sosteniendo el extremo entre sus rodillas.

Retornó a su lado después de un momento y entonces usó un paño para mojar la zona antes de aplicar un poco de crema de afeitar. —¿Listo? —preguntó.

Wei WuXian asintió. —Sí… —tomando el rasurador comenzó a quitar los últimos rastros de cabello, dejando un triángulo de considerable tamaño en su cabeza. Después de hacer eso, limpió la parte posterior de la cabeza de Wei WuXian una vez más antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso en aquel lugar.  
  
Wei WuXian soltó un jadeo sentándose un poco más erguido.

—Sigues siendo hermoso —murmuró Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian cerró sus ojos ante el cumplido. —Eres tan dulce, Lan Zhan.  
  
Lan WangJi quitó la banda elástica que sujetaba el cabello de Wei WuXian y las hebras cayeron libres cubriendo la recién zona rasurada, no lucía nada diferente a como estaba antes. Tan sólo Wei WuXian sabía que ahí no había cabello.    
  
Lan WangJi comenzó a limpiar todo, recogiendo el cabello sobrante con la escoba y el recogedor, y lavando el cuenco y los utensilios usados. Después regresó con Wei WuXian, guardó el cabello trenzado dentro del armario y le quitó la sábana de encima, doblándola y depositándola sobre una silla vacía. Acomodó la habitación, alzó los platos y restos de comida. Puso la mesita rodante a un lado y por ultimo dejó encendida algunas de las lucecitas.

Tomó en brazos a Wei WuXian al estilo nupcial, el joven chilló mientras era llevado en brazos hacia la cama. Su intravenosa había sido retirada esa misma noche, ya que le colocarían una nueva mañana cuando fuera sometido a la cirugía.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo, Lan Zhan? —pidió en voz baja. El otro hombre asintió mientras lo recostaba en la cama. Wei WuXian se movió a un lado mientras esperaba a que Lan WangJi se quitara tanto su bata como su corbata, las colocó sobre una silla antes de quitarse los zapatos y meterse a la cama con él, desabrochándose los primeros botones de su camisa. Se recostó a su lado, jalando de los cobertores.  
  
—Lan Zhan… mañana… —comenzó a decir de forma nerviosa.  
  
Lan WangJi. —¿Hmm?  
  
—¿Me sostendrías la mano cuando me pongan a dormir? —pidió.

Lan WangJi miró fijamente a Wei WuXian, viendo su mirada honesta y vulnerable. —Lo haré… estaré a tu lado a lo largo de toda la cirugía —prometió.

Un suave suspiro de alivio escapó de Wei WuXian mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre la almohada, metiendo su brazo debajo de ella. Lan WangJi imitó su acción, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Wei WuXian, tirando de él hacía sí. Sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho.

—Dulces sueños, Wei Ying.  
  
—Dulces sueños, Lan Zhan.

  
_1_ _ro_ _de Febrero del 2019_

_10:00 am_

Wei WuXian tragó grueso mientras miraba alrededor del quirófano. Los enfermeros se aglomeraban a su alrededor, conectándolo a las maquinas, atando su cabello y colocándole un gorro de gasa para mantener sus largas hebras seguras. Una enfermera estaba dibujando en el lugar exacto donde le cortarían el cráneo, mirando una gráfica de donde deberían comenzar y terminar los márgenes.

 

Engulló, inhalando y exhalando suavemente. Su corazón quería saltar fuera de su pecho. Podía ver a su familia mirándolo desde el atrio del quirófano a la espera que comenzara la cirugía. Jiang Cheng parecía estar sudando y al borde de su asiento. Jiang FengMian aferraba la mano de su esposa con fuerza escondiendo el nerviosismo escrito en todo su rostro. Jiang YangLi lo saludó con la mano, regalándole una reconfortante sonrisa mientras levantaba los dedos. Diciéndole _‘lo estás haciendo genial’._

También vio a Lan WangJi. Él estaba detrás del escaparate, junto con Nie MingJue, y Jin GuangYao. Los tres se estaban lavando las manos hasta los codos en el fregadero. Sin embargo, Wei WuXian se enfocó únicamente en Lan WangJi. Su cabello estaba atado en una trenza apretada, con todas sus hebras recogidas hacia atrás. Ni siquiera los mechones habituales que colgaban en frente de su rostro estaban sueltos. Vestía un uniforme quirúrgico azul oscuro y un gorro sobre su cabeza. Periódicamente le decía algo a los otros dos.

 

Una vez que terminaron, entraron a la sala de operación, Jin GuangYao usó su codo para empujar la puerta, para que así sus manos no tocaran nada.

 

Unas cuantas enfermeras se apresuraron a colocarles las batas y guantes a los tres doctores, asegurándoles las mascarillas en sus rostros y una vez que terminaron, se esparcieron alrededor de la mesa de operación.

 

—¿Te sientes bien, Wei Ying? —preguntó Nie MingJue mientras revisaba sus herramientas quirúrgicas, asegurándose que todas estuvieran ahí.

 

—Un poco asustado —admitió Wei WuXian mientras Lan WangJi lo convencía de recostarse en la mesa, ellos lo voltearían una vez que estuviera dormido.

 

—No te preocupes, estás en las mejores manos. No dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra, Wei Ying —dijo Jin GuangYao, preparando un par de cosas antes de mirar a Wei WuXian—. Ahora vamos a empezar con la **_Anestesia,_** así que relájate, respira hondo y cuenta hacia atrás a partir de diez, ¿de acuerdo?

  
Wei WuXian asintió, sintió a Lan WangJi tomar su mano y apretársela suavemente. Un momento después el anestesiólogo empezó a suministrar la anestesia en la intravenosa. Wei WuXian alzó la vista hacia Lan WangJi, sus ojos se encontraron y permanecieron enfocados el uno en el otro. Con una silenciosa promesa pasando entre ellos.  
  
‘ _Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, Wei Ying.’_  
  
—Diez… nueve… ocho… si… siete… s… se…

 

Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se hizo más lenta mientras se quedaba dormido.

  
Lan WangJi lo observó antes de asentir en dirección de los otros dos. —Está dormido —aseguró y colocó el brazo de Wei WuXian a su costado.

  
Nie MingJue asintió antes de mirar al resto del equipo. —¡Muy bien, todos! A mantenerse en pie el día de hoy, nada de errores, ni contra tiempos, y sobre todo nada de pánico. Lo haremos todo bien a la primera —sentenció.

 

Un grito colectivo se escuchó. —¡SÍ DOCTOR!

 Nie MingJue miró a Wei WuXian antes de colocar sus manos debajo de sus hombros, Jin GuangYao tomó el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi deslizó sus manos por debajo del mismo lado.

Nie MingJue miró a sus dos colegas.

—Comencemos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anestesia – un medicamento que se usa para poner a dormir a los pacientes, puede ser letal si no se lo administra correctamente, a menudo lo aplica un anestesiólogo que ayuda a los médicos durante el procedimiento y monitorea las funciones de los pacientes para asegurarse de que permanezcan dormidos.


	15. Y ahora, ¿cómo operamos?

 

_Previamente:_

_Un grito colectivo se escuchó. —¡SÍ_ _DOCTOR!_

_Nie MingJue miró a Wei WuXian antes de colocar sus manos debajo de sus hombros, Jin GuangYao tomó el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi deslizó sus manos por debajo del mismo lado._

_Nie MingJue miró a sus dos colegas._

_—Comencemos._

 

* * *

 

 

Una vez que Wei WuXian fue volteado, los tres doctores con cuidado le conectaron los cables de las maquinas, cuando finalmente estuvo conectado, los tres dieron un paso hacia atrás.

 

Un par de enfermeras se acercaron para comenzar a atar a Wei WuXian, asegurándose de que estuviera firmemente sujetado.    
  
Nie MingJue dirigió su mirada a Lan WangJi. —Dr. Lan, creo que fue una tontería de su parte el ir tan lejos para asegurarle al paciente que estaba a salvo —sus guantes habían sido removidos y reemplazados por unos nuevos por una enfermera, el mismo proceso sucedió con Jin GuangYao y Lan WangJi—. Nos arriesgamos a la contaminación.   
  
La expresión de Lan WangJi no cambió cuando miró al neurocirujano. —Estaba asustado, quise asegurarle que no corría ningún peligro.  

 

—No importa, ya está hecho. Tenemos nuevos guantes y Wei WuXian está dormido y bien sujeto —intervino Jin GuangYao, acercándose a Wei WuXian junto con los otros dos—. Vamos a asegurarnos de que todo salga bien —tiró de la lámpara quirúrgica, iluminando el área a operar.

 

—Mn.   
  
—Está bien, asegúrense de estar atentos a su cerebro y funciones cardiacas. Quiero saber cada vez que comiencen a dispararse —ordenó Nie MingJue y la enfermera que monitoreaba los signos vitales de Wei WuXian asintió rápidamente.

 

—Por favor pongan la imagen en la pantalla.

 

Una versión 3-D del tumor de Wei WuXian apareció en el monitor de al lado. Al alcance de la vista de Nie MingJue. 

 

— ** _PVP-1_** —Nie MingJue extendió su mano. Jin GuangYao le pasó una **_pinza vascular_** que sostenía una pequeña esponja naranja rojiza, observando como el doctor más alto limpiaba con ella la zona de incisión en la cabeza de Wei WuXian. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, se la devolvió a Jin GuangYao, quien la dejó dentro del recipiente de acero inoxidable que tenía al lado.

  
Nie MingJue. — ** _Escápelo No. 10_**.

 

Lan WangJi le pasó el bisturí, con cuidado mientras lo colocaba sobre la palma abierta de Nie MingJue. —Muy bien, haciendo el primer corte —informó el neurocirujano. Colocó la cuchilla sobre la cabeza del joven y aplicó la cantidad justa de presión, empezando a arrastrar el bisturí a lo largo de las marcas azules que le señalaban donde cortar. Las gotas de sangre comenzaron a formarse con fuerza mientras el instrumento cortaba capas de piel y tejido muscular.  
  
Jin GuangYao ya tenía preparado el **_cauterizador_** en su mano.  
  
Lan WangJi estaba en estado improductivo por el momento, no podía hacer mucho mientras esperaba las instrucciones de Nie MingJue. Únicamente podía esperar hasta que el tumor fuese expuesto y tener una vista apropiada de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la cabeza de Wei WuXian. Secretamente estaba asustado, incluso si su rostro no lo expresaba. Tantas cosas podían salir mal. Miró hacia abajo, sus ojos se posaron en Wei WuXian, quien no se movía en lo absoluto.

 

—Hecho, quitando el **_colgajo_** en este momento.    
  
Jin GuangYao se acercó, con cuidado de no chocar contra Lan WangJi. Al instante comenzó a cauterizar los pequeños vasos sanguíneos para detener el sangrado. Mientras hacía eso, Nie MingJue preparó el **_taladro_** , comprobando su correcta configuración.    
  
Jin GuangYao. —Listo.  
  
Lan WangJi se inclinó hacia delante y aplicó un poco de **_solución salina_** sobre la abertura, limpiando la sangre que manchaba el hueso y el exceso de tejido. Dejó la jeringa sobre la mesa y Nie MingJue encendió la sierra, dirigiéndola hacia el cráneo de Wei WuXian. El sonido que hizo fue bastante desagradable, incómodo, e hizo que todos en el anfiteatro se estremecieran. El fuerte zumbido y ruido del taladro haciendo contacto con el cráneo de Wei WuXian eran demasiado agudos.

 

El proceso se mostraba en un monitor grande, proyectando un primer plano del momento en que el taladro perforaba a través de las capas de la **_Duramadre_**  y hueso.  
  
Nie MingJue realizó en un total de cinco **_trepanaciones_**. Cuando terminó dejó el taladro a un lado, tomando otro completamente distinto, este nuevo taladro tenía una pieza plana en la parte superior. Tenía un protector sobre la cuchilla, que permitía que la sierra únicamente llegara al hueso.

 

Esta vez Nie MingJue se movió mucho más lento, Jin GuangYao sostenía un tubo de succión cerca para aspirar las virutas sobrantes del hueso, evitando que cayeran dentro de las grietas cuando Nie MingJue finalmente logró hacer una abertura circular. Cuando terminó, bajó el taladro y de nuevo se volteó hacia Wei WuXian.

 

Levantó la mirada para ver a Lan WangJi y Jin GuangYao. —Finalmente vamos a echarle una mirada a este feo bastardo —dijo y con un suave  _crack,_ quitó el pedazo del cráneo de Wei WuXian, levantándolo y pasándoselo a la enfermera que rápidamente lo sumergió en hielo.

 

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando todos se inclinaron para mirar.

 

—Joder…  
  
Lan WangJi cerró los ojos, teniendo que respirar lentamente para calmarse.  
  
Jin GuangYao frunció el ceño bajo su máscara y miró más de cerca.

  
—…  
  
Nadie se movió ni dijo nada hasta que finalmente Lan WangJi rompió el silencio.

 

—No se suponía que eso estuviera ahí…

 

Nie MingJue soltó un bufido. —Mierda, claro que no, maldito Sherlock —dijo mientras miraba a una enfermera—. Acerquen la luz y ajusten el microscopio ahora —unos cuantos cuerpos comenzaron a revolotear alrededor mientras los tres observaban la situación.

 

Alrededor de lo que sabían era obviamente ‘ _Feo’_ había un enredo de nervios y vasos sanguíneos. Feo se asomaba desde debajo, tensionando todos los nervios y vasos mientras avanzaba hacia el resto del cerebro de Wei WuXian. Nie MingJue podía ver un poco de como el tumor se deslizaba hacia la parte inferior del cerebro, pero su mayor preocupación ahora estaba en la situación de ‘ _Feo’._  
  
—Esto ya no es una broma —murmuró.  


—Si tocamos los nervios puede sufrir una convulsión —comentó Jin GuangYao, ganándose una mirada desagradable de su compañero.

 

—¿Te parece? —se burló Nie MingJue.  
  
Lan WangJi suspiró. —Enojarse no resolverá el problema.

 

El silencio volvió a llenar la sala mientras trataban de decidir cómo continuar.

 

No podían sujetar ni cortar ninguno de los vasos sanguíneos. El cerebro de Wei WuXian necesitaba un flujo constante de sangre para funcionar correctamente. Si cortaban los vasos para moverlos y coserlos más tarde, corrían el riesgo de ocasionar un daño cerebral.

 

—¿Y… y si intentamos abrirnos paso? —Jin GuangYao sugirió, gesticulando levemente—. Yo podría levantar los vasos mientras tú quitas el tumor —dijo, mostrándole a Nie MingJue su idea con los dedos—. Entonces cuando hayas quitado una parte, volvemos a colocar los vasos en su lugar.

 

—Podría funcionar, pero ¿Qué hay de los nervios? —tocar uno directamente podría no resultar bien y Nie MingJue quería evitar ocasionar convulsiones tanto como pudiera.  
  
Jin GuangYao bajó la mirada, pensando.    
  
Lan WangJi. —Podemos preparar algo de Diazepam en caso de que las convulsiones duren más de un minuto —era arriesgado y lo sabía, pero eso les permitiría mover los nervios y evitar cualquier daño.

 

—… —Nie MingJue soltó un gemido—. Está bien. Hagámoslo.

 

Miró al resto del equipo. —Cualquier alteración, por pequeña que sea, díganmela.

 

—De acuerdo —Jin GuangYao apartó la luz a un lado cuando la enfermera trajo el microscopio, colocándolo entre los dos, ambos se inclinaron sobre las lentes. (Jin GuangYao necesito un taburete para poder ver) Agarró un pequeño gancho quirúrgico mientras que a Nie MingJue le pasaban un nuevo bisturí. La luz del microscopio iluminaba todo lo que necesitaban ver.

 

Alargó la mano y tomó el primer vaso sanguíneo, levantándolo lo necesario para que Nie MingJue tuviera suficiente espacio para comenzar a raspar la mayor parte del tumor.

 

Repitieron este proceso durante unos buenos diez minutos, procediendo con cautela. Lograron mover cuatro vasos sanguíneos.

 

—El cerebro se disparó —dijo uno de los técnicos.

 

—Aumento de la frecuencia cardiaca —informó otro.

 

—¡Manos fuera!  
  
Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao alzaron sus manos y retrocedieron, levantando el microscopio y moviendo el cuenco que contenía partes del tumor. Efectivamente, acababan de despejar el cuerpo de Wei WuXian cuando éste comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, afortunadamente las correas mantenían tanto su cuerpo como su cabeza en su lugar. Pero aun así se sacudía un poco, mayormente en la zona de sus manos y pies, la mesa vibraba por los movimientos.  
  
La mandíbula de Wei WuXian se contrajo y sus ojos se movieron salvajemente tras sus parpados. Pronunció un sonido incoherente cuando su cuerpo intentó arquearse, pero tampoco fue capaz de eso. Lan WangJi se agachó para mirar el rostro de Wei WuXian, su cabeza estaba acunada sobre un cojín ahuecado. Una enfermera también se había arrodillado, sosteniendo un contenedor para vómitos debajo de Wei WuXian en caso de que vomitara o echara espuma por la boca.

 

La convulsión duró cuarenta y cinco segundos antes de que el cuerpo de Wei WuXian se calmara y relajara una vez más. Su mandíbula se aflojó y vomito mezclado con espuma salió de su boca cayendo en el contenedor.

 

—¿Rozaste un nervio? —preguntó Nie MingJue dando un paso hacia la mesa.

  
Jin GuangYao. —Creo que lo hice cuando moví el último vaso.

 

—…Ten cuidado —manifestó Lan WangJi con voz tensa y preocupada.

 

Se acomodaron de nuevo y continuaron con el proceso una vez más.

 

Fue el grito sofocado de Jiang YangLi lo que rompió la resolución de Jiang Cheng, saltando cuando Wei WuXian comenzó a convulsionar. Tragó con dificultad. —¡Yo no puedo ver esto! —anunció mientras su madre le lanzaba una mirada de preocupación antes de abandonar a toda prisa el anfiteatro.

Ver el proceso era de por sí inquietante, pero el escuchar el taladro perforar la cabeza de Wei WuXian lo había hecho ver estrellas. Luego el ver cuán grave era el tumor en la pantalla del monitor lo hizo ponerse enfermo, su estómago se revolvió por completo. En el momento en que Wei WuXian empezó a convulsionar lo asaltó todo tipo de emociones y ya no pudo mirar más, asustado por si veía algo salir mal.

Caminó con prisa por el pasillo y se dejó caer en un asiento en el área de espera. El lujo del sofá le ofreció poco consuelo a su tenso cuerpo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, casi balanceándose para calmarse.  
  
Jiang Cheng era conocido por ser de acero, difícil de alterar, siempre confiado en sí mismo y en sus decisiones. Muchas personas no pasaban el tiempo con él porque lo consideraban un muchacho rígido y sin humor, pero es que su madre siempre le había dicho que tenía que comportarse correctamente. Siempre cumpliendo con sus estándares.

Pero con Wei WuXian, con él no estaba obligado a ser así, el otro siempre lo molestaba y provocaba, sunchando y presionando en los lugares correctos hasta hacerlo estallar y lograr que lo persiguiera por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela hasta tirarlo al suelo en el campo de fútbol. Tirando de sus orejas y golpeándolo juguetonamente mientras luchaban en el suelo como dos niños pequeños.

Él no podía imaginar una vida en la cual Wei WuXian no fuera parte.

El día en que su padre había traído a aquel magullado y delgado niño a casa había sido confuso para él. Había entendido que algo malo había sucedido, pero no comprendía por qué su padre lo acunaba tan cerca de su cuerpo, como tranquilizándolo mientras se arrodillaba frente a Jiang Cheng.  
  
— _A-Cheng, este es tu nuevo hermano._

Eso había susurrado su padre, manteniendo una voz suave y gentil, con cuidado de no hablar alto mientras el tembloroso niño en sus brazos miraba la amplia extensión del vestíbulo de la casa.

— _Somos su única familia ahora, por lo tanto él nos necesita. ¿Puedes ser un buen hermano para A-Ying? Está muy asustado, por lo que necesita un amigo, ¿lo dejarías dormir en tu habitación?_

Él asintió, queriendo ser bueno y ganarse los elogios de su padre. Jiang FengMian le dedicó una sonrisa amable, extendiendo la mano para revolverle el cabello.  
  
— _Estoy orgulloso de ti, A-Cheng._  
  
Se había sentido medio atolondrado mientras llevaba a Wei WuXian a su habitación, tomándolo por su muñeca incómodamente delgada. Cuando le enseñó su habitación y el conjunto de literas de dos camas (la de la parte superior por lo general no se usaba a menos que tuvieran invitados) Wei WuXian optó por sentarse en el suelo en lugar de la cama, llevando sus rodillas hacia su pecho, tratando de hacer su presencia lo más pequeña posible en un rincón de la habitación. Jiang Cheng había fruncido los labios e intentó persuadirlo que se acercara… cuando ninguna de sus palabras funcionó, buscó debajo de su colchón y sacó un paquete de pastelitos rellenos de crema. Lo abrió y le tendió uno a Wei WuXian, esperando que se acercara y lo tomara. Él comió otro.  
  
Wei WuXian lo había mirado en silencio por un rato, pero entonces el hambre ganó, gateó y le arrebató el pastelito metiéndoselo casi todo y masticándolo rápidamente, tragándoselo al instante como si temiera que Jiang Cheng se lo quitara.

Se atragantó por supuesto, y Jiang Cheng prácticamente tuvo que empujar en vaso con agua por su garganta mientras golpeaba la espalda de Wei WuXian para ayudar a expulsar el pedazo del pastel.

Se estremeció ante los recuerdos. Wei WuXian se había convertido en su hermano, en una parte permanente de su vida. Incluso si su madre no quería reconocerlo como tal, así era como él lo sentía.

Jiang Cheng sintió como el sofá se hundía a su lado, y también sintió como un brazo se enganchaba con el suyo, y como la mano de ese brazo entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.  
  
—A-Cheng.  
  
Suspiró y se movió para reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lan XiChen, el otro hombre apoyó su mejilla contra la misma, sosteniendo sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, ofreciéndole un silencioso consuelo al hombre más joven mientras éste cerraba sus ojos.

—Va a estar bien —susurró, y Jiang Cheng se sintió un poco mejor.

Sólo un poco.

—Muy bien, **_irrigación_** —declaró Nie MingJue.  
  
Lan WangJi vertió más solución salina en la cavidad abierta de la cabeza de Wei WuXian, una enfermera se encargaba de succionar; con cuidado de donde colocaba el tubo.

—¿Ya son los últimos vasos y nervios? —preguntó el doctor mientras revisaba en busca de nervios más pequeños. Ya habían extirpado una buena cantidad del tumor; y aún tenían más que remover antes de que pudieran cerrar la abertura.

—Sí, son los últimos —confirmó Nie MingJue, usando un pedazo de gasa para limpiar la parte superior del tumor, escuchó a Lan WangJi soltar un murmullo de compresión. Ya habían extirpado parte del tumor de una maleza de nervios y vasos pero ahora estaban en otra. Tendrían que tomarse su tiempo, asegurándose de que Nie MingJue no rebanara demasiado profundo.

Tan sólo se había desencadenado otra convulsión durante el proceso, necesitando usar Diazepam para detenerla ya que Wei WuXian había tratado de girar la cabeza.

Una rebanada tras otra, capaz de tumor fueron cortadas. Nie MingJue ahora tenía mucho cuidado en asegurarse de no profundizar tanto ahora que el tronco encefálico estaba a la vista. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar, se alejó, poniendo el escalpelo a un lado para sacudir sus manos y brazos para que recuperaran su sensibilidad normal antes de retomar su tarea. Jin GuangYao se encargó de sostener los pedazos del tumor, tirando de ellos para que Nie MingJue pudiera cortarlos.  
  
Lan WangJi le pasaba la instrumentaría, y continuaba rociando la abertura cada vez que el tumor sangraba, siendo obstinado contra sus intentos de erradicarlo. Suspiró lentamente.   
  
De pronto Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao retiraron sus manos de golpe y Wei WuXian dio un tirón particularmente desagradable.

—¡Lo siento! —Jin GuangYao gritó—. No quise hacerlo —declaró, y un gruñido bajo escapó de Nie MingJue cuando volteó su mirada al otro doctor.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—¡Lo siento! ¡La pinza rosó parte del **_bulbo raquídeo_**! —Jin GuangYao levantó sus manos ensangrentadas en señal de rendición, con voz llena de disculpa.

—¡No lo vuelvas hacer! —exclamó Lan WangJi, bajando su cabeza e inhalando y exhalando profundamente.

—Dr. Lan, si no puede manejar esto, tendré que conseguir a alguien que sí pueda.

Lan WangJi levantó la cabeza con prontitud, mirando a Nie MingJue como si acabara de quemarse. —Estoy bien —dijo tenso, aunque el tirón que dio Wei WuXian lo había asustado.

—… —Nie MingJue no dijo nada más y procedió a seguir rebanando el tumor.  

Este proceso se prolongó por casi veinte minutos antes de que Nie MingJue soltará un suspiro, sus hombros se relajaron por el alivio. Arrojó el último trozo de ‘ _Feo’_ dentro del recipiente junto con el resto.

—Quedó medio centímetro ¡Un trabajo asombroso, Dr. Nie MingJue! —lo elogió Jin GuangYao.

—Dios, fueron las cuatro horas más horrorosas de mi vida —declaró el doctor musculoso mientras los demás comenzaban a revisar el sitio, los vasos y nervios ya no estaban tensados, el flujo de sangre se veía bien. Lo último de ‘ _Feo’_ ahora estaba envuelto alrededor del tronco encefálico.

—La presión se ve bien. Puedo decir con certeza, que desde ahora Wei Ying estará libre de las convulsiones —sonrió Jin GuangYao. 

—Muy bien todos, procedamos a cerrar.

Verificaron las funciones cerebrales en el monitor, y no hubo cambios, afortunadamente.

Habían tenido éxito.  
  
Lan WangJi suspiró internamente.

 _‘Gracias al cielo’_  pensó.

  
  
Wei WuXian empezó a ser consciente de los sonidos del ajetreo de las personas a su alrededor, del olor de paredes y piso esterilizados. De las voces de los doctores hablando entre ellos y las enfermeras moviéndose para examinar paciente tras paciente.

Sin embargo, no quería abrir los ojos, no todavía. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como plomo y sus ojos estaban pegados entre sí. Tragó saliva pero su boca estaba seca y entonces comenzó a sentir dolor, un dolor sordo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Intentó levantar su mano para tocar el lugar donde se sentía el dolor, pero en cambio alguien se la agarró.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. —Mmm.

Se encontró con unos orbes dorado ámbar y sonrió de lado.  

—Lan Zhan…  
  
—Wei Ying.  
  
Lan WangJi gentilmente entrelazó sus dedos, bajando la mirada hacia la cama, un monitor estaba conectado a la cama, tenía un **_esfigmomanómetro_** alrededor de su brazo que periódicamente se hinchaba para tomarle la presión arterial. Una vía intravenosa le suministraba líquidos y medicamentos para el dolor.  

—Duele… —murmuró, respondiendo a la pregunta no verbalizada de Lan WangJi.

—Vamos a aumentar la morfina —dijo el doctor—. Tienes contusiones, y tu cabeza está demasiado tierna, procura no moverla mucho o golpearla contra algo, el hueso y la piel están muy sensibles —necesitaban comenzar a sanarse, por lo que Wei WuXian necesitaría mucho cuidado en los primeros días.

Wei WuXian asintió, pero al instante se detuvo, lamentando el haberlo hecho. Le dolía demasiado el cuello al igual que su cabeza. Lan WangJi sonrió, alargando su mano para acomodar algunos mechones sueltos del cabello de Wei WuXian. 

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó secamente, sin reconocer el área donde se encontraba.

—En Recuperación, pero ahora que despertaste, te llevaran de vuelta a tu habitación —contestó Lan WangJi, acariciando suavemente los nudillos de su paciente con el pulgar—. Tu familia te está esperando ahí.

—Mmmm...  
  
Wei WuXian todavía se sentía muy cansado a pesar de que acababa de despertar, aunque supuso que, después de todo, tenía razones para estarlo.

—Wei Ying... —Lan WangJi capturó su atención una vez más, mirándolo con ternura y amor—. La cirugía fue un éxito.

Su respiración se atoró en su garganta y sonrió, mientras sus ojos se volvían pesados.

—Lan Zhan…  
  
—¿Mm?  
  
—Dímelo de nuevo cuando me despierte —articuló a duras penas, y sus ojos se cerraron.  
  
Lan WangJi sonrió, soltando la mano de Wei WuXian y metiéndola bajo los cobertores para mantenerlo abrigado.

—Lo haré —prometió.

 

  
La noche apenas empezaba cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, las luces de la habitación estaban en modo tenue y en la televisión se reproducía una película. Inhaló aire lentamente y entonces escuchó los pasos de los miembros de su familia acercándose.

—A-Ying.

Jiang FengMian se veía verdaderamente aliviado de verlo despierto. Madam Yu no estaba sonriendo ni tenía el ceño fruncido pero sí tenía una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro. Jiang Cheng apoyó su cabeza en la barandilla de la cama, un suspiro escapó de él antes de estirarse para tomar la mano de Wei WuXian.

—Hola hermano… —saludó.  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió. —Hola… —saludó con un gruñido.  
  
Jiang YangLi sonreía, secándose las lágrimas con sus mangas mientras servía agua con hielo en un vaso con una pajilla. Jiang FengMian se movió para ayudar a Wei WuXian a incorporarse un poco, Madam Yu le acomodó las almohadas y Jiang YangLi le ayudó a beber.

Les sonrió con cansancio a todos ellos mientras una vez más era recostado en la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Jiang Cheng.  
  
—Siento como si una manada de elefantes hubiera caminado sobre mí… ¿acaso los doctores se pusieron a bailar tap sobre mi cuello mientras estaba inconsciente? —sonrió con burla.

—Síp, definitivamente estás bien —se burló Jiang Cheng, rodando los ojos.

—Sí… estoy vivo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PVP-1 –No debe confundirse con el modo Player vs Player de los videojuegos. No, esto es Iodopovidona, una solución de Yodo que se utiliza para esterilizar el sitio donde será la incisión antes de cortar.  
> 
> Pinza vascular –un instrumento quirúrgico que a menudo se utiliza para atar los vasos sanguíneos que están rotos o cortados, también puede ser utilizado para aplicar ciertas soluciones en áreas diversas del cuerpo.  
> 
> Escalpelo No. 10 –es un tipo de bisturí con un borde curvo de un lado, con una parte posterior plana.  
> 
> Cauterizador –se utiliza para quemar pequeños vasos sanguíneos para detener el sangrado constante.
> 
> Colgajo –porción de piel que se mueve o extrae de una parte del cuerpo.  
> 
> Taladro –un tipo de taladro quirúrgico que se utiliza para hacer trepanaciones en el cráneo.
> 
> Solución salina –solución de cloruro sódico en agua purificada. Se emplea para curaciones de cortaduras de piel.  
> 
> Duramadre –o simplemente Dura, es una membrana gruesa, hecha de tejido conectivo denso que rodea el cerebro y la médula espinal.  
> 
> Trepanaciones –una trepanación es una práctica médica que consiste en agujerear el cráneo. Considerada una de las técnicas quirúrgicas más antiguas que se conocen.
> 
> Bulbo raquídeo –también conocido como médula oblonga. Esta área es una parte importante del cerebro, responsable de múltiples funciones involuntarias y automáticas que son necesarias para la vida.
> 
> Irrigación –en medicina, lavado de una cavidad del cuerpo.   
> 
> Esfigmomanómetro –instrumento utilizado para medir la presión arterial.
> 
>  


	16. Alegría

 

_Previamente:_

_—¿Cómo te sientes?_ _—preguntó_ _Jiang Cheng.  
  
__—Siento como si una manada de elefantes hubiera caminado sobre mí… ¿acaso los doctores se pusieron a bailar tap sobre mi cuello mientras estaba inconsciente? —sonrió con burla._

_—Síp, definitivamente estás bien —se burló_ _Jiang Cheng, rodando los ojos._

_—Sí… estoy vivo._  

 

* * *

 

 

 —Es asqueroso.   
  
Wei WuXian hojeaba las fotos que Lan WangJi había traído para él, cada una de ellas mostraba un ángulo diferente de ‘ _Feo’._ El tumor estaba diseccionado y colocado sobre una mesa. ¡Era enorme! No se esperaba que sea así de grande con tan sólo 13cm.

—La medida final fue de 14 cm. —dijo Lan WangJi, sentado en el borde de la cama—. Fue bueno que hiciéramos la cirugía en el momento que la hicimos —añadió.   
  
Wei WuXian levantó la mirada de las imágenes, bajándolas hacia su regazo, inclinó su cabeza vendada hacia un lado, haciendo evidente su curiosidad. —¿Oh? —vio como la expresión de Lan WangJi se tornaba sombría e intentó ofrecerle su más reconfortante sonrisa.

—Estaba presionando una gran cantidad de nervios y vasos sanguíneos —Lan WangJi no quería contarle a Wei WuXian acerca de sus descubrimientos, pero sabía que como su doctor, era su deber hacerlo, y como alguien cercano a Wei WuXian que era, sabía que él tenía el derecho de saberlo. —Estaba creciendo cada vez más, sin parar. Nosotros… nosotros llegamos a la conclusión de que, de no removerlo, no hubieras sobrevivido hasta abril, estaba ejerciendo mucha presión en tu cerebro.    
  
Wei WuXian sintió toda clase de alivios. Se recostó en su cama una vez más mientras las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo ante el conocimiento de esto. Miró a Lan WangJi. —Pero…

—Pero, ya no corres más ese peligro —confirmó Lan WangJi.

—Sabía que lo conseguirías —sonrió  Wei WuXian.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó Lan WangJi, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Wei WuXian, inclinando su cabeza para revisar la zona de la cirugía.

—He sentido un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero el mayor dolor ya se fue —murmuró, permitiendo que Lan WangJi hiciera lo que quisiera.   
  
—Mn.  
  
Sintió las frescas manos de Lan WangJi al deslizarse por su cabello, con delicadeza cepillando sus dedos sobre el área vendada. Tres semanas habían pasado desde la cirugía, el dolor se había desvanecido. Jin GuangYao había venido el día anterior para cambiarle los vendajes y comprobar cómo estaba. Informándole que aquella zona de su cabeza se estaba sanando bastante bien, que las contusiones estaban subsanando lentamente, y que la parte inferior de la herida se hincharía un poco, mientras el hueso se curaba.

Después de todo eso, Wei WuXian se sintió mucho mejor.

Los temblores se habían detenido, ya no sufría convulsiones. Los fuertes sonidos no hacían que su cabeza le punzara, ni tampoco las luces parpadeantes le afectaban. Se sentía como una persona normal.

Sabía que una vez que Jin GuangYao y Nie MingJue hubieran llevado a cabo su parte, Lan WangJi empezaría con la segunda parte del tratamiento. La Quimioterapia y Radiación.  

Estaba agradecido de que iniciaran primero con la quimio, dejando que actuara en su sistema antes de empezar con la radiación. Harían eso último después de ponerlo en aislamiento. Estaba ansioso debido a eso, pero también estaba feliz. Lan WangJi había hecho un gran progreso donde otros no pudieron. Lo salvó de las convulsiones y temblores constantes, de vivir temiendo el momento en el que perdería el control de su cuerpo.

—¿Puedo ver a A-Yuan hoy? —preguntó gentilmente cuando Lan WangJi retiró sus manos.

—Mn.  
  
—Yeih.  
  
Wei WuXian se sentía privado del niño, Lan Yuan había sido apartado de su lado durante los primeros días de su recuperación, para asegurar que Wei WuXian tuviera todo el descanso necesario, y para que no hubiese ningún accidente. Dado que los niños a menudo no pueden tener sus manos quietas. 

—¿Cómo ha estado?

—Llorando por ti —respondió Lan WangJi, volviéndose a sentar en el borde de la cama.

—¡Aww! —Wei WuXian frunció el ceño, su corazón se rompió un poco por Lan Yuan. El pequeño no entendía por qué le decían que no podía venir a ver a Wei WuXian, y eso lo tenía bastante afectado. Había pataleado y gritado, lanzando pequeñas rabietas hasta agotarse.   
  
Lan WangJi había llamado a Wen Qing unas cuantas veces para que viniera y lo ayudara con el pequeñajo, inseguro de cómo debería abordar la situación. Lan Yuan continuaba con esa actitud desafiante incluso después de que su padre le diera una mirada severa y le dijera que ‘ _dejara de comportarse así’_ ; el niño se limitaba a mirar fijamente a Lan WangJi con el rostro todo rojo, con sus labios hechos un mohín y listo para soltar otra ronda de lloriqueos.

Cuando llamó a su hermano durante otras de las rabietas de su hijo, Lan XiChen observó la situación con un deje de regocijo.

Lan WangJi había entrado en pánico cuando Lan Yuan contuvo la respiración, su carita se puso roja, luego azul. Había intentado negociar con el pequeño para que respire hasta que Lan XiChen colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

— _Deja que contenga la respiración_ —había dicho, confundiendo a Lan WangJi hasta que le ofreció una explicación—. _Se desmayará y entonces volverá a respirar, y si no, ambos somos doctores, sabemos hacer el RCP._

La solución había estado ahí. Así que los dos hermanos dejaron a Lan Yuan en el suelo de la sala de estar, conteniendo la respiración y rodeado del montón de juguetes que Lan WangJi había comprado para él. Prepararon algo de té y se sentaron a conversar en la isla de la cocina.

Cuando Lan Yuan descubrió que no iba a salirse con la suya, aun si contenía la respiración, se levantó del suelo, tomó a su osito y fue tras ellos hacia la cocina. Las lágrimas manchaban su carita, levantó la mirada hacia Lan WangJi; no fue hasta que su padre lo alzó en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo, para a continuación ofrecerle una taza con jugo de manzana para que tomara que finalmente comenzó a calmarse.   
  
Lan XiChen le había ofrecido una galleta, y Lan Yuan pensó que quizás podían llegar a un acuerdo.

—Él me extraña demasiado —se quejó Wei WuXian cuando Lan WangJi le contó la historia.   
  
Lan WangJi asintió, confirmando sus palabras mientras juntaba las fotos que habían sacado de ‘ _Feo’._ Al terminar las metió dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Puedo verlo esta noche? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, si es posible. No quiero perturbarte de tu trabajo —lucía nervioso mientras lo decía, no obstante, Lan WangJi asintió a su petición.

—En este momento A-Yuan está en la guardería. Puedo traerlo una vez termine mi turno —confirmó, inclinándose para besar a Wei WuXian suavemente, sus labios se sentían un poco secos, pero era lo que se esperaba de toda la medicación para el dolor que él recibía.

—Gracias.   
  
Lan WangJi sintió que las comisuras de su boca tiraban en una ligera sonrisa cuando Wei WuXian le regalo la más feliz de las sonrisas. El joven todavía se estaba recuperando de la cirugía pero aun así, de alguna manera se las arreglaba para iluminar la habitación incluso con la más diminuta de las sonrisas.

—Descansa un poco más, Wei Ying. —se despidió, poniéndose de pie y arropándolo antes de depositar un beso en sus nudillos, luego le pasó el control remoto de la televisión después de encenderla.

—De acuerdo, te veo luego —se despidió de su doctor e hizo lo que se le ordenó. 

 —Okay, cuéntamelo otra vez —Jiang Cheng miraba a Lan XiChen desde su sofá, con una copa de vino en sus manos.

—¡Okay! ¡Okay! —Lan XiChen reía mientras se levantaba del sofá, la cabeza de Jiang Cheng cayó de su regazo, cayendo en el sofá durante el proceso.   
  
Lan XiChen se dio la vuelta después de colocar su copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Sonriéndole a Jiang Cheng. —Entonces, yo estoy aquí en casa, a punto de hacer la cena ¡cuando recibo esta llamada de Lan Zhan! —rió tontamente ante el recuerdo, la diversión cubría su rostro.   
  
Jiang Cheng había descubierto la razón de por qué los Lan no bebían, era porque ellos tenían la más baja tolerancia al alcohol que el mundo haya visto, por lo general se emborrachaban después de la primera copa. Jiang Cheng se había asegurado de traer el vino con el más bajo nivel de alcohol que pudo encontrar al apartamento de Lan XiChen cuando éste lo invitó a cenar. Sus encuentros se habían vuelto mucho más frecuentes.

— _¡Lan Huan!_ —Lan XiChen se aclaró la garganta en su intento por imitar a su hermano menor—. _¡Lan Huan!_ —repitió—. _A-Yuan está haciendo una rabieta, no ha parado desde que llegamos a casa, necesito tu ayuda_ —no pudo contener la risa mientras sus hombros se sacudían y extendía sus brazos al contar la historia—. Cuando llegue, ¡A-Yuan estaba conteniendo la respiración! Y Lan Zhan estaba en el suelo con él, negociando para que volviera a respirar.

Jiang Cheng también estalló en carcajadas, sentándose a medias sobre el sofá. —Él no tiene experiencias con niños —dijo mientras veía a Lan XiChen recuperar su copa, obviamente ya estaba achispado a pesar del bajo porcentaje de alcohol.

—¡Mmm! Amo mucho a mi hermanito, pero por un lado moría de risa al ver lo muy tonto que se veía. Lan Zhan nunca hace algo impropio ni tiene un pelo fuera de su lugar —explicó, regresando al lado de Jiang Cheng.

—Puedo verlo, su rostro siempre se muestra tan estoico cuando Wei Ying no está alrededor.

Lan XiChen. —Oh, pero no me malentiendas. Lan Zhan ama mucho a A-Yuan, ¿Quién no podría amar a ese pequeño ángel? —dijo mientras Jiang Cheng se sentaba más cerca suyo, permitiendo que esta vez Lan XiChen se apoyara en él. El mayor de los Lan reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jiang Cheng.

—Él es tan lindo —añadió Jiang Cheng.

—No tan lindo como tú —dijo Lan XiChen con la copa entre sus labios, dando un sorbo mientras contemplaba fijamente las chismorreaste llamas del fuego, como si no acabara de lanzarle una bomba a Jiang Cheng.   
  
Jiang Cheng bajó la mirada hacia él, parpadeando y con el rostro todo rojo. —Cr… creo que ya es suficiente para ti —dijo, tomando la copa de Lan XiChen y alejándola de su alcance.

No se esperó el gemido de sorpresa de Lan XiChen ni mucho menos que se lanzara sobre él en un intento por recuperar la copa que Jiang Cheng mantenía fuera de su alcance, con su brazo estirado sobre su cabeza mientras Lan XiChen se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. —Déjame terminar esa copa al menos —hizo un puchero. Jiang Cheng se hizo hacia atrás, con una rodilla sobre el sofá y con la otra pierna en el borde.   
  
Gruño cuando Lan XiChen estiró su cuerpo sobre él, estrechando sus caderas sobre Jiang Cheng.   
  
—¡No!  
  
—¡Tres son suficientes!

—¡No seas malo!

—¡No soy malo, soy practico!

—Mentiroso —Lan XiChen entonces se dejó caer hacia delante, su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Jiang Cheng, inhaló profundamente antes de acurrucarse más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del torso de Jiang Cheng, abrazándolo de una manera sorprendentemente firme.   
  
—¿Lan Huan? —cuestionó cuando intentó ver el rostro del otro hombre.

Sintió la respiración lenta y tranquila del hermano mayor sobre sí. Tenía los ojos cerrados… de pronto se dio cuenta que Lan XiChen se había quedado dormido. Miró al reloj.

_9:01pm_

—¡Todavía es muy temprano! ¿Qué crees que haces desmayándote? —resopló, de alguna forma se las arregló para moverse, asentando su copa de vino, pero en el último segundo perdió el agarre del objeto y éste se volcó, derramando el líquido carmesí sobre la alfombra. Gruñó ante aquello—. Justo tenía que ser blanca.

Se removió e intentó liberarse del agarre de Lan XiChen más no pudo apartar aquellos brazos que lo envolvían. —Dios, eres un desastre, en serio —gruñó después de forcejear un poco más, al final se dio por vencido… no pudo soltarse. Apoyó su cabeza en el reposabrazos, optando por ponerse cómodo. Mañana se ocuparía de la mancha en la alfombra. 

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió cuando Lan XiChen le dijo que lo dejara, queriendo mantener la mancha como recuerdo. Únicamente quitando el exceso con un trapo húmedo, dejando una permanente mancha roja en la alfombra.

Pero se sorprendió aún más de que Lan XiChen actuara como si no se hubiera desmayado encima de él y usado su cuerpo como su cama durante toda la noche.

 

 

—A-Yuan —sonrió Wei WuXian cuando Lan WangJi entró a su habitación con el niño en brazos.

— _¡Mamá!_  
  
Su llanto de alegría era contagioso y al instante Lan Yuan comenzó a rebotar dentro de los brazos de Lan WangJi, queriendo que lo bajara a la cama.

—¡Hola! —le saludó Wei WuXian cuando Lan Yuan fue depositado en su regazo.

El niño paró con su feliz rebote cuando notó el vendaje de Wei WuXian. Se estiró para tocarlo ligeramente, pasando sus deditos sobre su frente.

—Mamá, ¿duele? —preguntó.

—Nope, estoy bien, sólo un poquito adolorido. Mi cabecita está sanando muy bien —dijo, tomando su manita y colocándola sobre sus labios, repitiendo las palabras _‘muy bien’_ para Lan Yuan quien asintió.

—Muy bien —repitió el pequeño, mirando fijamente los vendajes.

Wei WuXian había descubierto hace un tiempo atrás, la razón de por qué el hablar de Lan Yuan estaba tan fracturado. El niño sólo sabía unas pocas palabras, sus padres habían muerto hace mucho tiempo y no pudieron enseñarle como se debía. Al quedarse al cuidado de Wen Chao, había estado seriamente descuidado y cuando se supone, debería haber estado aprendiendo nuevas palabras y hablar bien; estaba llorando porque tenía hambre o estaba cansado, o sucio y nadie le prestó la debida atención como para preocuparse de él adecuadamente.

Por otra parte, Wei WuXian sabía que Lan WangJi se estaba ocupando de ese asunto, y el propio Wei WuXian quería ayudar a enseñarle las palabras a Lan Yuan. De vez en cuando colocaba la manito del pequeño sobre sus labios y le decía las palabras para que él las entendiera.

—Ma… Mamá ¿me… mejor? —tartamudeó levemente.

—Mamá mejor —sonrió Wei WuXian, cada vez que Lan Yuan le decía 'Mamá' llenaba su ser de tanta alegría y amor. Quería abrazar a esta pequeña criatura por siempre.   
  
Lan WangJi le tendió a Lan Yuan su vasito chupador lleno de leche de frutilla. El niño lo tomó y se acomodó para tomar su leche en los brazos de Wei WuXian, mirando alrededor con curiosidad. Pequeños corazones rojos impregnaban las paredes por todas partes, dejadas ahí debido a la celebración de San Valentín del día anterior. Divisó uno en particular, uno colocado sobre la pared y encima de la cama, el gran corazón rojo que había hecho con Lan WangJi. Un mensaje estaba garabateado sobre un papel, un mensaje que sólo él entendía en el cual le decía a Wei WuXian lo mucho que lo amaba.

Estaba feliz de que lo hubieran colocado justo arriba donde Wei WuXian dormía.

—Wei Ying.  
  
Wei WuXian alzó la mirada hacia Lan WangJi, quien lo miraba fijo. —Con todo lo demás que sucedió, nunca toque para ti —informó Lan WangJi.

—Oh, cierto, no lo hiciste —dijo, y entonces se percató del Guqin envuelto. Había estado tan enfocado en Lan Yuan que no había notado el objeto extra que Lan WangJi había traído.  

—¿Tocarás para nosotros, Lan Zhan? —preguntó, volteando a Lan Yuan, para que ambos pudieran verlo.

—Mn.  
  
Lan WangJi tomó el Guqin y buscó un lugar para asentarse, depositando el instrumento sobre su regazo una vez que fue desenvuelto.   
  
Lan WangJi. —Puedes aceptarlo como mi regalo de San Valentín para ti.    
  
Wei WuXian sonrió. —De acuerdo —abrazó a Lan Yuan más cerca, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabecita del niño. Observó cómo Lan WangJi se aseguraba de que el instrumento estuviera afinado correctamente antes de reposar ambas manos a lo largo de las cuerdas. Lan WangJi cerró sus ojos y entonces tocó las primeras notas.

La melodía fluyó como agua a través de la habitación, fresca, clara, y dulce. Los sonidos llenaron cada rincón de la habitación sin esfuerzo alguno, dejando una ligera sensación en el corazón mientras las notas flotaban a la deriva. Wei WuXian también cerró sus ojos y Lan WangJi comenzó a tararear.

Sonrió, escuchando durante un breve lapso antes de unírsele, tarareando al ritmo del instrumento, tanto él como Lan WangJi tarareaban en armonía, llenando el espacio que los rodeaba con nada más que música. Suavemente mecía a Lan Yuan entre sus brazos. El niño empezó a quedarse dormido hasta caer en un sueño placido debido a la voz de ambos.

Eventualmente la canción llegó a su final. Wei WuXian abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con unos hermosos de color dorado. Sonrió. —Eso fue muy hermoso —susurró, y Lan WangJi sonrió, haciendo el Guqin a un lado.

—Tú eres lo hermoso, Wei Ying —dijo sentándose a su lado. Wei WuXian se acercó hacia él, teniendo a Lan Yuan descansando en su pecho. Lan WangJi se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolos a ambos.

—¿Sólo porque me veo como una madre ya soy hermoso? —cuestionó.

—Eres hermoso sin importar como te veas —confirmó Lan WangJi.

—Tan dulce, me duelen las muelas de tan dulce que eres —bromeó Wei WuXian. Lan WangJi se limitó a negar con la cabeza y en su lugar tomó el rostro de Wei WuXian entre sus manos, inclinándose para darle un beso, y así evitar que Wei WuXian soltará sus inteligentes comentarios.

Wei WuXian sonrió entre el beso antes de reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Lan WangJi.

—Tú también eres hermoso. 

  
—Muy bien, vamos a empezar con la quimio, Wei Ying, te la suministraremos por tu intravenosa —declaró Lan WangJi tomando una bolsa con medicamentos. Wei WuXian se inclinó hacia delante y trato de leerle la etiqueta. **_Trióxido de Arsénico._**  
  
—Te la colocaremos cinco días a la semana, y los otros dos días sobrantes te daremos un descanso del medicamento. —Lan WangJi le informó. Ajustando el gotero—. Entrará en tu sistema durante un periodo de cuatro horas en cada ocasión.

  
Wei WuXian asintió. Hace un par de días le habían quitado los vendajes de su cabeza, ahora lo único que quedaba visible era una línea de piel rosada que aún tenía que cicatrizar, debajo de una diminuta capa de cabello nuevo que comenzaba a reemplazar al viejo.

 

Actualmente estaban en el mes de Marzo, el clima empezaba a calentarse otra vez y la primavera daba lugar. Wei WuXian apenas podía creer que habían pasado seis meses desde que había llegado al hospital, seis meses de conocer a Lan WangJi y Lan Yuan. Se sentía tan bendecido, Lan WangJi estaba haciendo todo lo que había prometido. Cuidando de él por encima de todo.

 

Jamás se había imaginado que una persona podría ser tan noble y deseó haber conocido a Lan WangJi cuando era más joven, estaba seguro de que podrían haber sido mejores amigos. (Bueno, cierto era que ahora eran más que eso, pero nadie más lo sabía además de ellos.)

 

—Probablemente no sientas nada las primeras veces que te suministremos el fármaco —explicó Lan WangJi, aclarándole el proceso. Wei WuXian tan sólo sabía que ese fármaco era en sí agresivo. Que atacaría cada célula cancerosa en su cuerpo, no sólo de su cerebro. Que chuparía las proteínas de su organismo y lentamente las mataría, además de evitar que se multiplicasen o separasen.

 

—Experimentarás muchas cosas, desde vómitos, pérdida de peso, mareos, ansiedad, alucinaciones, así que deberás informarnos cada detalle —proporcionó Lan WangJi.

 

—Está bien —respondió, observando como el medicamento comenzaba a gotear en la vía principal. Los anteriores tratamientos de quimioterapia que había tenido, eran únicamente en píldoras. Ninguno había causado tales efectos adversos. Cumplieron su labor por un tiempo. Sin embargo, cada vez que entraba en remisión, el cáncer volvía mostrando su fea apariencia semanas posteriores de haber parado el tratamiento. Pero este tratamiento estaba destinado a matar el cáncer de forma permanente.

 

—¿Cuándo me pondrán en Aislamiento? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.   
  
Lan WangJi extendió su mano y con su pulgar liberó el labio inferior de Wei WuXian. —No te muerdas el labio —manifestó.   
  
Wei WuXian se sonrojó tímidamente y asintió suavemente.

 

—Todavía tomará un tiempo para eso, debemos asegurarnos de que la quimio comience a hacer cambios, cuando eso suceda, te colocaremos en aislamiento y comenzaremos con la radiación —le informó su doctor.

Wei WuXian. —¿Ya encontraste un donante?

—Mn, ya está informado de cuándo será llamado para donar, así que estuvo de acuerdo en tener su horario disponible mientras se espera —el donador había sido asignado a la lista cuando finalmente el nombre de Wei WuXian apareció. Aunque al principio la persona se mostró nerviosa, Lan WangJi le había informado que no tendría que donar inmediatamente, calmándola de esa manera.

—Todo estará bien, Wei Ying… confía en mí.   
  
Wei WuXian asintió viendo como su intravenosa goteaba, observó como un líquido amarillento se mesclaba con los otros volviéndose más translucido. Cuando entró a las venas de su mano, sintió un dejo de dolor ardiente. Le habían dicho que aquello podría pasar y que no se preocupara… sólo no lo hizo porque al fin de cuentas ya no había vuelta atrás.   
  
—Ay…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trióxido de Arsénico –el trióxido de arsénico es un medicamento utilizado en la quimioterapia, también conocido como Trisenox o ATO. Es un tratamiento para un tipo de leucemia mieloide aguda, llamada leucemia promielocítica aguda. (LPA o APL por sus siglas en ingles). Los investigadores también lo están considerando como un tratamiento para otros tipos de cáncer.


	17. Estrés

 

_Previamente:_

— _Todo estará bien,_ _Wei Ying… confía en mí.  
  
Wei WuXian asintió viendo como su intravenosa goteaba, observó como un líquido amarillento se mesclaba con los otros volviéndose más translucido. Cuando entró a las venas de su mano, sintió un dejo de dolor ardiente. Le habían dicho que aquello podría pasar y que no se preocupara… sólo no lo hizo porque al fin de cuentas ya no había vuelta atrás.   
  
__—_ _Ay…_

 

* * *

 La primera semana del tratamiento había sido fácil. 

  
La verdad era que Wei WuXian no había sentido nada. Únicamente el escocido ardor del medicamento mientras éste entraba a su sistema. Su apetito siguió siendo el mismo, su horario de sueño no había variado. Se preguntaba si la medicación siquiera estaba haciendo efecto o simplemente entraba a su cuerpo sin hacer nada.    
  
No obstante, Lan WangJi le había asegurado que sí estaba haciendo su trabajo. Sólo que tomaría un tiempo antes de notar cualquier cambio.

En la segunda semana comenzó a sentir una sorda palpitación en las sienes, una leve pulsación que apenas interrumpía sus días. Podía sostener conversaciones como si nada, recibir las visitas de Lan Yuan cuando lo traían, y tolerar los espantosos alaridos de los otros molestos pacientes del pasillo; pero ¡Sería bueno que se callaran! ¡Su cabeza dolía!

Antes de que la segunda semana terminara, Wen Ning había pasado a hacerle una visita. La última visita que le haría antes de regresar a California de vuelta a sus clases de medicina. Le había sonreído tímidamente a Wei WuXian deseándole la mejor de las suertes  y prometiendo escribirle cuando tuviera tiempo (especialmente porque Madam Yu todavía tenía como rehén al celular de Wei WuXian).  
  
—No te desmayes ante el primer signo de sangre —le había dicho Wei WuXian con una sonrisa.

—Jaja, muy gracioso. La verdad es que estoy pensando en ingresar a la rama de enfermedades infecciosas —Wen Ning sonrió con orgullo—. Tal vez encuentre una cura preventiva para el cáncer —había bromeado, sonriendo cariñosamente a Wei WuXian antes de acercarse y darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Te veré en el otro lado —le había susurrado Wen Ning al oído, removiéndole sus indomables mechones. Luego partió.   
  
Wei WuXian tenía que admitir que sin las visitas de su amigo cada dos días, él se sentía más solo, y la habitación se sentía menos alegre.

Pero no podía culpar a Wen Ning por tener que irse, dado que se había tomado unos buenos cuatro meses más sus vacaciones de invierno lejos de la escuela durante lo ocurrido con el incidente de Lan Yuan. Wen Qing y Wen Ning estaban confiados de que Lan Yuan estaba en el mejor de los cuidados ahora. Y por eso ya no tenían que preocuparse más.  

En la tercera semana, la palpitación sorda se convirtió en una muy fuerte pulsación, a tal grado que Wei WuXian mantenía las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, los pequeños sonidos hacían que la pulsación empeorara. El traqueteo de la cama lo molestaba, el sonido del carrito de la comida siendo desplazado lo sacaba de quicio. Odiaba admitirlo, pero incluso las risas de Lan Yuan y Jin Ling lo hacían estremecerse de molestia. A tal punto que cuando ellos lo habían visitado la última vez, él les había gritado.

—¡CALLENSE!

El silencio que se propagó por toda la habitación fue tan placentero que lo hizo suspirar de alivio hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, al instante miró a los dos niños cuyos ojos estaban bien abiertos y lagrimosos. Los dos no se esperaban que les gritaran por el simple hecho de jugar.   
  
El más afectado fue Lan Yuan que se había quedado paralizado, regresando a su memoria recuerdos de él siendo golpeado por Wen Chao por haber hecho ruido.  

—No quise hacerlo… lo siento… —intentó disculparse, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Lan Yuan y Jin Ling, pero ambos huyeron de él. Uno hacia los brazos de su madre, y el otro hacia Lan WangJi que estaba sentado en la silla continua a la cama.  

Antes de que cualquier lamento pudiera empezar ambos adultos se pusieron de pie alzando a los pequeños.

—Está bien, A-Ying. Sé que no quisiste hacerlo —le sonrió Jiang YangLi, de manera tranquilizadora, palmeando la espalda de Jin Ling mientras él sollozaba en su pecho, con su corazoncito temporalmente roto—. Será mejor que no lo traiga a partir de ahora, no mientras la medicina hace efecto —había sugerido, parada a los pies de la cama—. Ellos no comprenden que deben quedarse quietos.    
  
Lan WangJi se había mostrado de acuerdo, diciéndole a Lan Yuan que se despidiera de Wei WuXian. Lan Yuan había mirado a Wei WuXian con sus ojitos que eran de partir el corazón mientras gimoteaba suavemente, su labio inferior temblaba levemente. —Adiós —y diciendo eso, Lan Yuan también se había ido.    
  
Wei WuXian se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gimió para sí mismo.

Más tarde, Lan WangJi había venido con un fuerte medicamento que actuaba contra el dolor de cabeza… sólo ayudó un poco.

Para la cuarta semana, se encontraba sentado en su cama con la cabeza retumbándole y con el estómago todo revuelto. Empujó la bandeja con comida que tenía frente a él, sintiéndose aturdido y fuera de sí. Estaba cansado e irritado.   
  
Jiang Cheng dormitaba en el asiento junto a él, con la cabeza hacia atrás y con los pies apoyados en otra silla, en la televisión se reproducía la película _‘Hombre en llamas’_  con el mute puesto, y en su lugar mostrando los subtítulos en la pantalla. Wei WuXian estaba celoso de Jiang Cheng por poder dormir con tanta facilidad. Casi quiso patear el asiento de su hermano y acusarlo de tener que estar en otro lugar ya que esa era su rutina normal últimamente. Pero tuvo que resistir el impulso de hacerlo.

Fue entonces que su estómago finalmente entró en desacuerdo con él, sacudiéndose en su interior y provocándole un fuerte dolor constrictor en los costados, apenas se las arregló para saltar fuera de la cama y precipitarse al baño. Sus violentas arcadas habían despertado a Jiang Cheng quien fue en su ayuda. Arrodillándose a un lado del retrete y sosteniendo el cabello de Wei WuXian hacia atrás mientras él vomitaba todo lo que se había atrevido a comer durante las últimas doce horas.

El vómito había durado sus buenos minutos antes de volverse simples arcadas secas, Wei WuXian ya ni siquiera podía expulsar el ácido de su estómago. Casi había querido beber un poco de agua, sólo para tener algo que vomitar y hacer que el dolor pasara.

Sentía sus entrañas magulladas.   
  
Lan WangJi tuvo que agregar un medicamento más fuerte contra las náuseas al régimen, junto con los analgésicos y el Trióxido de Arsénico.   
  
Después de eso, se había envuelto dentro de las mantas, cerrando los ojos y buscando un poco de sueño reparador. Únicamente para despertar y decepcionarse al ver el cuenco de Congee tibio que le habían traído. El sabor era insípido y desagradable. Pensó que no tenía remedio más que comerlo, puesto que era mejor que nada.

Lo vomitó aproximadamente una hora después de comerlo, de repente comprendió por qué no le habían puesto sabor al plato.    
  
Un mes con la quimioterapia… y ya se sentía miserable.

 

 —Tiene bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, él de nuevo no está durmiendo bien —murmuró Jiang Cheng, con la cabeza gacha, sentado al otro lado de la mesa frente a Lan XiChen.

—Puede que sea un efecto secundario de la quimioterapia, hay una multitud de efectos secundarios que pueden suceder a medida que el fármaco devora el cáncer —explicó el mayor de los Lan, acercándole una taza de café recién hecho al joven Jiang.  
  
Jiang Cheng. —¿Cómo cuáles?   
  
—Tales como: insomnio, nauseas, dolores de cabeza, alucinaciones, fatiga, pérdida de peso, dolor —enumeró Lan XiChen con los dedos cuando Jiang Cheng levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. Y algunas otras cosas desagradables. Pero comprende que todo es por una buena causa —trató de consolarlo el joven Lan, tocándole suavemente el brazo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que él tiene que sentirse como la mierda para poder mejorar? —Jiang Cheng exigió una explicación y Lan XiChen soltó un suspiro.

—El hecho de que Wei Ying haya llegado tan lejos es de por sí un milagro —dijo, levantándose y dando una vuelta alrededor de la mesa para sentarse junto a Jiang Cheng—. Las cosas se pondrán peores antes de mejorar, y tenemos que estar preparados para ello.   
  
A Jiang Cheng no le gustó aquella explicación, pero no podía negar que era necesario, por el bien de Wei WuXian.

—Sólo podemos hacer que se sienta cómodo durante el proceso —dijo Lan XiChen, dándole un sorbo a su café para luego mirar al joven—. Hey, salgamos esta noche, podemos ir a pasear por el parque o algo así, tienen un encantador festival de linternas en esta época del año —sonrió a Jiang Cheng—. Dejemos de pensar en estas cosas por un rato.

Jiang Cheng vaciló un momento antes de aceptar, una noche con su mente lejos del tratamiento era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

 Wei WuXian gimió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos.

En el asiento de la esquina de la habitación se encontraba Madam Yu, con las cortinas ligeramente abiertas, lo suficiente para darle la luz necesaria para trabajar en sus bordados. La tela en la que trabaja estaba sujeta a un bastidor circular, y usaba hilos de color purpura y rosa mientras trabajaba en un diseño floral, tenía un cesto lleno de hilos a su lado.

Ella levantó la vista únicamente para lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación al escuchar los sonidos poco atractivos que hacía.

—Wei Ying, deja de gemir. Eso no cambiara tu situación —le regaño, antes de hacer un nudo con el hilo y buscar un nuevo color.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró—. Lo siento.

Pero en realidad no lo sentía, estaba amargado, y se sentía terrible. Sin embargo, a Madam Yu aquello no le importaba; lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que se había visto obligada a hacerle compañía por el día de hoy ya que Jiang FengMian regresaba a California para encargarse de un problema con la rama principal. Se iría por una semana, dejando que ella y a los otros se ocuparan de él. Pero honestamente, ella no tenía por qué estar aquí, él estaría bien si ella simplemente se iba de compras o se quedaba en el penthouse.

Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decírselo. Sabía que de hacerlo, lo único que conseguiría sería un buen regaño acerca de cómo era él de ingrato y que como ella estaba renunciando a su valioso tiempo para cuidar de su desagradecido trasero.

—Come, Wei Ying —sentenció.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró.

—Necesitas comer, o de nuevo perderás peso, y tendrás que empezar desde cero —frunció el ceño y bajó el bordado para poder verlo por completo—. Todo el trabajo del Dr. Lan WangJi habrá sido en vano.

—Él dijo que la pérdida de peso era normal —Wei WuXian intentó justificarse mientras levantaba su rostro, con oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos. Inhaló hondo, mirando la comida apenas tocada que tenía enfrente.   
  
Madam Yu. —Sí, pero aun así necesitas comer. Y no perder peso por estar muriéndote de hambre. Ya deja de comportarte como un niño —puso sus ojos en blanco—. En serio que malgastas mi tiempo.

No pudo evitarlo, ya que sintió que su estómago se tensaba, y el dolor de cabeza le palpitaba en la base del cráneo. Apretó los dientes, pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera contenerlas o tragárselas.

—Entonces ¿Por qué mierda no se va si tanto me odia? —espetó.

Al instante la sorpresa invadió el rostro de la mujer, la expresión de él era una copia de la suya.

Ella abrió su boca para hablar pero las náuseas lo golpearon como un tren y él se tambaleó hacia delante cubriéndose la boca. Luchó por empujar la mesita rodante fuera de su camino y liberar sus piernas fuera de las mantas mientras sentía las arcadas detrás de su mano.

Un contenedor con una bolsa plástica fue puesto bajo su nariz segundos después, y él lo tomó como si de un salvavidas se tratase, inclinando su cuerpo sobre él para vomitar. Los pequeños restos de su almuerzo hacían su indeseada aparición.   
  
Sintió como le recogían el cabello con gentileza, llevándolo hacia atrás. Los dedos de Madam Yu sujetaban las hebras sueltas, alisándolas en una cola de caballo que sostenía. Él no podía hablar, ya que su cuerpo se sacudía con cada arcada; las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por la vergüenza y frustración. Sintió como la mano de ella se posaba en su espalda y con movimientos firmes comenzó a frotarle la espalda en círculos, para facilitarle el proceso de arrojar.

Cuando las arcadas comenzaron a menguar y se hicieron menos frecuentes ella habló.

—Wei Ying... Yo… —hizo una pausa, pensando en las palabras correctas para decir.

No dejó de frotarle la espalda ni de sostenerle el cabello, apoyada al lado de la cama, detrás de él.

—Yo no te odio —las palabras eran suaves, casi dichas con vergüenza—. Yo sólo… —resopló—. Tus padres… Cangse Sanren y Wei Changze… —dijo, ganándose toda su atención aun si no podía mirarla, no quería apartar su mirada del contenedor en caso de tener que volver a usarlo—. Jiang FengMian y yo, fuimos todos juntos a la misma escuela privada —explicó.

—Tu madre y yo éramos muy buenas amigas, hasta que conocimos a tu padre y a A-Mian —detuvo el frotamiento en su espalda, ahora sólo eran suaves movimientos circulares para calmar su adolorido cuerpo, unas tiernas caricias con las que no estaba familiarizado.

—A-Mian estaba loco por tu madre y yo, debo admitir, estaba muy celosa —confesó—. Estaba muy molesta con ella porque a mí me gustaba él —se mordió su labio color purpura mientras trataba de ser sincera—. Pero a ella le gustaba tu padre, y nunca vio a A-Mian más que como amigo —ella detestaba admitir aquello. Los celos era una debilidad y Madam Yu siempre había sido el tipo de persona que decía que la debilidad no era necesaria.

—Cuando tus padres se casaron y se fueron para viajar. Él llegó a sentirse muy miserable, y entonces nuestros padres arreglaron un matrimonio entre nosotros —afirmó.    
  
Wei WuXian nunca antes había escuchado a Madam Yu hablar de esta manera. Ella siempre se guardaba sus sentimientos para sí a menos que estuviera azotando a alguien con su lengua, usando palabras hirientes y rencorosas. Se concentró en la manera en como hablaba, su tono suave lo sorprendía.

››Cuando recibió la noticia de que tus padres habían muerto en un accidente, y que habían tenido un hijo. Se puso frenético —se mordió el labio—. A-Cheng sólo tenía 5 años en aquel tiempo —recordó haber hablado con su esposo, recordó haber discutido con él ya que estaba invirtiendo recursos de la compañía para encontrar a Wei WuXian. Dedicando también su propio tiempo en la búsqueda.

››Tus padres lo habían nombrado tu padrino y con nadie más para cuidarte, él planeaba traerte a casa con nosotros —suspiró—. Yo estaba enojada porque sentía que A-Mian estaba descuidando a A-Li y A-Cheng —dejó de frotar su espalda y en su lugar comenzó a trenzarle el cabello—. Recién estaba acostumbrándome a la idea de tenerte con nosotros cuando finalmente te trajo a casa —Madam Yu cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba el día en que su esposo había traído a esa criatura sucia y temblorosa a casa. Lo había mirado a la cara. Lo vio delgado y desnutrido. Sin embargo, lo que le había molestado era lo mucho que se parecía a su difunta madre.

Había gastado mucho tiempo acusando a Jiang FengMian de intentar reemplazar a Sanren. Acusándolo de haber puesto una nueva tensión a su matrimonio, que ya estaba lo suficiente tenso.  

Le había resultado más fácil culpar a Wei WuXian por su matrimonio fallido que admitir que quizás era ella el problema. Jiang FengMian siempre trató a todos los niños de la casa por igual, elogiándolos cuando era debido… puede que haya sido un poco más indulgente en sus castigos con Wei WuXian, ella podía entender que el niño había sufrido años de abuso por parte de personas más grandes que él. Pero eso no la disuadió de recordarle la gran molestia que él era para ella.

Pero a pesar de todas sus ofensas y rechazos, Wei WuXian siguió sonriéndole, siguió intentando satisfacer sus expectativas poco razonables y ella siguió negándose a elogiarlo, a menudo haciendo comentarios que no quería decir. Y con el tiempo, se había resignado a pensar que esa era la dinámica de su relación con él y que eso no cambiaría.

Sin embargo, no pasó por alto el dolor que algunas veces brillaba en los ojos del niño.  

Cuando estuvo segura de que él había terminado de vomitar, alargó la mano para tomar el contenedor y ponerlo en el suelo, ya llamaría a una enfermera para que viniera por ello, pero primero tenía algo que hacer. Levantándose, se movió hasta quedar sentada frente a Wei WuXian. Primero asegurándose que su falda luciera decente mientras se sentaba, y que su blusa purpura estaba en su lugar antes de mirarlo. Su trenza se había soltado, y los mechones caían sobre su hombro cuando lo miró fijamente.

—Yo no te odio, A-Ying —se estiró y lo tomó entre sus brazos, con su mano izquierda comenzó a cepillar los mechones de su negro cabello, mientras que la boca de él se presionaba contra el hombro de ella. El joven tenía sus ojos bien abiertos.

—Simplemente estaba amargada —admitió, apoyando su mejilla contra su cabeza, y envolviendo su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros—. Tú eres parte de nuestra familiar, A-Ying… eres el hijo que adoptamos, y eres el hermano de A-Li y A-Cheng.

Sus palabras, su toque suave, habían provocado que lágrimas inundaran sus ojos, haciendo su visión borrosa antes de tener la oportunidad de parpadear. Una temblorosa respiración escapó de él antes de que cálidas y gruesas lágrimas comenzaran a caer, empapando la blusa de seda de Madam Yu. Alzó sus brazos con vacilación, antes de envolverlos alrededor de su cintura mientras hipaba ligeramente.

Por mucho tiempo había querido una mamá, lo había querido tanto. Jiang FengMian había hecho el papel de madre y padre para él, pero no era lo mismo que estar bajo el abrazo cariñoso de una madre.

Egoístamente había deseado eso de Madam Yu, pero al crecer, se dio cuenta que eso no sucedería, y así continuó llamándola Madam Yu con respeto, como si fuera un huésped en su casa. Pero ahora al escucharla decir estas palabras, le hizo sentir una oleada de emociones que nunca antes había sentido.

Ella cerró sus ojos, exhalando lentamente. —Está bien, A-Ying, está bien. No estoy molesta contigo —le perdonaría su arrebato porque era justificado. Años de ira reprimida habían salido en esa única frase, y por lo tanto, no estaba molesta… tal vez, hasta un poco aliviada.

Wei WuXian sollozó. —Mamá…

Madam Yu le acarició su cabeza mientras él temblaba. —¿Sí, A-Ying?  
  
La voz de él se quebró. —Gracias.


	18. Caricia

 

_Previamente:_

 

_Ella cerró sus ojos, exhalando lentamente._ _—Está bien,_ _A-Ying, está bien. No estoy molesta contigo_ _—le perdonaría su arrebato porque era justificado. Años de ira reprimida habían salido en esa única frase, y por lo tanto, no estaba molesta… tal vez, hasta un poco aliviada._

_Wei WuXian sollozó. —_ _Mamá…_

_Madam Yu le acarició su cabeza mientras él temblaba._ _—¿Sí,_ _A-Ying?  
  
La voz de él se quebró._ _—Gracias._

 

* * *

 

Era bien entrada la noche, cuando Lan WangJi entró a la habitación de Wei WuXian.

Había estado en el pabellón de emergencia por la tarde y gran parte de la noche, habían tenido una masiva cantidad de pacientes que atender. Estaba agradecido de que por esta noche, Wen Qing hubiera podido llevarse a Lan Yuan. Para que así él pudiera quedarse y trabajar a gusto. Se sentía sudoroso y tenía todo tipo de fluidos sobre el uniforme. Pero primero, tenía planeado ir a ver como estaba Wei WuXian antes de ir a su despacho y dormir.

Al llegar, las luces estaban del mismo tono tenue como ya era usual, pero Wei WuXian no estaba en su cama. Las sabanas y mantas estaban desparramadas por todas partes y podía oír el sonido del agua fluyendo en el baño. Figurando que Wei WuXian se encontraba en el baño, caminó hacía allí para ver si se encontraba bien.

Se detuvo cuando vio bilis en el suelo. El olor putrefacto y desagradable llegó hasta su nariz y de pronto supo lo que estaba pasando. Salió para buscar un trapeador y limpiar el desastre y tomar un nuevo conjunto de ropas limpias del hospital para el otro joven una vez que éste saliera de la ducha.

Cuando terminó de limpiar todo miró hacia la puerta del baño, vio que estaba ligeramente abierta y el vapor salía por ella, no escuchaba ningún movimiento y se preguntó por qué Wei WuXian estaba tardando tanto.

Se quedó quieto por un momento antes de precipitarse hacia la puerta y abrirla. —¡¿Wei Ying?!

Se encontró con una camisa en el suelo cubierta de vómito, y a su lado, Wei WuXian sentado en la tina… el agua de la ducha lo golpeaba mientras él aun portaba sus pantalones, tenía sus rodillas apoyadas en su pecho. Su intravenosa había sido desconectada dejando únicamente la aguja en su mano.   
  
Lan WangJi con cuidado caminó hacia él y se arrodilló al borde de la tina. —Wei Ying —volvió a decir, persuadiendo al joven para que lo mirase.   
  
Wei WuXian lucia terrible, tenía círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y se veía pálido. Un efecto secundario de vomitar y la quimio… sin embargo, sabía que el tratamiento estaba haciendo efecto, ya que Wei WuXian no estaría así de ser lo contrario.

Le habían cambiado la medicación para ayudarlo con los dolores de cabeza, haciendo que estos disminuyan, pero ya con siete semanas en tratamiento, Wei WuXian se encontraba mentalmente debilitado.

—…Lan Zhan… —susurró, la vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo por no haber llegado al baño a tiempo, y avergonzado de no tener la fuerza suficiente para levantarse.

—Shh… está bien —murmuró Lan WangJi suavemente. Extendiendo sus manos hacia Wei WuXian. Levantándolo, luego tomó sus manos mojadas y las colocó sobre sus hombros. El agua escurría por sus codos y antebrazos, mojando el uniforme de Lan WangJi de paso, pero al doctor eso no le importó. En su lugar, se arrodilló y desató el cordel del pantalón del pijama de Wei WuXian, tirando de ellos junto con sus boxers.   
  
Lan WangJi. —Sal.   
  
Wei WuXian asintió mientras sollozaba levemente, el agua de la ducha ocultaba las pocas lágrimas que escapaban. Balanceándose sobre los hombros de Lan WangJi, quitó una pierna a la vez antes de desechar la ropa sucia en una pila junto con el resto.   
  
Lan WangJi se puso de pie otra vez, sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora a Wei WuXian mientras lo apoyaba en la pared. —Quédate aquí —dijo, antes de que él mismo comenzara a desnudarse, quitándose el uniforme junto con la camisa que llevaba debajo y arrojándolos a la pila de ropa. Luego procedió a desatarse los pantalones que colgaban en sus caderas bien tonificadas.   
  
A pesar de su estado, Wei WuXian no podía negar lo verdadera y absolutamente atractivo que era Lan WangJi. Estaba impresionado de lo musculoso que era Lan WangJi. Su ropa usualmente escondía lo que había debajo. Él era delgado, su figura era esbelta. Sus músculos estaban bien tonificados y su estómago era firme mostrando un hermoso eight-pack, la curvatura de su pelvis era seductora, a Wei WuXian le entraron unas ganas de querer tocarlo. Para sentir lo firme que era.

Una vez que se quitó sus pantalones, Wei WuXian tragó grueso, ¡Lan WangJi era enorme! (se sintió un poco cohibido, siempre había estado orgulloso de su propio tamaño.) Pero este hombre era en verdad un maldito Adonis, estaba seguro de que nadie más había tenido el privilegio de ver este lado de Lan WangJi. Amaría ponerle las manos encima o bien podía ser al revés, estaba seguro que aquellas manos largas podrían tocarlo como si de un violín se tratase y él estaría más que feliz en dejarle a Lan WangJi hacerle lo que quisiera. Pero estaba demasiado enfermo como para considerarlo, pero quizás después…   
  
Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Lan WangJi entró a la tina y tiró de la cortina de la ducha, dándoles el espacio necesario y concediéndoles una amplia privacidad. Él se había desecho de su cola de caballo, permitiendo así que las largas hebras de su cabello se humedecieran y se pegaran a sus cuerpos. Lan WangJi envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, acercándolo más hacia él. Luego, depositó un tierno beso en su frente, en su nariz, y por último en sus labios.

Se derritió ante tal atención, devolviéndole el beso mientras se presionaba contra aquel cuerpo resbaladizo que lo mantenía cerca, sintiendo por completo a Lan WangJi y sintiendo su amor en el beso. Su corazón latía febril dentro de su pecho, y exhaló el aire a través de su nariz.

—Yo cuidaré de ti —escuchó el susurro de la suave voz de Lan WangJi en su oído cuando finalmente rompió el beso.

Wei WuXian estaba presionado contra la pared de azulejos, directamente bajo la ducha, el agua caliente los mojaba a ambos y provocaba que sus cuerpos se tornasen resbaladizos mientras se presionaban el uno contra el otro, completamente desnudos. Lan WangJi volvió a besarlo, esta vez de manera más profunda y haciendo que sus lenguas bailasen la una con la otra en un apasionado baile que únicamente ellos conocían.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su doctor, un gemido suave escapó de él cuando Lan WangJi rompió el beso para besarlo en la mandíbula, subiendo hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, y luego bajando hacia su cuello. Colmándolo con increíbles besos.    
  
Lan WangJi extendió su mano hacia atrás de Wei WuXian, buscando con su mano la barra de jabón que olía a flores de loto. Era el jabón que Wei WuXian más usaba, proporcionado por Jiang YangLi cuando venía a remplazar sus artículos de baño. Era un aroma con el que Lan WangJi había llegado a familiarizarse, reconociéndolo como el aroma de Wei WuXian. Presionó sus labios a lo largo de la clavícula del joven, teniendo cuidado con no chupar ni morder. Los gemidos y suspiros de placer de  Wei WuXian lo alentaban a continuar. Si tan sólo pudiera aliviarlo de su malestar y dolor, aunque sea un poco, haría lo que fuera que estuviese en sus manos.

Una vez que encontró el jabón, se inclinó y miró a Wei WuXian. Su rostro estaba ligeramente ruborizado, y su pecho subía y bajaba por las profundas respiraciones que daba. —Voy a limpiarte —dijo, y Wei WuXian asintió, permitiendo que Lan WangJi hiciera todo y cuanto quisiera.   
  
Wei WuXian ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre la pared de azulejos mientras Lan WangJi hacia espuma con el jabón, asegurándose de que hacer la suficiente espuma antes de recorrer sus manos sobre él, comenzando por sus hombros. Sus fuertes dedos masajeaban sus tensados músculos. Realizando pequeños movimientos circulares y presionando en los lugares debidos. Wei WuXian sintió como la tensión que había contribuido a sus dolores de cabeza durante las últimas semanas desaparecían.  

Tembló cuando vio las manos de Lan WangJi deslizándose por su pecho, frotándolo con las palmas de sus manos. Con sus pulgares le acaricio levemente sus pezones, que se pusieron duros a pesar del agua tibia que eliminaba el rastro del jabón tan pronto Lan WangJi lo aplicaba.  

Lan WangJi levantó su rostro y de nuevo lo envolvió en un beso, engullendo para sí los gemidos y jadeos de Wei WuXian. Su mano derecha se deslizó por el costado de Wei WuXian, sintiendo que su caja torácica ya no estaba tan delgada como antes, bajando hasta llegar a su cintura, dejando rastros de jabón por donde tocaba. Luego, movió su mano sobre las caderas de Wei WuXian, envolviéndola alrededor de una de sus nalgas. Bajó un poco su cuerpo, manteniendo el cálido beso intacto mientras pasaba su mano por la parte posterior del muslo del hombre más joven, levantando la pierna de Wei WuXian para envolverla alrededor de su cintura.

Sus caderas estaban conectadas en una manera totalmente nueva. Wei WuXian estaba atrapado entre la pared de azulejos y Lan WangJi acomodado entre sus muslos. Posteriormente levantó su otra pierna, para así tener ambas bien envueltas alrededor de la cintura de su doctor, envolviendo de igual forma sus hombros con sus brazos.

—Lan Zhan… —jadeó entre besos mientras Lan WangJi acunaba su trasero sus manos, manteniéndolo en su sitio.

A pesar de querer llevar las cosas más lejos, y explorarse el uno al otro con total y absoluta depravación, Wei WuXian no poseía la energía suficiente para llevarlo a cabo. No obstante, el momento que estaban compartiendo era pura intimidad, algo que Wei WuXian ansiaba como un animal hambriento. No sentía excitación, sólo amor. Cada caricia de Lan WangJi le quemaba la piel de una forma que le decía que él era lo más preciado para este hombre.  

Aquella revelación lo hizo marear de alegría. Nadie más podía hacerle sentir de la manera en que Lan WangJi lo hacía sentir.   

—Wei Ying —el susurró fue suave, sin segundas intenciones en su voz.

—¿Mmm?

El beso fue roto y Wei WuXian miró al doctor con ojos entrecerrados. —Cierra los ojos —le dijo, él obedientemente siguió su orden y cerró sus ojos; confiaba en que Lan WangJi no lo dejaría caer.

No sintió miedo cuando una mano lo dejó ir, asegurándolo fuerte con la otra. El sonido de una tapa siendo abierta y el aroma familiar de su shampoo flotó por el aire cuando Lan WangJi comenzó a aplicarle shampoo en su cabello.

Ronroneó sintiendo como pasaba sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo, aplicando la suficiente presión para hacerlo sentir como gelatina. Gimió ante la sensación de Lan WangJi presionando la ahora curada incisión de su cráneo. Tan sólo una delgada línea rosa mostraba donde se había realizado la cirugía, cubierta ahora por un nuevo crecimiento de cabello.

Eso continuó por un rato más, Lan WangJi lo mimaba y le cuidaba. Lo besaba y le profesaba palabras de amor. Palabras reservadas únicamente para él.   

Cuando Lan WangJi hubo terminado, lo dejó de nuevo sobre el suelo de la tina y con reluctancia separó sus cuerpos. Se lavó rápidamente a sí mismo antes de cerrar la llave de la ducha y abrir la cortina. Salió de la tina antes de Wei WuXian, con sus cabellos pegado a su musculosa espalda mientras sacaba una toalla grande y esponjosa de la repisa, acercándose y envolviendo con ella a Wei WuXian, para luego levantarlo y sentarlo sobre el toilet. Agarró una toalla para él y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

—Traje algunas ropas de repuesto —anunció, saliendo del baño unos segundos antes de volver con una pila de ropas dobladas, también había un uniforme nuevo encima, ya que había conseguido un conjunto de repuesto para él cuando consiguió las de Wei WuXian.    
  
Wei WuXian sonrió con agradecimiento, permaneciendo callado mientras dejaba a Lan WangJi proseguir. Disfrutando de la sensación de estar seco y vestido, del calor de la secadora mientras Lan WangJi pasaba el cepillo por su cabello, asegurándose de que no quedaran nudos, tan sólo deteniéndose cuando estuvo satisfecho de que el cabello de Wei WuXian estuviese seco y suave como la seda. Luego procedió a secarse su propio cabello… Wei WuXian quería hacerlo por él, pero sabía que Lan WangJi no lo permitiría, deseando únicamente que descansara.    
  
Después fue llevado a la cama, donde Lan WangJi lo arropó y le conectó de nuevo su intravenosa, asegurándose que el flujo de líquidos y medicamentes fuese constante. Luego se acomodó a su lado. Le contó que Lan Yuan estaba quedándose con Wen Qing por esta noche, Lan WangJi no se quedaría a menos que ese fuera el caso.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron cómodos en la cama, Lan WangJi se dedicó a darle suaves besos en la frente.

—No te avergüences, Wei Ying —susurró Lan WangJi, con los ojos cerrados.

—Mmm… no me avergüenzo —no lo hacía, ya que lo que ellos habían compartido en ese momento tan íntimo, no era nada de lo que tenía que avergonzarse.

Se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, sintiéndose mejor de lo que había estado en semanas.

 

  
La próxima vez que vio a Wei WuXian, fue porque una enfermera fue a buscarlo.

  
— _Me gritó y me dijo que me saliera, estaba metido debajo de las mantas y no salía._

 _  
_ La tarde estaba por terminar cuando él entró a su habitación para intentar calmar a un consternado Wei WuXian. Vio el problema en cuanto entró. Varios montones de cabello estaban pegados a la almohada. Wei WuXian se encontraba encerrado en el baño, así que caminó hacia allí y tocó la puerta.    
  
— _¡YA LE DIJE QUE SE VAYA!_  
  
—Wei Ying.  
  
Un suave chillido escapó del joven detrás de la puerta antes de abrirla. —Lan Zhan.

 

—No le grites al personal… —le reprochó gentilmente pero sin llegar a un regaño total mientras empujaba la puerta y la abría, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras él. Pudo ver la preocupación de Wei WuXian, la fuente de su angustia.

 

Los mechones de su largo y hermoso cabello se estaban cayendo, las hebras se esparcían por el fregadero y el suelo, Wei WuXian parecía al borde de las lágrimas. En su cabeza había zonas donde la calvicie se estaba formando. —Estoy feo —sollozó Wei WuXian, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos—. Estoy feo y ya no le gustare a Lan Zhan porque estoy feo —exclamó.

  
Lan WangJi suspiró, se inclinó hacia delante y tomó a Wei WuXian por las muñecas, apartando sus manos de su rostro, agachándose un poco más para mirar a Wei WuXian directamente a los ojos.

 

—Wei Ying es hermoso —dijo firmemente—. Wei Ying siempre es hermoso.  

 

Ocho semanas de quimioterapia agresiva empezaba a mostrarse en toda su realidad, dado que Wei WuXian estaba experimentando la pérdida de su cabello.

 

—Siéntate —dijo Lan WangJi, y Wei WuXian asintió, sentándose sobre el asiento del retrete. Lan WangJi tomó los instrumentos de afeitar del cajón, los mismos que había usado para la primera cirugía de Wei WuXian. Agarró una toalla y la ató alrededor de los hombros del joven—. ¿Confías en mí?

 

Un rápido asentimiento por parte de Wei WuXian era toda la confirmación que necesitaba, comenzó cepillando el cabello de Wei WuXian, asegurándose que no quedara ningún nudo y retirando el cabello que quedaba atrapado en el cepillo.

 

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, continuó con el resto. Comenzó afeitando el cabello sobrante lentamente, las largas hebras caían al piso en pequeños montones. Revelando zonas donde el cabello había dejado de aferrarse. Una vez que hubo terminado, tomó la crema de afeitar y el rasurador, procediendo con su tarea, con cuidado de no cortar la cabeza de Wei WuXian.

 

El otro hombre permanecía inmóvil, observando cómo su cabello caía, con la ansiedad atorada en su garganta. ¿Su familia se reiría de él por estar calvo? ¿Jiang Cheng se burlaría despiadadamente de él? ¿Luciría como una bola de billar? Todo tipo de temores infundados volaban por su mente.

 

Muy pronto, Wei WuXian sintió que algo caía sobre su cabeza, una pañoleta de seda. Lan WangJi se la acomodó hasta que estuvo feliz con los resultados y luego se la ató en la base de su cabeza. —Terminado —informó el doctor, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie para mirarse en el espejo.

 

Ahora realmente se veía como un paciente de cáncer, su cuerpo estaba delgado, había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, y su cabello se había ido. Habría llorado, si no fuera por la pañoleta con estampados rojo y negro que cubría su cabeza, haciendo que se viera menos mal de lo que se sentía.

 

—La compre para ti después de que la cirugía fue un éxito, en caso de que la quimio hiciera que se te cayera el cabello —dijo Lan WangJi mientras recogía el cabello del suelo y lo arrojaba en el bote de basura junto con años de angustia, ese mismo cabello que muchas veces había sido jalado y tironeado mientras él se golpeaba contra la pared. 

  
—¿Lan Zhan?

—¿Mn?

 

—Quiero ver la puesta de sol sobre el océano ahora mismo.

 

—Mn.   
  
Lan WangJi salió de la habitación por un rato antes de regresar con una silla de ruedas y una gruesa manta de lana. Le colocó su grueso abrigo negro a Wei WuXian y lo llevó hacia el ascensor, acarreando su intravenosa con él. Todo el trayecto hacia la terraza; no le dijo a Wei WuXian dónde estaban yendo o por qué, sólo sabía que Lan WangJi había venido por él después de su irracional solicitud. El doctor no podía sacarlo del hospital simplemente para ver una puesta de sol, ¿o sí?

 

Cuando las puertas de la terraza se abrieron, fue conducido a un espacio cercado, había un conjunto de tumbonas instaladas cerca de una esquina, al igual que una pequeña mesa con una gran sombrilla.

 

Cuanto más se acercaban al borde, más podía ver Wei WuXian… las lágrimas punzaban sus ojos, al parecer, Lan WangJi siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

 

Extenso frente a ellos más allá donde el ojo podía ver, estaba el océano Pacífico. Las olas se arremolinaban contra las playas de arena que bordeaban la costa y parte del hospital. El sol había comenzado a hundirse en el océano, arrojando rayos de color rosa, naranja, dorado y purpura a través del cielo.

  
Lan WangJi lo ayudó a salir de la silla, agarrando la manta para poder acomodarlo en la una de las tumbonas. No se esperaba que Wei WuXian tirara de él, sentándolo para así poder acomodarse entre sus piernas, descansando su cabeza en su hombro, y su espalda en su pecho. Wei WuXian colocó la manta alrededor de ellos y se aseguró que ambos estuvieran abrigados contra la brisa fresca de la noche. Abril después de todo, continuaba estando un poco frío.

 

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato mientras el sol se ponía lentamente, permaneciendo abrazados el uno al otro dentro de un cálido abrazo.   
  
Wei WuXian. —¿Lan Zhan?

 

—¿Mn?

 

—Cuando yo esté mejor, ¿podríamos ir a la playa…? —pidió.   
  
—Mn.  
  
Un suave beso fue depositado en su sien, y él sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose más cerca.

 

—Es una promesa —murmuró, sintiéndose contento por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El estrés se desvaneció y la sensación de seguridad yacía aquí, dentro de los brazos de Lan WangJi.

 

Estaba a salvo.

 Los resultados de los análisis de sangre estuvieron después de la décima semana de quimioterapia.

El tratamiento estaba funcionando, las células cancerígenas habían disminuido en un 40%. Eso significaba que la radiación iba a empezar.

El personal se encontraba preparando la sala de aislamiento.

En su habitación, Wei WuXian miró a Lan WangJi. —¿Puedes traer a A-Yuan aquí? —pidió, con sus manos aferradas a las mantas. Madam Yu tenía su mano apoyada en su hombro.

—Quiero hacerle saber, que puede venir a visitarme, pero que no podrá tocarme ni entrar a la sala —no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría metido en ese lugar, y al mismo tiempo. También estaba preocupado de que Lan Yuan se asustara de verlo allí.   
  
Jiang Cheng estaba sentado rígidamente en la silla junto a él mientras escuchaba a Lan WangJi explicar los siguientes pasos.  

El doctor se detuvo en la mitad de su explicación para responder al pedido de Wei WuXian. —Lo haré —afirmó, sabiendo que Wei WuXian quería abrazar a Lan Yuan una vez más antes de ingresar en aislamiento. Luego continuó con su explicación.

Cuando él trajo a Lan Yuan, el pequeño se aferró fuertemente a Wei WuXian, habiendo permanecido lejos por mucho tiempo durante la quimioterapia.

Wei WuXian lo abrazó, lo besó, lo meció y le cantó una canción de cuna, todo mientras su familia observaba. Luego le dijo al niño por qué no podría verlo.   
  
— _Mamá se va a enfermar muy pronto, así que me pondrán dentro de una burbuja_ —le explicó al confundido niño de dos años y medio—. _Y tú no puedes entrar a la burbuja, sólo ciertas personas pueden, pero tú no, ¿de acuerdo?_

Lan Yuan había asentido, sin comprender del todo, pero el saber que al menos podría venir a ver su mamá lo hacía feliz. Lo hacía feliz saber que su mamá todavía lo amaba a pesar de que él había sido un ‘mal niño’ y a pesar que había sido ruidoso, él todavía lo amaba. (Claro que Lan WangJi le había explicado que él no era un ‘mal niño’, sino que Wei WuXian simplemente no se sentía bien.)

Más tarde esa noche, los artículos de su habitación fueron empacados, su armario fue vaciado. Sus mantas fueron llevadas a ser esterilizadas por el personal del hospital y él fue colocado en una silla de rueda. Esta vez, fue Madam Yu quien empujó la silla, con sus manos bien sujetas a las manivelas, habiendo insistido en ser ella quien lo llevaría a la habitación que ocuparía a partir de ahora.   
  
Wei WuXian había echado un vistazo a su habitación una vez más, las enfermeras ya estaban limpiándola y preparándola para un nuevo paciente. Echaría mucho de menos esa habitación, porque en ella aguardaban los mejores recuerdos de su vida… recuerdos que empezaban y terminaban con Lan WangJi.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala donde estaría a partir de ahora, la observó bien. Había un gran escaparate de vidrio que bordeaba el pasillo, Lan WangJi le explicó que era un vidrio de dos caras, y que Wei WuXian podía decidir si permanecía opaco o translucido.

Se detuvieron fuera de la puerta, Lan WangJi miró a Jiang Cheng y Madam Yu.

—Esto es lo más lejos que pueden ir, a partir de aquí el ambiente es completamente estéril —explicó, mirando a Wei WuXian—. Dentro hay un nuevo conjunto de ropa para que te pongas, tendrás que deshacerte de las otras tirándolas al cubo de desechos —dijo, sosteniendo suavemente la mano de Wei WuXian—. Lávate con el jabón que han provisto y luego vístete.

Wei WuXian se tocó su cabeza, donde tenía sujeta la pañoleta. —¿Qué hay de esto? ¿No puedo quedarme con esto? —cuestionó.   
  
Lan WangJi asintió. —Quédatelo.   
  
El alivio inundó su rostro, entonces Madam Yu lo envolvió fuertemente en un cálido abrazo, lo mismo hizo Jiang Cheng, el abrazo de tres personas fue un tanto incomodo pero bienvenido.

—A-Mian dijo que le habría encantado estar aquí, A-Ying, pero que no pudo escapar del trabajo, él vendrá a verte y hablar contigo más tarde —informó Madam Yu, su relación con su esposo estaba mejorando, después de que hubieron hablado y colocado todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Ella finalmente había puesto su nombre en los documentos de adopción de Wei WuXian. Incluso si él ahora tenía la mayoría de edad, para ellos, él todavía seguiría siendo ese niño que un día llegó a su hogar, el niño que criaron juntos.

Con un suspiro reacio, se alejó y entró a la habitación.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

 


	19. Tensión

 

 _Previamente:_  
  
_Ella finalmente había puesto su nombre en los documentos de adopción de Wei WuXian. Incluso si él ahora tenía la mayoría de edad, para ellos, él todavía seguiría siendo ese niño que un día llegó a su hogar, el niño que criaron juntos._

_Con un suspiro reacio, se alejó y entró a la habitación._

_Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él._

 

* * *

 

Lan XiChen miró la pantalla de su celular.

Se encontraba recostado en la cama, envuelto entre las sabanas y con su largo cabello esparramado sobre la almohada. Sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar la pequeña pantalla rectangular y las palabras que aparecían en ella.        
  
_Sin Mensajes Nuevos._  
  
El último mensaje que le había llegado había sido de un muy borracho Nie MingJue, quien había posteado una foto de él con Jin GuangYao. Tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor del cuello del hombre más pequeño, dándole un borracho y húmedo beso en los labios del cirujano. Estaban celebrando con los miembros del personal, después de haber realizado una craneotomía extraordinariamente exitosa en la que removieron un tumor que era casi imposible de detectar. Por supuesto, Lan XiChen no quiso ir. Él no podría disfrutar de una fiesta en la que todos se emborracharían excepto él. 

Suspiró, acercando su celular para ver la hora.

  
_10:27pm_

  
Había tenido una noche tranquila, saliendo del trabajo a la hora adecuada. Al regresar a casa, le mensajeó a Jiang Cheng, pero hasta ahora no había recibido respuesta alguna. Por lo que se había pasado su usual rutina nocturna revisando su celular periódicamente.

 

Estaba preocupado.  

 

Decidiendo que no podría dormir arrojó las mantas a un lado y salió de la cama, con sus pies descalzos pisando el duro suelo de madera mientras salía de su dormitorio y caminaba por el pasillo. Al llegar a la sala de estar miró a través de los grandes ventanales de la pared del fondo. Los cuales mostraban el paisaje urbano de Seattle. Las luces de los edificios destellaban fuera de su apartamento como millones de diminutas joyas. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la descolorida mancha roja en la esquina de la blanca alfombra y sonrió suavemente.

 

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. Con la intención de tomar un vaso de agua fría.   
  
Jiang Cheng había dejado de venir constantemente después de que Wei WuXian había sido ingresado en aislamiento.

 

Ahora ya no tenía una razón inminente para estar en el hospital. Ya no tenía que estar sentado en esa habitación de hospital para velar las necesidades de su hermano. Ahora todas las necesidades de Wei WuXian eran atendidas por todo el personal médico. Principalmente por Lan WangJi.

 

Lo más que Jiang Cheng podía hacer era pasar por la sala de aislamiento y golpear el cristal de la ventana para llamar la atención de Wei WuXian. Únicamente podía sentarse en ese pasillo durante un buen periodo tiempo antes de que Wei WuXian se cansara y cerrara sus ojos para después volver las ventanas en un color opaco y así bloquear la vista de los ojos curiosos.

 

Ya habían pasado dos semanas.

 

Dos semanas desde la última vez que se había sentado a almorzar con Jiang Cheng, desde entonces la mayoría de sus conversaciones habían sido a través de mensajes de texto. Jiang Cheng se mostraba más preocupado de lo usual. Lan XiChen sólo podía consolarlo, aunque algunas veces eso ni siquiera era suficiente. Y en todas esas ocasiones él dejaría que Jiang Cheng despotricara hasta quedar satisfecho pero, en los últimos días el joven Jiang había dejado de enviarle mensajes y de vez en cuando sólo le daba respuestas de una sola palabra.

 

De nuevo observó su celular, mordiéndose el labio.

 

Se detuvo en el acto al darse cuenta que había empezado a hacer exactamente lo mismo por lo que le regañaba a Jiang Cheng.

 

Levantó el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios, tomando un gran trago. Cerró los ojos recordando los últimos meses que pasó en compañía del joven Jiang. Su amistad había florecido de manera tan natural que apenas se había percatado en que momento había empezado a esperar ver el rostro del otro hombre. Esperando ver esa casi permanente arruga entre las cejas de Jiang Cheng que contenía todas sus preocupaciones, y como el joven luchaba por expresarlas con palabras, o como fruncía el ceño cuando intentaba pensar en las soluciones para sus problemas.

 

Lo que también esperaba con mucha ilusión, era el tinte rosa que cubría sus mejillas cuando lo provocaba o decía algo quizás demasiado íntimo para definir su actual relación. O cuando las defensas de Jiang Cheng se resquebrajaban y una brillante sonrisa se extendía más allá de la preocupación, cuando las palabras de miedo eran reemplazadas por risas. Cuando los dos se sentaban en su sofá de cuero de la sala de estar y compartían historias o miraban películas cursis. Con un tazón de palomitas colocado entre ellos, criticando la trama de vez en cuando.

 

O cómo Jiang Cheng reposaría su cabeza en su regazo, cómodo y con la guardia baja mientras Lan XiChen jugaba con la cinta purpura que mantenía su cabello en un moño, enredando sus dedos en sus flequillos, o cómo masajearía las sienes del hombre más joven de una manera tan calmante.

 

Sintió un tirón en su corazón.   
  
Lan XiChen depositó el vaso sobre la mesa y suspiró ligeramente. Realmente se había involucrado demasiado, ¿no? Jiang Cheng sólo estaba buscando compañía para llenar el vacío de no tener a su hermano a su lado, ¿cierto?

 

Se sobresaltó y salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe que provenía de la puerta de su apartamento. Parpadeando, miró en aquella dirección… ¿Quién podría estar golpeando su puerta a esta hora?

 

Levantándose se encaminó hacia la puerta, otro golpe hizo eco por del apartamento cuando llegó ante ella, cuando miró a través de la mirilla jadeó levemente. Quitando la cadena y el cerrojo, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

 

De pie en la entrada no estaba otro que Jiang Cheng.

 

Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, con algas marinas pegadas en sus hombros y con una botella de whisky casi vacía en su mano. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, el flequillo le ensombrecía sus ojos. Fruncía el ceño profundamente y no decía nada.   
  
—A-Che…

 

No tuvo la oportunidad de terminar cuando la botella de whisky cayó al suelo y Jiang Cheng se le lanzó encima.

 

Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Jiang Cheng lo tomó por las muñecas haciéndolo tropezar. Su espalda chocó contra la pared, unos cuantos cuadros tintinearon por la fuerza. —¡A-Chen…mph! —unos labios se conectaron a los suyos y un cuerpo mojado lo aprisionó fuertemente. Engulló y jadeó cuando Jiang Cheng mordió su labio inferior con fervor. En el momento en que abrió su boca para soltar un jadeo, Jiang Cheng aprovechó para deslizar su lengua. Uniendo sus bocas en un beso ardiente. Tragó saliva, descubriendo el sabor amargo del alcohol.    
  
—¡¡¡Jiang Cheng!!!  
  
Forcejeando giró su cabeza y rompió el beso. Jiang Cheng abandonó su boca para besarle en el cuello, mordiendo la pálida piel que encontró debajo de su pijama. —¡Jiang Cheng, detente!  
  
No lo hizo. En su lugar, de un tirón tomó a Lan XiChen por su pijama, soltando varios botones que se esparcieron por el suelo. Luego prosiguió a dejar un rastro de mordiscos y lametones.  

 

Lan XiChen entró en pánico, y finalmente le dio un fuerte empujón. Su fuerza jugó a su favor, quizás lo empujó demasiado fuerte, ya que Jiang Cheng se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el estante para zapatos y estrellándose contra la puerta, cerrándola con la espalda.

  
Lan XiChen se quedó en su sitio por un momento, tenía sus labios hinchados y magullados por el beso. Furiosas marcas rojas se esparcían por su cuello y pecho donde su pijama ahora colgaba abierta. Observó a Jiang Cheng quien yacía tumbado, con las rodillas dobladas sobre el estante. Al darse cuenta que Jiang Cheng pudo haberse golpeado la cabeza se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado.

 

—¿A-Cheng? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lan XiChen, levantando la cabeza del joven. Sólo tomó unos minutos antes de escuchar su dificultosa respuesta.

 

—Él… luce fatal.   
  
Lan XiChen frunció los labios antes de darse cuenta de a quien se refería Jiang Cheng.

 

—Se ve terriblemente mal —dijo, levantando su mano para cubrirse los ojos con ella—. Tiene moretones por todas partes, su piel está tan pálida que hasta siento que podría ver a través de él —jadeó. 

 

—A-Cheng… estás borracho… —pronunció Lan XiChen, apartándole el flequillo mojado del rostro—. ¿Por qué estás mojado y cubierto de algas?

 

—Me peleé con el mar —dijo Jiang Cheng arrastrando las palabras—, y las olas me dieron una patada en el trasero…   
  
Lan XiChen se hubiera reído si no fuera por la actual situación.

 

—¿Por qué intentaste pelear con el mar? —cuestionó, acariciando con sus dedos tiernamente la mejilla del otro hombre.

 

—Porque estaba cabreado… —murmuró cerrando los ojos—. Jodido, aghh… —abrió los ojos, agradecido por la oscuridad que había en el apartamento, su cabeza lo estaba matando—. ¿Por qué? —inquirió—. ¿Por qué A-Ying tiene que pasar por toda esta mierda? ¿Qué acaso ya no ha sufrido lo suficiente? —sus palabras se rompieron casi al final e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Lan XiChen.

 

—Él perdió a sus verdaderos padres, fue llevado a ese jodido lugar de acogida donde lo trataron como la mierda, fue maltratado física, mental y sexualmente —Wei WuXian había compartido esa información con él cuando se hicieron mayores. El estrés pudo con él cuando Jiang Cheng le preguntó por qué se estremecía y se encogía todas las veces que alguien se le acercaba. Sabía que probablemente no debería estar compartiendo esto con Lan XiChen sin permiso de su hermano, pero su cerebro nublado por el whisky le dijo lo contrario.

 

—Y luego va y contrae un puto tumor cerebral. ¡Cáncer cerebral! ¡Por un carajo! —Lan XiChen tenía que admitir que no había escuchado a Jiang Cheng maldecir tanto. Mayormente el joven era más educado con su manera de hablar—. Así que por eso fui al mar y maldije a los cielos y a la tierra por toda la mierda que A-Ying está atravesando.

  
Lan XiChen cerró sus ojos al comprender. El estrés finalmente se había acumulado y tomado forma de una enorme bola lista para explotar ante la más mínima muestra de tensión. La solución que encontró fue el whisky que elimina la inhibición. Tal impulsividad le había dado a Jiang Cheng un aumento de adrenalina que dictaba sus pensamientos y acciones. Un peligroso escenario que pudo haber acabado en una manera mucho peor.

 

Estaba agradecido de que Jiang Cheng hubiera decidido venir aquí… en este lugar estaría a salvo y podría brindarle toda la ayuda que el intoxicado hombre necesitaba. Lan XiChen estaba contento de que la ola que golpeó a Jiang Cheng no lo hubiera arrastrado mar adentro. En el estado en que se encontraba Jiang Cheng probablemente se hubiera dejado ahogar de ser el caso.

 

—Ven, vamos a limpiarte y llevarte a la cama, ya hablaremos en la mañana —le reprochó Lan XiChen. Ayudó a Jiang Cheng a ponerse de pie, desenredando sus piernas del colgador de zapatos. Lo metió a la ducha y tomó sus ropas sucias para desecharlas en el lavadero. También se cambió su estropeado pijama consiguiéndole un par para el hombre más joven. Afortunadamente, los dos eran de la misma talla.   
  
Jiang Cheng se dejó consentir, sin ofrecer mucha resistencia cuando le entregó un vaso con agua después de que hubo salido de la ducha y se sentó en la cama. —Bebe, te ayudará a mantenerte sobrio —dijo Lan XiChen antes de arroparlo, acostándose a su lado en la cama tamaño matrimonial.   
  
Jiang Cheng se removió y rodó hasta envolver un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lan XiChen.

 

Antes de quedarse dormido, murmuró una palabra.  
  
— _Gr_ _acias._

El mayor de los hermanos Lan sólo pudo sonreír, tranquilizándose cuando escuchó la suave respiración del hombre más joven. Entonces recordó que no le había echado el seguro a la puerta ni levantado el estante de los zapatos.

Ya se encargaría de eso mañana, por ahora, envolvió su mano alrededor de la de Jiang Cheng y entrelazo sus dedos, quedándose dormido poco después.

 

  
—¿Cómo te sientes, Wei Ying? —preguntó Jin GuangYao, sentado afuera del espejo bidireccional.

Wei WuXian se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas al otro lado del mismo, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano. —Terrible, pero eso es de esperarse ¿cierto?

Su actual habitación estaba casi vacía, estaba hecha de baldosas lisas y cerámica, todo lo que podía acumular bacteria había sido removido. Incluso la televisión que habían instalado para Wei WuXian estaba detrás de un panel de vidrio. Su cama estaba en medio de la habitación, rodeada de monitores y aparatos para medir la presión arterial. Le habían enseñado a Wei Ying cómo utilizarlos para que así pudiera tomarse sus signos vitales mientras lo monitoreaban. La habitación no ofrecía mucho confort, sólo lo mínimo. La única cosa que podía darle algo de vida a aquel espacio escasamente decorado era el oscuro edredón turquesa que había traído consigo. Los del personal lo habían desinfectado a fondo, asegurándose que quedara lo menos de bacterias posible.

—Lo sé, pero ¿mentalmente? ¿Físicamente? ¿Cómo te sientes? —volvió a preguntar, elaborando un poco mejor sus preguntas pero manteniendo el tono ligero.    
  
Wei WuXian alzó su mirada hacia el doctor, quedándose callado por un momento antes de hablar.

—Se me han caído los dientes.    
  
Jin GuangYao parpadeó. —¿Perdón?    
  
Wei WuXian. —Exactamente lo que dije, mis dientes, no siento mis dientes.   
  
Jin GuangYao frunció el ceño, escribiendo en el historial. —Wei Ying, tú todavía tienes tus dientes —le aseguró.

—No, no los tengo —Wei WuXian se mostraba bastante categórico.  

—¿De qué otra forma te sientes? —preguntó, decidiendo no insistir en el tema.

Habían alterado su tratamiento, en los días que no recibía quimio, recibía radioterapia. Utilizaban un láser para proporcionarle la radiación, enfoscándose en el punto donde se encontraba el tumor; había un pequeño espacio en la pared más lejana que lo separa del resto y donde Lan WangJi le aplicaba el tratamiento. Wei WuXian se portaba muy bien al permanecer quieto mientras se lo aplicaba, a pesar de la leve incomodidad que sentía cuando recibía la radiación.

Normalmente hubieran hecho de la radioterapia algo más frecuente, pero tampoco querían agobiar el organismo de Wei WuXian. Ya que al final del tratamiento estarían recurriendo a la quimioterapia una vez más sólo para enfocarse en el tumor, sin embargo, Lan WangJi les había dicho que los anteriores informes habían demostrado que el tumor era difícil de reducir, y que estarían a ciegas en cuanto a los efectos que estaba teniendo sobre el tumor hasta que el sistema inmunológico de Wei WuXian volviera a funcionar.

—Me siento terrible —repitió y luego volteó los brazos y comenzó a rascarse y frotarse la piel—. Ugh, estas chinches me están volviendo loco —murmuró, atrayendo la completa atención de Jin GuangYao.

—Wei Ying, detente, ¡no te rasques! —se levantó y miro más de cerca su brazo. Estaba restregado de manera muy ruda, pequeñas ampollas comenzaban a brotar en la irritada piel—. ¿Hace cuánto que experimentas estas ‘chinches’? —preguntó, y Wei WuXian inclinó la cabeza, pensando.

—Hace una semana… ¿tal vez?

—Es una alucinación, Wei Ying, un efecto secundario de la quimio, la radiación también debe de estar causándolo. Ya no te toques más el brazo. Voy a buscar vendas y algún medicamento para ayudar con eso —se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Media hora después, hubo vendado la herida en el brazo de Wei WuXian y dado las píldoras para las alucinaciones. Tendría que hablar con Lan WangJi sobre reducir la quimioterapia. Su razón inicial para visitar a Wei WuXian era para evaluar cómo le estaba yendo mentalmente. Monitorear su salud mental era muy importante. Si él no podía responder las preguntas de manera coherente, tendrían serios problemas.

El medicamento ayudaría a aliviar las sensaciones que Wei WuXian afirmaba tener por el momento.

—Wei Ying, descansa, lo necesitas. Si quieres, puedo darte algunos sedantes —ofreció.

La respuesta que obtuvo que a Wei WuXian bloqueando el espejo bidireccional, escondiéndose de la vista de todos.

Jin GuangYao suspiró, tomó el historial y se marchó.

—Papá, té…

Lan Yuan sostenía una taza de té para su padre, que había venido a visitarlo durante el receso del almuerzo. El pequeño se encontraba en medio de una fiesta de té imaginaria con otro niño. Se había hecho amigo de uno de los primos menores de Lan WangJi. Lan JingYi, aquel niño era el más escandaloso de todos los niños Lan, los cuales eran bien portados.    
  
Lan JingYi sostenía una espada de juguete entre sus manos blandiéndola como si estuviera luchando con dragones.

Saltó sobre una silla.

—¡A-Yuan! —gritó fuertemente, agitando la espada salvajemente—. ¡No es momento para el té! ¡Debemos luchar con los dragones!   
  
Lan Yuan parecía ignorar a Lan JingYi, sirviendo otra taza de té imaginario para Lan WangJi quien la tomó y fingió beberlo, agazapado junto a la mesita de plástico sobre el colorido y acolchonado suelo. Lan Yuan sonrió y aplaudió. —¿Té bueno? —preguntó, con sus ojitos brillando emocionados.   
  
Lan WangJi asintió. —Bueno —respondió.

Cuando Lan Yuan iba a servir algo de comida falsa, su padre lo tomó por la cintura y lo levantó. —¿Qué tal si vamos y comemos comida de verdad? —se dirigió hacia la puerta de la guardería sin esperar respuesta.   
  
—¿Nuggets? —preguntó Lan Yuan, chupándose el dorso de la mano y pensando en la deliciosa y crujiente comida que su padre le daba de vez en cuando.

—Sí, puedes comer nuggets de pollo —confirmó Lan WangJi antes de recibir un fuerte abrazo alrededor del cuello.

Levantó la mano para aflojar el agarre sorprendentemente fuerte, y le informó al personal de la guardería que estaba llevándose a su hijo por esa hora. Luego se encaminó hacia la cafetería.

Después de comprar nuggets de pollo y papas fritas para Lan Yuan y un sándwich para él, se sentaron en la mesa. Lan Yuan tomó un nugget con el pequeño tenedor que su padre le había dado y lo sopló unas cuantas veces antes de darle un mordisco, meciéndose mientras disfrutaba su comida.

Lan WangJi encontraba bastante gracioso el cómo Lan Yuan siempre parecía menearse cuando obtenía algo que le gustaba. Haciendo muecas mientras masticaba, y tarareando para sí mismo. El doctor se estiró sobre la mesa y acarició el suave y negro cabello de Lan Yuan. —Necesitarás un corte, tu cabello se está volviendo largo —comentó, no que a Lan Yuan le importara.

Supuso que cuando Lan Yuan fuese mayor, podría decidir si tenerlo largo o no. Pero por ahora, sería  Lan WangJi el que se encargaría de tratar con el cabello de su hijo.

Había comenzado a comer cuando vio que Jin GuangYao se acercaba.

—Lamento interrumpir su hora de almuerzo, Dr. Lan WangJi —se disculpó antes de sonreírle a Lan Yuan quien le saludo con la mano antes de dar otro mordisco, sin cesar su meneo.   
  
Lan WangJi dejó su comida antes de mirar al pequeño doctor. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —cuestionó. 

—Ah, se trata de Wei Ying —afirmó—. Está mostrando signos de inestabilidad mental —la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Lan WangJi lo hizo corregirse—. Pero en su mayoría son sólo alucinaciones, creo que si reducimos la quimio e incrementamos la radiación debería haber una mejora significativa.

El rostro de Lan WangJi volvió a su estado normal de calma.

—Muy bien, será más difícil para él, pero… —asintió—. De acuerdo. Me aseguraré de que sea hecho —podrían administrarle quimio tres días a la semana en lugar de cinco y darle radiación el resto de los días.

—También me gustaría hacerle otro análisis de sangre, ver en qué agrado están sus glóbulos blancos —dijo—. Sólo han pasado dos semanas, lo sé, pero me gustaría ver qué tan rápido o qué tan lento está progresando el tratamiento —comentó, sentándose al lado de Lan Yuan, quien no le prestó atención más sólo le echó una rápida mirada.

—Él cree que se le han caído los dientes, y que hay chinches arrastrándose por su cuerpo —explicó—. Después de que le dije que descansara, simplemente me miró y bloqueó el espejo, para que ya no pudiera verlo —se recostó en la silla—. No pude averiguar cómo le estaba yendo a su memoria o preguntarle sobre cosas que recuerda…

—Wei Ying tiene una memoria terrible —le proporcionó Lan WangJi, sorprendiendo a Jin GuangYao.

Lan WangJi lo había descubierto de primera mano un día, cuando Wei WuXian le hubo preguntado cuando comenzaría el Año Nuevo Chino. Después de recordarle por tercera y cuarta vez que el año nuevo ya había pasado, Wei WuXian se rió y culpó a su muy mala memoria. Lan WangJi tomó nota de recordar cualquier fecha importante en el futuro.

—Ah, tiene sentido —dijo de pronto.

Lan WangJi le dio un sorbo de su té mientras veía al otro doctor escribir en el historial que todavía sostenía.

—Bueno, ¡puedo descartar el Alzheimer entonces! —intentó bromear, pero sólo se ganó una mirada recelosa—. Ah, lo que quiero decir es que su mala memoria podría deberse al resto del tumor que está presionando la parte donde su cerebro almacena la memoria —tomó un par de notas—. Revisaré el asunto con Nie MingJue, probablemente podamos corregirlo en la cirugía final cuando removamos lo último del tumor.   
  
Lan WangJi asintió. Confiando en que los neurocirujanos tomarían las mejores decisiones.

—Hablaré con usted más tarde, Dr. Lan WangJi, gracias —Jin GuangYao entonces se puso de pie y se fue.    
  
Lan WangJi se aseguraría de visitar a Wei WuXian más tarde, junto con Lan Yuan.

  
  
  
Lan XiChen inhaló suavemente, aún recostado sobre su estómago al lado de Jiang Cheng. Temprano en la mañana el otro hombre se había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, había estado despierto el tiempo suficiente para beber más agua y tomar unas cuantas aspirinas antes de ser enviado de vuelta a la cama. Las cortinas estaban cerrada y sólo permitiendo que un poco de luz entrara al dormitorio.

Alargó su mano para apartar unos cuantos mechones del rostro de Jiang Cheng y sonrió cuando éste crispó la nariz.  
  
‘ _Lindo_ ’ pensó.

El cabello de Jiang Cheng se había soltado de su moño y se había esparcido debajo de él. Se veía tan tranquilo a comparación de la noche anterior.   
  
Lan XiChen se sentía aliviado… tenía la intención de conversar sobre los eventos de la noche anterior, pero había decidido dejar que Jiang Cheng descansara más tiempo. Ya podrían hablarlo durante la cena.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada y los brazos bajo la misma.

—A-Cheng —susurró el nombre suavemente, con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

Realmente le gustaba pronunciar el nombre de Jiang Cheng.

 


	20. Ira

 

_Previamente:_

 

  _—¿_ _A-Cheng? ¿Estás bien?_ _—preguntó_ _Lan XiChen, levantando la cabeza del joven. Sólo tomó unos minutos antes de escuchar su dificultosa respuesta._

 _—Él… luce fatal._ __  
  
Lan XiChen frunció los labios antes de darse cuenta de a quien se refería Jiang Cheng.

_—Se ve terriblemente mal —dijo, levantando su mano para cubrirse los ojos con ella—. Tiene moretones por todas partes, su piel está tan pálida que hasta siento que podría ver a través de él —jadeó._

_—_ _A-Cheng… estás borracho…_ _—pronunció_ _Lan XiChen, apartándole el flequillo mojado del rostro_ _—. ¿Por qué estás mojado y cubierto de algas?_

_—Me peleé con el mar —dijo_ _Jiang Cheng arrastrando las palabras_ _—, y_ _las olas me dieron una patada en el trasero…_  
  
Lan XiChen se hubiera reído si no fuera por la actual situación.   


* * *

  
Se sentía horrible.  
  
Sentía como si alguien lo hubiera sumergido dentro de una tina con agua helada y todos le decían que no podía salir de ella. El dolor que punzaba sus manos y pies era molesto, cada hueso y cada musculo de su cuerpo gritaban con dolor. El escalofrío infernal no paraba. Todo, absolutamente todo se estaba derrumbando sobre él y su pecho se oprimía con pánico. Sentía como si fuera incapaz de respirar, tenía moretones por todas partes; en sus antebrazos y codos donde había golpeado sus brazos contra los barandales de su cama. Cardenales en sus tobillos donde había rozado el pie contra algo demasiado duro.   
  
Se sentía delgado, algo disperso, igual que mantequilla embarrada en mucho pan.*

Por fortuna las alucinaciones se habían detenido, después de las dosis de píldoras que Jin GuangYao le había proporcionado. Lan WangJi también le había reducido la quimio, ahora sólo la recibía tres días a la semana y le habían aumentado la radiación. La incomodidad del tratamiento había comenzado como una sensación de palpito sordo que lentamente se incrementaba, y que algunas veces ardía, cuando eso pasaba él se aferraba a los brazos de la silla en la que se sentaba, dándole la espalda a Lan Wangji.

No podía soportar mirar a Lan WangJi a la cara, porque si lo hacía, vería la preocupación marcada en su estoica expresión, la desazón que centellaba en aquellos ojos ámbar. En su lugar apretaba los dientes, al igual que la mandíbula mientras cerraba sus ojos y clavaba sus uñas en la madera de la silla. Doblando los dedos para resistir la tentación de saltar y huir. El tratamiento se estaba sintiendo más largo de lo que realmente era.

En algunos días se recostaría en su cama y se acurrucaría bajo las mantas en busca de calor, se envolvería más y más fuerte y le rogaría a las enfermeras a través del intercomunicador que subieran la calefacción. A pesar de ya estar lo dolorosamente alta.

Sus comidas le llegaban a través de una ranura, envuelta herméticamente en un envoltorio de plástico que mantenía la comida alejada de cualquier forma de contaminación. Algunas veces podía comerla, pero otras sólo aplastaba el contenido hasta que quedaba hecho una masa apenas reconocible.

Cuando Lan WangJi venía a verlo, él ansiaba el toque del otro hombre. Sólo para decepcionarse al ver los guantes estériles que en su lugar tenía que agarrar, Lan WangJi deslizaba su mano para sostener la suya y así intentar calmar su dolor. Wei WuXian solía apartar su mano después de unos momentos y agachar la cabeza, lloriqueando sobre lo mucho que quería salir de ahí.

—Sólo han pasado cuatro semanas, Wei Ying —dijo Lan WangJi un día, mientras lo miraba a través de la pared de cristal a un lado de su habitación.

—¡Se siente como si hubiera estado aquí por mucho más tiempo! —gritó, ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos.  

—Wei Ying.

—¡Deja de decir mi nombre de esa manera! —un exasperado gruñido salió de sus labios—. ¡Dios! ¡Esto me está volviendo loco! ¡Que lo digas así no hará que se sienta mejor! —Gritó, sentándose y mirando a Lan WangJi con ojos rojos y cansados—. ¡Siento mucho frio, Lan Zhan! ¡Me estoy congelando! ¡Todo duele! —Wei WuXian tembló, sacudiendo sus hombros sin saber si era debido a la rabia o al agotamiento. Lo que sí sabía, es que odiaba cómo se sentía—. ¡¿Por qué esto está tomando tanto tiempo?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así?!   
  
Lan WangJi dejó que Wei WuXian se desahogara, sabía que esto iba a suceder. No era algo que no hubiera sucedido ya; él tenía muchos pacientes que le gritaban por cómo se sentían, su frustración y agotamiento brotaban después de semanas de intensos tratamientos. Era él o los familiares quienes acarreaban con la ira del paciente.

—Tomará tiempo, Wei Ying —explicó suavemente, manteniendo el tono de voz bajo y tranquilizador, procurando aliviar la tensión del cuerpo de Wei WuXian—. Yo no puedo hacer que el tumor se reduzca a mi voluntad, tiene que reducirse por sí mismo, y cómo no podemos ver su tamaño por medio de este proceso tenemos que depender de los análisis de sangre.

—Odio esto, estoy tan cansado, quiero dormir pero el frío no me deja —murmuró Wei WuXian, colocando sus manos sobre su boca, respirando sobre ellos para intentar calentar sus dedos.

Lan WangJi sintió compasión, quería estar ahí dentro, quería abrazar fuertemente a Wei WuXian para darle calor, para ahuyentar el frío y consolarlo apropiadamente. Pero tenía que ser objetivo, su meta principal era curar a Wei WuXian, si ahora vacilaba y comenzaba a dudar de su decisión. Sólo estaría haciéndole una injusticia al joven.

—Veré si podemos encontrar algunas almohadillas térmicas para ponértelas a la cama y mantenerte abrigado —ofreció, exhalando lentamente cuando Wei WuXian asintió cansinamente—. También le agregaré un sedante a tu intravenosa. Eso ayudará —Wei WuXian volvió asentir haciéndole saber a Lan WangJi que entendía el plan.   
  
Lan WangJi permaneció en silencio un poco más, mirando Wei WuXian quien se veía completamente desvalido. Comparado a cuando lo vio por primera vez, ahora se veía mucho peor que antes. El único aspecto positivo de que estaba mejor sin el tumor masivo en su tronco encefálico, era que había dejado de sufrir convulsiones desde la cirugía, demostrando así que su teoría era correcta.

Él sabía lo que Wei WuXian estaba pensando en ese momento.

‘ _Nadie está de mi lado’_

—Wei Ying…  
  
—¿Hmm?  
  
—…Te… te am… —se detuvo y exhaló lentamente—. A-Yuan dice que te ama y que sabe que pronto te mejorarás —Lan WangJi quería abofetearse a sí mismo por mentir, por haber decidido cambiar lo que iba a decir en el último segundo. El que Lan Yuan amaba a Wei WuXian no era un secreto para nadie, el pequeño decía todos los días lo mucho que amaba a su ‘Mamá’, haciendo dibujos para él y así mostrarle a Wei WuXian lo que había hecho en el día.

Entonces, ¿Por qué dudo en decírselo? Ochos meses de tratar a Wei WuXian, tiempo en el que se había enamorado locamente de este frágil hombre y ni siquiera podía pronunciar las palabras que realmente quería decir. Sentía que estaba traicionando una regla tácita sobre apreciar y amar a las personas más cercanas a él.

Aun así, las palabras, a pesar de no ser lo que él realmente quería decir, parecieron tranquilizar a Wei WuXian, alzó la vista y finalmente sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa débil y cansada—. Dile a A-Yuan que yo también lo amo y que lo extraño —susurró, cesando con la discusión mientras se ponía de pie—. A ti también te extraño —añadió Wei WuXian, y Lan WangJi sintió un calor extendiéndose por su pecho, aliviando por un momento sus propias preocupaciones.

—Las cosas mejorarán, Wei Ying, lo prometo —se puso de pie—. Traeré el sedante y las almohadillas, recuéstate y descansa.

Wei WuXian asintió y se fue a la cama, metiéndose bajo las mantas y envolviéndose hasta quedar hecho un capullo.

  
  
A Jiang Cheng le escocía la mejilla.     
  
Madam Yu no se había contenido cuando le dio una cachetada.     
  
Lan XiChen estaba parado incómodamente a su lado viendo a la matriarca de la familia Jiang abofetear a su hijo.    
  
Jiang Cheng había pasado las últimas dos semanas en su apartamento, siendo cuidado por el mayor de los Lan. Desafortunadamente, Jiang Cheng había perdido su celular durante su riña con el mar (ahora yacía con los peces, descansando en paz) y no había pensado en llamar a los miembros de su familia para avisarles que estaba bien y a salvo. Fue sólo después de que Lan XiChen se había ofrecido a llevarlo a casa que estuvo dispuesto a ir. Lan XiChen lo había escoltado hasta arriba, con la intención de explicarles la situación, pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca, Madam Yu ya había abofeteado a Jiang Cheng tan fuerte que el sonido había hecho eco por todo el penthouse.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! —Cuestionó, con voz firme y furiosa al mismo tiempo—. ¡¿De quién eres hijo como para haber hecho algo tan estúpido e imprudente?!

Jiang Cheng no respondió, agachó la cabeza mientras escuchaba la ira de su madre, recibiéndola con la obediencia de un niño pequeño.

A Lan XiChen le gustó bastante el hecho de que el castigo que él recibió de niño fue simplemente hacer paradas de manos y escribir antiguas escrituras que su tío guardaba en casa.

Por otra parte, nunca había hecho nada para ganarse gritos o recibir golpes. En su juventud había visto a sus familiares recibir palazos por su mala conducta y todo lo que podía recordar de aquella época era que no quería recibir el mismo castigo. Tampoco creía que Lan WangJi hubiera recibido alguna vez un golpe en su vida.

Por lo que sí había recibido castigo fue por caer ante la presión de sus compañeros de clases un día, y escabullirse durante una lección importante. Escondiéndose en el cobertizo de los materiales escolares para leer comics y comer comida chatarra.

Había caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando su tío le había reprendido, diciéndole que tenía que ser un modelo a seguir, ser un ejemplo y convertirse en alguien que pudiera guiar a Lan Wangji. Él, obviamente, al ser el orgulloso hermano mayor que era, se había tragado esas palabras, queriendo ser alguien a quien Lan WangJi admirara.   
  
Volviendo al presente, Madam Yu exhaló. —¡Qué demonios estuviste haciendo que no podías contestar tu celular y llamar! ¡Puede que seas mayor de edad, pero aún eres mi hijo! —dijo, golpeando su mano contra su pecho para recalcar su punto.   
  
Jiang Cheng esperó un momento hasta asegurarse que ella de verdad quería que respondiera antes de hablar. —Yo… me emborraché, y… —no estaba seguro de sí debería contarle toda la verdad, pero si ella lo descubría más tarde sería peor—. Me caí al mar —lo que no era casi falso—, y perdí mi celular, termine yendo a la casa del Dr. Lan XiChen porque no sabía cómo volver a casa —no es que no sabía cómo volver a casa, era sólo que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Lan XiChen esa noche así que había ido directamente a su apartamento—… estuve ahí estas dos últimas semanas.

El rostro de Madam Yu prácticamente estaba ardiendo de ira mientras fruncía fuertemente los labios. Lan XiChen estaba preocupado de que sus labios fueran a desaparecer de lo fuerte que los estaba presionando.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Qué si te ahogabas de lo borracho que estabas?! —ella no estaba buscando una respuesta y de eso Jiang Cheng se dio cuenta enseguida.

Claro que Lan XiChen estaba dispuesto a arrojar algo de luz. —No es raro que los familiares de los pacientes con cáncer experimenten estrés y tensión de diferentes maneras —dijo con voz suave y gentil, sin mostrar ninguna muestra de desafío contra la madre de Jiang Cheng—. A-Cheng se sentía bastante abrumado por cómo Wei Ying se veía y sentía, y no supo cómo expresarlo —dijo, ganándose una mirada severa. Continuó—. No estoy de acuerdo con el método que escogió para lidiar con ello, sin embargo, me alivia el saber que acudió a mí en busca de ayuda —dijo—, le he estado ofreciendo apoyo psicológico por las últimas semanas como ayuda.

Aquello pareció ayudar, la ira de Madam Yu se disipó rápidamente. —Muchas gracias doctor, me alegra que usted haya cuidado de mi imprudente y desobediente hijo, que se ha portado de una forma indigna —agarró a Jiang Cheng por el cuello y lo hizo inclinarse, ella también se inclinó levemente—. Me aseguraré de enviarle un presente de agradecimiento por toda su ayuda en lidiar con él, ¡A-Cheng, discúlpate! —ladró la última parte.    
  
Jiang Cheng. —Me disculpo por haberlo importunado y causado apuros, Dr. Lan XiChen.

Lan XiChen levantó las manos. —Está todo bien, y no se moleste en enviarme un presente, fue un placer cuidar de Jiang Cheng, me alivia que él esté a salvo, eso es lo más importante.

—Aun así, pido disculpas por su comportamiento, fue impropio —declaró antes de mirar a su hijo—. ¡No me decepciones de nuevo, A-Cheng! —entonces se frotó el puente de la nariz excusándose para ir a llamar a su esposo y hacerle saber que Jiang Cheng había regresado en una pieza.

Una vez que ella estuvo fuera de vista, Lan XiChen se acercó a Jiang Cheng, levantando su cabeza hacia arriba y girándola hacia un lado. —Tu madre tiene un buen gancho derecho, recuérdame nunca despertar su ira —bromeó, pasando su pulgar sobre la marca roja que ya estaba empezando a hincharse. Sonrió con ternura—. Vamos a ponerle algo de hielo a eso, ¿Dónde está tu cocina?   
  
Jiang Cheng sonrió ligeramente antes de tomar la mano de Lan XiChen y guiarlo a través de la sala de estar hacia la cocina. El penthouse era bastante grande, lo suficiente grande como para albergar a diez personas cómodamente. Una vez en la cocina dejó que Lan XiChen lo sentara antes de ver al doctor buscar las cosas que necesitaba.

Lan XiChen encontró una bolsa de plástico y la llenó con hielo del refrigerador. Luego la envolvió en un paño limpió antes de ponerlo sobre la mejilla de Jiang Cheng.

—Creo que no me has llamado Dr. Lan XiChen desde que nos conocimos —rió entre dientes, viendo como el rostro de Jiang Cheng se sonrojaba con la huella de mano aun estampada en su cara.

Jiang Cheng. —¿Te disgusta que te llame por tu nombre sin honoríficos?   
  
Lan XiChen inclinó la cabeza. —Me disgusta cuando me llamas por mis títulos, prefiero cuando me llamas por mi nombre —sonrió, extendiendo la mano para rozar sus dedos sobre la otra mejilla de Jiang Cheng—. Me gusta mucho cuando A-Cheng me llama así.   
  
Jiang Cheng se puso más rojo. —Estás siendo cruel.   

—Quizás un poco, considéralo un pago por cuidar de ti las últimas dos semanas —Lan XiChen se rió—. Yo lo tomaré como parte de mis honorarios médicos —sofocó una carcajada cuando Jiang Cheng se mostró sorprendido y con la boca un tanto abierta.

—¿Honorarios médicos? ¿De verdad pretendes cobrarme? —preguntó, sorprendido de que Lan XiChen siquiera sugiriera tal cosa.

—Mmm, y tal vez deba aumentar la tarifa ya que fueron dos semanas y te dejé dormir en mi cama y comer de mis propias comidas caseras —Lan XiChen vio como la sorpresa, conmoción, indignación y curiosidad atravesaban por el rostro de Jiang Cheng mientras éste balbuceaba por encontrar una respuesta.   
  
—Tú…   
  
Lan XiChen lo interrumpió. —Pero, estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto esas tarifas si tú estás dispuesto a aceptar un par de condiciones mías.   
  
Jiang Cheng se veía bastante receloso mientras se preguntaba qué es lo que Lan XiChen le pediría.

—Prométeme que ya no te emborracharás como lo hiciste la otra noche —empezó diciendo, Jiang Cheng inclinó la cabeza, esperando el resto de las condiciones—. Y que seguirás pasando tiempo conmigo.

Las condiciones eran simples y fáciles. Jiang Cheng no tuvo problemas en aceptarlas, bajó la cabeza y presionó su frente con la de Lan XiChen. —Te lo prometo.

 —¡¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?! —Lan WangJi estaba que echaba humos, estaba absolutamente furioso mientras se paseaba por su despacho con el teléfono fuertemente apretado en su mano, el plástico de la carcasa crujía amenazando con romperse.

— _Es justo como le dije doctor, la lista de donantes ha cambiado. Ahora mismo tenemos a alguien que necesita la médula desesperadamente y ambos son compatibles, su paciente_ _Wei WuXian ha sido devuelto a la lista de espera. Lo siento._

—¡Nosotros necesitamos esa médula! Hemos esperado por siete meses para conseguir ese donante y ya hemos puesto a nuestro paciente en aislamiento —él no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no podía creer que Wei WuXian hubiera sido removido sin que se lo notificaran y que habían perdido al único donante que era compatible con Wei Ying. No hubiera sido un problema si Wei WuXian tuviese parientes vivos, personas cercabas a él con el mismo tipo de sangre y ADN que pudieran compartir su médula.   
  
Lan WangJi normalmente no era de los que enloquecían, ni se alteraban o entraban en pánico. Siempre era tranquilo y sereno, preparado para la próxima situación que aconteciera, teniendo plan tras plan preparados. Sin embargo, el caso de Wei WuXian siempre estaba cambiando, y él tenía que crear nuevos planes a medida que descubrían nuevos cambios.

— _Lo lamento, doctor, estoy seguro que pronto aparecerá algo, pero ahora mismo ustedes no planean usar esa médula hasta que el tratamiento esté completo, en este momento hay un uso más urgente para este donante. Él ya ha sido contactado y ha estado de acuerdo._

Lan WangJi inhaló profundamente, tenía ganas de gritar, de tirar el teléfono pero sabía que eso no haría ningún bien. Wei WuXian había esperado pacientemente, había hecho todo lo que se le había pedido, ¡ahora mismo estaba sufriendo por esa médula! ¡Él se la merecía más que nadie!

 

—¡Ustedes hablaron con mi donante sin contactarme primero! —no pudo evitar alzar la voz mientras se sentaba en su silla.

 

— _Consideramos que usted podía reaccionar de esta manera, así que contactamos al donante primero._

—Wei WuXian ha esperado siete meses por esa médula —dijo, conteniendo la ira en su voz, la cólera bullendo bajo su piel hacia que le picaran las manos—. ¿Me está diciendo que él tiene que esperar otros siete meses en aislamiento enfermándose cada vez antes de obtener otra médula que sea compatible?

 

— _Si enferma, entonces es probable que se le empareje con otro donante más rápido._

Los ojos de Lan WangJi se abrieron desorbitado mientras apartaba el teléfono de su oreja, mirando el objeto como si fuera una serpiente que acababa de morderlo. ¿Cómo se atrevían ellos? ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍAN?!

Volvió a colocar el teléfono en su oreja, un tembloroso y desigual suspiro salió de sus labios mientras intentaba contener la ira que amenazaba con explotar. —Si algo, y me refiero a cualquier cosa, le sucede a MI paciente mientras espera por esa médula —inhaló lentamente, su voz volviéndose más grave y llena de tensión—. Iré por ustedes, y me aseguraré que usted y toda su compañía lo paguen.

Él no era alguien de hacer amenazas, ni de ponerse nervioso… pero es que Wei Ying estaba…

Sacudió la cabeza.

— _Gr… gra… gracias doctor por su comprensión, te… tenga un buen día._

Cuando la línea se cortó, Lan WangJi bajó lentamente el teléfono. Estuvo así por unos minutos antes de que la ira finalmente le ganara a su temperamento calmo.

Arrojó el teléfono junto con la base del mismo estrellándolo contra la parte con un muy fuerte golpe, el indefenso teléfono cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, desquebrajándose y rompiéndose. Los pobres alambres se derramaron sobre el piso alfombrado.

Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, procurando controlar la ira y el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado. ¿Cómo podría decirle esto a Wei WuXian? ¿Cómo podría mirar esos cansados y heridos ojos gris-plateado y darle esta terrible noticia con un rostro serio? Wei WuXian ya estaba hecho un desastre, el añadir esto… lo rompería.

Wei WuXian había depositado tanta confianza y fe en él que no soportaría hacerlas añicos, no quería ver sus ojos cuando la luz se desvaneciera de ellos mientras él caía en la desesperación de que realmente moriría sin un donante. Sólo podría sobrevivir un tiempo sin sus glóbulos blancos para combatir las infecciones, la sala de aislamiento únicamente servía como protección, pero no podía mantener alejadas todas las enfermedades.   
  
Lan WangJi decidió que primero hablaría con los Jiang, crearía una estrategia y vería qué podrían hacer… Wei WuXian tendría que estar al margen de todo esto por un tiempo. Aun cuando Lan WangJi odiaba mentir, sabía que algunas veces había un lugar y tiempo para tales cosas.

Poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia el destrozado teléfono y lo desenchufó, dejándolo caer en el bote de basura, se aseguró de pedirle a una enfermera que llamara a mantenimiento para que se lo reemplazaran, luego sacó su celular y marcó el número de los Jiang, quería reunirse con ellos de inmediato.  

 Furia.  
  
Esa era la mejor emoción que Jiang Cheng podía usar para describir la expresión en los rostros de sus padres cuando se sentaron en el despacho de Lan WangJi.   
  
El doctor acababa de comunicarles la noticia referente al donante, lo habían perdido. Lo cual quería decir que Wei WuXian ya no estaba a salvo. Hubiera sido diferente si no le estuviera yendo tan bien con la quimio y radiación. El tratamiento ya estaba matando su sistema inmunológico día a día, exterminando cada célula cancerígena y glóbulo blanco que poseía.

Si continuaba por el camino que iba, en un par de semanas más, todo su sistema inmunológico sería asesinado.

Y sólo podría sobrevivir unas pocas semanas, a lo mucho unos meses sin un sistema inmunológico pero eso significaba que inclusive comer sería peligroso, cualquier bacteria que se encuentre en la comida podía ser una potencial amenaza de muerte.

Jiang Cheng sintió que su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente, se alegraba de que su hermana mayor no estuviera aquí, sabía que de estarlo estaría llorando, y que él le seguiría su ejemplo.

Respirar se sentía casi imposible.

—¡Ellos no pueden hacer eso! ¿Qué usted acaso no puede impedirlo? —exigió Madam Yu, frunciendo el ceño e intentando mantener su voz lo más calmada y firme posible.

Jiang FengMian. —¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

—Ellos contactaron al donante sin que yo lo supiera, sabían que yo me opondría —Lan WangJi se recostó en su silla sintiendo la misma ansiedad que el resto de ellos—. El donante ya ha aceptado dar su médula y me temo que no hay como hacerlos reconsiderar ya que me dijeron que estaban en pleno proceso de extraer la médula.   
  
Lan WangJi se masajeó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. —Contactarme fue sólo una formalidad.

Madam Yu bufó. —¡Bastardos!   
  
Jiang FengMian puso su mano sobre la de su esposa dándole un suave apretón. —Entonces, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? —preguntó.

Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza, no queriendo repetir las palabras que le había dicho la persona con la que había hablado. —A menos que un donante compatible aparezca y ofrezca donar su médula, Wei Ying tendrá que enfermarse aún más para convertirse en un caso prioritario y así obtener la médula.   
  
Jiang Cheng. —¿Lo que significa…?   
  
Lan WangJi frunció los labios fuertemente. —Lo que significa, que Wei Ying tendrá que estar al borde de la muerte para conseguir el trasplante.  

Ninguno de ellos pudo decir nada.

  
  
Lan XiChen acababa de terminar algunos papeleos, cuando Jiang Cheng entró a su despacho.

—A-Cheng, tú aquí —saludó, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada consternada en el rostro del otro hombre. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se le acercó—. ¿Qué sucede?   
  
Jiang Cheng lo abrazó, presionando su rostro contra su cuello y hombro. Lan XiChen pudo sentir los temblores mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del joven.

—¿A-Cheng?  
  
—Lan Huan…  
  
—¿Sí?

El mayor de los hermanos Lan comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Jiang Cheng, una sensación de temor invadió su estómago… el sonido de la voz de Jiang Cheng era bajo y se estremecía con cada respiración que daba como si estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Lan XiChen podía sentir el corazón de Jiang Cheng latiendo acelerado dentro de su pecho. ¿Wei WuXian se encontraba herido? ¿Algo terrible había sucedido? ¿Wei WuXian falleció sin que nadie se dé cuenta? Repasó todos los escenarios posibles que podrían haber sucedido para provocar tal reacción en Jiang Cheng.

Empujó al joven hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado. —Respira —lo persuadió, y Jiang Cheng así lo hizo, lentamente, inhalando y exhalando varias veces.

—Ahora ya —Lan XiChen acunó su rostro, y con su pulgar acarició la mejilla de Jiang Cheng—. Dime qué sucede.   
  
Jiang Cheng lo miró y abrió los labios.

—Necesito un favor.

 


	21. Mi Hermano, Mi Guardián

 

 _Previamente:_  
  
_Empujó al joven hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado. —Respira —lo persuadió, y_ _Jiang Cheng así lo hizo, lentamente, inhalando y exhalando varias veces._

 _—Ahora ya —_ _Lan XiChen acunó su rostro, y con su pulgar acarició la mejilla de Jiang Cheng_ _—. Dime qué sucede._ __  
  
Jiang Cheng lo miró y abrió los labios.

_—Necesito un favor._

 

* * *

 

Jiang Cheng observaba el alrededor de la sala de descanso, Lan XiChen lo había dejado en ese lugar, esperando.

 

Había echado seguro a la puerta tal como se lo había ordenado. Ya había pasado su buen rato desde que el doctor había desaparecido. Así que se puso a observar el pálido color gris de las paredes, la mesita auxiliar con una lámpara y un despertador sobre ella, y el sillón beige en la esquina. Se sentó en la única cama que había en la habitación, era un poco más grande que una cama doble, con un par de almohadas mullidas y una manta.

 

Aquella habitación privada era pequeña, ubicada en un área aislada del hospital. Lan XiChen le había dicho que no muchos doctores venían a esta, ya que era un poco más fría que una normal. Y ese era el por qué a Lan XiChen le gustaba tanto, porque le daba el descanso necesario sin sufrir molestias luego de un muy largo turno.

 

El joven Jiang desvió su mirada a su brazo, observando el lugar donde la bolita de algodón estaba, sujeta con una bandita color rosa brillante (era la única que Lan XiChen tenía en ese momento.)

Su mente se dirigió hacia la conversación que había tenido más temprano esa misma noche.  

_—_ _A-Cheng… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo, verdad?_

_Lan XiChen se encontraba de pie en medio de su despacho, con los brazos cruzados mientras iba y venía delante de Jiang Cheng._

_—Lo sé, pero necesito saberlo —murmuró_ _Jiang Cheng en voz baja mientras observaba al otro hombre ir y venir, luciendo ligeramente afligido e indeciso._

_—Podría perder mi licencia médica si me atrapan —_ _Lan XiChen miró a Jiang Cheng, deteniendo su caminar para enfocarse en él_ _—._ _A-Cheng… yo…_ _—él quería tranquilizar los temores de_ _Jiang Cheng, de veras que sí, pero no estaba seguro si Jiang Cheng estaba siendo temerario o simplemente estaba desesperado_ _—. Me estás pidiendo que robe muestras de la sangre de_ _Wei Ying para comprobar si eres candidato para el trasplante de médula ósea_ _—lentamente repitió su solicitud, ganándose una confirmación de parte del joven._  
  
_Jiang Cheng._ _—Sí,_ _exactamente._

_Lan XiChen se pasó una mano por el rostro, exhalando profundamente antes de regresar otra vez al lado del otro hombre, sentándose a su lado._ _—¿Por qué no sólo pides que te hagan la prueba? —no comprendía por qué_ _Jiang Cheng había acudido a él para esta petición en específico._

_—No creo que a mi madre le haga gracia el que me hagan la prueba —respondió con honestidad, aun si ahora su madre venía y emendaba su comportamiento para con_ _Wei WuXian; Jiang Cheng dudaba de que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a sacrificar el ADN y médula de su hijo por Wei Ying._

_—_ _A-Cheng, no creo que eso sea verdad_ _—_ _Lan XiChen extendió su mano para acariciar con gentileza la cabeza de Jiang Cheng, alisando los mechones sueltos y colocándolos en su lugar._

_—Tampoco quiero darles falsas esperanzas a_ _A-Ying… ¿Qué si él se entera que me estaba haciendo la prueba?_ _—preguntó, con la preocupación cruzando por su, de por sí tensa expresión—. Sólo para después descubrir que yo no era compatible al fin y al cabo._  
  
_Lan XiChen comprendía su punto de vista. La idea era más que imprudente y sabía muy bien que si lo atrapaban robando muestras de sangre de otro departamento para hacer pruebas con ellas, podría ser despedido y revocado de su licencia como médico (Claro que su tío no iba a despedirlo voluntariamente, pero la junta directiva podría hacerlo en el caso de temer una demanda legal.)_

_Estaba seguro de que si le pedía a su hermano tomar prestadas las muestras, él podría dárselas pero eso sería ir en contra de los deseos de Jiang Cheng de mantener el secreto hasta tener los resultados._

_Tampoco podía tomarlos directamente de la fuente de origen. La sangre de Wei WuXian estaba tan dañada debido a los tratamientos, e incluso si se las arreglaba para obtener suficiente sangre con glóbulos blancos, dudaba de que fuera a salir positivo._

_Por otra parte, las probabilidades ya eran de cincuenta/cincuenta._

_Lan XiChen miró a Jiang Cheng una vez más, la mirada en sus ojos lo debilitaba. Frunció los labios._

_Su corazón tomó la decisión antes de que su cabeza lo hiciera._ _—De acuerdo, pero vamos a un lugar más privado… no necesitamos que oídos ajenos escuchen esto._  
  
_Jiang Cheng asintió, el alivió inundó sus facciones mientras se ponía de pie junto con él._ _—No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí —susurró en voz baja, extendiendo sus manos para tomar las de_ _Lan XiChen._

_—Primero terminemos con esto de una vez, luego hablaremos del pago —manifestó_ _Lan XiChen, saliendo del despacho en compañía de Jiang Cheng._

_En serio… las cosas que este chico lo convencía de hacer._

 

 Jiang Cheng se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Era un poco más de las once y media de la noche, Lan XiChen se había ido hace dos horas y media. El mayor de los Lan le había dicho que tomaría tiempo confirmar la compatibilidad.

También le había explicado el proceso, con una buena muestra tomada lograría hacer un **_Análisis de sangre._** Después tendría que hacer una **_prueba de detección de anticuerpos_** para verificar si había algún anticuerpo inesperado que pudiera ser dañino en el caso de que él fuera compatible con Wei WuXian. Si era compatible pero había anticuerpos dañinos que rechazaban la sangre de Wei WuXian, entonces sería imposible hacer el trasplante.

Después de que todos esos pasos se hubieran realizado, entonces podría realizar una **_Prueba Cruzada_** para descubrir si eran compatibles. Mientras más cercana fuera la compatibilidad entre Jiang Cheng y Wei WuXian mejor. Pero también, había una gran posibilidad de que la sangre de Wei WuXian viera la otra sangre como una extraña y nociva. Y en su estado actual, si su sangre intentara luchar sin un sistema inmunológico de por medio, los resultados podría ser fatales.   
  
Y Lan XiChen no quería ver a Jiang Cheng acarrear con ninguna clase de culpa por ser él quien terminara perjudicando a Wei WuXian. Por lo que le había prometido hacer la prueba con la máxima precisión posible,  

Los ojos de Jiang Cheng habían comenzado a cerrarse cuando escuchó el golpe secreto en la puerta. Lo habían ideado para que Jiang Cheng supiera que Lan XiChen había regresado.

Se levantó de la cama y desbloqueó la puerta, abriéndola al instante.    
  
Lan XiChen entró y cerró la puerta tras él, sosteniendo el papel con los resultados. El mismo todavía no los había visto. Jiang Cheng extendió las manos sólo para que Lan XiChen los alejara fuera de su alcance.   
  
—A-Cheng, antes de ver los resultados —Lan XiChen le dirigió una mirada severa—. Quiero que entiendas exactamente lo que significa ser un donante, en el caso que seas compatible.   
  
Jiang Cheng asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás, para darle a Lan XiChen un poco de espacio. —De acuerdo.

 

Lan WangJi observaba Wei WuXian mientras dormía, el joven finalmente había conseguido algo de confort.

Le había proporcionado a Wei WuXian una mezcla de sedantes y medicamentos para el dolor, para ayudarle así a lidiar con lo que estaba atravesando. El frío que sentía era el resultado de su dilución de sangre, por eso la aparición de todos esos moretones que obtenía al mínimo roce de las cosas. Lan WangJi lo había visto a menudo en muchos pacientes que tomaban anticoagulantes; a menudo la piel de ellos también se volvía más delgada a medida que continuaba el curso de la medicación.  

El joven doctor se hundió un poco en su silla, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su propio agotamiento atormentaba a su consciencia diciéndole que necesitaba dormir.   
  
—Dr. Lan WangJi…

Se enderezó de golpe, inhalando rápidamente por la nariz mientras se tallaba los ojos y así quitarse el sueño. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño al comprobar cuan seca estaba su garganta, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que bebió algo? Sus músculos gimieron insatisfechos cuando los sacó de su lento estado de relajo, el leve dolor de cabeza que había estado acarreando por horas ahora comenzaba a retumbarle en las sienes, no quería abrir los ojos y ver las brillantes luces del hospital, pero necesitaba hacerlo para dirigirse con propiedad a la persona que lo estaba llamando.    
  
Finalmente, consiguiendo cierta apariencia elegante, miró a quien se dirigía a él.  

Jiang YanLi estaba de pie a un lado, con una comprensiva y tranquilizadora sonrisa en sus labios. Sostenía a Lan Yuan entre sus brazos, el pequeño niño restregaba sus cansados ojos con el dorso de su mano, posando su cabecita sobre el hombro de Jiang YanLi. Tenía tanto sueño que ni siquiera reconoció a Lan WangJi.  
  
—Oh, Sra. Jin.  
  
—A-Li está bien —sonrió ella.  

—Muchas gracias por llevárselo esta noche, aprecio la ayuda —temprano le había pedido a la madre de Jin Ling y hermana mayor de Wei WuXian que cuidara de Lan Yuan, al darse cuenta que por esta noche no dejaría el hospital. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Wei Ying como para dejar su cuidado a cualquiera.   
  
Lan WangJi se encontraba bastante preocupado por el frágil estado actual de Wei WuXian. El joven podría sentirse demasiado abrumando al ver tantos rostros nuevos entrando y saliendo, o sentirse demasiado angustiado y hacer algo imprudente. Y por eso, Lan WangJi quería estar cerca.  

—No es ningún problema, Doctor. A Jin Ling le agrada mucho Lan Yuan, estará muy feliz de ver a su amigo cuando despierte —respondió, tenía la pañalera de Lan Yuan colgada sobre el hombro.  


Lan WangJi. —Aun así, es mucho con tan poco tiempo de aviso.

Ella alzó su mano como queriendo callarlo. —De nuevo, es un placer para mí. Después de todo, A-Yuan es casi parte de la familia, A-Ying lo trata como si fuera su propio hijo —sonrió una vez más—. Si gusta, Doctor, puedo cuidar de él por un par de días más, mientras usted soluciona todo lo demás —ofreció, feliz de poder hacerlo. Lan Yuan era un niño bien portado, excepto por las pocas veces que hacía sus rabietas. Pero eso claro, era parte de la terrible edad de los dos años.

Jiang YanLi podía ver el cansancio en el rostro de Lan WangJi, quien hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder para salvar la vida de su hermano.

Sin querer su voz sonó más como un gruñido cuando respondió. —¿Está segura de que no hay problema? No quisiera importunarla.

Ella soltó una risita mientras palmeaba la espalda de Lan Yuan quien comenzaba a quedarse dormido, incapaz de mantenerse despierto a tal hora de la noche. —Como ya dije, doctor. No es ningún problema —aseveró, inclinando su cabeza y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, se detuvo brevemente para mirar a su hermano.

Él yacía acurrucado en su cama, con los cobertores bien apretados a su alrededor. No se movía pero los monitores indicaban que estaba relajado, su temperatura estaba un poco alta pero no era nada peligroso.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Lan WangJi quien tenía su cabeza entre sus manos. —Doctor, si me permite el atrevimiento —dijo, reparando en toda su apariencia—, debería descansar de vez en cuando. A-Ying sabe que usted está haciendo todo lo que puede por él, y estoy segura que no le gustaría que usted pusiera en riesgo su propia salud por la de él —volvió a hacer una inclinación, sin esperar respuesta salió del hospital, su esposo esperaba por ella y Lan Yuan en el estacionamiento.   
  
Lan WangJi la observó irse antes de ponerse de pie, necesitaba algo que beber. Repentinamente, su garganta había sentido una incómoda picazón.

—¿Lo entiendes muy bien, cierto?    
  
Jiang Cheng asintió, claro que entendía. Lan XiChen se había pasado la mayor parte de la mitad de hora explicándole las responsabilidades que Jiang Cheng tenía que asumir de resultar ser donante. Una larga lista de cosas que tenía que hacer y que no podía hacer.

La mayoría eran cosas que no podía hacer. 

Entre ellas, nada de beber, ni fumar, ni comer alimentos grasos o fritos. Nada que pudiera comprometer su salud ni la de su médula. De resultar compatible con Wei WuXian, entonces tenía que estar consciente que un solo trasplante podría no ser suficiente, y que probablemente tengan que recurrir a él una y otra vez. También significaba que durante la recuperación de Wei WuXian él no podría irse a California si las cosas iban bien.

_‘Me transferiré a una universidad de aquí para continuar con mis estudios’_

No tenía problemas con satisfacer las expectativas sin importar lo difícil que estas fueran. Si eso significaba que Wei WuXian ya no estaría más enfermo, si significaba que volvería a estar sano una vez más, haciendo bromas y metiéndose en problemas. Entonces todo lo demás era un pequeño precio a pagar.

También sabía que podría enfermar después del trasplante, sería monitoreado muy de cerca después de la extracción de su médula para detectar posibles fiebres u otras enfermedades. No se sentiría bien después del proceso, de hecho, estaría muy adolorido y en cama por varios días. Las posibilidades de infección eran bastante altas a pesar de que el procedimiento era completamente seguro. Sin embargo, estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificar una pequeña parte de su salud, ese era el objetivo de todo esto después de todo. Si tenía que enfermarse para que Wei WuXian se sintiera mejor, entonces no importaba. Su mente estaba decidida.

Lan XiChen exhaló suavemente, ver la determinación y fuego arder en los ojos de Jiang Cheng era estimulante. Una expresión totalmente diferente de aquella temblorosa, casi acuosa mirada en sus ojos que era enmascarada con falsa fuerza e irritación. Esta era una expresión que se ajustaba mejor a los ojos de Jiang Cheng.

—Muy bien entonces —dijo Lan XiChen y levantó el papel, doblado por la mitad esperado ser abierto. Desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leer su contenido.   
  
Jiang Cheng esperaba conteniendo la respiración, con sus manos hechas puños y apretando las mangas de su chaqueta, quería saltar de un pie a otro mientras Lan XiChen leía.

—¿Qué es lo que dice, Lan Huan? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Son compatibles —Lan XiChen miraba fijamente el papel, las probabilidades habían estado tan en contra de Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng que esto era casi imposible.

—¿Qué? —Jiang Cheng se congeló; sin estar seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. Estaba anonadado, le arrebató el papel a Lan XiChen y observó con cuidado las palabras. Ahí, escritas en blanco y negro decían:

 

 _Resultados de Prueba Cruzada:_  
_Coinciden_  
  
_Compatibilidad:_  
  
_96.9%_

 

—Estos resultados son asombrosos, A-Cheng —Lan XiChen veía todas las emociones cruzar por el rostro de Jiang Cheng. Desde la alegría hasta la incredulidad, la emoción, todas juntas estaban ahí. No pudo contener la sonrisa que tiró de sus labios.   
  
Jiang Cheng levantó la vista, una sonrisa cubría su rostro. —Soy compatible —dijo, y Lan XiChen asintió, confirmándoselo—. ¡Soy compatible! —volvió a decir Jiang Cheng casi gritando de la emoción. Se abalanzó hacia delante tomando a Lan XiChen por la cabeza, acunándola firmemente—. ¡Tú hermoso, inteligente e increíble hombre! ¡Lo hiciste! —besó a Lan XiChen con fuerza, prácticamente inmovilizándolo contra la puerta. Sólo duró un momento antes de que se apartara, paralizándose al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.   
  
Lan XiChen lo miraba con el rostro sonrojado, y las manos presionadas en la puerta detrás de él, con los labios fuertemente apretados mientras parpadeaba.

Jiang Cheng no estaba borracho esta vez.

—Ah… Lan Huan, yo… discul… —antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar su oración o disculparse por ser atrevido y haber hecho algo tan imprudente e impropio; los labios de Lan XiChen estaban sobre los suyos. Sus fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello mientras lo besaba, y Jiang Cheng tomó a Lan XiChen por la cintura alzándolo con facilidad y llevándolo hacia la cama. Profundizando el beso cuando la boca de Lan XiChen se abrió para soltar un chillido poco característico al momento de ser levantado.

La espalda de Lan XiChen tocó la cama y Jiang Cheng rápidamente se acomodó entre sus piernas, presionando su cuerpo contra el del otro hombre. Ladeando su cabeza para obtener un mejor ángulo mientras ambas lenguas danzaban con entusiasmo entre sí, sus manos se movían con torpeza mientras se quitaban la ropa como si no pudieran hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido.

Una bata de doctor tirada por aquí, un cinturón arrojado por acá, y ¿en qué momento Jiang Cheng se quitó los calcetines?

A ninguno le importó que piel caliente colisionara con la otra, o que sus manos se arrastraran por sus pectorales bien tonificados y planos estómagos.   
  
Lan XiChen gimió cuando sintió la mano de Jiang Cheng conectarse con un punto sensible en la zona de su cadera y el sonido que hizo fue engullido por el hombre más joven. Se sentía tan caliente a pesar del frio del aire acondicionado en la habitación, estaba ardiendo y la forma en que Jiang Cheng unía sus caderas enviaba una corriente eléctrica hasta las puntas de sus pies.   
  
Jiang Cheng rompió el beso para poder dejar un rastro de besos por la mandíbula y garganta de Lan XiChen. Chupando y mordiendo donde podía, teniendo cuidado de no dejar marcas en lugares visibles. Sabía que una persona como Lan XiChen no apreciaría el que otros descubrieran sus asuntos privados. Acarició uno de los pezones del doctor rozándolo con el pulgar. Éste se endureció ante el toque y Jiang Cheng sonrió internamente antes de sacar la lengua. Dándole una rápida lamida con la punta.

El chillido que soltó Lan XiChen hizo que el mismo se pusiera rojo como un tomate cherry y se cubriera la boca con su mano cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Jiang Cheng. ¡Este pequeño diablillo! ¡Estaba disfrutando con esto más de lo que debería! Lan XiChen clavó su cabeza contra la almohada cuando Jiang Cheng tomó el pezón entre su boca y succionó con fuerza.

Su otra mano libre encontró su camino hacia el miembro medio flácido de Lan XiChen, el cual se tornó menos flácido y más duro a medida que él envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la base y comenzaba a acariciar, presionando su pulgar de una forma tan placentera, justo debajo de la base de la cabeza.   
  
—¡A… A-Cheng!  
  
Los sentidos de Lan XiChen estaban sufriendo una sobrecarga. Lo que Jiang Cheng estaba haciendo con su boca y mano, provocaba que los dedos de sus pies se curvaran. No tenía idea que Jiang Cheng supiera que hacer en cuanto al placer de la anatomía masculina y entonces, por un breve momento pensó en todas esas veces que Jiang Cheng sutilmente había hecho ciertas cosas con él. Como cogerle de la mano, tocarle el cabello, o inclusive caminar por el lado exterior de la acera para asegurarse que Lan XiChen estuviera a salvo y lejos del peligro del tráfico.  

Su rostro se volvió a sonrojar una vez más, y se preguntó si todas sus dudas sobre qué Jiang Cheng no sentía ningún cariño por él eran infundadas. ¿Acaso Jiang Cheng había estado buscando más que sólo amistad? ¿Realmente pensaba que Jiang Cheng no sentía el mismo afecto que él estaba comenzando a sentir por el hombre más joven? Se sintió un gran tonto de repente.  

Fue devuelto a la realidad cuando Jiang Cheng separó sus piernas para reposarse entre ellas. No esperó ninguna clase de confirmación antes de tomar el pene de Lan XiChen con su boca, lamiendo alrededor de la punta para después tragárselo todo casi hasta la base. Lan XiChen dejó escapar un gutural gemido de sus labios semi abiertos, era deliciosa la sensación de tener unos músculos calientes alrededor de su miembro mientras éste era deslizado dentro de la garganta de Jiang Cheng. Su mano se alzó para tomar a Jiang Cheng por el cabello, deshaciéndole el moño en el trayecto.

Aquel gemido complació a Jiang Cheng, hinchándole el pecho de orgullo mientras escuchaba a Lan XiChen deshacerse. Meses de intentos de coqueteo y cortejo con el otro hombre se habían acumulado en una tensión no verbal y en un afecto sutil que finalmente se estaba viendo realizado. El saber que Lan XiChen se sentía atraído por él de la misma forma que él se sentía por el doctor lo incitaban a tocarlo más y más.

Su cabeza se movía de arriba abajo y a lo largo de toda su longitud, chupando, mordisqueando, lamiendo, hundiéndolo dentro de su garganta hasta ponerlo duro y rígido. El sabor del pre-semen bañaba su lengua mientras que su propio miembro comenzaba a doler entre sus piernas, presionando contra su estómago. La punta goteaba gotitas de fluido transparente que caían sobre las sábanas bajo de ellos. Se hizo hacia atrás liberando así a Lan XiChen quien yacía debajo de él, con las piernas dobladas y abiertas, con sus manos cubriendo ligeramente su rostro mientras espiaba a través de sus dedos, tenía el rostro ruborizado, lleno de deseo y vergüenza.

Se alzó hacia él, apartando las manos de Lan XiChen para besarlo una vez más, de una manera más tierna a comparación de los últimos besos acalorados. —No tenemos lubricante —murmuró, con muchas ganas de ir más lejos. Lan XiChen gimió y alargó su mano para abrir el cajón de la mesita, metiéndola y hurgando dentro para luego sacar algunos paquetes de lubricante y condones. Jiang Cheng parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¡No le digas a Nie MingJue que sé dónde esconde sus cosas!  

Lan XiChen podría haber muerto de vergüenza si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba recostado en la cama de una de las salas de descanso, haciendo exactamente lo que le decía a los demás que no hicieran. Jiang Cheng hacia que sacara su lado travieso, y como ya había roto al menos unas cien reglas por esta noche, ¿Qué era una más?

El joven Jiang parpadeó antes de sonreír y tomar las cosas de las manos de Lan XiChen mientras se sentaba, agarró una de las almohadas y la deslizó debajo de la cintura del doctor. Eso le daba una perfecta vista. Admiró lo escaso de pelo que estaba Lan XiChen, a excepción del delgado vello alojado en la base de su miembro que se veía bien cuidado y aseado. También olía maravilloso, a lavanda y manzanilla.

Jiang Cheng rompió la parte superior de uno de los paquetes de lubricante, esparramando el líquido entre sus dedos y masajeándolo para calentarlo antes de bajar su mano y direccionarla hacia la entrada de un muy sonrojado Lan XiChen, empujando sus dedos dentro. —N… no tienes que hacerlo —dijo el mayor de los Lan.  
  
Jiang Cheng parpadeó. —¿Qué? ¿No te dolerá si no lo hago?

El gemido que Lan XiChen soltó mientras recostaba su cabeza hacia atrás era de exasperación, como si detestara admitir algo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y murmuró algo inentendible. 

Jiang Cheng. —¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Dije! —refunfuñó—. Puede que yo haya… imaginado este tipo de escenario unas cuantas veces y… y haber practicado.

Jiang Cheng parpadeó antes de que la clara comprensión invadiera su rostro seguido de un aire de suficiencia. —Tú nos imaginaste a nosotros, ¿en esta situación? Dime, ¿también estábamos en la sala de descanso?

Un zape en su cabeza por parte de Lan XiChen lo hizo estallar en carcajada. —¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Te echaré de esta cama como continúes burlándote de mí! —advirtió.

—¡Ya, está bien!  

Se sentó derecho y abrió el condón deslizándolo sobre su ya tirante erección, estirando el látex a lo largo para cubrirlo. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba bien colocado, se estiró sobre el cuerpo de Lan XiChen y comenzó a besarlo, depositando besos a lo largo de los chupones que se estaban formando a consecuencia de sus anteriores atenciones. Su boca pronto volvió a encontrar la del mayor y lo besó profundamente, deslizando su lengua, volviendo a degustar del otro hombre una vez más. Empujó suavemente la entrada de Lan XiChen con la cabeza de su miembro antes de pasar el anillo del musculo. Era justo como Lan XiChen había dicho, él era suave y flexible, abriéndose más mientras él más empujaba hasta que finalmente Jiang Cheng estuvo completamente dentro del otro hombre.   
  
Lan XiChen jadeó, gimiendo suavemente, por suerte Jiang Cheng no comenzó a embestir de inmediato. Le dio tiempo de adaptarse a su longitud, mucho más grande que sus dedos, los que había utilizado para satisfacerse a sí mismo en secreto durante las noches cuando se encontraba solo, sin la compañía de los demás, para mantenerse distraído de ciertos pensamientos divagantes.

—Muévete —pidió después de unos minutos entre suave besos mezclado con pasión.

Era todo el estímulo que Jiang Cheng necesitaba, comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la otra. A pesar del condón y de que esta era realmente su primera vez, Jiang Cheng se sentía sensitivo a todo, el interior de Lan XiChen lo envolvía y lo estrechaba de una manera deliciosa. Sus pensamientos se volvieron un mar de confusión y fue impulsado por las sensaciones que lo rodeaban. ¡Oh, cuanto había querido esto! Se volvería casi insoportable el no poder tocar a Lan XiChen así después de un tiempo.  

Lan XiChen se arqueó, la incomodidad se desvaneció, dándole paso a una sensación placentera mientras era llenado una y otra vez. Le fascinaba la forma como Jiang Cheng empujaba hasta el fondo, para después retirarse casi hasta la punta con lánguidos y lentos movimientos.   
  
—A-Cheng, más rápido, más fuerte… —jadeó, tragando con dificultad.   
  
Jiang Cheng estaba más que feliz de obedecer sus mandatos. Enganchó un brazo debajo de la rodilla izquierda de Lan XiChen, alzando su pierna para posarla sobre su hombro, luego se movió un poco y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, embistiendo la entrada de Lan XiChen. Continuó moviéndose a ese ritmo, asegurándose de arrastrar la cabeza de su pene a lo largo de las paredes que lo estrechaban. Con la punta rozando un punto exacto de nervios.   
  
Lan XiChen se arqueó y gimió. Un grito estrangulado escapó de él. —¡Ahí! ¡Justo ahí! ¡A-Cheng, más!  
  
Jiang Cheng jadeó, el sudor manchaba sus cuerpos. Se maravilló al ver cómo Lan XiChen se deshacía debajo de él, con su cabello esparcido sobre la cama. Sus gemidos llenaban el aire y Jiang Cheng lo besó por cada uno de ellos, tragándoselos por completo. El sonido de su nombre, jadeante entre besos y caricias provocó que el nudo dentro de su vientre se tensara.

—Lan Huan, voy a… —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—Yo también… —Lan XiChen estaba temblando, cada sensación abrumaba sus sentidos mientras su cuerpo se reescribía al lenguaje de Jiang Cheng. El calor que se había acumulado en su vientre se convirtió en un tenso nudo antes de que viera estrellas danzando en su visión cuando finalmente se corrió. Derramando su simiente sobre sus estómagos y pechos. Un gutural grito escapó de su garganta cuando Jiang Cheng embistió un par de veces más, antes de enterrarse profundamente.

El hombre más joven se sentó boca abajo, cerniéndose sobre él mientras empujaba un par de veces, embistiendo lentamente mientras él también se corría.

La sensación del condón siendo llenado fue extrañamente placentera para Lan XiChen mientras éste arrastraba sus dedos temblorosos a través de los mechones sueltos enredados con sudor de su joven amante. Tiró de Jiang Cheng para que descansara sobre él, moviendo sus cuerpos para que estuviesen cómodos, Jiang Cheng aún continuaba dentro de él.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a regularse, Lan XiChen cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del sentimiento de satisfacción de haber hecho algo hermoso con Jiang Cheng.

Besos llenaron su hombro y cuello y él sonrió por el tranquilo silencio.   
  
Jiang Cheng. —Entonces… ¿esto quiere decir que estamos saliendo?

Lan XiChen no pudo evitar la risa que escapó de él.

  
  
Lan WangJi despertó cuando Lan XiChen se inclinó sobre él.

Su hermano mayor lo veía preocupado, fue lo que notó mientras reparaba en toda su apariencia. Su cabello estaba húmedo y suelto por haber tomado una ducha. Vestía un uniforme de hospital desgastado y la intranquilidad cubría sus facciones.

—Lan Zhan, ¿has estado durmiendo en tu sofá toda la noche? —preguntó mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su hermano menor y alargaba su mano para tocar su frente.

—¿Tú has estado aquí toda la noche? —le imitó él, apartando la mano de su hermano.

—Estaba trabajando —una mala mentira, pero Lan WangJi no tenía como saberlo, Lan XiChen simplemente fingiría que había estado cuidando de un paciente toda la noche, y no envuelto en los brazos de su joven amante—. A-Zhan, tienes fiebre, ve a casa, necesitas descansar adecuadamente —le reprochó mientras Lan WangJi se sentaba.

—Tengo que cuidar a Wei Ying —se quejó, tenía la garganta seca y le retumbaba la cabeza.

—Wei Ying estará bien, el Dr. Sanders puede hacerse cargo de tus pacientes por un día, y A-Yao puede administrarle la radiación a Wei Ying —dijo, ofreciéndole una solución—. Tú no serás de ayuda si te enfermas.    
  
Lan WangJi lo miró fijamente y abrió la boca para dar más argumentos. —Tengo que encontrar un donante, perdimos el donante de Wei Ying con alguien más —dijo, frotándose las sienes e intentando aliviar su dolor de cabeza y fiebre.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes. Confías en mí, ¿cierto? Yo llamaré a la asociación de donantes y trataré con ellos —tomó a su hermano y lo levantó, agarrando su abrigo y llaves del auto para colocarlos en la mano de Lan WangJi. Para luego empujarlo fuera de su oficina—. Ve directo a casa, metete a la cama, toma líquidos y ponte un suero intravenoso, estarás bien para mañana.

No era raro que los mismos médicos contaran con ciertos suministros en sus casas, por lo que Lan WangJi estaría bien después de veinticuatro horas de descanso.

Lan XiChen sonrió cálidamente mientras acompañaba a su hermano al ascensor. —Te lo prometo, Lan Zhan, todo va a estar bien, sólo aguarda.  

Lan WangJi no pudo evitar sonreírle suavemente. Como tampoco pudo evitar creer en Lan XiChen mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Análisis de Sangre –el análisis de sangre es un método para determinar qué tipo de sangre tienes. El análisis de sangre se realiza para que puedas donar tu sangre de manera segura o recibir una transfusión.  
> 
> Prueba de detección Anticuerpos –esta prueba es realizada en un laboratorio clínico y/o banco de sangre. Está diseñada para detectar la presencia de anticuerpos inesperados.
> 
> Prueba Cruzada –en la medicina de transfusión, la prueba cruzada o cross-match se realiza antes de una transfusión de sangre para determinar si la sangre del donante es compatible con la sangre del receptor. También se realiza para determinar la compatibilidad entre un donante y un receptor en el trasplante de órganos.


	22. Fiebre

_Previamente:_

_Lan XiChen sonrió cálidamente mientras acompañaba a su hermano al ascensor._ _—Te lo prometo,_ _Lan Zhan, todo va a estar bien, sólo aguarda._

_Lan WangJi no pudo evitar sonreírle suavemente. Como tampoco pudo evitar creer en Lan XiChen mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban._  

 

* * *

 

 

Lan WangJi exhaló suavemente, el libro en su regazo se abrió en una página en la cual no prestó atención, escuchó los sonidos de las olas golpeando contra la playa, y como las puertas del patio se abrían permitiendo que el aire fresco entrara a la casa.

El sol del crepúsculo había comenzado a ocultarse en el horizonte, pintando el mundo exterior con brillantes tonos de naranja, rosado, dorado y purpura. Las nubes se arremolinaban creando un vórtice de colores. Se reclinó en su silla de mimbre que tanto le gustaba, admirando las pálidas luces fluorescentes que iluminaban los muebles con su luz mortecina. Por esta noche no había encendido la chimenea ya que el cálido aire del verano le proporcionaba el suficiente calor para saciarlo.     

Sintió ganas de bostezar mientras observaba las cortinas blancas y transparentes balancearse con la brisa del océano que entraba y salía a través de las puertas abiertas que daban al porche.

—¿Con sueño, Lan Zhan? —detrás de él, unos suaves brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello, la esencia de flores de loto invadió sus fosas nasales y él se reclinó contra el abrazo.    
  
—Wei Ying.

Un suave beso fue depositado en su sien y Lan WangJi inclinó su cabeza completamente hacía atrás, dejando que sus suaves manos, callosas a causa del uso de pinceles y lápices de dibujo, se deslizaran bajo su barbilla. Largo y sedoso cabello negro cayó alrededor de ellos, suelto de su coleta, creando una cortina que los escondía mientras sus labios se encontraban en un tierno y amoroso beso.

Se separaron únicamente por la molesta necesidad de requerir un flujo constante de oxígeno para sobrevivir.   
  
—A-Yuan ya está durmiendo —murmuró Wei WuXian, moviéndose alrededor de la silla, arrancando el libro del regazo del hombre y depositándolo en la mesita de café, para a continuación sentarse él sobre el cálido regazo de Lan WangJi.  
  
Lan WangJi sonrió, una expresión únicamente reservada para Wei WuXian y aquellos cercanos a él. —¿De verdad? —cuestionó, con sus manos deslizándose hacia arriba y envolviéndose alrededor de las caderas de Wei WuXian.  
  
—Mhm.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió Lan WangJi, enredando sus dedos a través del cabello de Wei WuXian, moviendo su mano hasta acunar el rostro del hombre más joven en su palma.

Wei WuXian se inclinó contra el toque y sonrió. —Mucho mejor ahora, todo gracias a ti —respondió, acariciando suavemente a Lan WangJi y reclinándose dentro del cálido abrazo.

—Mm, sin embargo fuiste tú quien hizo la parte más dura —dijo Lan WangJi con modestia, inclinándose hacia delante para besar a lo largo de la garganta de Wei WuXian, descendiendo hacia su clavícula expuesta. El cuello ancho de la camisa dejaba al descubierto su tentadora piel. Sintió como los dedos de Wei WuXian recorrían tiernamente su cabello y como otro beso era depositado en su cabeza.

—¿Deberíamos irnos a la cama un poco más temprano esta noche? —preguntó Wei WuXian, disfrutando de la tierna atención. 

Lan WangJi lo miró pensativo antes de asentir, poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo fuertemente a Wei WuXian.    
  
Wei WuXian rió suavemente, envolviendo sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Lan WangJi y sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. No se quejó mientras Lan WangJi caminaba hacia las puertas del patio y las cerraba con el pie. A continuación fue llevado desde la sala de estar a través de la cocina, el salón de huéspedes y vestíbulo antes de que Lan WangJi comenzara a subir las escaleras. El candelabro colgante brilló cuando llegaron al rellano superior.   
  
Lan WangJi giró por el pasillo izquierdo, pasando junto a la habitación de Lan Yuan donde el pequeño dormía profundamente, y después los hizo entrar al dormitorio principal.

Wei WuXian fue depositado en la cama, sobre el suave edredón color crema con patrones de figuras de fénix que se arrugó bajo su peso. Besó a Lan WangJi una vez más antes de verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta y cerrarla para silenciar cualquier sonido dentro de la habitación.

Cuando regresó a su lado, soltó una risita en el momento en que Lan WangJi se arrodilló en la cama y lo empujó fácilmente hacia abajo. Miró a Lan WangJi mientras éste se cernía sobre él para después besarlo profundamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Lan WangJi le devolvió el beso mientras que con sus manos recorría la delgada anatomía de Wei WuXian, disfrutando de su calor mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el suyo.

Así era como se sentía la paz.

—A-Cheng dijo que iría con el hermano mayor XiChen al aeropuerto a recoger a nuestros padres y a Shijie para el cumpleaños de A-Yuan —murmuró Wei WuXian, reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lan WangJi, escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón. Únicamente una delgada sábana cubría sus cuerpos, el resto de sus anatomías se presionaban la una contra la otra mientras yacían acostados con la compañía de la tenue luz de la lámpara. Afuera, las estrellas brillaban intensamente y la luna se alzaba bien alto en el cielo nocturno.   
  
—Mn.

—¿Ya ordenaste el pastel de A-Yuan?  
  
—Mn.  
  
—Mmm, bien —Wei WuXian se acurrucó más cerca, acomodándose dentro de los brazos de Lan WangJi que lo envolvían.

—Te sientes un poco caliente, Wei Ying —comentó Lan WangJi en voz baja, tocándole su frente con su mano mientras le apartaba el flequillo.

Una risa incómoda llegó a sus oídos cuando Wei WuXian tomó su mano y la apartó de su cabeza. —Me diste muy duro/me lo hiciste con muchas ganas, Lan Zhan, por supuesto que estoy un poco caliente, no te preocupes.   
  
—Hmm…   
  
Lan WangJi decidió no insistir más y en su lugar, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo Wei WuXian y cerró sus ojos, poniéndose cómodo mientras se quedaba dormido.   
  
Wei WuXian sonrió levemente, contemplándolo por un rato más antes de cerrar los ojos.

Durante la noche, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Lan WangJi había salido a recibir a Jiang Cheng y a su hermano junto con el resto de la familia cuando todos arribaron a la casa.

—¿Dónde puedo colocar los regalos? —gruñía Jiang Cheng, sosteniendo una pila de cajas de diferentes colores, tamaños y formas entre sus brazos.

—En la sala de estar.

—Bien —y con eso, Jiang Cheng se marchó hacia donde le indicaron, teniendo cuidado de no chocar contra algo, Lan XiChen le sonrió a su hermano menor.  

—Tomaste una muy buena decisión, A-Zhan. Tú y A-Yuan necesitaban esto después de todo lo que pasó —una expresión de compasión cruzó por las facciones de su hermano antes de que éste se apresurara a ir tras de Jiang Cheng, asegurándose de quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa.   
  
Jiang YanLi y su esposo Jin ZiXuan fueron los siguientes, Jin Ling estaba fuertemente agarrado a la pierna de su padre, el niño alzó la mirada hacia Lan WangJi. —Lan Yuan y Lan JingYi están en el play-room, te están esperando, A-Ling. Ve con ellos.

El pequeño asintió y se apresuró a ir por el pasillo donde escuchaba que sus amigos estaban jugando.

Los siguientes fueron Madam Yu y Jiang FengMian, ambos lucían melancólicos mientras miraban alrededor del vestíbulo. —Buenas noches, Dr. Lan WangJi, es bueno volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo —saludó Jiang FengMian.

—Igualmente, me alegra de que pudieran venir, sé que no es fácil viajar desde California sólo por una fiesta —asintió Lan WangJi, tomando los abrigos de los esposos Jiang.

—Es lo que A-Ying hubiera querido —dijo Jiang FengMian.  
  
Los hombros de Madam Yu se tensaron visiblemente y sólo se relajaron cuando Jiang FengMian colocó su brazo alrededor de ellos.   
  
Lan WangJi percibió aquello al igual de lo raro en el hablar de Jiang FengMian. —Colgaré sus abrigos, hay refrigerios en el sala, por favor sírvanse —ellos asintieron y se dirigieron donde le indicaron, escuchando a su hija y yerno conversar con Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen.  
  
Después de que todos se reunieron en la sala de estar, él se dirigió a la cocina. Wei WuXian estaba ahí, rebanando unos brownies para añadirlos a la mesa de los postres. —Wei Ying, estoy seguro que hay suficiente dulce en la mesa como para hacer rico a un dentista por un año —le informó, dirigiéndose al guardarropa para colgar los abrigos que sostenía.

—Lo sé, sólo quiero asegurarme de que no se nos acabe nada —dijo Wei WuXian, limpiándose sus manos llenas de chocolate en su rojo delantal, mientras iba y venía por toda la cocina, preparando ponche burbujeante de melocotón libre de alcohol—. Puedes llevar esto, Lan Zhan —caminó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla, extendiéndole un plato de brownies—. Tengo el temporizador del horno puesto, sonará dentro de unos minutos.

—De acuerdo, ven pronto —Lan WangJi asintió, llevando el plato consigo, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, con bebidas en sus manos y conversando entre ellos, serpentinas y globos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, dándole una atmosfera festiva a la usualmente tranquila sala. Podía escuchar a los niños jugar y reír en el play-room, dirigió su vista hacia los regalos colocados al lado del sofá, comenzó a apilarlos cuidadosamente en la mesa de café limpia hasta tener una gran pirámide de colores.

—A-Yuan debe estar feliz —dijo Lan XiChen aproximándose, con un vaso de ponche en su mano—. Es su primer cumpleaños desde… ya sabes.

Lan WangJi asintió. —Es de lo único de lo que ha estado hablando durante toda la semana —le informó a su hermano mayor—, está bastante más animado hoy en día.

—Así es como debe ser, ningún niño merece quedarse sin festejar su cumpleaños —Lan XiChen miró alrededor, reparando en los números que señalaban la edad de Lan Yuan colocados por toda la habitación. Un gran y gordo número 4 colgado en el centro del techo. El mayor de los hermanos Lan sonrió divertido—. Pronto él crecerá y saldrá de casa —bromeó.   
  
Lan WangJi. —Tonterías —resopló, Lan Yuan permanecería bajo su cuidado hasta que fuera lo suficiente mayor como para beber con responsabilidad. No es que él o Wei WuXian quisieran que su hijo bebiera. Ellos lo querían lo más saludable posible.

Después de confirmar que todos estuvieran bien atendidos, regresó a la cocina. Estaba vacía, no había ninguna señal de Wei WuXian por ningún lado, había una segunda vasija de ponche en la isla de la cocina. El temporizador del horno terminaba de contar finalizando de cocer la lasaña que Wei WuXian había estado preparando durante todo el día.

De hecho, había tenido que seguir los pasos de una receta y arreglárselas para no quemar algo ni añadir nada extraño a la comida. Asegurándose de que fuese comestible. Miró alrededor una vez más antes de decidir que Wei WuXian no estaba en la cocina o en un área próxima. Lan WangJi se dirigió a las escaleras y subió, escuchando con atención. Encontró a Wei WuXian en su habitación, sobre la cama. Pedazos de papel rojo y azul estaban esparcidos por el suelo y sábanas, una colorida cinta sujetaba el cabello de Wei WuXian mientras él envolvía un regalo, con una expresión determinada en el rostro.  
  
—¡Oh! ¡Lan Zhan! Recordé que esta tarde compre otro regalo para A-Yuan, y olvide envolverlo. ¡Ya casi acabo! —colocó un poco más de cinta adhesiva a la caja, sosteniendo el papel en su sitio antes de asegurarlo con una cinta plateada, para después tendérsela a Lan WangJi—. Coloca este con el resto, ¿sí?

—Mn —Lan WangJi alargó su mano y quitó los trozos de papel y cinta del cabello de Wei WuXian, desechándolos en la cama, ya los limpiaría después de la fiesta, antes de acostarse—. Ve y lávate la cara, después vienes con nosotros.

—Está bien, me aseguraré de lucir perfecto para mi Lan Zhan y A-Yuan —hizo el signo de paz ganándose unos ojos en blanco.

—Apresúrate —otro beso robado y luego Lan WangJi salió la habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Entró a la sala de estar y añadió el último regalo a la pila de presentes. Los niños habían abandonado el play-room para unirse a los adultos, curiosos por ver que estaba pasando.

—¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡Cuántos regalos! —Lan JingYi miraba con ojos desorbitados la gran pila de regalos con evidente emoción en sus ojos.

Lan Yuan asintió, también emocionado.   
  
—Yo recibo el doble de regalos en mi cumpleaños —dijo Jin Ling con orgullo, pero secretamente también quería rasgar todos esos papeles brillantes.

—Papá dice que lo que cuenta no es cuanto recibes, sino la intención detrás del gesto —Lan Yuan citó las palabras de su padre, lo que llenó de orgullo a Lan WangJi en el proceso. Lan Yuan era un niño tan bueno.    
  
—Mamá solía decir que debo estar siempre agradecido por todo lo que recibo sin importar que sea —añadió.   
  
Lan WangJi frunció las cejas por la confusión. _‘¿Solía?’_ Pero si Wei WuXian acababa de decirle aquello a Lan Yuan la noche anterior durante la cena, quizás su manera de hablar le estaba jugando trucos, después de todo, algunas veces él todavía tropezaba con las palabras.

—¿Cómo has estado, Lan WangJi? —Preguntó Jiang YanLi, acercándose hasta quedar a su lado, con una charola de lasaña humeante entre sus manos enguantadas y depositándola sobre la mesa, había cortado el contenido en porciones del mismo tamaño para todos—. El horno se apagó, por lo que saque la lasaña —aclaró cuando él le dio una mirada interrogante.

La comprensión cruzó sus facciones. —Te lo agradezco, y estoy bien, A-Li —respondió. Ella sonrió con ternura mientras se quitaba los guantes y le pasaba una espátula que había traído consigo para servir la comida en platos desechables.

—La lasaña era uno de los platillos favoritos de A-Ying cuando era niño, junto con la sopa de costillas de cerdo y raíces de loto —dijo ella, y Lan WangJi asintió consiente de ese hecho. Durante el tratamiento, Wei WuXian a menudo le había dicho todo lo que quería comer una vez que estuviera completamente recuperado—. ¿A-Yuan lo pidió? Sé que en el hospital, A-Ying le contó lo rica que era.

—Mn, eso fue lo que pidió, era lo único que quería comer además del pastel de cumpleaños —contestó.

—Bueno, su cumpleaños se ha hecho bastante tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Dijiste que era en enero, ¿verdad? —preguntó y él asintió, entonces parpadeó girándose hacia las ventanas… la luz era tenue pero podía jurar que de hecho era verano… ¿Por qué era verano? El cumpleaños de Lan Yuan era en enero, debería estar frío y lluvioso, un tanto nevoso. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba caluroso y soleado? Se volteó para mirar a todos, ellos lo miraban con expresiones casi en blanco.   
  
Lan WangJi rápidamente se excusó. —Disculpen. —dejó la sala y rápidamente subió por las escaleras, mientras subía, Wei WuXian salía del salón de huéspedes, vistiendo unos pantalones negros ajustados y un suéter rojo de cuello ancho, tenía el cabello suelto, recogido parcialmente con su distintiva cinta roja.

—Lan Zhan, ¿Qué sucede?   
  
Lan WangJi se detuvo, mirando a Wei WuXian antes de bajar por las escaleras. —¿Wei Ying?  
  
—Ese soy yo, estoy aquí —respondió Wei WuXian, con la misma sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

—Wei Ying, ¿Por qué estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de A-Yuan a mediados del verano? —cuestionó, y observó la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Wei WuXian antes de que éste sonriera.

—¡Tonto Lan Zhan! —Wei WuXian extendió sus manos para tomar tiernamente el rostro de Lan WangJi—. No pudimos celebrar su cumpleaños en enero, ¿recuerdas? —Inquirió, estirándose para besar al otro hombre en los labios—. No pudimos celebrarlo por todo lo que sucedió.   
  
Lan WangJi todavía seguía confundido, ¿Qué sucedió en enero? Iba a preguntar, pero Wei WuXian lo hizo callar antes de poder hacerlo.

—Regresa con los otros, traeré el pastel —y de nuevo Wei WuXian desapareció por el salón de huéspedes hacia la cocina. Lan WangJi lo vio irse antes de regresar a la sala de estar.

Todos habían acabado de comer, Jiang YanLi limpiaba los rostros y manos de los niños con una toallita húmeda.

—Lan Zhan, si continuas desapareciendo, pronto pensaremos que eres un fantasma —bromeó Lan XiChen, Jiang Cheng recogía los platos, desechándolos dentro del contenedor provisional que había junto a la mesa.

—Me disculpo, estaba terminando algunas cosas de último minuto —dijo, frotándose la sien a causa de un dolor de cabeza reciente. De repente sentía sequedad y comezón en la garganta.

—Terminando cosas de último minuto, intentando ser un buen anfitrión. Pero descansa un poco y come. Nosotros también podemos ayudar. A fin de cuentas la fiesta es principalmente para los niños —le sonrió Jiang FengMian desde su asiento al lado de su esposa.

—¿Olvidaste el pastel? —preguntó Jiang Cheng, sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado Lan XiChen.  
  
—No. Wei Ying ya lo traerá —dijo, masajeándose las sien un poco más fuerte.

El silencio hizo eco por todo el lugar y Lan WangJi alzó la vista. Todos las miradas estaban puestas en él y de pronto sintió un escalofrío atravesar su cuerpo y la piel se le puso de gallina.  

—¿Qué?

Fue Lan XiChen quien habló primero. —Lan Zhan, ¿te sientes bien?   
  
Lan WangJi entrecerró sus ojos en dirección de su hermano, más confundido ahora que le hablaba como si él fuese una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. —Aparte de este pequeño dolor de cabeza que tengo, estoy bien —aclaró—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación era tan irritante, Jiang YanLi abrió la boca y habló. —Lan WangJi... A-Ying…   
  
Parpadeó, ¿Qué pasaba con Wei WuXian?

—A-Ying murió hace un año… —finalizó.

Aquello no le hizo gracia en lo más mínimo, frunció aún más el ceño, sus oídos le zumbaban y un desagradable pitido comenzó hacerse paso a través del zumbido. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ahora mismo él está en la cocina! —salió iracundo de la sala de estar en dirección a la cocina para probarles a los demás que su broma no era nada agradable—. ¿Wei Ying? —pero la cocina estaba vacía… la encimera estaba vacía; las luces apagadas. Cualquier vestigio de que allí habían cocinado había desaparecido, no había olores, ni un pastel de cumpleaños decorado con los personajes de Plaza Sésamo sobre la encimera.

Se volteó para preguntar quién había sido, quien había limpiado la cocina y movido el pastel… pero se encontró con otra habitación vacía. Las luces estaban apagadas y ni una decoración cubría las paredes ni el techo, los regalos envueltos en coloridos envoltorios habían desaparecido junto con los adultos y los niños que anteriormente ocupaban ese espacio.   
  
Lan WangJi sintió pánico instalarse en su garganta mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas dobles que daban al patio trasero, miró hacia la playa donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y sobre la orilla arenosa divisó a Wei WuXian. Estaba de pie, descalzo sintiendo las olas del mar. Lan WangJi abrió las puertas y salió corriendo.   
  
—¡Wei Ying! —llamó a gritos.

Corrió cuesta abajo, casi deslizándose por la colina de arena antes de llegar donde estaba su amado. El cabello del joven se balanceaba con la suave briza del viento mientras las olas mojaban sus pies. Permaneciendo de espaldas a Lan WangJi por unos minutos.

—Wei Ying —Lan WangJi estaba sin aliento, su corazón latía con fuerza, el sudor brillaba en su frente, y cada músculo de su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera algo para detener el dolor que invadía sus piernas—. Wei Ying, ¿Qué está pasando?    
  
Entonces Wei WuXian se volteó hacia él, con una cálida y triste sonrisa en el rostro. —Es exactamente lo que parece —respondió, su expresión era cansada, su cuerpo de nuevo lucía desvalido, su piel de pronto estaba pálida en lugar del tono porcelana con ligero rubor color rosa el cual probaría que él estaba vivo y bien—. Lan Zhan, tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste, recuérdalo… Yo fui el débil… —se volvió por completo para encarar a Lan WangJi.

—¿Qué? —Lan WangJi no quería oír esas palabras—. Wei Ying, ¡Fue un éxito! ¡Nosotros tuvimos éxito! ¡Has estado en remisión por un año! —alzó la voz mientras hablaba hasta llegar al punto de gritar, hasta que ya no pudo escuchar a Wei WuXian mientras hablaba, los sonidos fueron amortiguados por el pitido en sus oídos. Se tambaleó hacia delante pero sus pies se hundieron en la arena, atrapándolo en el lugar y haciéndolo sentir como plomo.

Wei WuXian cerró sus ojos, lágrimas de sangre comenzaron a brotar detrás de sus parpados, sus oídos también comenzaron a sangrar y otro tanto se filtraba por la comisura de su boca, volvió hablar, pero Lan WangJi sólo pudo leer sus labios por la desesperación, gritando a viva voz que esta broma se detuviera, ¡que ya había ido demasiado lejos!

_‘No pude aguantar más, perdóname, te amo’._

Parpadeó y Wei WuXian desapareció. La playa se oscureció tras la pérdida del sol, un cielo negro y sin estrellas se alzaba y se perdía allá donde terminaba el mar. Lan WangJi intentó sacar sus piernas de la arena, pero mientras más luchaba más se hundía. Sus brazos se sentían pesados, débiles. Y de repente estaba cayendo, y fue devorado por un mundo oscuro que no tenía lugar para él, ni para Wei WuXian, ni para nadie.  

Se dejó ser, no quería vivir en un mundo así de todos modos.

  
  
  
Lan WangJi se despertó cuando sintió el suelo de su dormitorio, con el gotero intravenoso tirado a un lado.

Su cuerpo entero protestaba por la forma en que había sido tratado al caer de la gran cama al suelo. Su garganta estaba ronca, ciertamente de gritar tanto en el sueño. El sudor cubría su frente. En ese momento escuchó los pasos de alguien subiendo los escalones para llegar al segundo piso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Lan XiChen entró. —¡Lan Zhan! Oh, por todos los cielos. ¿Estás bien? —corrió al lado de su hermano y Lan WangJi lo miró con una expresión serena antes de volverse visiblemente verde—. Oh… oh… oh ¡resiste! —Lan XiChen corrió hacia el baño y tomó el cubo de basura dejando la bolsa sobre el suelo antes de regresar al lado de su hermano. Lo colocó justo debajo de la cabeza de Lan WangJi antes de que el otro vomitara.   
  
Lan WangJi permanecía en silencio, el sueño a causa de la fiebre aún seguía fresco en su mente y lo tenía temblando, su pijama se pegaba a su cuerpo por lo mucho que el sueño lo había hecho sudar. Lan XiChen le sujetaba el cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Lan WangJi, después de vaciar lo poco que había en su estómago.

—No contestaste tu teléfono cuando te llame para saber cómo estabas —explicó Lan XiChen, haciendo el cubo a un lado—. Vine para asegurarme que estuvieras bien, y que tu fiebre hubiera bajado, pero te ves peor que antes —Lan XiChen lo ayudó a pararse y lo sentó sobre la cama—. Llegue y te escuche gritar, pensé que algo terrible había sucedido.

Lan WangJi sacudió con la cabeza. —Fue sólo un sueño realmente horrible —aclaró.

—Con que fue un sueño, más bien sonabas como si alguien hubiera sido asesinado y puesto en tu cama —respondió Lan XiChen, dirigiéndose al baño para que su hermano tome una ducha—. Vamos a qué te bañes y te cambies. Voy a pasar la noche aquí para cuidar de ti —dijo en voz alta.

Lan WangJi apreció el gesto. —¿Cómo está Wei Ying? —preguntó mientras que se quitaba la intravenosa, haciendo a un lado el gotero para después del baño.   
  
Lan XiChen. —Está bien, hoy comió, y dijo que los medicamentos contra el dolor le están ayudando, hoy también le cambie el gotero de uno frío a uno temperatura ambiente para que se sienta mejor.   
  
Lan WangJi entró al baño lentamente, usando la pared como apoyó. —Eso es bueno, me alegra escucharlo.

—También me dijo que te dijera que descansaras un poco, que te estará esperando hasta que regreses —Lan XiChen se dio la vuelta cuando vio entrar a su hermano—. Él quiere que también cuides de ti mismo —sonrió, haciéndose a un lado—. Te conseguiré un pijama limpio y una toalla —salió del baño, dejando que Lan WangJi se hiciera cargo del resto.

No perdió tiempo y se quitó la ropa para después meterse a la ducha, apoyó sus brazos en la pared mientras el agua caliente lo cubría, aliviando gran parte de la incomodidad generada por la fiebre.

Gracias al cielo todo había sido un sueño, y no la realidad.


	23. Donante

_Previamente:_

_Lan WangJi sacudió con la cabeza._ _—Fue sólo un sueño realmente horrible —aclaró._

_—Con que fue un sueño, más bien sonabas como si alguien hubiera sido asesinado y puesto en tu cama —respondió_ _Lan XiChen, dirigiéndose al baño para que su hermano tome una ducha_ _—. Vamos a qué te bañes y te cambies. Voy a pasar la noche aquí para cuidar de ti_ _—dijo en voz alta._  

 

* * *

 

Fue cuatro días después.

Cuando Lan WangJi finalmente recibió la autorización de Lan XiChen para volver al trabajo. Estaba ansioso por regresar. A pesar de que había logrado hablar con Wei WuXian por teléfono para saber cómo estaba, verlo era lo que realmente necesitaba.

Por ende, la mañana en que debía retornar. No perdió tiempo en alistarse y salir de casa. Condujo al trabajo con determinación, el corto viaje de diez minutos desde su casa ubicada en la pequeña pendiente del acantilado en la costa se sintió más largo de lo normal.

Lan XiChen le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él a su regreso, referente a la lista de donantes. Su hermano había encontrado una persona compatible, alguien capaz de donar su médula. Podrían extraerlo y darles algo de tiempo a las **_células madre_** de multiplicarse almacenándolas de manera segura.

Si decidían seguir por este camino, Lan WangJi confiaba en que podrían quitar la quimio. La terapia a base de radiación también estaba en sus últimas etapas, después de cinco semanas de tratamiento además de cuatro meses de quimioterapia, podía decir con certeza que el sistema inmunológico de Wei WuXian había sido fulminado. No quedaba nada de su sistema inmunológico original o médula ósea. Estaban llegando al final de esta horrible y para nada buena situación. Wei WuXian finalmente podría descansar. 

Si todo salía bien, si el donante estaba preparado para dejarles comenzar con la extracción de inmediato, entonces podría preparar un **_catéter venoso central_** para Wei WuXian, y empezar a prepararlo para el trasplante. De igual manera, esperaba con mucha ilusión poder entrar a la sala de aislamiento (incluso si tenía que usar una máscara quirúrgica y una bata para impedir la propagación de cualquier cosa) podría tocar a Wei WuXian por primera vez en semanas. No sólo deslizar sus manos dentro de los guantes conectados a la pared de vidrio que los separaba.

También podría contactar a los Jiang para darles la buena noticia.

Lan WangJi sería el primero en admitir, que aún estaba bastante resentido con el **_GLMR._** Él todavía consideraba que actuaron de forma inapropiada, imprudente y poco ortodoxa. Estaba seguro de que a su tío le habían llegado varios correos electrónicos y llamadas quejándose sobre el comportamiento de su sobrino. Ahora bien, o a su tío no le importaba el asunto, o sabía que su sobrino no emitiría amenazas de forma temeraria sin ninguna razón; sin embargo en los últimos días, Lan WangJi no había recibido ni llamadas ni correos electrónicos iracundos por parte de su tío demandándole una explicación.

Supuso que su tío podría aparecerse pronto, normalmente estaba muy ocupado como para participar de forma activa en las actividades que sucedían en el hospital, demasiado ocupado en manejando el negocio, asegurándose de que todavía ostentara el título del hospital número 1 de la costa oeste.

Supuso también que Lan XiChen podría hablar con él al respecto, después de todo, algunas veces asumía el papel de jefe interino en ausencia de Lan QiRen. Su tío era un hombre honesto, valoraba las reglas y el orden sobre todas las cosas y rara vez toleraba el mal comportamiento. Lan WangJi tenía la certeza que, desde que él había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital, su tío había acumulado al menos unas cuatro mil reglas para los trabajadores del hospital. No quería hondar mucho en su situación por el momento, dado que él mismo ya había roto unas cuantas reglas por causa de Wei WuXian.

La regla más grande que había roto, por supuesto, era la que podía causarles grandes problemas al hospital.  
  
**_‘No involucrarse personalmente con los pacientes o clientes del hospital’_**  
  
No obstante, no podía ignorar lo que sentía por Wei WuXian.

Desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en Wei WuXian, fue suyo por completo, fue cautivo de esa sonrisa dulce y despreocupada. De la forma en como él parecía aceptar la realidad de las cosas, o la manera en cómo se reía a pesar de estar obviamente triste. Pero el hecho más grande que lo cautivó, fue que a pesar de su miserable condición, él tenía un corazón inmenso y un profundo amor en su interior para amar a un niño que también estaba sufriendo.  
  
Lan WangJi también había llegado a amar a Lan Yuan durante los pocos meses que el pequeño era parte de su vida. Había sido bastante imprudente al adoptar al pequeño únicamente porque la idea de que él fuera a una casa de acogida había molestado a Wei WuXian. Claramente, Lan WangJi no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un niño, mucho menos a un bebé; no era asunto suyo el adoptar y cuidar de un niño del cual no sabía nada. Sin embargo ahora, no podía imaginar una mañana sin tener a ese pequeño a su lado. Verlo meterse a su cama durante la noche o ver sus ojitos cansado y soñolientos cuando lo despertaba al día siguiente para prepararlo y llevarlo a la guardería.

En lo que respectaba a Lan WangJi, ese niño le pertenecía únicamente a él y a Wei WuXian. Omitiendo el hecho que él anteriormente era un Wen, tan sólo Wen Qing y Wen Ning se habían preocupado por la criaturita antes de que fuese adoptado. Lan WangJi nunca permitiría que Lan Yuan recordara o experimentara tal dolor cuando creciera. Él ya había planeado un futuro para su hijo, considerando cosas como a que escuela iría Lan Yuan llegado el momento.

Sabía que Wei WuXian estaría de acuerdo, asegurándose de que Lan Yuan tuviera sólo lo mejor.

Otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente, referente a lo que Wei WuXian haría una vez que todo esto terminara. ¿Regresaría a California con su familia? ¿Volvería a la escuela de arte? ¿Podría él convencer a Wei WuXian de quedarse a su lado? Sintió el familiar dolor en su corazón cuando pensó en cómo eran las cosas antes de todo esto, ciertamente en el futuro de Wei WuXian no hubiera habido cabida para Lan WangJi. Él hubiera seguido el sendero de sus sueños, hacia lo que forjaría el su camino en la vida. Y Lan WangJi hubiera sido una más de las miles de millones de almas que ocupaban este mundo.

Sus manos apretaron el volante del auto mientras se detenía, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para girar dentro del estacionamiento del hospital. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio a Lan Yuan sentado en su asiento, la luz de la mañana lo bañaba e iluminaba. Su cabecita estaba ladeada contra el asiento, tenía los ojitos cerrados y la boquita abierta mientras dormía, con su vasito anti derrame sobre su regazo y puesto boca abajo.   
  
Lan WangJi estaba contento de haber tenido la previsión de comprar uno a prueba de fugas.

Entró al estacionamiento subterráneo y encontró el sitio reservado para él. Se aseguró de tener todo consigo antes de salir y abrir la puerta trasera del lado del conductor. Desenganchó a Lan Yuan del asiento, alzando al pequeño con facilidad, el cuerpo del niño se volvió flácido como gelatina cuando fue tomado por los brazos de su padre, haciéndole saber que no tenía intención de despertar. Lan WangJi soltó una risita mientras afianzaba a Lan Yuan en uno de sus brazos, tomando con la otra mano su pañalera del asiento y cerrando la puerta con el pie antes de presionar el botón de bloqueo de su llavero.

Al asegurarse de que era seguro caminar en medio del estacionamiento, se dirigió hacia los elevadores para subir en uno de ellos. Escuchó a Lan Yuan bostezar mientras presionaba el botón superior del ascensor.  

—A-Yuan —persuadió al niño de despertar mientras frotaba su espalda ligeramente—. A-Yuan, ¿quieres ir a ver a Wei Ying?

—¿Mamá? —un bostezo cansino escapó de Lan Yuan mientras entreabría sus ojos un poco, mirando a su padre.  
  
—Mn. —Lan WangJi asintió, su visita alegraría el espíritu de Wei WuXian, y haría feliz a Lan Yuan por el resto del día mientras estuviera en la guardería.   
  
Lan Yuan. —Sí…

La más pequeña de las sonrisas adornó las facciones de Lan WangJi cuando las puertas se abrieron. Entró y presionó el botón del cuarto piso.

El viaje en el ascensor fue rápido, Lan Yuan bostezó unas cuantas veces, tratando de despertar ya que pronto iba a ver a su mamá. Estaba emocionado, no había visto a su mamá en mucho tiempo, se sentía como una eternidad a pesar de que sólo había pasado un mes. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, fueron recibidos por el bullicio de las personas, los médicos y las enfermeras iban y venían hacia sus destinos y otro tanto se aglomeraba fuera del elevador esperando a que su padre saliera. Lan WangJi pasó junto a ellos. Algunos se detuvieron para mirarlo, su papá era hermoso, era por eso que las personas se detenían a mirarlo. Él a veces, escuchaba a las demás mamás decirlo cuando venían a ver a sus hijos a la guardería. Lan Yuan también pensaba lo mismo.

Pero su mamá era más bonito que las otras mamás, y siempre diría eso hasta el final de los tiempos. Recordó todas las cosas que su mamá le había dicho. Todas las cosas divertidas y serias que había hecho aunque algunas eran un poco confusas de entender.

También notó que sus padres eran muy similares.

En una ocasión, su mamá le había dicho que si se enterraba a sí mismo en el suelo y se regaba con agua, crecería grande como un rábano.

Recordó como su papá lo encontró en el jardín a principios de la primavera, cavando un hoyo cerca de las coles con sus propias manos, un hoyo lo suficiente grande para plantarse a sí mismo. Su papá había estado un tanto divertido y decepcionado hasta que descubrió que fue su mamá quien le había dado la idea.

También recordó cómo había huido de su papá después del baño, todo desnudo y con espuma de jabón todavía en el cuerpo. Se resbaló y cayó sobre el suelo de madera dura, raspándose la rodilla en el proceso. ¿La solución de su papá? Enterrarlo debajo de una manada de conejitos en el jardín. Se había convertido en prisionero de un montón de esponjosos conejitos que se arrastraban por todas partes y a su alrededor. Aquello se había sentido muy suave y muy cálido.

  
El pequeño miró alrededor del lugar y reconoció el gran ventanal por el cual algunas veces podía ver a su mamá y estiró los brazos, pero su papá pasó de largo y entró por una puerta lateral. La puerta se cerró a su detrás y él vio un montón de máquinas grandes, iguales a las que una vez estuvo contactado. Vio que había varias pantallas pero eso no le importó. Sino que buscó a través de la pared de cristal y vio a su mamá durmiendo, envuelto en muchas mantas.

Vio a su papá golpear ligeramente el cristal.

—Buenos días, Wei Ying.  
  
Lan WangJi se aseguró de encender el intercomunicador de la habitación antes de hablar. Espero un momento antes de que Wei WuXian se incorporara, restregándose los ojos.  
  
Wei WuXian miró alrededor mientras bostezaba antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Lan WangJi. La emoción se instaló en su pecho cuando reparó en su presencia antes de ver a Lan Yuan. Se quitó los cobertores de encima y salió de la cama, tambaleándose al principio de lo débil que estaba.

—Ten cuidado —la voz preocupada de Lan WangJi llegó a él. Wei WuXian sonrió cálidamente antes de tomar la silla de ruedas y sentarse en ella, acercándose hacia la pared de cristal.

—¡A-Yuan! ¡Te extrañe! ¿Has sido un buen niño por mí? —preguntó. Lan Yuan asintió y se inclinó hacia delante entre los brazos de su padre, presionando sus manitas sobre el cristal. Wei WuXian repitió su acción, cosa que grandes manos se alineaban con otras más pequeñas—. Te echado de menos, los he echado de menos a los dos —dijo, lanzándole un beso a Lan Yuan quien rió y le devolvió el beso de la misma forma.  
  
Lan WangJi. —Wei Ying, te tengo buenas noticias.   
  
Wei WuXian ladeó su cabeza a un lado y Lan WangJi notó lo mucho mejor que lucían sus ojos, ya no se veían rojos ni cansados, los círculos oscuros se habían hecho más pequeños y él parecía mucho más alegre. —Es posible que hayamos encontrado un donante, me reuniré con él después de que deje a A-Yuan en la guardería —le informó.  
  
La expresión de Wei WuXian se iluminó y él se mostró esperanzado de repente. —¿De verdad? ¿Y eso que significa? —él tenía que saberlo, y si era como pensaba… ya se estaba emocionando.

—Si de hecho es compatible, y si está dispuesto a donar de inmediato, entonces extraeremos y cultivaremos las células madres cuanto antes para prepararlas para el trasplante —vio como la esperanza brillaba más y más en los ojos de Wei WuXian, renovándolo—. Si ese es el caso, quitaremos la quimio y radiación. Entraré y te prepararé un catéter para que estés listo para el trasplante.  
  
Wei WuXian soltó un suspiro tembloroso y feliz. —Eso me alegra tanto —murmuró.

Lan WangJi asintió. —Mn.

La visita se prolongó por casi una hora antes de que Lan WangJi finalmente tuviera que irse, enviando a Wei WuXian de regreso a la cama.

Ya podrían verse más tarde.

* * *

 

—No te enojes —le dijo Lan XiChen, sosteniendo firmemente un sobre entre sus manos mientras se paraba frente a su hermano. Lan WangJi lo miraba con una tranquila curiosidad, como preguntándole por qué debía de enojarse.

—Tenía que hacerlo, y me alegra haberlo hecho, no me arrepiento —dijo—. Tampoco le cuentes nada a nuestro tío. Lo que no sabe, no lo lastima —Lan XiChen nunca hubiera rotó las reglas por nadie más, pero esta vez lo hizo por Jiang Cheng y se sentía satisfecho con lo que había logrado—. Fue así como encontré al donante.

—Er ge-ge —habló Lan WangJi, capturando la atención de Lan XiChen y deteniéndolo de divagar más—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —cuestionó.

—Prométeme que no hablaras de esto con el tío QiRen —dijo Lan XiChen en primer lugar.  
  
Lan WangJi. —Te lo prometo.  
  
Lan XiChen exhaló. —Tome un poco de sangre de Wei Ying del laboratorio, la use para compararla con la de un donante —declaró, tendiéndole el sobre a Lan WangJi quien lo tomó con rapidez, arrebatándoselo y rasgando el sobre—. Me pidieron que lo hiciera, y si no lo hubiera hecho tú nunca lo hubieras sabido.  
  
Lan WangJi leyó el contenido antes de alzar la vista. —¿Estás seguro?

—Los resultados no mienten —contestó Lan XiChen—. Puedes entrar, A-Cheng.

La puerta se abrió y Jiang Cheng entró. Esa mañana había llegado en compañía de Lan XiChen después de pasar la noche en su apartamento, revisando todos los detalles con él. (Y quizás otras cosas más). Se sentó en el asiento frente a Lan WangJi. — No te enojes con Lan Huan, yo le pedí que lo hiciera. No podía soportar la idea de no encontrar un donante y tenía que saber si había algo que yo pudiera hacer, y si de ser así lo haría —afirmó.

—¿Por qué simplemente no viniste hablar conmigo? —inquirió Lan WangJi. No estaba enojado, sino por el contrario, estaba encantadísimo de que Lan XiChen hubiera hecho esto.

—Primero quería saberlo antes de decir cualquier cosa, tampoco quería que mi madre lo supiera y posiblemente me detuviera de hacerlo, y mucho menos darle falsas esperanzas a A-Ying —debería haber sido imposible ser compatible con Wei WuXian, sin embargo, su padre siempre le había dicho que el lema de su familia era ‘intentar lo imposible’. En cierto modo tanto él como Wei WuXian estaban intentando lo imposible. Uno luchando contra una enfermedad casi incurable, el otro descubriendo que era compatible para el trasplante contra todo pronóstico.  
  
Lan WangJi pareció aceptar su respuesta. —Estoy aliviado de que hicieras esto, estoy muy aliviado de hecho.

Tanto Jiang Cheng como Lan XiChen se relajaron visiblemente.  

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo crees que pueda donar? —preguntó Jiang Cheng, inclinándose hacia delante más relajado ahora.

—Primero tienes que ser admitido en el hospital, pasar por algunos exámenes para asegurarnos de que no tienes ningún tipo de infección, tomar un régimen de vitaminas para aumentar el recuento de las células madre antes de la extracción —Lan WangJi sacó un formulario de donante de su escritorio, marcó varias casillas, la X estaba dibujada en algunos lugares, y luego se lo pasó a Jiang Cheng—. Léelo y fírmalo, es para confirmar que eres consciente de los riesgos de la donación y de lo que pretendes donar —a continuación agarró un par de papeles más, podía solicitar los registros médicos de Jiang Cheng más tarde—. Te anestesiarán durante el proceso, y entonces nosotros recolectaremos las células, luego de eso serás monitoreado muy de cerca por los próximos tres o cuatro días para asegurarnos de que no surjan complicaciones —explicó Lan WangJi.

—Entiendo —Jiang Cheng firmó donde Lan WangJi le había indicado—. ¿Cuándo recolectarán las células?

Lan WangJi levantó la mirada con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. —Haremos la extracción dentro de dos días, haré que te admitan antes del almuerzo. 

Lan XiChen sonrió. —Yo puedo encargarme de instalarlo mientras tú te encargas del papeleo —se ofreció.

Lan WangJi asintió. —Te lo agradezco, instálalo en la 641, todavía continua vacía —dijo Lan WangJi, aquella habitación no se le había asignado a nadie desde que Wei WuXian estuvo ahí—. Una cosa más Jiang Cheng, asegúrate de contactarte con tus padres, quiero que ellos vengan y que juntos repasemos el proceso. Estoy seguro que a ellos también les gustaría saber sobre esto.

—Lo haré, lo haré enseguida —respondió el joven asintiendo y sacando su nuevo celular de su bolsillo.  
  
Lan XiChen sonrió. —Andando entonces, vamos a prepararte —puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jiang Cheng.

El joven Jiang asintió y se levantó del asiento, pero antes miró a Lan WangJi una vez más. —No le digas nada a Wei Ying todavía, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Lan WangJi asintió, despidiéndolos de su oficina.

Con esto, un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Más tarde tendría que darle las gracias debidamente tanto a Jiang Cheng como a hermano.   
  
A veces valía la pena romper las reglas.


	24. Extracción

_Previamente:_

_Lan XiChen sonrió._ _—Andando entonces, vamos a prepararte —puso una mano sobre el hombro de_ _Jiang Cheng._

 _El joven Jiang asintió y se levantó del asiento, pero antes miró a Lan WangJi una vez más._ _—No le digas nada a_ _Wei Ying todavía, quiero que sea una sorpresa._

_Lan WangJi asintió, despidiéndolos de su oficina._

_Con esto, un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Más tarde tendría que darles las gracias debidamente tanto a Jiang Cheng como a su hermano._  
  
_A veces valía la pena romper las reglas_.

 

* * *

 

 Tres días después, Lan WangJi fue a ver a Wei WuXian para colocarle el catéter y retirar la quimio.

En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron y Lan WangJi dio un paso dentro de la sala de aislamiento, Wei WuXian estuvo en sus brazos.   
  
El joven se había lanzado directamente hacia él, lo estrechó tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus delgados brazos, sin dejar más cardenales de los que ya había en su piel.  
  
—Lan Zhan —el susurro sonó casi desesperado en el momento en que Wei WuXian respiró el aroma de Lan Zhan, aroma mezclado con el olor de ropa esterilizada y desinfectante. La bata quirúrgica y los guantes evitaban que pudieran sentirse el uno al otro como se debía y eso irritó profundamente a Wei WuXian; pero también supuso que cualquier contacto físico que pudiera obtener de Lan WangJi ya era un premio dada su condición actual.

Seis largas y espantosas semanas de soledad se le habían acumulado en sus hombros. Claro que durante ese tiempo, había podido ver a sus conocidos, pero todo fue a través de una pared de cristal que los separaba, había visto como venían a visitarlo cuando no estaba en sus estados de delirio pero aun así se seguía sintiendo solo. Dentro de su mente había ido a todo tipo de lugares y francamente no quería volver a visitarlos pronto.  
  
En ese lapsus, Wei WuXian había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba completamente loco. En serio ¿Qué clase de persona cuerda se imaginaba que feroces cadáveres lo atacaban, o que luchaba con instrumentos mágicos, o que cultivaba la inmortalidad? Se alegró mucho cuando le dieron medicamentos para contrarrestar los efectos secundarios del tratamiento.

Ahora sin embargo, todo lo que quería era ser abrazado por Lan WangJi.

Gracias al espejo bidireccional que los separaba de la vista de todos, tuvieron absoluta privacidad. Se inclinó más hacia delante cuando sintió que Lan WangJi le devolvía el abrazo. — ¿Puedo ver tu rostro? —preguntó, no le gustaba para nada esa mascara quirúrgica.  
  
No obstante, Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza. —No puedo arriesgarte ni a la más mínima contaminación, por lo que tampoco habrá besos —el doctor vio la decepción filtrarse en el rostro de Wei WuXian y sonrió detrás de la máscara—. Lo siento, cuando mejores, te daré todos los besos que quieras.

Wei WuXian parpadeó. —¿De verdad? ¿Todos los que quiera? —cuestionó, ladeando la cabeza. Lan WangJi asintió—. Donde quiera y cuando quiera ¡¿sin importar qué?! —preguntó para estar seguro.

—Todos los que quieras —repitió Lan WangJi, y Wei WuXian lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Entonces acepto —sonrió, una sonrisa débil y cansina pero brillante y alegre.    
  
Lan WangJi asintió y lo llevó a la cama para que se sentara, luego fue por los materiales que necesitaría para colocarle el catéter.

—Cuéntame, ¿Quién es el donante? —Preguntó Wei WuXian—. Me gustaría conocerlo.

—Pidió permanecer en el anonimato hasta nuevo aviso, dijo que le gustaría reunirse contigo antes de que comience la extracción de la médula —respondió Lan WangJi, buscando en una gaveta médica.

—Oh, bueno entonces, me aseguraré en darle las gracias —murmuró Wei WuXian mientras veía a Lan WangJi acercarse, colocando los suministros que necesitaría en la mesita de metal. Le pasó un vasito con píldoras y un sachet con algún tipo de loción.

—Te tomarás estas píldoras, te relajarán y te adormecerán un poco, por lo que no sentirás nada. Es **_sedación consciente_** —explicó Lan WangJi, extendiendo sus manos para desatar la camisa de hospital de Wei WuXian y después abrírsela—. Quiero que te apliques esta pomada justo aquí —señalo un punto sobre la clavícula de Wei WuXian—. Esto adormecerá el área y evitará cualquier dolor —explicó—. Mi hermano vendrá dentro de poco —Wei WuXian lo miró curioso—. Necesito de un **_ultrasonido_**  para guiar el catéter venoso hacia tu corazón.

El pánico cubrió el rostro de Wei WuXian, se preguntó por qué Lan WangJi necesitaba hacer algo así.  
  
Lan WangJi, siendo quien era, lo captó al instante. —Cuando realicemos la transfusión, mientras más cerca de tu corazón sea, mejor. Tu corazón inmediatamente bombeará las nuevas células y médula a través de tu sistema y los ayudará a llegar más rápido a donde necesitan ir.

—¿Dolerá? —Wei WuXian se veía preocupado mientras contemplaba la aguja particularmente grande que estaba sobre la mesa, y el tubo que estaba a su lado.   
  
Lan WangJi. —No, la sedación y la pomada impedirán que sientas algo, probablemente ni siquiera notaras que lo he hecho cuando ya habré acabado. —le aseguró, tendiéndole un vaso con jugo que Wei WuXian tenía en la mesita de al lado, para ayudarle con las píldoras—. Tómatelas y recuéstate, para cuando te des cuenta Lan XiChen estará aquí y los medicamentos surtirán efecto —Lan WangJi gentilmente empujó a Wei WuXian para que se recostara una vez que se tomó las píldoras—. Se sentirá incómodo al principio pero luego de unas cuantas horas ya no lo notarás.  
  
Wei WuXian se acomodó en la cama. —¿Cuándo harán la extracción?

—Esta tarde —Lan WangJi añadió un par de jeringas que contenían solución salina a los utensilios sobre la mesa.  

—Oh, entonces ¿voy a recibir la **_transfusión_**  hoy?

Una negación de cabeza mientras Lan WangJi se alejaba de la cama para ir en busca de más cosas. —No, hoy extraeremos la médula y a ti te suministraremos vitaminas y otros líquidos con algunos suplementos y nutrientes por un par de días, dejaremos que tu sistema descanse y se recupere de la quimio —dijo, volviendo al lado de la cama de Wei WuXian—. Y ya después te haremos el trasplante a través de la transfusión.

Una vez que terminó de explicar lo que sucedería, Wei WuXian ya se había tomado las píldoras y se había aplicado la pomada en la clavícula. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a sentirse somnoliento, sus extremidades se tornaron pesadas y él se sintió bastante confortable. Apenas registró cuando Lan XiChen entró, acarreando un ultrasonido portátil con él, y vestido con la misma bata quirúrgica de color azul que tenía Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian podía escucharlos conversar, Lan WangJi le mostraba a su hermano donde colocar la vara del ultrasonido, y entonces él procedió a actuar. Wei Ying veía como el doctor movía las cosas de vez en cuando, pero no sentía lo que hacía.

Intentó hablar un par de veces, pero las palabras le salieron difusas, Lan WangJi aparecía en su visión de vez en cuando, diciéndole que tratara de no hablar, que se relajara y que no se preocupara. Lan XiChen incluso intentó llamar su atención enfocándola en el monitor del ultrasonido, girándolo hacia él para mostrarle la larga aguja que era empujada más y más dentro de la arteria hacia su corazón, hasta que finalmente estuvo ubicada a más o menos 7 cm de distancia.

De hecho, se veía algo genial.

Antes de que Wei WuXian se diera cuenta, Lan WangJi hubo terminado. Ambos hermanos limpiaron y desecharon los utensilios utilizados. Entonces, Lan WangJi volvió a aparecer en su rango de visión después de atarle la bata y arroparlo.

—Los efectos de los fármacos desaparecerán pronto, Wei Ying. —Él desesperadamente quería acariciar la mejilla de Wei WuXian, besar su frente y asegurarle que todo estaría bien—. Descansa todo lo que necesites, una vez que el efecto pase te sentirás normal. No habrá aletargamiento ni efectos secundarios.  
  
Wei WuXian asintió y cerró sus ojos. Probablemente más tarde sentiría todas esas cosas, pero por el momento, se sentía bastante tranquilo.

 

* * *

 

 Jiang Cheng exhaló, su madre lo miraba fijamente desde su asiento, había estado en ese estado durante la última hora y realmente estaba empezando a agobiarlo. Su padre, por supuesto, estaba sentado pasivamente entre su hijo y esposa.  

El joven dirigió su vista a la intravenosa colocada en su antebrazo para después regresarla a su madre. Se encontraba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, su cabello estaba suelto, una larga trenza colgaba sobre su hombro, y sus flequillos caían sobre su rostro. Era la imagen de un chico saludable, atrapado en una cama de hospital.

—Ma…  

—¡A-Cheng! ¡Grandísimo tonto! —al parecer, Madam Yu también había decidido hablar.

—… —Jiang Cheng se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada y después alzándola de nuevo.

—¡Pudiste haber venido y hablar con nosotros! ¡No te hubiéramos detenido, por el contrario, te hubiéramos alentado! —Madam Yu sentía que no conocía a su hijo, él estaba actuando más como lo hacía Wei WuXian en su juventud, tomando decisiones sin el previo conocimiento de nadie, la mayoría de veces, esas decisiones terminaron en una visita a la escuela, con un cheque para pagar los daños causados al laboratorio de ciencias.

Wei WuXian y la química nunca tuvieron una buena relación.  

—Lo sé —se sentía un estúpido. Cuando llamó a sus padres para contarles que en secreto había descubierto que era compatible con Wei WuXian para ser su donante y que había seguido adelante y firmado los formularios de consentimiento para donar su médula, su madre se había puesto furiosa. No porque hubiera hecho algo valiente, sino porque lo había hecho a sus espaldas, pensando que ellos se molestarían.

—Que desgracia, que poca fe nos tienes, A-Cheng —se sentó más erguida, mirando al más joven de sus hijos—. ¿Acaso alguna vez hicimos algo para justificar el que no confiaras en nosotros? —cuestionó, y vio como Jiang Cheng se echaba para atrás.

—No, es sólo que pensé que tú podrías oponerte por… todo lo que sucedió en el pasado —murmuró en voz baja, casi inaudible, pero su madre tenía muy buenos oídos y pudo escucharlo.

—Tch, no lo hubiera hecho, vi que cometía un error muy grande al tratar mal a A-Ying como lo hacía, por eso me hubiera encantado saber que tú podías ayudarlo. Lo sabes muy bien ¡intentar lo imposible! ¡Esto es lo imposible, A-Cheng! ¡No deberías haber sido compatible, pero lo fuiste! —Se levantó y caminó hacia la cama—. A-Cheng, los resultados no hubieran sido diferentes si lo hubiéramos sabido —afirmó.

El joven tragó saliva antes sus palabras. —Perdóname, madre. Ya no seré imprudente, lo prometo. Seré cuidadoso e inteligente con mis decisiones —eso pareció apaciguar a su madre, ya que ella asintió bruscamente y le acarició la mejilla con la mano, dándole un pequeño pellizco antes de regresar a su asiento.

Justo cuando se sentaba, Lan WangJi entraba a la habitación. —Hola, vamos a llevar a Jiang Cheng ahora para que lo preparen, el procedimiento sólo debería tomar unas dos horas y luego lo regresaremos aquí —dijo, Jiang Cheng asintió y se recostó mientras Lan WangJi se acercaba para subir las barandillas y enganchar la intravenosa a la camilla para llevarla consigo.

—Ahora bien, recuerda que vamos a extraer de la cadera y pelvis, por lo que vas a estar adolorido, así que intenta no moverte demasiado —dijo Lan WangJi, mientras sacaba a Jiang Cheng de la habitación.

—¿Dolerá? —inquirió Jiang Cheng, haciendo eco de la pregunta que Wei WuXian le hizo ese mismo día.   
  
Lan WangJi. —No, estarás bajo los efectos de la anestesia general. No sabrás nada de lo que suceda.

Jiang Cheng. —¿Iremos a ver a Wei Ying primero?

Un sutil asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que recibió antes de entrar al elevador, Lan WangJi presionó el botón del cuarto piso y las puertas se cerraron.

El silencio llenó el estrecho espacio, Jiang Cheng movió sus pulgares un poco antes de hablar otra vez. —¿Cuánto más tendrá que pasar Wei Ying por todo esto? ¿Cuándo finalmente acabará?

El verano estaba pronto a terminar, el tiempo que habían estado en Seattle, en el hospital Gusu Lan había sido toda una montaña rusa de emociones. Luego de 10 meses en tratamiento finalmente obtenían resultados, resultados que otros doctores dijeron no ser posibles. Todos ellos tenían una enorme deuda con Lan WangJi.

—Una vez que el sistema inmunológico de Wei Ying vuelva a fortalecerse, realizaremos la última cirugía para remover el resto del tumor, lo cual es lo más riesgoso de todo —Lan WangJi se acomodó detrás de la camilla y empujó a Jiang Cheng fuera del elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron en el cuarto piso. Lo último del tumor estaba alojado en una zona muy importante del cerebro, donde se encontraban las funciones básicas que le permitían a Wei WuXian ver, escuchar y hablar, entre otras cosas. El punto de la radiación no era simplemente matar el cáncer, sino también reducir el tamaño del tumor para permitir su extirpación.

Asumiendo que el trasplante de médula ósea fuera un éxito y no hubiera complicaciones, Wei WuXian se sometería a su última cirugía antes de su cumpleaños. Luego sería cuestión de recuperarse. Y entonces, para el próximo año, Wei WuXian sería un hombre libre del cáncer.

Pronto estuvieron frente a la habitación de Wei WuXian, Lan WangJi extendió la mano y golpeó la ventana. —Wei Ying, he traído al donante para que lo conozcas —llamó.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, después de unos segundo finalmente el espejo cambió de lado y Wei WuXian estuvo frente a ellos, sentado en su silla de ruedas, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro listo para dejar salir un sinfín de gracias al donante desde el fondo de su corazón. Pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta y permaneció en silencio, mirándolos.

—¿A-Cheng?

Jiang Cheng sonrió con satisfacción. —Sip, ¡resulte compatible y graciosamente decidí donarte mi médula! —Se cruzó de brazos, casi con la nariz respingada, como con un falso aire de suficiencia—. Estarás en deuda conmigo por el resto de tu vida, tendrás que servirme diligentemente.  
  
Wei WuXian se mofó. —¡Somos hermanos! ¡Nos servimos el uno al otro! ¡Hasta acordamos llevar al otro siempre que fuésemos a tomar un helado con doble caramelo! —Rió y presionó su mano contra el vidrio—. A-Cheng… gracias… —las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Jiang Cheng también extendió su brazo y puso su mano contra la de Wei WuXian. —No hay de qué, hermano.    
  
Lan WangJi sonrió. —Ya tenemos que irnos, el equipo está esperando para empezar con el procedimiento, luego pasaré a contarte cómo fue todo, Wei Ying. —diciendo eso, empujó a Jiang Cheng por el pasillo y ambos estuvieron fuera de vista.    
  
Wei WuXian los vio irse mientras volteaba el espejo… lloró, no porque sintiera pena o dolor… sino porque se sentía verdaderamente amado, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

 

* * *

 

Jiang Cheng estaba acostado boca abajo sobre la fría mesa de operaciones mientras el equipo de trasplante trabajaba alrededor de él, una sábana azul esterilizada cubría su torso, con unas pequeñas aberturas a ambos lados para exponer la zona donde se encontraban los huesos de su cadera.  
  
Lan XiChen estaba sentado en el anfiteatro, viendo el procedimiento desde arriba. Vio como Lan WangJi tomaba la **_Aguja de biopsia de Médula ósea_** , un instrumento en forma de T, colocando el utensilio en el lugar señalado entre la cresta ósea de la cadera de Jiang Cheng.

Lan WangJi tomó un mazo una vez que aseguró el instrumento en la parte trasera del hueso de la cadera de Jiang Cheng. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis veces él golpeó la parte superior de la aguja de biopsia con el pequeño mazo hasta sentir que todo entraba en el hueso. Quería llegar lo suficientemente profundo para obtener la médula fértil, que sería la mejor para Wei WuXian. Luego se detuvo y quitó la parte superior del instrumento, quitando la larga aguja del interior, dejando pasó a una pequeña abertura.

Revisó que todo fuese seguro y entonces tomó una jeringa grande, insertándola en el interior del instrumento donde previamente había estado la anterior aguja. Comenzó a extraer, llenando la jeringa con médula. El procedimiento no era complicado, pero si tedioso, ya que Lan WangJi tendría que repetir el proceso varias veces en ambos huesos de la cadera. Hasta haber recolectado al menos un litro de médula.

Una vez que hubo recolectado toda la médula, quitó por completo la aguja de biopsia, luego aplicó un vendaje de presión sobre los pequeños pinchazos que recubrían las caderas de Jiang Cheng; no sangrarían mucho, y los pinchazos no dejarían cicatrices. Se cerrarían fácilmente dentro de unos cuantos días siempre y cuando se mantuvieran limpios.  
  
Lan WangJi entregó las jeringas con la médula recién extraída a un miembro del equipo de trasplante. —Asegúrate que se **_filtren_** y se congelen, quiero que sean descongeladas dentro de cuatro días —ordenó mientras miraba al anestesiólogo dando luz verde para despertar a Jiang Cheng antes de que fuese trasladado de vuelta a la camilla.

Lo habían logrado, habían conseguido la médula. Tenían exactamente lo que necesitaban para poder avanzar, las cosas estaban marchando bien, y por esta vez todos podían soltar un suspiro de alivio.  
  
Lan WangJi se quitó la bata, los guantes y el gorro y los arrojó dentro del contenedor de desechos, y rápidamente se puso en marcha para reunirse con Wei WuXian, para contarle las buenas noticias, y ver la alegría en su rostro cuando le dijera las palabras que esperaba oír.

Pero primero hizo una parada para ir por Lan Yuan, para compartir con él las buenas nuevas.

 

* * *

 

—¿Es en serio? —Wei WuXian sonreía, con la emoción lacerando su voz—. ¡Eso es un gran alivio!  
  
Lan WangJi sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Wei WuXian tenía el don de romper su duro exterior en tan sólo minutos de estar cerca de él.  
  
Wei WuXian se inclinó contra el cristal, sonriéndole a Lan Yuan. —¡Ah! ¡Mamá te volverá a abrazar pronto! ¡Tan sólo espera! —Lan Yuan, por supuesto, respondió haciendo grandes burbujas de baba en su intento por lanzar besos, rió cuando vio que no lo lograría y en su lugar se dedicó a crear más burbujas. Lan WangJi rápidamente le limpió la carita con su pañuelo.

—Wei WuXian, cuando… después de que recibas el trasplante… me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante, espero que estés dispuesto a escuchar —dijo Lan WangJi después de una larga pausa en silencio. Estaba nervioso, pero es que en verdad quería discutir las cosas en una manera más profunda en lo que respectaba a ellos como pareja. Ambos habían mantenido su relación en un bajo perfil, esperando que las cosas avanzaran una vez que todo este proceso concluyera, pero… bueno, lo cierto era que Lan WangJi sorprendentemente se estaba comenzando a impacientar. Si al menos supiera en que punto de su relación estaban, entonces podía continuar aguardando un poco más sabiendo que sus temores eran infundados.  

—Puedes decírmelo ahora, Lan Zhan, soy todo oídos, y no es como si A-Yuan fuese a entendernos completamente. Técnicamente estamos en privado —Wei WuXian intentó persuadirlo para que continuara, más Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza.

—Mn, no, te lo diré una vez que tu sistema inmunológico comience a recuperarse —dijo a cambio—. Por ahora tengo que ir y completar el papeleo para la donación de Jiang Cheng, regreso más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Y si Jiang Cheng está en condiciones, lo traeré a verte —ofreció.  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió. —Está bien.

Cuatro días no podían pasar lo suficientemente rápido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sedación consciente –la sedación consciente es una combinación de medicamentos que ayuda a relajar (un sedante) y bloquear el dolor (un anestésico) durante un procedimiento médico o dental. Es probable que uno permanezca despierto pero que no pueda hablar. La sedación consciente permite recuperarse rápidamente y regresar a las actividades diarias poco después del procedimiento 
> 
> Ultrasonido –sonido u otras vibraciones que tienen una frecuencia ultrasónica, particularmente cuando se usan en imágenes médicas 
> 
> Transfusión –las plaquetas son células diminutas en la sangre que ayudan a detener el sangrado. Se usa una transfusión de plaquetas si el cuerpo no tiene suficientes, posiblemente debido al cáncer o tratamientos contra el mismo.
> 
> Aguja de biopsia de médula ósea –instrumento que tiene la forma de una gran T con el extremo apuntando como una aguja, se inserta en la médula ósea usando un mazo.
> 
> Filtrado –este es el proceso en el que se filtra la médula ósea para eliminar la grasa, las virutas o partículas de hueso de la sangre.


	25. ¿Te Quedarías...?

_Previamente:_

 

— _Por ahora tengo que ir y completar el papeleo para la donación de_ _Jiang Cheng, regreso más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Y si Jiang Cheng está en condiciones, lo traeré a verte_ _—ofreció._ _  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió._ _—Está bien._

_Cuatro días no podían pasar lo suficientemente rápido._

 

* * *

 

—Es un poco raro ver la sangre de A-Cheng fluyendo hacia de mí.

  
Wei WuXian observaba como el oscuro líquido rojo fluía a través de los tubos y dentro del catéter que estaba conectado a su clavícula. Había estado fascinado desde que Lan WangJi le había conectado la bolsa para comenzar el trasplante.

 

—Espera, ¿esto significa que ahora estoy emparentado con los Jiang? ¿Ya compartimos el ADN? —Wei WuXian sonrió de oreja a oreja, sería absolutamente genial si ese fuera el caso.  
  
Lan WangJi rió por lo bajo. —No, esto no significa que ahora estás emparentado con los Jiang —vio como Wei WuXian inclinó su cabeza, completamente absortó con lo que le estaba pasando—. Puede que ahora haya rastros del ADN de Jiang Cheng en tu torrente sanguíneo, pero una vez que las células se adhieran a tu antigua médula, comenzarán a formar nuevas células y reformar tu sistema inmunológico —explicó mientras Wei WuXian alargaba su mano para toquetear la bolsa con sangre—. No la toques, por favor. —le regañó—. Eventualmente las células que te hemos trasplantado se convertirán en tuyas. Pero eso sí, quiero que me digas si sientes algo, cualquier cosa que no se sienta ‘bien’.

 

Lan WangJi no quería correr ningún riesgo, aun cuando Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng hubieran resultado compatibles, las posibilidades de un rechazo todavía estaban ahí.

 

—¿Cómo qué? —Wei WuXian rápidamente bajó su mano cuando Lan WangJi le dijo que no tocara la bolsa, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras ligeramente se mecía en la cama, sosteniéndose los tobillos.

 

—Cualquier cosa, todavía hay una posibilidad de rechazo aun cuando sean compatibles —Lan WangJi se recostó en la silla, mirándolo a través del vidrio de los separaba y con las manos dobladas sobre el historial de Wei WuXian—. En el caso de que lo rechaces, tendremos que introducirte medicamentos contra el rechazo.

 

—Oh —Wei WuXian observó la bolsa—. Entonces, ¿hay una posibilidad de que esto no funciones? —sus esperanzas se desplomaron rápidamente.

 

 —Es una posibilidad muy pequeña considerando cuan compatibles son tú y Jiang Cheng. —Lan WangJi fue honesto, y vio como los hombros de Wei WuXian se hundían levemente—. Wei Ying, es sólo una precaución, no significa que sucederá —quería asegurarle que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará para que sepas si está funcionando? —preguntó Wei WuXian, moviéndose en la cama ponerse más cómodo.

 

—Alrededor de dos o tres semanas —Lan WangJi le regaló una sonrisa, algo sutil, pero sonrisa al fin, y Wei WuXian pareció alegrarse un poco—. Te revisaremos dentro de siete días para ver cómo va progresando —se removió para sentarse derecho otra vez—, extraeremos un poco de sangre para hacer un recuento de células y luego de siete días volveremos a extraer para comparar los resultados, si se han incrementado, entonces quiere decir que el trasplante está funcionando —trató de explicarlo en los términos más fáciles posibles para que Wei WuXian pudiera entenderlo.

—Entonces, quiere decir que si en dos semanas el recuento de mis glóbulos blancos es el doble de lo que es ahora, ¿significa que estoy mejorando? —dijo Wei WuXian lentamente, como si estuviera explicándoselo a sí mismo.

—Así es, significa que tus células se están regenerando por sí misma, debería de verse una elevación en tus glóbulos blancos, y con optimismo, un poco más alto de lo normal —explicó Lan WangJi—. Eso significaría que tu cuerpo está haciendo el trabajo de reemplazar los glóbulos que perdiste durante la quimioterapia y radiación.  
  
Wei WuXian ladeó su cabeza. —Ya entiendo.

Se quedó mirando a Lan WangJi durante algunos minutos. El rostro de su doctor se veía cansado y desgastado, como si él hubiera tenido que pasar tantas noches en vela, torturándose a sí mismo para poder cumplir con todo su trabajo.

—¿Estás durmiendo bien? —preguntó con la preocupación lacerando sus palabras.

—Mn, tanto como puedo —respondió Lan WangJi, cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en su mano.

—Has estado trabajando tanto, me sentiría culpable si te excedieras por mi culpa —admitió Wei WuXian, aunque bastante conmovido por la devoción de Lan WangJi.   
  
Lan WangJi. —Admito que últimamente he estado un poco abrumado con todos los casos nuevos que han llegado y todo el papeleo.  
  
Wei WuXian asintió, estaba seguro que Lan WangJi, al ser el hombre tan dedicado que era, había tenido problemas en tener tiempo disponible para su trabajo y vida personal. Se preguntó si Lan WangJi se había echado encima más responsabilidades de las que podía manejar. Aún si él era un genio, ciertamente no podía tener la repuesta para todo.

Sonrió, los dos habían hecho tanto en los meses que llevaban de conocerse. Él mismo no esperaba enamorarse tan perdidamente del doctor.

Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, Lan WangJi fue tan sólo otro rostro bonito y del que únicamente esperaba una rendición para con él. Pero muy el contrario, Lan WangJi hizo lo opuesto, dio pasos agigantados para encontrar respuestas donde antes no las había y de paso se dio tiempo para atender especialmente a Wei WuXian.   

Pero lo que había hecho que se enamorara por completo de él, fue el que adoptara a Lan Yuan. Él absolutamente no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, fácilmente pudo haber dejado que Lan Yuan quedara bajo el cuidado de un hogar de acogida y sin embargo, decidió adoptarlo. Sabía que Lan WangJi lo había hecho principalmente para hacerlo feliz. A Wei WuXian le preocupaba el cómo Lan WangJi se ajustaría a tan nueva responsabilidad, o si podía o no conectarse emocionalmente con el niño. Esos pensamientos atravesaron por su mente en su momento, no obstante Lan WangJi demostró ser un hombre devoto.

Su doctor había superado todas las expectativas de Wei WuXian y más. El hecho de que Lan WangJi fuese gay (abiertamente de hecho, hace un tiempo le había contado que su familia era muy consciente de su orientación sexual y que había habido poca discusión al respecto, ya que Lan WangJi tuvo muy en claro que no iba a cambiar de parecer) era un plus, y Wei WuXian sabía que nunca volvería a encontrar a alguien tan perfecto como él. (Si había algo para resaltar de sus anteriores relaciones, era el hecho que tenía un don para escoger sólo a los que valían mierda).

Sus anteriores relaciones, tanto de la escuela como de los primeros meses en la universidad, todas habían comenzado de manera sorprendente. Torbellinos de romances que le llegaron a quitar el aliento. Luego las peleas empezaban, pequeñas discusiones que se convertían en grandes tempestades que se salían de control. Algunas veces se debían a su tendencia de ser imprudente o jugar bromas, otras veces (la mayoría de las veces) era su renuencia a dejarlos meterse en sus pantalones después de un par de meses de salir. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que tenía un serio problema al escoger relaciones, fue cuando lo golpearon.

Su novio de aquel entonces lo había invitado a su casa, había estado todo coqueto durante la noche y se había puesto meloso durante la película que habían visto, Wei WuXian no había tenido ningún problema al principio. No le molestaban los besos profundos ni los pequeños toqueteos… eso, hasta que su novio había metido su mano dentro de sus pantalones y le agarró su parte intima. Se sobresaltó tanto que terminó apartándolo, dándole una patada en el pecho. Por supuesto que se había disculpado, diciéndole que lo lamentaba profundamente y que no había querido patearlo. Había saltado para correr al baño y echarse agua encima, pero nunca consiguió hacerlo.

A mitad del camino, le tomaron por el cabello y de un tirón lo lanzaron hacia atrás, estampándolo contra la pared. El primer puñetazo lo recibió en la parte posterior de su cabeza, aturdiéndolo y causándole que viera estrellas. En ese momento, años de abusos lo inundaron así que decidió devolver los golpes, esta vez era lo suficiente grande como para defenderse a sí mismo. Todo se convirtió en un tumulto de golpes, mordeduras y arañazos, probablemente unos cuantos rodillazos dirigidos a la entrepierna también. 

Al llegar a casa, entró dando tumbos al dormitorio que compartía con Jiang Cheng. Unos cuantos moretones, un ojo morado y un labio partido estropeaban su rostro, de igual manera tenía cardenales en sus dos brazos. Sus nudillos estaban rojos y adoloridos con cortes que le atravesaban la piel. Se dejó caer en su cama, con ganas de llorar por primera vez en años. Pero entonces, Jiang Cheng despertó y le preguntó qué había sucedido y, cuando Wei WuXian volteó su cabeza para responderle, su hermano adoptivo vio el daño ocasionado. Se puso furioso al instante mientras le decía a Wei WuXian que se acercara para ver sus heridas.    
  
Esa noche, Wei WuXian se trepó a su cama y se acostó con él, acurrucándose contra Jiang Cheng debajo de las mantas mientras sollozaba en silencio ‘se terminó’, su mente confusa le decía que pronto algo bueno vendría. Pero fue sólo una mentira para aplacarse a sí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, Jiang Cheng presentó cargos en contra de su novio (ahora ex-novio) y de cualquier otro que se hubiese atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Wei WuXian.

Cuando Wei WuXian había colapsado a causa del tumor, y descubrió que tenía cáncer, todo lo que pensó en ese entonces fue ‘ _ah, es lo que merezco’_. Extraordinariamente, pensó muy poco en su propia valía, su propia autoestima finalmente había recibido su merecido, desinflando su enorme ego. Todo había dado un giro de 180° para él, llegando a la conclusión que debió haber hecho algo bastante horrible en su anterior vida como para que tengan que cobrarse sus errores en esta.

Y entonces, conoció a Lan WangJi.

Un hombre que constantemente lo tocaba con manos gentiles a pesar de la fuerza detrás de ellas. Que le daba miradas dulces y llenas de adoración que para otros parecían estoicas y vacías pero para él lo eran todo. Lan WangJi no había hecho ningún movimiento indiscreto con él, ni le había insinuado su creciente afecto, o que quería otra cosa que no fuera curarlo. Al final fue Wei WuXian quien hizo el primer movimiento.  
  
Wei WuXian amaba el hecho que Lan WangJi nunca estuvo a la espera de nada. Todas las noches él se limitó a abrazarlo fuertemente cuando sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, a besarlo tiernamente en la frente o sien y así asegurarle que lo estaba haciendo bien. También amaba el que Lan WangJi recordará los pequeños detalles, como su amor por los conejos o el sonido del Guqin. Todas esas cosas hicieron que Wei WuXian lo amara. 

Recordaba muy bien la noche en que Lan WangJi se bañó con él. El cómo le había limpiado la vergüenza causada por haberse vomitado encima sin siquiera mencionárselo, únicamente diciéndole que no se avergonzara ni que se preocupara de nada. Lan WangJi fácilmente había borrado el mal recuerdo con gentiles caricias, besos profundos y con su propio cuerpo, nunca yendo más allá de lo aceptable aun cuando se encontraban desnudos uno frente al otro.

Wei WuXian había tomado la decisión de que cuando estuviera mejor, quería entregarse por completo a Lan WangJi y permitirle que tomara su virginidad cuando finalmente fueran uno. Incluso había considerado gritar su profunda devoción por Lan WangJi desde el techo del hospital.

Estaba seguro que Lan WangJi probablemente no lo apreciaría, pero estaba bastante tentado a declarar su amor.  

Lo que lo ayudo a pasar por todo este doloroso y agotador proceso, no fue sólo su familia, también lo fueron Lan WangJi y Lan Yuan.  
  
—Lan Zhan, cuando ya esté mejor… deberías tomarte unas vacaciones —dijo Wei WuXian a la ligera, viendo a Lan WangJi poniéndose de pie, ya había estado aquí con él por casi una hora, y Wei WuXian sabía muy bien que él tenía otras responsabilidades que atender.

—Quizás lo haga —le sonrió Lan WangJi, esa misma sonrisa sutil y llena de ternura que hacía que el corazón de Wei WuXian saltará cada vez que la veía.

—Hay una isla muy bonita cruzando la frontera, donde tienen avistamientos de ballenas, tal vez pueda llevarlos a ti y a Lan Yuan. —sugirió Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian sostuvo en alto su meñique, haciendo un pequeño gancho mientras una enorme sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro. —¿Prometido?

Lan WangJi asintió y luego, contra todo pronóstico, hizo el mismo movimiento que Wei WuXian (excepto por la enorme sonrisa, claro está). —Prometido. —dicho eso, se marchó.  
  
Wei WuXian tomó su almohada y la abrazó fuertemente mientras veía a Lan WangJi desaparecer. De repente tuvo un buen arranque de energía y todo su cuerpo tembló por la risa que brotó de su pecho, el vértigo le proporcionó una fuerte dosis de endorfinasque la sintió correr por su cuerpo provocando que quisiera saltar, más el **_catéter_**  conectado a su cuerpo le recordó que no debía.

Por lo que en su lugar se dejó caer en la cama como los brazos extendidos, sonriéndole al techo y sintiéndose sin aliento en una manera muy buena.

 

* * *

 

Lan XiChen trazaba sus dedos ligeramente sobre las pequeñas heridas en las caderas de Jiang Cheng, aún seguían rojas y un tanto dolorosas, pero ya habían comenzado a encogerse y criar costra mientras nueva piel crecía debajo. Jiang Cheng había sido dado de alta cinco días después de la extracción. Su recuento celular no había sido afectado en lo absoluto, ni tampoco había presentado signos de fiebre o infección. Sólo tenía unos pequeños cardenales en la zona de sus caderas, y se había quejado por la rigidez y dolor.

Pero eso era de esperarse.

—Deberíamos limpiarlas y  aplicar un poco de pomada para evitar el enrojecimiento —no es que sus heridas estuvieran infectadas, pero Lan XiChen podía ver que sí estaban irritadas.

—Mmm, de acuerdo —Jiang Cheng bostezó desde su lugar en la cama. Actualmente se encontraban en el apartamento de Lan XiChen, prácticamente Jiang Cheng ahora vivía allí. Claro que a Lan XiChen no le molestaba, era lindo llegar a casa y ver que su apartamento ya no carecía de vida. Por el contrario, ansiaba ver las luces encendidas y el oler el aroma de comida china preparada por el mismo Jiang Cheng.

Los dos habían comenzado a intimar más, (como si tener sexo no fuera suficiente forma de intimar) llegando a conocer más profundamente al otro y discutiendo sus deseos como pareja. Su relación recién había recibido el debido título correspondiente. Lan XiChen no tenía deseos de avanzar ni muy rápido ni muy lento, el ritmo que llevaban era el correcto. Jiang Cheng incluso había empezado a contemplar como opción la universidad de Seattle, la cual tenía los mejores programas de Administración a los cuales podría transferirse. Él tenía planeado quedarse aquí incluso si ya no tenía que donar más médula a Wei WuXian. Le gustaba la idea de poder estar cerca de Lan XiChen.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Lan XiChen mientras depositaba un beso en el vientre de Jiang Cheng, justo encima de su pelvis, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja y dejando que los mechones sueltos hicieran cosquilla en la piel del hombre más joven.

—Un poco… —Jiang Cheng lo observaba tranquilamente, disfrutando enormemente de la atención mientras Lan XiChen dejaba un rastro de tiernos besos desde su estómago hacia su pecho, teniendo cuidado en donde besaba para no añadir ninguna presión dolorosa a sus caderas.

Lan XiChen sonrió. —Puedo pedir comida a domicilio —sugirió, apoyando su mentón sobre el pecho de Jiang Cheng, mirándolo con esos alegres ojos ónix claro.

—Eso requiere vestirse —dijo Jiang Cheng riendo entre dientes. Lan XiChen recientemente había aprendido las ventajas de dormir desnudo gracias a Jiang Cheng, el contacto físico era bastante agradable después de todo. Especialmente cuando no podían intimar debido a la rigidez que uno de ellos sentía.  

—Tendremos que vestirnos en algún momento, hemos estado metidos en la cama casi la mitad del día. Creo que ya hasta estoy perdiendo la sensibilidad de mis piernas —dijo Lan XiChen mientras se sentaba y tomaba su albornoz blanco que tanto le gustaba ya que la tela era suave y fresca.

—Pero me gusta la vista que tengo enfrente.

—Eres incorregible —sonrió Lan XiChen mientras se colocaba el albornoz para ir en busca de ropa limpia del closet.

—Ah, pero eso es lo que te gusta de mí —Jiang Cheng se incorporó, estremeciéndose por el leve movimiento. Después de todo debía levantarse y caminar, quedarse recostado en la cama no ayudaría con sus músculos y huesos adoloridos.

—Eso es verdad, pero aun así, siento que no puedo seguirte el rito, soy un hombre viejo después de todo —Lan XiChen sonrió de manera socarrona.

—¡Por favor! Tienes veintisiete años, no eres tan viejo —Jiang Cheng rodó sus ojos ante el dramatismo.

—¡Y tú tienes veintiuno! —dijo Lan XiChen en respuesta. 

—¡Oye! ¡Casi tengo veintidós! ¡No trates de quitarme años! —dijo Jiang Cheng de manera mordaz.

El silencio se posó entre ellos antes de que se echaran a reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

—Vístete, iré a ordenar el almuerzo —dijo Lan XiChen, terminándose de vestir y acercándose a la cama para besar a Jiang Cheng—. Luego podemos discutir sobre asuntos más importantes, como cuando será mi turno de ir arriba —Lan XiChen se rió al ver la expresión de confusión de Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng. —¿Tú quieres ir arriba?

—Siempre me vi a mí mismo como el activo, pero después de conocerte considere que no sería tan malo ser el de abajo, sin embargo, me gustaría intentarlo al menos una vez —rió al ver como el rostro de Jiang Cheng se ponía de un rojo brillante al imaginar ser el que reciba durante sus actividades nocturnas.

—Bueno… ya discutiremos eso —respondió el joven en voz baja.

—Claro que si quieres puedo darte consejos de cómo prepararte para eso —ofreció Lan XiChen, esquivando la almohada que voló en su dirección, la cual golpeó la pared y patéticamente cayó al suelo.

 

* * *

 

 

Wei WuXian gruño levemente, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras clavaba sus dedos en su frente, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza, el cual parecía estar por todo su cráneo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Wei Ying? —Lan WangJi parecía preocupado. Ya había pasado una semana desde que el trasplante de médula fue hecho. Su recuento de glóbulos blancos había aumentado, pero aún estaban lejos de la meta requerida. Dentro de unos días volvería a revisarlo y le aumentaría los suplementos que recibía. Incluso ya habían utilizado el segundo lote de médula reservado para garantizar que el recuento aumentara.

—Sólo es un mal dolor de cabeza, lo he tenido toda la mañana —informó Wei WuXian con los ojos cerrados—. Las luces son muy brillantes, ya les baje el brillo, pero continúan siendo muy brillantes.

  
Lan WangJi miró dentro de la habitación de Wei WuXian, las luces eran tenues y con el brillo más bajo posible, proyectando sombras por todas partes. —Añadiré algo de **_Toradol_** a tu gotero. Eso debería ayudarte de inmediato —Lan WangJi se aseguró de escribirlo en el historial.

—¿Ya estoy mejorando? —preguntó Wei WuXian, levantando su cabeza para mirar a Lan WangJi.

El doctor asintió. —Tu recuento de glóbulos está mejorando, dentro de unos días volveré a revisarlo para asegurarnos que está yendo bien. Si el recuento está dentro del rango requerido, en la próxima semana te sacaremos del aislamiento.  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió. —Eso es genial, increíble. Odio mucho está habitación, es tan solitaria. Ya quiero estar fuera —estaba ávido de atención.  
  
—Mn.

—Entonces… ¿quieres hablar de lo que mencionaste antes? El trasplante ya se hizo —inquirió Wei WuXian—. Dijiste que lo harías cuando mi sistema inmunológico comenzara a recuperarse, y ya está recuperándose.    
  
Lan WangJi se veía desconcertado e intranquilo. —Yo… —apartó la mirada, como debatiéndose por dónde empezar, o como decir lo que quería.  

—Quería decirte esto después de que todo se hubiera hecho, después de que el cáncer hubiera sido erradicado —admitió—. Me gustaría saber si tú, nos considerarías como algo más que… —no podía encontrar las palabras correctas. Ellos eran una pareja y él lo sabía, pero no quería que Wei WuXian se fuera, incluso estaba listo para hablar con su tío al respecto, para confesarle que le gustaba Wei WuXian y que quería estar con él… además, recientemente había empezado a considerar que tal vez estaba un poco perdido, y que tal vez debería traer a un veterano en oncología que pudiera ayudarlo, guiarlo… él tan sólo había hecho una parte de su residencia. Mientras los demás habían aprendido acerca de otros campos de la medicina, Lan WangJi se había limitado únicamente a la oncología y no se había aventurado más allá ni utilizado su residencia a su beneficio.

Él podía hacer los tratamientos, investigar sobre la enfermedad, curar personas, pero sabía que algo faltaba en su aprendizaje, un algo por descubrir. Quería continuar con su carrera y en el proceso, quería cuidar de Wei WuXian y La Yuan por el resto de su vida.    
  
Wei WuXian. —¿Algo más que qué?  
  
—Wei Ying —Lan WangJi respiró hondo, mientras veía como Wei WuXian lentamente se ponía pálido, no estaba seguro si era debido al nerviosismo o a su dolor de cabeza, pero de pronto Wei WuXian se veía tan blanco como un papel—. Wei Ying, una vez que estés curado ¿considerarías quedarte aquí en Seattle conmigo y Lan Yuan?

Los ojos de Wei WuXian se abrieron bien grandes y por unos minutos se le quedó viendo en silencio, su visión se puso borrosa ¿Acaso había comenzado a llorar? —Lan Zhan, yo… —se calló de golpe, de pronto su cuerpo se sacudió y se levantó de forma involuntaria.  
  
Lan WangJi se sobresaltó al ver como la sangre comenzó a salir de los oídos y nariz de Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian abrió su boca para hablar y un poco de salió de ella, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y entonces él cayó de costado, sus manos golpearon contra uno de los gabinetes y suministros quirúrgicos se estrepitaron al suelo junto con Wei WuXian.  
  
—Wei Ying… ¡Wei Ying!  
  
Lan WangJi corrió hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Wei WuXian, presionando el botón para abrir la puerta, se escuchó un fuerte silbido de aire mientras Lan WangJi era rociado con desinfectante.  

Cuando por fin entró, se apresuró a arrodillarse al lado de Wei WuXian, dándole la vuelta comenzó a revisarlo.  
  
—¡WEI YING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catéter –en medicina, un catéter es un tubo delgado hecho de materiales de grado médico que cumplen una amplia gama de funciones. Los catéteres son dispositivos médicos que se pueden insertar en el cuerpo para tratar enfermedades o realizar un procedimiento quirúrgico.
> 
> Toradol –también conocido como Ketorlaco, es un fármaco antiinflamatorio no esteroideo (AINE) en forma inyectable y oral, se ha descubierto que es tan eficaz como un narcótico en el tratamiento del dolor de cabeza severo. Los AINE son efectivos para tratar los dolores de cabeza agudos y no generan dependencia.


	26. La Historia

_Previamente:_

 

— _Wei Ying… ¡Wei Ying!_  
  
Lan WangJi corrió hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Wei WuXian, presionando el botón para abrir la puerta, se escuchó un fuerte silbido de aire mientras Lan WangJi era rociado con desinfectante. 

 _Cuando por fin entró, se apresuró a arrodillarse al lado de Wei WuXian, dándole la vuelta comenzó a revisarlo._  
  
_—¡_ _WEI YING!_

 

* * *

 

 —¿Su cuerpo rechazó el trasplante?

Lan XiChen suspiró, luciendo nervioso mientras apartaba la mirada de su tío Lan QiRen, los dos se encontraban de pie fuera del área de UCI.

—No… —Lan XiChen se cruzó de brazos, mordiéndose ligeramente el interior de sus mejillas—. Fue más un efecto adverso —explicó, volviendo a mirar al frente—. El trasplante de médula fue perfecto, el recuento de sus glóbulos se estaba incrementando lo que significa que su cuerpo lo aceptó muy bien. Sin embargo, creemos que fue un golpe muy grande para su sistema que de por sí ya estaba demasiado frágil, lo que causó una inflamación en su cerebro —al menos, esa era la teoría que Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao habían barajeado.

—La hinchazón pudo haberse dado cuando se golpeó la cabeza en el momento en que cayó. Él… se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte —tan fuerte de hecho, que tuvo que ser sometido a una cirugía de emergencia a cargo de Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao. No tuvieron opción más que realizar trepanaciones en la cabeza de Wei WuXian para intentar aliviar la presión. En definitiva se convirtió en una carrera contra el tiempo. A Wei WuXian tuvieron que realizarle una craneotomía de emergencia, accediendo así al resto del tumor en su cerebro. Tuvieron que cortar a Feo mientras el resto del cerebro se hinchaba a su alrededor, ejerciendo presión contra el tumor.

Al final lograron erradicarlo todo.

Ahora, sin embargo… Wei WuXian todavía no despertaba.

Su función cerebral era estable, sus órganos vitales estaban funcionando perfectamente bien, él respiraba por su cuenta, sin la necesidad de un **_respirador_**.

Hace casi tres semanas, Nie MingJue lo había declarado en  ** _Coma_**.

La manera como Lan WangJi había reaccionado ante esto había alarmado a Lan XiChen, su hermano por poco y golpea a Nie MingJue cuando había dicho aquello, y también cuando le dijo a la familia Jiang que tal vez deberían considerar hablar con un abogado sobre la última voluntad de Wei WuXian, o incluso ir haciendo los preparativos en el caso de que sucediera lo peor.  
  
Lan WangJi no había querido oír nada al respecto. Gritó, de hecho le gritó a Nie MingJue por decir tales cosas e insultó su valía como médico. Se descontroló tanto que entre Lan XiChen y Jiang Cheng tuvieron que contenerlo.

A Lan XiChen no le quedó más opción… tuvo que reportárselo a su tío.  
  
Lan QiRen no se sorprendió cuando Lan XiChen entró a su despacho. Él estaba al tanto de todas las cosas que sucedían aun cuando no estaba alrededor y últimamente, había recibido muchas quejas sobre el comportamiento de Lan WangJi. No había tratado el asunto inmediatamente porque tenía otras cosas en las que ocuparse. Pero lo cierto era que la conducta de su sobrino no era normal. Lan WangJi había tomado un caso casi imposible, había adoptado a un paciente que resultó ser pariente de una de las trabajadoras del hospital, había amenazado a la fundación de donantes de médula ósea, e incluso había empezado una pelea con el jefe de neurocirugía y creado disturbio. 

Y todo por un único paciente.

Echando un vistazo dentro de UCI, pudo ver a Lan WangJi sentado al lado de la cama de Wei WuXian. Eso le dijo todo. Lan WangJi no consideraba a Wei WuXian sólo _‘un paciente’_. El proceder de su sobrino ya no era el mismo y eso hacía que su decisión fuera mucho más difícil, pero Lan QiRen sabía muy bien que su sobrino ya no podía seguir tratando a Wei WuXian.

—¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de los análisis de sangre y resonancia magnética? —inquirió Lan QiRen, extendiendo su mano, Lan XiChen rápidamente le entregó el historial.

—Se erradicó, por completo. El tumor, el cáncer, todo se ha ido… Lan WangJi lo curó… es sólo que… —Lan XiChen bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal por su hermano—… con Wei WuXian en coma, Lan Zhan es un desastre —eso le provocó una sensación de frío en la boca del estómago.

—Y es exactamente por eso que lo estoy sacando del caso. Él ya hizo su trabajo, ya curó al joven Wei. Aun si ahora está en coma, él ya no tiene cáncer. A-Zhan ya no puede tratarlo más, ha quebrantado las reglas del hospital —Lan QiRen no quería hacerlo, entre todos los doctores del hospital Lan WangJi era su alumno estrella, pero por el bien de su sobrino y por el bien de su futuro, tenía que hacerlo.

—Cuando esté más calmado, dile que venga a mi oficina. Hablaré con él en privado —dijo mientras se iba—. También, asegúrate de que el Dr. Sanders se haga cargo de lo que resta del caso —añadió antes de finalmente desaparecer por el pasillo.  
  
Lan XiChen suspiró y retornó su mirada dentro de la sala de UCI, Wei WuXian permanecía inmóvil, con el monitor contando sus latidos. Lan WangJi dormía sentado a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada en su cama y con sus ojos cerrados, sosteniendo la mano de Wei WuXian entre la suya.  
  
Pobre Lan WangJi.

 

* * *

 

 Cuando a Lan WangJi se le pidió que fuera al despacho de su tío, supo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Era consciente de que se había involucrado demasiado, de que había permitido que su corazón gobernara por encima de su cabeza, y cuando todo concluyó en Wei WuXian cayendo en coma, sintió que la desesperación se convertía en un sentimiento permanente en su corazón, oprimiendo y quemando su interior.

Aquella trágica noche, fue forzado a salir del hospital por su hermano, lo cual terminó en ellos enfrascados en una competencia de gritos allá en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Lan WangJi maldiciendo a su hermano por obligarlo a salir. Lan XiChen gritándole por su comportamiento errático y peligroso el cual había alarmado a la familia Jiang. Su hermano mayor le dijo que si volvía al hospital durante las siguientes semanas, sería de visita y no por trabajo, ya que primero tenía que despejar su mente. Luego le arrebató las llaves de su auto y lo empujó dentro del vehículo, esperando a Jiang Cheng que finalmente apareció con Lan Yuan en brazos.     
  
Lan XiChen había llevado a Lan WangJi a su casa esa noche, Jiang Cheng lo seguía cerca para llevar de regreso a Lan XiChen una vez que hubiera dejado en casa a su hermano y sobrino. Lan XiChen vio como Lan WangJi salía del auto una vez que se estacionó, golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que fue un milagro que el vidrio no se quebrara. El llanto de Lan Yuan fue lo único que rompió la tensión en el aire lo sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos, respirando hondo para calmarse. La luz del porche les hizo ver cuán agotado y afectado estaba Lan WangJi.

Su cabello normalmente inmaculado era un completo desastre, los mechones sobresalían en ciertos lugares, su bata de hospital estaba arrugada y su corbata torcida, cada vez que respiraba temblaba. Fue hacia donde estaba Jiang Cheng y le arrebató la pañalera para después caminar hacia su casa con su hijo llorando entre sus brazos. En cuanto entró cerró la puerta tras él dejándoles en claro que no eran bienvenidos.

Después de eso, venía todos los días al hospital para ver a Wei WuXian, se quedaba al lado de su cama y sostenía su mano. Las lágrimas no derramadas se quedaron guardadas detrás de sus ojos y el agotamiento se apoderó de todo su ser.

Se sentía tan miserable.

Cuando llegó al despacho de su tío entró sin más demora, la puerta hizo clic mientras él se acercaba al escritorio del mayor, inclinando su cabeza a modo saludo.  
  
Lan WangJi. — ** _Shushu_**.  
  
—Toma asiento, **_Niánqīng de zhān_** —Lan QiRen levantó su mirada de los documentos que estaba revisando, cerrando los folders mientras Lan WangJi se acomodaba en su asiento.

Lan WangJi se sentó con torpeza. Su tío era un hombre altamente respetado entre la comunidad médica, administrando uno de los hospitales más prolijos y mejores establecidos del país. Lan WangJi nunca había considerado hacer algo que pudiera comprometer la posición de su tío. Pero por la manera en como su tío lo miraba ahora, le decía claramente que quería hablar de cosas serias, haciéndolo ver extrañamente intimidante.

—¿Te importaría decirme que ha estado pasando contigo? —preguntó Lan QiRen, doblando sus manos sobre su boca y apoyando los codos en el escritorio

Lan WangJi tragó suavemente. —Yo… puede que haya causado algunos problemas —contestó Lan WangJi después de un minuto de silencio.    
  
Lan QiRen asintió. —Soy consciente de ello —dejó caer una pila de quejas sobre el escritorio. Una mirada de decepción cubría sus facciones—. No te voy a reprender por el incidente con la GLMR; revise el caso, y A-Chen ya me contó que ellos utilizaron a tu donante sin consultarte primero, pero en cuanto al resto, A-Zhan… ¿Qué sucedió? —Lan WangJi bajó la mirada a los papeles, la mayoría de las quejas era referente a su mal comportamiento, o de como él le daba su trabajo a los otros para así concentrarse únicamente en Wei WuXian. El Dr. Daniel era un exagerado, por supuesto que él se quejaría porque Lan WangJi le pidió que hiciera algo en lugar de estar vagabundeando por el hospital sin hacer nada. 

—Yo… no tengo excusa, tío —respondió, sentándose más derecho—. Me… involucre con un pacien… con Wei Ying. —se corrigió al final—. No quiero que nada malo le suceda, él ya ha sufrido demasiado —manifestó. Se sentía sofocado mientras se explicaba a sí mismo, jadeando por aire como si se estuviese ahogando—. Yo… amo a Wei Ying, tío —él le había hecho muchas promesas a Wei WuXian. Promesas que tenía la intención de cumplir.

Pero el coma había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Todo el estrés, todo el duro trabajo, todo…  
  
‘ _A-Ying murió hace un año’_  Se estremeció al recordar su pesadilla.

Lan QiRen se percató del comportamiento de Lan WangJi al instante.

—No puedo dejar pasar esto, A-Zhan. Tengo que castigarte —dijo, recostándose en su silla y acariciándose la barba.    
  
Lan WangJi. —Entiendo —aceptaría cualquier castigo que su tío quisiera darle siempre y cuando pudiera ver a Wei WuXian.

El silencio se posó entre ellos hasta que por fin su tío se irguió, escribiendo en un pedazo de papel. —A partir de hoy, quedas suspendido por treinta y tres días, no podrás practicar ninguna forma de medicina dentro de este hospital, no hasta que tu suspensión sea levantada —declaró, tendiéndole una copia del papel que había escrito, Lan WangJi firmó el original para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con el castigo.

—Y… ¿Respecto a…?   
  
Lan QiRen. —Podrás visitar al joven Wei apropiadamente, entre las horas de visitas del hospital, después deberás regresar a casa como todos los demás.  
  
Lan WangJi asintió levemente y cerró los ojos.

 

* * *

  
Wei WuXian puso los ojos en blanco, encaramándose sobre el respaldo de la silla de Lan WangJi.

— _¡Cielos! ¡Qué vejete para más imbécil! ¡Castigarte por estar enamorado!_ —Saltó de su lugar para rodear el escritorio y quedar frente a Lan QiRen, inclinándose sobre él teniendo su rostro muy cerca del suyo, las cadenas de sus pantalones tintinearon en el proceso—. _No es de extrañar el que probablemente nunca haya tenido una significativa relación que no venga adjunta con la palabra ‘arreglo’_ —citó al aire dando un resoplido _—. ¡Es_ _Shakespeare, tío! Ya sabes, la historia de Romeo y Julie… espera, mejor no. Esa es una mala analogía_ —se detuvo a sí mismo de continuar.

En su lugar, se volteó a ver a Lan WangJi y se movió de nuevo alrededor del escritorio. Se agachó a su lado y miró su rostro.

— _Está bien, Lan Zhan… yo estoy aquí… todavía sigo aquí._

 

* * *

 

 Una vez más, Lan WangJi volvía a sentarse al lado de la cama de Wei WuXian, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la misma. Wei WuXian había sido trasladado de UCI a una habitación privada a pedido de los Jiang, quienes optaron por la privacidad de Wei WuXian el cual ahora se encontraba en una condición estable.

Ya habían pasado casi 5 semanas desde que había caído en coma. El castigo de Lan WangJi aún seguía vigente y él venía todas las mañanas bien temprano y se iba por la noche cuando la hora de visita terminaba. A menudo conversaba con los Jiang cuando ellos venían de visita, aunque a veces las conversaciones eran unilaterales ya que todo lo que él hacía era asentir. En voz baja había respondido las preguntas que le hacían acerca de que sucedería después de que Wei WuXian despertara… si es que llegaba a despertar.

Sin embargo, no dio detalle alguno referente a su relación con Wei WuXian, dejaría ese asunto para otro día, cuando pudiera conversarlo con Wei WuXian.

Inhaló suavemente y cerró sus ojos. Estaba tan cansado.

Wei WuXian se inclinó sobre la cama, una vez más viéndose a sí mismo dormir… _‘¿coma huh?’_... miró su rostro y se movió más cerca, era tan surrealista verse a sí mismo, con los vendajes alrededor de su cabeza calva, o la forma en como su rostro lucía más envejecido a pesar de su edad. Levantó su mano y deslizó un dedo suavemente sobre el ceño fruncido que se había formado en su frente mientras dormía.  
  
_All of these lines across my face_  
_Tell you the story of who I am_  
_So many stories of where I’ve been_  
_And how I got to where I am_

Volteó su mirada hacia Lan WangJi y observó su cansado rostro dormido, una vez más la mano de Lan WangJi sujetaba fuertemente la suya mientras trataba de descansar un poco. Wei WuXian siempre lo observaba por las noches, cuando se iba a casa y merodeaba por ella bastante inquieto, comprobando varias veces que Lan Yuan estuviera bien antes de dormir, o intentando leer un libro el cual terminaba abandonando unos minutos después de ver que el intento era en vano. Procurando ocupar su tiempo limpiando cosas que ya estaban limpias. Su amado doctor necesitaba encontrar más pasatiempos en los que ocuparse, como pintar. Por ejemplo.  
  
Lan WangJi estaba a poco de recurrir al alcohol para poder dormir. Wei WuXian no quería ver que eso pasara.

 _But these stories don’t mean anything_  
_When you’ve got no one to tell them too_  
_It’s true, I was made for you._  
  
Se movió a un lado de Lan WangJi y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente, un frio aire que rozaría el rostro del hombre.

  
Wei WuXian con una ligera sonrisa vio como Lan WangJi levantó su mano en sueños para espantarlo y se volvió acomodar. Se movió para mirarse en el espejo, su apariencia era la que tenía cuando estaba saludable, vestía unos pantalones negros tres cadenas rojas y plateadas que colgaban de su cinturón, portaba una camisa negra de cuelo ancho y un suéter gris debajo, tenía el cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta atado con una cinta roja, y unos converses blancos con negro.

Su tez era rosa y saludable, sus ojos relucían brillantes y no tenía círculos bajo ellos, tampoco su piel lucia pálida. Volvía a estar en su peso adecuado. El mismo que tenía antes de conocer a Lan WangJi.

 

 _I climbed across the mountain tops_  
_swam all across the ocean blue_  
_I crossed all the lines, and I broke all the rules_  
_But baby I broke them all for you._

  
  
Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo, Jiang Cheng se encontraba sentado en una silla, con Lan XiChen a su lado quien le daba un abrazo reconfortante, mientras que con su mano palmeaba su espalda.    
  
Jiang Cheng no había sido capaz de entrar a esa habitación desde que él había caído en coma, temeroso de ver el rostro de su hermano marchitarse lentamente… Jiang Cheng prefería que Wei WuXian fuese desconectado a verlo sufrir, por lo que buscaba consuelo y comprensión en el amoroso abrazo de Lan XiChen.

Al voltearse y verse a sí mismo, podía comprender a su hermano… si Jiang Cheng estuviera en la misma situación… bueno, él definitivamente respetaría sus deseos de no dejarlo permanecer así. Sin embargo, Wei WuXian todavía no se había ido… él todavía seguía aquí, aún estaba con ellos.

Aún no podía dejarlos atrás, no porque ya no tuviera nada, los Jiang le habían dado absolutamente todo, una cama, un techo sobre su cabeza, una comida caliente tres veces al día, educación… amor. Un amor puro que sólo se podía encontrar en el hogar de una familia amorosa. Ellos le habían dado aquello que había perdido cuando sus padres murieron. Ellos eran su familia.

Él no podía irse, no sin compensarles su amabilidad.

Él todavía seguía aquí…

 

 _Oh because, even when I was flat broke_  
_You made me feel like a million bucks,_  
_You do, and I was made for you_

 

Wei WuXian regresó al lado de Lan WangJi. Podía ver la agitación detrás de sus parpados, con indicios de despertarse. Wei WuXian sonrió, amaba tanto a este hombre, amaba todo de él. Lo amaba en todo el sentido de la palabra. Lan WangJi era suyo, ellos era almas afines creadas por los seres celestiales que habitaban allá arriba en las estrellas.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, por caer en coma antes de proferir las palabras que tan desesperadamente quería decirle a Lan WangJi.

Vio a una enfermera entrar para cambiar su intravenosa que estaba casi vacía y después irse, la reconoció, ella a menudo lo había ayudado en el área de oncología. Wen Ning una vez había dicho que ella era muy linda, y que tenía suerte de estar rodeado todo el tiempo por lindas enfermeras.

  
  
_You see the smile that’s on my mouth_  
_It’s hiding the words that don’t come out_  
 _and All of our friends who think that I’m blessed_  
 _They don’t know that my head is a mess_.

 

Dando un saltó se acercó a la cama cuando vio a Lan WangJi despertarse, restregándose los ojos y alzando su cabeza lentamente. Su otra mano nunca dejó la de Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian alargó su mano para apartarle el cabello de la cara, pero su mano pasó a través de Lan WangJi, el doctor se estremeció visiblemente mientras miraba a Wei WuXian recostado en la cama para después dirigir su mirada a sus signos vitales.

  
  
_No they don’t know who I really am_  
_and they don’t know what I’ve been through_  
_Like you do, and I was made for you._

 

Miró a su propio rostro una vez más y se quedó a los pies de la cama, dando vueltas alrededor. Estaba irritado, estaba furioso, ¡estaba cabreado!

¡No debería estar durmiendo! ¡No debería estar así, provocando que todos sufran únicamente porque su cuerpo quería joderlo! ¡No quería quedarse aquí! ¡Aún tenía mucho por hacer! ¡Aún había tantas cosas que quería ver!

¡Él no acabaría así! ¡Él no estaba listo para morir! ¡Se negaba a aceptarlo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser él que yacía postrado en una cama? ¿Por qué debería aceptar que el destino lo pateara sin él hacer nada?

¡Él no abandonaría a Lan WangJi! ¡No! ¡No a él, no a Lan Yuan, ni a los Jiang! ¡Estaba harto de toda esta montaña rusa de mierda inútil!

 

 _All of these lines across my face_  
_Tell you the story of who I am_  
_So many stories of where I’ve been_  
_and how I got to where I am_

 

Alargó su mano y tomó su tobillo, sacudiéndoselo fuertemente.

—¡DESPIERTA! —se gritó a sí mismo, el monitor que controlaba su corazón y cerebro dio un salto. Lan WangJi alzó la mirada y observó el monitor en silencio, ¿había visto bien?

  
  
_but all of these stories mean nothing_  
_If you’ve got no one to tell them too._  
_It’s true! That I was made for you_

  
  
—¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE DESPIERTES!! —lo sacudió una vez más.

 

_Oh yeah it’s true, I was made for you…_

 

Lan WangJi vio como el monitor volvió a dispararse y extendió su mano para tocar el botón de llamada, preocupado de que Wei WuXian estuviese a punto de entrar en paro. Pero en ese instante sintió un apretón en su mano y se paralizó.

—M… e…dare…  
  
Los ojos de Lan WangJi se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado, bajó la mirada para ver como los ojos de Wei WuXian se abrían lentamente y lo miraban.

Su hablar errado lo asustó de repente, ¿Acaso habían dañado su habla cuando removieron el resto del tumor? Se inclinó hacia delante para tocar el rostro de Wei WuXian con ternura.

—Dilo de nuevo, Wei Ying. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —su boca se sentía seca y todo su cuerpo temblaba, inseguro de que hacer, o que decir.  
  
Wei WuXian tragó y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez habló un poco más fuerte.

—Me quedaré… contigo —graneó.

Lan WangJi inhaló bruscamente… tragó grueso sin dejar de ver a Wei WuXian. —Wei… —su voz se quebró cuando sus labios temblaron, bajó la mirada y luego la alzó de nuevo, con lágrimas amenazando con caer—. Wei Ying, Wei Ying te amo —se inclinó para besar a Wei WuXian en los labios, acunando su rostro entre sus manos, segundos después se apartó—. Te amo tanto.

Wei WuXian sonrió. —Eres realmente maravilloso, me gustas. —tosió, pero de todas maneras continuó.

—En otras palabras: te adoro, te amo, te quiero. No puedo estar sin ti. Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida.

Sonrió suavemente a pesar de la sequedad de sus labios. —También quiero acostarme contigo todos los días. Te juró que esto no es un arrebato del momento, ni estoy bromeando como lo hacía en el pasado, mucho menos que lo hago por gratitud. Resumiendo, no es por ninguna otra razón a parte del hecho que realmente me gustas al punto de querer acostarme contigo. No quiero a nadie más que a ti, tienes que ser tú. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, cualquier cosa que me hagas me gustará, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a aceptarme a mí, y a todas mis partes rotas, y yo también aceptaré todo de ti.  
  
Su larga confesión lo dejó sin aliento, tenía la garganta adolorida y ardiendo.  
  
Lan WangJi lo miró en silencio mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos antes de sonreír para después reír, era algo tan impropio de él pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan feliz, no pudo contenerse más y se inclinó hacia él. —Todos los días son todos los días —murmuró y besó a Wei WuXian una vez más.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Lan WangJi se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —¡Lan XiChen, Jiang Cheng! —al instante capturó la atención de ambos quienes lo miraron con preocupación—. Vayan por Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao. —exclamó.

Vio como Jiang Cheng palidecía, temiendo que Wei WuXian finalmente hubiera estirado la pata.

—Wei Ying despertó —terminó de decir. Lan XiChen se puso en marcha sin decir más. Jiang Cheng saltó y corrió hacia la habitación.    
  
Wei WuXian sonrió ligeramente al verlo, levantó una mano. —Hola.  
  
Jiang Cheng se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras lágrimas comenzaban a verterse sin su permiso. —¡A-Ying! ¡Controla esa maldita cabeza tuya y deja de asustarnos hasta la muerte! —Lloró, regañando a su hermano—. ¡Ya no podemos soportarlo más! ¡Sólo mejórate! ¡Te daré cualquier cosa! ¡Mi consola! ¡Mis tarjetas de crédito! ¡Te compraré ese estúpido peluche zombi que tanto te gusta! ¡Ese con cadenas y cabello largo! —gritó hasta que su voz se quedó ronca.  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió antes de toser levemente. —Te harás responsable de lo que has dicho, espero ser muy mimado.  
  
Lan WangJi sonrió, inclinándose para ayudar a Wei Ying a sentarse, sentándose también él a su detrás y así poder apoyar su espalda en su pecho. Envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Wei WuXian, mientras dejaba besos a lo largo de su sien y mejilla.

Sería simplemente perfecto si Wei WuXian nunca más abandonaba su abrazo.

—Wei WuXian, quisiera preguntarte algo…

Wei WuXian parpadeó e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que Lan WangJi rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó lo que estaba buscando y lo extendió delante de ellos, era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Lan WangJi la abrió, dentro de la cajita, acurrucado entre almohadines de terciopelo, había un anillo. Era un anillo simple con pequeños diamantes incrustados en él. No era grande ni ostentoso. Volvió a parpadear cuando la comprensión lo golpeó.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Wei Ying?  
  
Wei WuXian abrió su boca para responder cuando de pronto Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao entraron a la habitación.

—Dios mío, realmente está despierto —dijo el pequeño neurocirujano, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

—Chico, realmente tienes un don para vencer las adversidades —manifestó Nie MingJue, acercándose a la cama sin importarle el hecho de que acababa de interrumpir la proposición de Lan WangJi.  
  
Wei WuXian rió. —Que puedo decir, aún no estoy listo para encontrarme con el creador.  
  
Lan WangJi estaba bien con eso.

Ya tendría oportunidad de preguntárselo de nuevo cuando no hubiera distracciones.

¿Todo lo que importaba ahora?

Era que Wei WuXian todavía seguía aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coma –un estado de profunda inconsciencia que dura un período prolongado o indefinido, causado especialmente por una lesión o enfermedad grave.
> 
> Respirador: –un aparato que se usa sobre la boca y la nariz o sobre toda la cara para evitar la inhalación de polvo, humo u otras sustancias nocivas, utilizado para inducir respiración artificial.
> 
> Shushu –Tío.
> 
> Niánqīng de zhān –Joven Zhan.


	27. Gracias

_Previamente:_

 

 _Wei WuXian rió._ _—Que puedo decir, aún no estoy listo para encontrarme con el creador._  
  
Lan WangJi estaba bien con eso.

_Ya tendría oportunidad de preguntárselo de nuevo cuando no hubiera distracciones._

_¿Todo lo que importaba ahora?_

_Era que Wei WuXian todavía seguía aquí._  

* * *

 

—Haz que tu cabello crezca.  
  
Wei WuXian le puso los ojos en blanco a Jiang Cheng mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar los suaves mechones de cabello que de nuevo comenzaban a crecer. Tomaría bastante tiempo antes de que su cabello creciera realmente a como era. Él era el primero en admitir que no le gustaba el cabello corto.

—No me gusta verte con el cabello corto, no te sienta bien. —Jiang Cheng lo evaluaba, ordenándole a su hermano que hiciera crecer su cabello como si eso hiciera toda la diferencia del mundo.

Wei WuXian. —Cómprame extensiones y no tendremos problemas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará a tu cabello crecer? —cuestionó Jiang Cheng, y Wei WuXian lo pensó por un momento.

—Mm… Lan Zhan dijo que pronto debería empezar a crecer a un ritmo normal, por ahora tengo que aguardar —respondió Wei WuXian antes de inclinarse de lado—. ¡Pero siente! ¡Es muy suave! —puede que no le gustara su cabello corto, pero le encantaba como se sentía. Era como acariciar al conejito que Lan WangJi le había traído el año pasado. Tal vez era por eso que a Lan WangJi le gustaba tanto tocarle la cabeza, tal vez se imaginaba a Wei WuXian como una mascota…

El rostro de Wei WuXian se calentó y se quitó de encima esos pensamientos, en su lugar miró hacia el invitado que estaba sentado en su regazo. Lan Yuan garabateaba en varios papeles con crayón en mano y con la mesita rodante entre ellos. Jin Ling estaba sentado al otro lado, coloreando también, tenía un sombrero de cumpleaños atado a su cabeza, al igual que Lan Yuan.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en su habitación del hospital, las decoraciones estaban pegadas en las paredes y también colgaban del techo, había una pila de coloridos regalos debajo del televisor. El resto de los adultos que ocupaban la habitación estaba aglomerado alrededor de Lan WangJi, quien se inclinaba sobre el pastel de cumpleaños que intentaban esconder de los ocupados niños.

—Ten cuidado de no encender las velas tan lento, sino se derretirá la cera en todo el pastel —escuchó a Madam Yu regañar.  
  
—Mn.

Wei WuXian quiso estallar en carcajadas ante el informal sonido de afirmación de Lan WangJi mientras éste se aseguraba que las tres velas que decoraban el pastel estuviesen en el orden correcto.  
  
Jiang YanLi se alejó del resto de los adultos, caminó hacia la cama y miró a los dos niños. —Muy bien. Paremos de dibujar por ahora, podrán continuar después, ¿de acuerdo? —Sonrió gentilmente, recogiendo todos los artículos de arte—. A-Cheng, ¿puedes apagar las luces, por favor? —pidió, los niños miraban alrededor, esperando pacientemente por lo que sucedería a continuación.  
  
Wei WuXian se rió cuando sintió como Lan Yuan empezaba a rebotar en su regazo, con la emoción a flor de piel. —¿Dónde está el hermano Lan XiChen? —le preguntó a Jiang Cheng cuando éste se dirigió a la pared para apagar las luces.    
  
Jiang Cheng. —Dijo que vendría más tarde. Tiene una cirugía que atender.

Wei WuXian asintió comprensivo. Una vez que las luces se apagaron y la única luz visible era la de las velas del pastel, todos se apartaron de Lan WangJi mientras él levantaba el pastel y se daba la vuelta para dirigirse grácilmente hacia la cama. Todos comenzaron a cantar. Wei WuXian tomó las manos de Lan Yuan, aplaudiendo junto con la melodía.

  
  
_¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti!_  
_¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti!_  
_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, querido Lan Yuan!_  
_¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti!_

 

El pastel fue colocado frente a Lan Yuan cuyos ojos grandes miraban los Teletubies decorados en el pastel y las velas que ardían. Wei WuXian sonrió. —Pide un deseo, A-Yuan.

El pequeño niño miró a Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi con ojos muy abiertos antes de aplaudir con entusiasmo e inclinarse hacia delante, respirando hondo y soltando una pedorreta con la boca. Wei WuXian rió, en secreto sopló las velas para que Lan Yuan pensara que él lo había hecho. El intento vano del niño le parecía lindo, pero no quería probar el sabor de la baba, especialmente ahora que iba a volver a probar pastel por primera vez luego de cuatro años.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y Jiang Cheng se les unió. Jiang YanLi tomó el pastel para cortarlo y Jiang FengMian entregó el primer regalo al niño. 

—Feliz cumpleaños, A-Yuan. Bienvenido a nuestra familia —dijo, mientras el pequeño tomaba la colorida caja, para después empezar a romper el papel.

Wei WuXian recordó la conversación que había tenido con sus padres adoptivos, les hizo saber que planeaba quedarse en Seattle con Lan WangJi, no sólo porque tendría que someterse a múltiples controles durante el próximo año para asegurarse de que se había recuperado completamente del cáncer, sino porque quería estar con Lan WangJi. Sus padres sabían de su orientación sexual, así que en realidad no fue una sorpresa para ellos cuando él les comentó acerca de sus planes. De igual manera, les aseguró que tenía la intención de retornar la carrera de arte que había dejado, transfiriéndose a una institución aquí en Seattle. Claro que todo eso también significaba que con Lan WangJi, venía Lan Yuan.

Sus padres se mostraron de acuerdo.

Por lo que planearon una pequeña fiesta para Lan Yuan, este era su primer cumpleaños y ya estaba siendo bastante consentido. La fiesta tuvo que ser hecha en el hospital, ya que Wei WuXian requería un poco de monitoreo adicional antes de que pudiera ser dado de alta. Su último día en el hospital sería a fin del mes. Pero eso estaba bien, puesto que Jiang FengMian estaba haciendo los arreglos pertinentes para que las pertenencias de Wei WuXian fueran traídas desde California.

El joven recordó cómo le había pedido que sólo le fueran enviadas algunas cosas.

…

— _Sólo quiero mi ropa y mis artículos de arte, todo lo demás pueden tirarlo_ — _había dicho._  
  
_Jiang FengMian._ — _¿Por qué, A-Ying? ¿Por qué sólo eso?_ — _preguntó preocupado._

— _Ya no soy la misma persona de antes. Todas esas cosas materiales… sólo las tenía porque antes no poseía nada_ — _explicó, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro_ — _. Ya no quiero ser esa persona herida, triste que se reía detrás de una máscara para sentirse mejor_ — _exhaló ligeramente_ —. _Ya no quiero ser ese niño temeroso que se esconde detrás de las paredes… Lan Zhan, él me hace sentir amado de una manera que no corresponde al amor de hermanos o de padres, él no me ve por la persona que era anteriormente._ — _pensar en la inmensa amabilidad de Lan WangJi le calentaba el corazón, el ver cuán comprensivo era, y como lo aceptaba por quien era._  
  
_Lan WangJi no veía al niño asustado, que fue golpeado y rotó al punto de renunciar luchar para defenderse. No veía a la persona que tomó malas decisiones respecto a las personas de las que se enamoró, ni a la persona que estuvo dispuesto a permitir ser abusado para así no tener que sentirse solo._  
  
_No._

_Lan WangJi lo llenaba de confianza, lo alentaba, incluso cuando él estaba afectado por esto o furioso por aquello. Lan WangJi se lo aceptaba todo; soportando pacientemente mientras Wei WuXian descargaba toda su frustración antes de ofrecerle palabras que él necesitaba oír con tanta desesperación. Y eso es lo que Wei WuXian necesitaba, no viejas cosas materiales que usaba para llenar el vacío de su roto corazón. No. Él necesitaba a Lan WangJi, el hombre que había suturado y sanado su destrozado corazón con sus cuidadosas manos._

— _Me siento mucho más limpio ahora_ — _le dijo a su padre adoptivo_ —. _Ahora siento como si el cáncer hubiera sido una bendición_ — _pensó en ello largo y tendido, jugueteando con sus pulgares y con una sonrisa en sus labios que parecía que jamás se iba a desvanecer_ —. _Fui demolido hasta los huesos, perdí partes de mí mismo… pero, siento como si mi piel hubiese sido limpiada. Todas las cosas malas, las arrojaré a la basura._ — _Miró a Jiang FengMian y Madam Yu que permanecían en silencio junto a él_ —. _Me siento completamente nuevo. Quiero crear nuevos recuerdos aquí… con Lan Zhan_ — _admitió_ —. _Recuerdos muchos mejores, no necesito esos viejos recuerdos que lastiman tanto_ — _su sonrisa se hizo más grande_ —. _Quiero que los nuevos recuerdos se fusionen con todos los recuerdos felices que tuve con todos ustedes, quiero recordar lo bueno, y no lo malo._  
  
_Madam Yu alargó su mano y palmeó su pierna mientras lo miraba con tranquila aceptación._ — _Me parece muy bien, y claro que estamos de acuerdo con que esto es lo mejor para ti, pero te lo permitiremos sólo con una única condición_ — _su voz era firme y amable, pero seria._

 _Wei WuXian._ — _¿Qué condición?_

— _Que te esforzaras mucho en la escuela de arte. Que tratarás al Dr. Lan WangJi con respeto, amor y devoción. Y que también…_ — _se inclinó levemente hacia delante, tomándolo del mentón para que alzara la mirada_ —. _Vendrás a visitarnos todas las vacaciones con tu nueva familia._

 _Las lágrimas habían invadido sus ojos al instante y se apresuró a asentir._ — _¡Lo prometo!_

…

Un chillido de emoción lo sacó de sus recuerdos y bajó la mirada, Lan Yuan había abierto varios regalos pero uno en especial era el que lo tenía bastante entretenido mientras apretaba los coloridos botones del juguete.

 _“¡¡¡_ La vaca hace _Muuuu!!!”_  
  
—¿Te gusta este, A-Yuan?

El niño asintió y presionó más botones antes de mostrárselo a Jin Ling, quien también se puso a presionar los otros botones.    
  
Wei WuXian rió y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Lan WangJi. El doctor alargó su mano para posarla sobre la cabeza de Wei WuXian y gentilmente recorrer sus dedos a través de las suaves hebras.  
  
Wei WuXian se sonrojó avergonzado cuando accidentalmente ronroneó.

 

* * *

  
—¿Esta es la última?  
  
Lan WangJi depositó en el suelo la última de las cajas con las pertenencias de Wei WuXian. La familia había venido para ayudarles a mover las cosas que habían llegado del aeropuerto, mientras admiraban la casa que a partir de ahora Wei WuXian compartiría con Lan WangJi.  
  
Jiang FengMian y Madam Yu estaban agradecidos ya que Wei WuXian estaría bien cuidado.

—Sí, es la última —dijo Lan WangJi viendo como Lan Yuan corría hacia el play-room con Jin Ling—. Desempacaremos luego —aseveró, dirigiéndose a la cocina para servirles a todos unos refrigerios.     
  
Wei WuXian sonrió mientras lo veía irse.

—Oh, A-Cheng, ¿recibiste alguna respuesta de las universidades de aquí? —Wei WuXian se volteó hacia a Jiang Cheng quien parpadeó y asintió.

—Sí, dijeron que puedo empezar el próximo semestre si quiero.  
  
Jiang Cheng le había hecho saber a sus padres sobre sus planes de también quedarse en Seattle, su excusa fue decir que necesitaba independizarse de los Jiang y establecerse por sí mismo, (por supuesto que Lan XiChen también era un gran factor en su decisión) y en el caso de que algo le sucediera a Wei WuXian, él estaría aquí para ofrecerle su médula una vez más. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo, siempre y cuando él mandara su boleta de calificaciones y los llamara cada dos días para conversar.  
  
Wei WuXian estaba camino a tener una vida normal nuevamente. Había ganado peso, aunque aún le faltaba un buen trecho por delante, pero al menos ya no sufría de dolores de cabeza, ya no padecía convulsiones ni perdía el control de su cuerpo. Tampoco vomitaba cuando comía algo y no necesitaba de medicamentos para aliviar cualquier posible malestar.

—¡Bien! ¡Aún tenemos tiempo libre para pasar juntos! —sonrió y envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de su hermano.

Lan XiChen. —Eso claro, cuando no esté conmigo. Me reservo el derecho de tener la mayor parte de su atención —el hermano mayor Lan apareció después de haber terminado de organizar las cajas.  
  
Wei WuXian gimió cómicamente. —¡Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas liado con el hermano Lan XiChen! —se había sorprendido tanto cuando se enteró que Jiang Cheng tenía algo con el hermano mayor de Lan WangJi.  
  
—¡Oye! ¡Tú y yo no estamos sanguinamente emparentados así que no es inmoral! —se defendió Jiang Cheng, quitándose de encima el brazo de Wei WuXian.

—Por mucho que me alegre el que ustedes hayan encontrado a sus ‘almas gemelas’ —dijo Madam Yu, con expresión severa en su rostro—. Preferiría no saber cómo fue que ambos se liaron con sus parejas —estaba un tanto decepcionada al descubrir la inclinación de Jiang Cheng, pero supuso que para él siempre habría la opción de adoptar, o de alquilar un vientre si deseaban engendrar un heredero para la familia Jiang. Y si todo eso fallaba, siempre tendrían a Jin Ling como futuro sucesor de la familia.

Ambos chicos se vieron extremadamente avergonzados y con rapidez se escabulleron hacia la cocina.

—¡Lan Zhan, déjame ayudarte! —gritó Wei WuXian, queriendo sentirse útil.  
  
Jiang Cheng. —¿Hay bocadillos? ¡Prepararé bocadillos! —secundó.  
  
Lan XiChen soltó una risita, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. —No se preocupe, Madam Yu. Me aseguraré que A-Cheng estudie muy duro y los haga sentir orgullosos —le aseguró a la matriarca—. Después de todo, el Clan Lan valora los fuertes cimientos del estudio —sonrió.

—Muy bien, entonces te haré responsable a ti, si el rendimiento de mi hijo es menos que extraordinario, lo arrastraré de regreso a casa —sentenció severa, dándole una seria mirada al hombre que le estaba arrebatando a su hijo—. Y desquitare contigo toda mi decepción —alzó una mano amenazadora, Lan XiChen recordó su aterrador gancho derecho y se estremeció.

—¡A-Zhan! ¿¡Necesitas ayuda!? —él también huyó corriendo.    
  
Jiang FengMian rió mientras se acercaba hacia su esposa, deslizando gentilmente un brazo alrededor de su cintura. —A-ZiYuan, si continúas amenazando y a nuestros futuros yernos, puede que tengamos problemas pronto —le reprendió suavemente.

—Todavía no los veo con anillos de compromiso en el dedo, y tampoco he escuchado ninguna propuesta así que no te emociones —advirtió, antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina, seguida por Jiang YangLi y Jin ZiXuan quienes sonreían con alegría.    
  
Jiang FengMian exhaló suavemente y sacudió su cabeza, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro mientras seguía a su familia. 

 

* * *

 

 

—¡¡AAAHH!!  
  
—¡Voy atraparte, A-Yuan! —Wei WuXian reía mientras perseguía al pequeño, Lan Yuan corría con los pies descalzos sobre la arena de la playa debajo de su casa. El verano era cálido, y el día de hoy estaban teniendo un picnic. Lan Yuan vestía unos pantalones cortos con una camiseta que decía _‘Niño Cool’._  Intentaba escapar de Wei WuXian quien trataba de atraparlo para arrojarlo a las frías olas del mar. No que Lan Yuan le molestara, puesto que de todos modos hacía calor.  
  
Wei WuXian logró atraparlo y lo alzó en brazos, escuchando como el niño gritaba lleno de alegría. —¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡No al agua! —suplicó, y Wei WuXian lo volteó para depositarle múltiples besos en su estómago mientras regresaba al punto del picnic. Sus pies descalzos se hundían en la cálida arena.

—¡Castillo! ¡Castillo! ¡Mamá, quiero construir un castillo! —Lan Yuan se retorció para que lo bajara, cuando fue puesto sobre la arena corrió hacia sus juguetes que había traído, agachándose sobre ellos para construir el castillo que tanto quería.  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió, llevándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Su cabello ahora le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla, todo su pelo formaba suaves ondas y las puntas se le rizaban. Miró a Lan WangJi quien se encontraba sentado bajo la sombrilla, con un libro en mano el cual leía tranquilamente. Vestía un jean capri y una deportiva color azul, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta suelta en la base del cuello. Wei WuXian se aseguró de quitarse la arena de sus pies antes de dejarse caer sobre la gran manta, colocó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Lan WangJi y le sonrió.  
  
Lan WangJi no apartó su mirada del libro, se limitó a posar su mano sobre la cabeza de Wei WuXian y gentilmente le acarició su suave cabello.

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? —preguntó, y Lan WangJi detuvo sus movimientos antes de reanudarlos.

—Mn.  
  
Wei WuXian recordó lo que había sucedido hace una semana.

... 

  
_Hace una semana, Lan WangJi llegó a casa con una caja llena con las pertenencias y la placa grabada con su nombre que tenía en el escritorio de su oficina, para dirigirse al estudio y dejar la caja allí. Wei WuXian entró poco después de haberlo oído llegar temprano a casa._

— _Lan Zhan… volviste más temprano de lo usual, ¿sucedió algo?_ — _preguntó, acercándose para inspeccionar la caja. Parpadeó al ver las cosas que había dentro y miró a Lan WangJi con sorpresa y preocupación_ —. _¿Te despidieron?_ — _cuestionó._  
  
_Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza._ — _Renuncié_ — _declaró, y Wei WuXian lo tomó por el brazo._

 _Wei WuXian._ — _¿¡Por qué!? ¿Fue por mi culpa? ¿Fue por todo lo que pasó?_ — _sintió como la culpa brotaba y se instalaba en su pecho._

— _No. Bueno, en parte_ — _aclaró_ —. _Pero no es tu culpa, sólo que el tratarte me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas_ — _dijo, acercando a Wei WuXian a la pequeña butaca y sentándolo en su regazo, manteniéndolo cerca de sí._

— _Me di cuenta que aún soy inmaduro, aun cuando me gradué de la escuela de medicina, aun sí fui capaz de encontrar respuestas a muchas preguntas, aún no he madurado lo suficiente._ — _declaró, colocando su mano con ternura en el cabello húmedo de_ _Wei WuXian, quien obviamente había salido de la ducha no hace mucho._

— _Cometí un error_ — _admitió_ — _. Me impulsaron a convertirme en Oncólogo, era lo que siempre quise ser, así que durante mi residencia, cuando surgió la posibilidad, aproveché la oportunidad de ser asistente y no debí hacerlo._ — _Wei WuXian lo miró con un rastro de preocupación, preguntándose qué era lo que esto significaba para Lan WangJi._

— _Me alegra que mi decisión me haya permitido conocerte, pero ahora también creo que debí haber aprovechado al máximo mi residencia, debí haber incursionado en otras áreas, aprendido más sobre otros tipos de medicina_ — _manifestó, besando la mano de Wei WuXian_ — _. Ya lo hablé con mi tío, él le dará mi cargo al Dr. Sanders, y también me ha recomendado una residencia en un hospital Universitario aquí en Seattle._ — _le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Wei WuXian, acercándolo un poco más._

— _Cuando haya completado la residencia, habrá un puesto esperándome en GusuLan_ — _explicó gentilmente, esto también significaba que tendría más tiempo disponible para sus dos personas favoritas_ —. _Quiero aprender más, quiero mejorar. No sólo por mi propio beneficio, sino también por las personas bajo mi cuidado._

 _El corazón de Wei WuXian se derritió antes sus palabras y se inclinó hacia él, presionando su frente con la de Lan WangJi._ — _Te apoyaré en tu decisión, siempre que eso te haga  feliz._ — _murmuró y abrazó a Lan WangJi por los hombros._

_…_

  
Wei WuXian le sonrió a Lan WangJi por las caricias en su cabello cuando de pronto su estómago le recordó que tenía que comer, se incorporó al instante. —¡A-Yuan! ¡Ven aquí, es hora de comer! ¡Empaque algunos de tus bocadillos favoritos!

El pequeño respondió rápidamente, arrojando el balde con arena que tenía entre las manos y corriendo hacia ellos, dejando un rastro tras él. Sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la manta, esperando a que Wei WuXian sirviera la comida.  
  
Lan WangJi también ayudó, y así la pequeña familia pasó el día, disfrutando tanto de su almuerzo como del lindo clima.

Después del almuerzo, Lan Yuan cayó dormido, con el estómago lleno se recostó de espalda para tomar una siesta y desconectarse del mundo.  
  
Wei WuXian aprovechó para poder pasear con Lan WangJi por la playa, tomados de las manos, caminando a través de las olas que bañaban la orilla, mismas que después se retiraban de vuelta al mar. El sol comenzaba a ponerse aunque todavía permanecía en lo alto. Wei WuXian iba pateando los caracoles enterrados en la arena que el mar iba revelando.

Estaba feliz con sólo tomar la mano de Lan WangJi y estar en su compañía.

—Wen Ning dijo que vendrá para su pasantía cuando se gradué después del verano —informó—. Dijo que su hermana le consiguió una pasantía en el hospital de tu familia.

Lan WangJi asintió. —Eso es bueno. ¿Ha decidido en que área quiere especializarse? —cuestionó.

—Mencionó hace un tiempo que quería adentrarse en el campo de la patología y enfermedades infecciosas, o algo así —él sabía que su amigo no tenía madera para la cirugía, pero también sabía que con un poco de empuje Wen Ning sería muy capaz, y que llegaría a exceder en cualquier área a la que decidiera ir.  
  
Lan WangJi volvió a asentir. —Eso es admirable, no muchos doctores se especializan en esas áreas, ciertamente él aprenderá mucho.

Wei WuXian sonrió. —También lo creo.

Ambos se quedaron en un confortable silencio, el sonido del mar, las gaviotas, y las olas chocando contra las rocas de la playa era todo el sonido que los rodeaba. La montaña boscosa cubierta de verde que se alzaba a lo largo de la pequeña cala donde estaba asentado su hogar, daba el ambiente de estar completamente en la naturaleza. Wei WuXian apenas podía ver la ciudad a la distancia.

Le gustaba el aire de paz que había en este lugar.  

—¿Wei Ying?  
  
—¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede, Lan Zhan?  
  
—Tengo algo que pedirte.  
  
Wei WuXian se volvió hacia Lan WangJi. El viento sopló y le alborotó el cabello, tuvo que usar su mano para impedir que se le viniera al rostro. —Dime.     
  
Lan WangJi se acercó un poco más y buscó dentro de su bolsillo. Sacó la misma cajita de terciopelo que tenía el día que le pidió que se casara con él cuando fueron interrumpidos. Después de eso, un torbellino de cosas había acontecido, y nunca encontró el momento adecuado para volvérselo a pedir. Por ende, había decidido que hoy sería un día perfecto, caminado por la playa con un saludable Wei WuXian, Lan Yuan dormitando tranquilamente bajo la sombrilla… ¿Qué podría ser más perfecto?

Al ver la cajita, Wei WuXian parpadeó y se percató que nunca le había dado a Lan WangJi una respuesta, sonrió. —¿No te vas arrodillar? —inquirió. Cuando Lan WangJi se vio presto a ser lo que le sugería, Wei WuXian lo tomó del brazo—. ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Estoy bromeando. Arrodillarte no va contigo de todos modos —dijo con prontitud, y Lan WangJi sacudió su cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras permanecía de pie.

El doctor abrió la cajita una vez más, ofreciéndosela a Wei WuXian.  
  
—Wei Ying, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y vivir el resto de nuestras vidas a mi lado?  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió y le tendió la mano. —Sí —contestó, dejando que Lan WangJi deslizara la sencilla argolla en su dedo anular.  

—Este era el anillo de compromiso de mi madre —le informó Lan WangJi—. A ella le gustaban las cosas simples pero elegantes —comentó, viendo como Wei WuXian lagrimeaba mientras lo admiraba.  
  
Wei WuXian estaba conmovido de que Lan WangJi le hubiera dado algo tan valioso y personal. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso con fuerza, por poco provocando que Lan WangJi cayera cuando lo atrapó. —¡Te amo, Lan Zhan! ¡Te amo tanto! —repetía entre besos.

Lan WangJi sonrió feliz.

Un grito de niño rompió el momento y Wei WuXian miró hacia el origen con pánico, se calmó al ver el motivo por el cual Lan Yuan había gritado.

El pequeño había despertado con un cangrejo caminando a su lado, el animalito se arrastraba sobre la manta, buscando restos de comida que había olido, pero como no podía entrar en la cesta, se estaba por trepar sobre Lan Yuan quien tenía restos de galleta encima.

—Oh, iré a rescatar al pequeño hombrecito —dicho eso, Wei WuXian se fue corriendo hacia la manta en el suelo y pateó al cangrejo lejos, enviándolo de vuelta al mar—. ¡GOL! —alzó sus manos sobre su cabeza, triunfante por haber vencido al malvado cangrejo que asustó a su hijo.

Aunque un segundo después sintió una ligera culpa—. Debería haberlo atrapado para después cocinarlo… —babeó ante el pensamiento de comer estofado de cangrejo picante, antes de darse cuenta que Lan Yuan todavía seguía gimoteando, se agachó a su lado—. Está bien, A-Yuan. ¡Ese vil cangrejo ya no te asustará! —Lo envolvió en sus brazos y Lan Yuan hizo morritos—. Da miedo —murmuró, presionando su rostro en el pecho de Wei WuXian.

—Volvamos a casa para que A-Yuan pueda dormir adecuadamente —Lan WangJi se acercó a ellos y comenzó a recoger las cosas del picnic junto con los juguetes de Lan Yuan.  

Wei WuXian asintió. —De acuerdo.

Una vez que reunieron las cosas y limpiaron todo, Wei WuXian tomó a Lan Yuan en brazos mientras subían por la colina. Sosteniendo la manta y los juguetes mientras que Lan WangJi llevaba la cesta y sombrilla. Pronto llegaron a casa y se sacudieron la arena de encima. Al entrar, Wei WuXian desapareció escaleras arriba con Lan Yuan para acostarlo en su cama.    
  
Lan WangJi se apresuró a guardar las cosas antes de encaminarse escaleras arriba.

Vio a Wei WuXian salir del dormitorio de Lan Yuan, cerrando la puerta tras él en silencio antes de alzar un dedo y llevárselo a los labios, diciéndole a Lan WangJi que no hiciera ruido.    
  
Lan WangJi tuvo una mejor idea. Caminó hacia él, lo tomó en brazos y se lo echó al hombro. Provocando que el joven soltara un chillido mientras reía y era llevado al dormitorio, para después ser depositado en la cama sin más ceremonia, la puerta del dormitorio había sido cerrada en el mismo momento que entraron.

—Oh, Lan Zhan. ¿Vamos a jugar al doctor? —Wei WuXian sonrió con picardía, y un escalofrío corrió por su columna vertebral ante la mirada primitiva de en los ojos de Lan WangJi.

Recientemente Wei WuXian había sido absuelto de toda abstinencia, ahora era libre para tener más _actividades físicas._  
  
—Mn.  
  
Wei WuXian se sonrojó fuertemente mientras se sentaba. Hubiera muerto de impresión por lo que Lan WangJi dijo e hizo a continuación, si no fuera por la sexy, suave y erótica voz que había logrado usar.  
  
Lan WangJi le sonrió, para a continuación desabrocharse los pantalones y bajarse la cremallera, mirando fijamente a Wei WuXian y entonces decir:  
  
—Di ‘Ahh’.  
  
El rostro de Wei WuXian ardió con excitación.


	28. Cura

_Previamente:_

 

 _Lan WangJi le sonrió, para a continuación desabrocharse los pantalones y bajarse la cremallera, mirando fijamente a Wei WuXian y entonces decir:  
  
__—Di_ _‘Ahh’._  
  
El rostro de Wei WuXian ardió con excitación.

 

* * *

 

Wei WuXian tragó grueso cuando Lan WangJi se quitó la camiseta, sus músculos tonificados lucían hermosos a la luz de la tarde que inundaba el dormitorio. Contuvo la urgencia de lamerse los labios y en su lugar se los mordió con anticipación.

Cada vez que Lan WangJi se movía lo hacía de forma lenta. Wei WuXian estaba seguro de que él podría crear magia con esas manos. De pronto se sintió muy caliente y su ropa incómodamente apretada. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el borde de la cama, tomando el dobladillo de su propia camiseta para quitársela y arrojarla en cualquier punto de la habitación, no le importaba donde iba a parar, lo único que quería era que Lan WangJi se acercara.

—Doctor, necesito que me examine —pidió, y casi se arrepiente de haberlo hecho ya que la mirada de Lan WangJi en ese momento era ardiente y llena de intriga.

Dando un paso más cerca, dejó que Wei WuXian tomara sus pantalones el cual tenía el botón desprendido y la cremallera bajada. Inhaló hondo cuando Wei WuXian se inclinó hacia delante y tiró de sus pantalones revelando su adolorido miembro que ya tiraba debajo de sus boxers. Vio como Wei WuXian se inclinó hacia abajo y colocó su cálida boca sobre su erección.

—Ngh…  
  
Wei WuXian le sonrió con picardía, el pequeño jadeo no le había pasado desapercibido. Ante eso, comenzó a mordisquear arriba y abajo, a lo largo del pene de Lan WangJi, disfrutando de la calidez y dureza del mismo, pero lo que más disfrutaba era de las expresiones que Lan WangJi hacía. Los ojos de su doctor estaban fuertemente cerrados, parecía que se estaba conteniendo.  
  
Wei WuXian no era tan cruel como para negarse Lan WangJi después de tanto tiempo. Así que hizo lo que su doctor le dijo. Tiró de los boxers de Lan WangJi y los bajó por completo, dejando que el enorme miembro se asomara, admirando una vez más por lo grande que era Lan WangJi antes de alargar su mano y tomar la base. Alzó su mirada hacia el doctor antes de abrir su boca y meter el miembro dentro.    
  
Wei WuXian. —Ahh.  
  
Deslizó el largo pene dentro de su boca de forma lenta, mientras que su lengua lamia por debajo de la larga longitud. Se atragantó por un segundo antes de relajar su mandíbula y garganta.

Lan WangJi volteó su mirada ardiente hacia él viendo como Wei WuXian realizaba esta hazaña, enredó sus dedos en el cabello del joven y lo ayudó a guiarse, los cálidos músculos de su boca se contrajeron a su alrededor provocando que se excitara más.

Una vez que Wei WuXian no pudo meterlo más, se detuvo y tragó ligeramente mientras empezaba a chupar y mover las mejillas por el esfuerzo. Giró su lengua alrededor del pene de Lan WangJi, metiendo la punta de su lengua dentro de la cabecilla. Vio como los hombros de Lan WangJi se tensaban, no volvió a gemir pero su rostro lo traicionó mostrando el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Tomó entre sus manos el resto que no podía caber en su boca, acariciando el caliente miembro mientras movía su cabeza. Comenzó a sentir el sabor de Lan WangJi en su lengua cuando gotitas de pre-semen bañaron su cavidad bucal. Después de unos cuantos minutos se retiró para poder respirar, un jadeo escapó de él mientras tragaba, un rastro de saliva era lo único que los conectaba además de su mano que todavía envolvía a Lan WangJi, acariciándolo.   
  
—Doctor, ¿Cómo está mi temperatura? —dijo jadeante, con sus labios levemente hinchados por la atención brindada a la erección de Lan WangJi.

—Saludable —fue toda respuesta que Lan WangJi le dio antes de apartar la mano de Wei WuXian para levantarlo y darle un beso y así probar su propio sabor en los labios del otro, sin prestarle demasiada atención al acto mientras quitaba el resto de las prendas de Wei WuXian, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Se detuvo un momento para admirar el cuerpo de Wei WuXian. Era hermoso, su cuerpo era esbelto, su piel era pura, limpia y sin manchas. Se alzó para llegar a la mesita que guardaba un frasco de loción.  
  
Wei WuXian lo miraba con expectación mientras Lan WangJi usaba un poco del líquido para cubrir sus dedos. El joven se aferró a una almohada cuando sus piernas fueron separadas para después sentir como el primer dedo empujaba su entrada.

Se sonrojó profundamente. —Mmmm.

—Relájate, no dolerá —declaró Lan WangJi antes de que un destello de travesura inundara sus ojos—. Soy doctor después de todo.  
  
Wei WuXian quiso golpearlo con la almohada, pero cayó en cuenta que él fue quien empezó con las bromas de jugar al doctor. Por supuesto que confiaba en Lan WangJi, y creía en sus palabras. Por lo que procuró relajarse, confiando en que Lan WangJi haría un buen trabajo con su dedo. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando el primer dedo de Lan WangJi pasó por su apretado esfínter y comenzó a empujar hacia dentro y hacia afuera.

Se sentía raro, extraño, pero aun así era curiosamente placentero.  
  
Lan WangJi extendió su mano para tomar la erección de Wei WuXian que yacía contra su pelvis, la cabeza estaba roja y tensa, comenzando a gotear perlas de pre-semen sobre su estómago. Con un firme agarre, comenzó a bombear a Wei WuXian.  
  
Al ser atacado por ambos lados, Wei WuXian ahora estaba temblando. Jadeaba con el rostro enrojecido debido al calor que brotaba de su interior. Su piel estaba humedecida, y por un breve momento pensó en lo muy hábil que era Lan WangJi, después de todo era médico, por lo que sabía dónde tocar y presionar para hacer a su cuerpo cantar. Los dedos de sus pies se curvearon cuando sintió un segundo dedo unirse al primero en su interior, los dedos de Lan WangJi lo abrían mientras preparaba sus músculos internos.

Los cielos eran testigos de que él ya estaba al límite, no se había esperado que su primera vez fuera tan agradable y placentera. Siempre había asumido que sería un tanto dolorosa, que se produciría una incomodidad que lo haría detenerse y detener a su pareja, incitándolo a ser lento mientras torpemente se aventuraban a través de una no muy memorable primera experiencia. De la misma forma, había supuesto que lo haría en algún dormitorio de mierda, con libros, ropas sucias y tal vez algunos Cheetos regados alrededor de una alfombra raída. 

 Pero en vez de eso, él se encontraba en una casa preciosa, limpia y llena de luz, con un hermoso hombre que le brindaba especial atención, un hombre que era su prometido. Internamente rió al pensar en la palabra ‘ _prometido’,_ sí que era una palabra muy linda. El anillo en su dedo tenía un peso placentero el cual le recordaba que él no le estaba entregando su virginidad a cualquier perdedor con el que se había cruzado.

Sus manos volaron a su boca cuando un fuerte gemido escapó de él, un jadeo ahogado que lo hizo sonrojarse cuando los dedos de Lan WangJi presionaron un punto dentro de él que provocó una corriente eléctrica que se disparó por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lan WangJi, quien lo estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios. Entonces, de nuevo comenzó a arremeter. Wei WuXian se arqueó contra sus dedos, presionando su cuerpo contra ellos mientras su cabeza se hundía en la almohada y sus manos se aferraron a los bordes con desesperación. Quería más y fue complacido en el momento que Lan WangJi añadió un tercer dedo.  
  
—Ooh….  
  
Wei WuXian jadeó cuando la arremetida dentro de sus terminaciones nerviosas llevó su cuerpo al límite, no estaba preparado para llegar al clímax por lo que liberó su primer orgasmo sobre todo su estómago y parte inferior de su pecho, bañando de igual manera los dedos de Lan WangJi mientras el otro lo llevaba a la culminación. El doctor empujó sus dedos unas cuantas veces más antes de sacarlos, dejando a Wei WuXian con una sensación de vacío.

Miró a Lan WangJi cuando éste se puso de rodillas, llevándose sus dedos a la boca para lamer su esencia, provocando que la conmoción cubriera las facciones enrojecidas de Wei WuXian.

—Lan Zhan ¡No hagas eso! ¡Es sucio! —jadeó avergonzado.  
  
—Mmm, no es sucio, nada que venga Wei Ying es sucio. 

¡Maldito sea este demonio de hombre! ¡Era malditamente adorable! ¡Maldito sea por la eternidad! Wei WuXian no podía creer lo absolutamente tierno que era Lan WangJi. Movió su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, su cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor y unas cuantas hebras despeinadas se pegaban a su frente y pecho.

—Podemos detenernos aquí… —dijo Lan WangJi, provocando que Wei WuXian lo mirase boquiabierto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —estaba tan confundido del por qué Lan WangJi quería detenerse tan repentinamente. ¿Acaso ya no estaba interesado?

—No tenemos condón —dijo Lan WangJi, no había tenido en cuenta salir a comprar los suministros dado que no sabía cuándo se le tendría permitido a Wei WuXian tener relaciones sexuales con él.  
  
El rostro de Wei WuXian se puso de varios tipos de rojo mientras sus ojos revoloteaban y se maldecía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dándose la vuelta se puso de rodillas. Inclinó toda la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia abajo, apoyándose sobre las almohadas color crema y llevando sus manos hacia atrás, abriéndose a sí mismo para recibir a Lan WangJi.

—No… no me importa si no tenemos uno, yo sólo quiero… —tragó grueso, tropezándose con las embarazosas palaras—… quiero a Lan Zhan. —susurró, con el rostro ardiendo por su declaración, queriendo todo de Lan WangJi independientemente de la situación.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, Lan WangJi obviamente no precisó de mucha coacción para seguir adelante. Wei WuXian sintió como le dejaba un rastro de besos por toda su espalda y omoplatos, unas suaves manos lo tomaron por la cadera mientras Lan WangJi presionaba contra él, la fuerza de su empuje lo presionó más contra la cama. Pudo sentir la gruesa punta del miembro de Lan WangJi empujar contra él, atravesando su esfínter con facilidad. Inhaló bruscamente, gimiendo contra la almohada cuando Lan WangJi se tomó un momento para llenarlo.

Con la invasión vino una leve sensación de incomodidad, aunque no era dolorosa. Comparado con todo lo que había soportado durante los últimos tres años, este era un dolor leve que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando los dientes de Lan WangJi encontraron su cuello. Sintió como mordía un punto en específico donde su pulso latía con fuerza, casi como si quisiera desgarrarlo. Su cálida lengua lamió el lugar del pulso y Wei WuXian rápidamente olvido el dolor cuando Lan WangJi se hundió en el hasta la base, llevando a Wei WuXian al límite.  
  
—Lan-er-gege. —jadeó.

Sus cuerpos impregnados de sudor se unieron cuando Lan WangJi lo montó, tomándose su tiempo para dejar que Wei WuXian se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Wei WuXian sintió que el otro hombre se ponía más grande y más duro cuando pronunció su nombre.

—Muévete, estoy muy…ngh…lleno.  
  
A pesar que Wei WuXian se sentía hinchado, también quería sentir todas las otras cosas que Lan WangJi podía hacerle, estaba por completo a su merced, su rostro se presionaba contra la almohada y lágrimas brotaban de las esquinas de sus ojos, mientras su flequillo colgaba desordenadamente sobre su frente cubriéndole parte de la visión, aunque no es que pudiera ver más allá de la almohada y cabecera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho a que Lan WangJi comenzara a moverse, retirándose hasta la punta para después volver a enterrarse, embistiendo una vez más, muy profundamente. El cuerpo de Wei WuXian se sacudía por la fuerza empleada pero quería más. —Más fuerte… más rápido —jadeaba, necesitaba sentir esa deliciosa sensación cada vez que Lan WangJi embestía contra el punto G dentro de él, lo cual tenía a su propio pene tenso y lloroso por más atención, el pre-semen goteaba de la punta cayendo a las sábanas cada vez que sus cuerpos hacían contacto.  
  
Lan WangJi estuvo más que feliz de complacerlo y empezó a establecer un ritmo más rápido y más firme, sus caderas chocaban contra unas nalgas redondas y regordetas mientras embestía una y otra vez. Su cabello y cuerpo se empaparon de sudor, la luz brillaba en sus musculosos abdominales que ondulaban cada vez que se movía. Se sentía estimulado por los gemidos guturales de Wei WuXian, por sus suaves y desesperados jadeos mientras retorcía sus manos en las sábanas para sostenerse.

Salió de él brevemente, únicamente para voltear a Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian chilló cuando tiró de él, colocando sus caderas sobre la cintura de Lan WangJi mientras su espalda yacía sobre la cama, con la almohada siendo el único soporte que acunaba su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de quejarse con Lan WangJi por haber salido de él y dejarlo vacío cuando lo sintió enterrarse en él una vez más.

Cualquier gemido amenazando con escapar fue tragado por Lan WangJi cuando éste lo besó, abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura, con sus manos presionando la parte baja de su espalda mientras envolvía una de sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Wei WuXian le devolvió el beso, sin aliento y temblando frenéticamente mientras era sobrecogido por maravillosas sensaciones. El placer nubló su mente perdiendo el control de sí mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros desnudos de Lan WangJi.   
  
—Lan Zhan voy a… ¡voy a…! —jadeaba entre besos.

—Mn.  
  
Las embestidas de Lan WangJi se volvieron más febriles, sus caderas chocaban contra las suyas mientras él los conducía a ambos al clímax.  
  
Wei WuXian gimió una vez más cuando sintió a Lan WangJi correrse dentro de él, llenándolo con un líquido caliente que se acumuló en su interior. Fue estimulo suficiente para que él también se corriera bañando con sus fluidos sus respectivos vientres.  
  
Lan WangJi empujó lentamente una última vez, llenándolo por completo antes de retirarse.

Wei WuXian gimoteó cuando Lan WangJi lo liberó, se sentía tan vacío ahora que no quería más que él volviera a enterrarse en su interior aun si era sólo para quedarse allí y hacerlo sentir pleno.

Lan WangJi se derrumbó a su lado, jadeando al igual que él y pasando sus dedos por el humedecido cabello de Wei WuXian, apartándole los mechones de su rostro. Para después besarle tiernamente en la frente.  
  
—Te amo Wei Ying —murmuró en voz baja.  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió suavemente. —Y yo te amo a ti, Lan Zhan —dijo como respuesta, dejando que el sentimiento de satisfacción plena los embargaba a ambos.

 

* * *

  
Cuando terminaron de limpiarse y vestirse, escucharon un golpe llamando a la puerta. Era Lan Yuan preguntándose donde estaban sus padres.  
  
Lan WangJi acababa de quitar las sábanas de la cama para lavarlas cuando Wei WuXian abrió la puerta, poniéndose a la altura del pequeño.

—Hey, ¿acabas de despertar? —preguntó, mirando a Lan Yuan restregarse los ojos, aun un tanto somnoliento.

—Hambre  —dijo Lan Yuan, extendiendo sus bracitos, Wei WuXian rápidamente lo tomó en brazos.

—Bien entonces, deberíamos hacer la cena —dijo sonriente.

—Cocinaré yo, Wei Ying, tú tienes prohibido usar la cocina —Lan WangJi lo había inscrito a clases de cocina tras haber descubierto las desastrosas habilidades culinarias de Wei WuXian para la cocina. Tenía la intención que sus habilidades llegaran a ser por lo menos aceptables. No obstante, hasta que no hubiese asistido a sus clases, Wei WuXian estaba vetado de la cocina. Únicamente se le permitía preparar bocadillos pre-empaquetados.  
  
Wei WuXian se rió. —De acuerdo, tú ganas.

Se encaminó escaleras abajo dejando que Lan WangJi terminara de arreglar el dormitorio.

—¿Quieres jugar un juego mientras papá cocina? —preguntó, y Lan Yuan asintió con entusiasmo.

* * *

  Cuando la noche finalmente llegó, una suave y fresca brisa inundo la casa, llevándose lejos el bochornoso aire de la tarde. Lan Yuan dormía hecho un ovillo rodeado por todos sus peluches, los conejos habían sido alimentados y la cocina estaba limpia.

Las sábanas habían sido lavadas y todas las puertas habían sido cerradas. 

Su rutina nocturna había llegado a su fin.

Wei WuXian terminaba de tener un nuevo par de sábanas a la cama cuando Lan WangJi salió del baño, dirigiéndose al armario y sacar un conjunto de pijama. Su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y caía por su espalda. Wei WuXian se le quedó viendo, aun cuando lo veía todos los días, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por haber conseguido a tan hermosa persona. Se trepó a la cama y espero Lan WangJi mientras apagaba todas las luces y se aseguraba que el monitor de bebé estuviese encendido en caso de suscitarse algún problema.

Una vez que se acomodaron en la cama, Wei WuXian se abrazó a su lado y tiró de los cobertores.  
  
—Lan Zhan… sé que digo esto todo el tiempo. Pero yo… realmente estoy muy agradecido contigo —murmuró suavemente, reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lan WangJi, escuchando el fuerte latido de su corazón.

—¿Mn?  
  
—Por curarme, quiero decir —Wei WuXian dibujó líneas imaginaria en el pecho de Lan WangJi mientras se envolvían en un cómodo abrazo.

—La verdad es que yo no te curé, únicamente encontré las respuestas. Fueron los demás quienes hicieron su parte para que fueras curado —Lan WangJi había salvado a Wei WuXian, pero él realmente no había hecho mucho, excepto prescribir medicamentos y consultar a otros doctores a lo largo de todo el tratamiento. Si se debía elogiar a alguien era a Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao. De no ser por ellos, el tumor hubiera permanecido para siempre dentro de la cabeza de Wei WuXian, atormentándolo hasta la muerte. Eran ellos los que se merecían el agradecimiento de Wei WuXian.

Se sorprendió cuando Wei WuXian se incorporó de golpe y lo miró fijamente. —No me refería al cáncer —dijo suavemente—. Me refería aquí —tomó la mano de Lan WangJi colocándola sobre su corazón—. Justo aquí es donde tú me curaste. Tanto tú como A-Yuan… sin ustedes, yo nunca hubiera encontrado la felicidad —dijo, inclinándose para robarle un tierno y dulce beso—. Sin ti… hubiera estado vagando sin rumbo por la vida, tomando malas decisiones. Todo esto… lo que tenemos ahora… es todo gracias a ti —susurró antes de volver acomodarse en los brazos de Lan WangJi.  
  
Lan WangJi se quedó sin habla mientras abrazaba a Wei WuXian un poco más fuerte tras escuchar sus palabras. Lo que él había dicho había tocado una cuerda sensible muy dentro de él la cual resonó muy fuerte a través del espacio y el tiempo… él en verdad amaba a Wei WuXian, profundamente y con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Nunca más quería despertar sin tenerlo a su lado.  

—Yo también estoy agradecido —murmuró contra el suave cabello de Wei WuXian.  
  
Wei WuXian sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Lan WangJi, acurrucándose dentro del cálido y cómodo edredón.  

Era aquí, justo aquí, en este lugar…

Donde él había encontrado su Cura.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Oligodendroglioma: un tipo de tumor cerebral maligno que es canceroso, crece en el tronco encefálico y dentro del cerebro, afecta las funciones del cerebro y los sistemas nerviosos. Puede ser tratado si el tumor no es demasiado grande, sin embargo, también puede ser bastante agresivo si el tratamiento se vuelve imposible. El cuidado paliativo se usa para brindar comodidad.
> 
> Cuidado paliativo: Atención que se brinda a los pacientes que no pueden mejorar, que sufren dolor severo o estrés debido a una enfermedad. Se utiliza para aliviar el dolor y otros síntomas asociados con enfermedades agudas. Evita que el paciente sufra en sus últimos días.
> 
> Parca WangJi: El nombre que Wei Ying les da a todos los médicos que le dicen que él es un desahuciado, su forma de hacerle frente a la verdad. La broma no es bien recibida por los miembros de su familia, todos excepto Madame Yu.


End file.
